Too Far Gone
by ToxicWednesday
Summary: When Tommy and Kimberly make the mistake to lie to their friends and family about a faux relationship, they learn that the only ones they are lying to are themselves.
1. Beautiful Liar

Summary: When has one simple lie gone too far? Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart are about to find out. When Tommy finds out that his father is dying of cancer, he only wants to fulfill his last wish. What is that wish? To see his only son get married. Tommy has now convinced his entire family that he and Kimberly are engaged and to be married. Can these two exes play along long enough or will this lie spin out of control?

This will be my first long story here. I watched a movie on Netflix a few months back and took some inspiration from it to create this. If you are curious as to what movie im referring to, it is called One Small Hitch. I hope you all enjoy and constructive criticism or input is always welcome. Im not sure how long this will actually be but im hoping that it will be lengthy.

* * *

Tuesday, June 1, 2004

6:07pm

The tears would not stop rolling down her face as she hugged a bottle of jack.

At the young age of 28, Kimberly Hart had only allowed a few men into her heart. Her father, Tommy Oliver, and Spencer Blake. Every little girl's first idea of true love is watching their mother and father. Unfortunately for Kimberly, she didn't have the ideal family. Her parents divorced when she was in her teens and her family was divided. The divorce left her with so many insecurities that even now she has not been able to have a lasting relationship. That proved to be true with her first love, Tommy Oliver. First loves and high school sweet hearts, Tommy and Kim thought they would always be together. They knew that the odd were stacked against them since statistics said that the chances of them staying together past high school was not likely, but they figured their love would last. 3 years and some 2000 plus miles later, and their love story came to a close. Tommy and Kimberly were both devastated, but time heals all wounds. Now almost 10 years later and they are as close as ever. Moving on, she had begun dating Spencer last November and for the first time in a long time, it felt right. She has dated many men, but none that had captured her heart. She had only been romantically in love once before. It was a big step for Kimberly when she finally made the leap and invited Spencer to Jason's parent wedding renewal. They all knew that Kimberly was dating someone new but she stayed very quiet on the details. No one knew his name, not even Jason or Trini. All were excited about Kimberly's new boyfriend and couldn't wait to meet him. Although they had been dating for about 7 months now, she still wanted to keep him a secret and all to herself. She didn't want her friends and family hounding her for every detail. The only other person that knew who she was dating was her roommate and ex boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. Getting Tommy's approval on a guy she was dating was a big deal to her. That's why it hurt so much when Spencer showed up at her door just 5 hours before they were to board a plane and dumped her. Kimberly honestly couldn't remember exactly what he said and it didn't matter to her anymore. All she knew at that moment was that she was heartbroken and she had put up a wall around her heart all over again.

" _I hate men...I hate them all...I should have learned my lesson about dating a man with two first names the first time.._ " she let out between sniffles and took a few swigs of her bottle

She could see her half packed suitcase on the foot of her bed from the warm spot on the tan couch, and contemplated for a moment on finishing packing her bags. She decided against it when she noticed a made for TV movie on the Lifetime Channel about a cheating boyfriend.

" _Ahh.. Free therapy_ " she thought to herself.

" _I hope Tommy is having a better day than I am_ ," she murmured.

After a long day at the office, Tommy Oliver knew he would have to hurry home and finish packing his bags for his flight later that evening. His parents would kill him if he missed his flight. He smiled as he walked out of the elevator to his apartment building floor, thinking about what caused him to be held up at work. Rubbing his lips with his left hand as he twirled the keys with his right, he remembered the passionate kiss he shared with Carmen, the hot new 22 year old intern in the supply closet. He had a skip in his step as he could still feel the heat left on his lips.

" _Miss Carmen, you are one memorable woman_ ," he let out as he licked his lips.

Over the years, Tommy had turned into a bit of a playboy. He still very much respected women, but he was trying to live a little and have some fun. Hooking up with a woman every now and then didn't make him a terrible person.

After two long and monogamous relationships, he decided that it was time to have some fun with his life. Kimberly being his longest and most serious relationship and Katherine Hillard, the Australian beauty that took over Kimberly's spot once she left for Florida. Long have Tommy and Kimberly put the letter break up in the past. The ranger days were behind both of them. They both took a career in marketing and have become quite successful. They had become really close again in recent years. They moved in together 2 years ago when Kimberly moved to New York from Florida and Tommy's job transferred him from California to New York.

Opening the front door of his apartment, he expected Kimberly and Spencer getting ready to leave for the airport soon. What he saw was a completely different picture. There on the couch with a box of tissues and a bottle of Jack was Kimberly Hart. Mascara running down her face as she yelled at the Lifetime Channel that all men were evil bastards. Tommy slowly closed the door behind him as he tip toed to Kimberly.

Kimberly turned her head to the sound of the front door slowly opening and saw Tommy smiling brightly.

" _I hate your sex_ ," Kimberly cried out bringing a tissue to remove a tear from her left eye

" _Whoa, there Kimberly_ ," he laughed.

" _We never got that far. Unless you want to pick up where we left off_ ," he joked as he gave a wink.

" _That's not what I meant!_ " Kimberly shouted while she rolled her eyes

" _Hey, I don't mean to sound like a complete idiot, but are you alright?_ "

" _Geez Tommy, could you be any dumber," she cried out. "Do I look alright to you?_ "

" _Come on, Talk to me. Did you and Spencer have a fight?_ " He said as he placed his wallet and phone on the kitchen counter as he walked over to the living room.

" _Can't you see that I don't want to talk to you_?"

" _I don't exactly claim to know what goes on inside the female mind, alright. You can either tell me what has you all upset and I can try to help you out or you can keep crying into your bottle_."

 _"Just leave me alone_ "

Must she always be this stubborn?

" _Fine, But don't say I didn't offer_ ," he said over his shoulder as he walked over to his bedroom

" _He.. Dumped.. Me._." She cried back " _I'm not good enough for him_ "

He felt like a complete douche. Tommy sincerely cared out Kimberly and her feelings. He would give Kimberly a rate from 1-10 on any new guy she brought around and she would do that same with him. Although Tommy would never admit that he would only give himself that 10. Tommy was pretty relieved when she brought home Spencer about 5 months ago. He actually didn't think Spencer was that bad of a guy and gave him a solid 7. Tommy and Kimberly shared a deep love for each other, but not in the romantic sense, it hadn't been that way for many years. They loved each other as family, friends... best friends.

Stopping dead in his tracks he bowed his head in knowing that he was not going to be getting any packing done any time soon

He turned around and walked over to Kimberly. He slowly took the bottle from her hands and placed it on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Kimberly made no protest and silently cried into his chest. She clutched onto his pale blue button up and tried to wipe the mascara stains she left on his shirt with her fingers. He brought his right arm around her as he caressed her head with his left.

He placed a few kisses on top of her head

" _Do you want to talk about it_?" He whispered

She slowly nodded her head no as she sniffled into his shirt

" _Alright, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just want you to know that you are a smart, beautiful, vivacious woman and any man would be lucky to have you... That Spencer guy doesn't know what he's losing. I don't want you to think that you're not worth fighting for... Or... Or that you're not good enough... You are good enough. He's an idiot for letting you get away.._."

Before he was able to get his next thought out, he noticed Kimberly's body go limp. He questioned if she was asleep until he let out a small smile when he heard the faint noise of her snoring.

He jumped when his cell phone that he had placed on the kitchen counter when he came into the apartment started to ring. He slowly placed Kimberly down on the couch and quickly covered her with a throw blanket. He walked over to the ringing cell and saw 'Dad' on the screen.

" _Y'ello_ "

 _"Hey Tommy, how are you doing son? Can't wait to see you in a few hours. Your mom wanted me to make sure we had the time right to pick you up at the airport."_

 _"I'll be there at 7am, Dad. I have a short layover in Chicago and then it's a straight flight."_

 _"Right... You know I can be very forgetful"_

 _"Don't worry about it, Dad. I can see where I get it. I'll see you in a few."_

 _"Ugh... actually Tommy there was something I wanted to talk to you about, but I didn't know exactly khow to tell you"_

 _"What's up? Forget where the airport was again_?" He said with a laugh

When he didn't hear a laugh at the other end of the line, Tommy grew worried

 _"Is everything alright? Is mom okay? You're starting to freak me out."_

 _"I'm sorry, Tommy. Yes your mother is alright, but no everything is not alright I'm afraid."_

 _"Um, okay... You know you can tell me anything"_

 _"I know that but I'm just afraid of how you're going to react"_

Frank Oliver has had a wonderful life full of love, laughter, and joy. Life became complete for him at the age of 30 when He and Janice decided to adopt a baby boy. 28 years later and that little boy turned into a great man. Frank has always been a man of great health. He goes on hikes on the regular and tries his best to eat healthy. That is why it came as a huge shock to him when he was diagnosed with cancer. He was still so young. Now at 58 and with a terminal disease, he started to reflect on his own life and wondered what he would be missing in the upcoming years. The doctors gave him less than a year left and he was determined to make the best of it. One of his biggest dreams had always been to see his son get married and have his own children. Being a grandfather is something that he and Janice would often talk about during their morning coffee. Now it seemed to him that it was something that he would never get to see. He would scold his son about his playboy ways and would regularly tell him that he needed to get serious about finding a life partner. Those lectures would always come up unheard. When he was diagnosed 5 months ago, he was given 1 year left to live. Frank was so determined to prove the doctors wrong about his length of life, but now with 7 months left, he knew he had to finally inform his son. He had become so tired and weak and not like he used to be. Sooner or later Tommy was going to find out.

 _"Don't worry, Dad, I'm listening. It can't be that bad."_

 _"Tommy... I have cancer and its terminal. The... Ugh, doctors said there isn't anything they can do. I just wanted to let you know what was going on._ "

Did he just hear that right? That can't be true.

 _"I'm sorry but what? Can you please repeat that because I'm sure I didn't hear you right"_

 _"You heard me right, Tommy... This is hard for everyone right now, but I'm going to need you to be serious about this."_

 _"Dad, there is no way that can be true. You're so healthy and so young... I... No"_

 _"I've come to accept my sentence and I hope you can too in time. Well... I... Don't really have a lot of time left actually. Your mother and I were hoping to prove the doctors wrong, but it looks like the only one proved wrong was us. I have 7 months left to live, Tommy. I just wanted you to know that before you got here. I didn't want to keep you in the dark anymore."_

Tommy could not believe his ears. Tears were starting now to form in his eyes as his brain tried to process all of this information. He was hurt he had not been told about this long ago

" _Why didn't you tell me sooner?_ " He said with his eyes closed to fight off the tears

 _"I didn't want to accept it in all honesty. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I won't be there for you in the future, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm really sorry I'll never get to be there for you when you get married and have children of your own,_ " frank said while letting out a light sob

All Tommy ever wanted to do was make his father proud. He knew his father loved him with all his heart but he also knew that in recent years he has disappointed his father with his playboy lifestyle. He bowed his head as tears began to form and vowed to himself that he was going to be different for his father. Until then, he wanted to make his father believe he was different. Just a little white lie.

" _Dad, I've been wanting to tell you this for some time but I actually have found someone,"_ he lied. " _I was planning on telling you this when I saw you tomorrow but I'm engaged to a wonderful woman."_

His father smiled brightly but still in shock

" _Tommy you were holding out on me too. Who is she? When did this happen?"_

 _"I'm sorry but I didn't want to spoil it until it was a for sure thing. It's real and we're in love. It just happened recently but I wanted to surprise you with the news."_

 _"That's so great Tommy. You have made me so happy. Come on, what's her name?"_

Great he just backed himself in a corner. He began looking around for any name to pop into his head.

 _"Her name? Um... Her name... It's... Ugh... It's beautiful. Such a womanly name."_

 _"Uh-huh and that would be what?"_

 _"Umm... It's..."_

Just then he heard Kimberly mumble and stir in her sleep. He smiled as he watched Kimberly sleep peacefully. A light bulb went off in his head.

 _"...it's Kimberly Hart."_


	2. Want to Run That by Me Again?

New York City

American Airlines 171

Tuesday, June 1, 2004

9:20 PM

After nearly missing their flight, Tommy and Kimberly made it to their seats. They were bickering like an old married couple the whole way to the airport and up until they got to their seats. Which was ironic considering what Tommy just told his father.

"If we missed this flight Jason would never have forgiven us."

"It's not my fault you fell asleep for hours. I thought you were already done packing."

"I'm sorry but I was busy getting broken up with! I promise that next time I'll make sure it's convenient for you!"

"That's all I ask."

"Shut the F-"

"-Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Linda and I will be your flight attendant for your nonstop flight from New York to Chicago. At this time I ask for you to fasten your seatbelt as we prepare to ascend. On behalf of all the crew, I would like to welcome you aboard American Airlines."

11:35 PM

He has always been uneasy when flying in planes. Strange that he could pilot the Falcon Zord no problem, but being in an airplane with his life in someone else's hands didn't feel right. He always liked to stay awake just in case they needed a pilot. I guess they could always use Kimberly since she also knew how to fly, but then again there was that one time where she couldn't fly her uncle's helicopter. That didn't make much sense to him. 2 hours and 15 minutes into their flight, Tommy kept replaying the phone call he had with his father. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around the plane and wondered if anyone else there had also had such a roller coaster of a day. He looked at Kimberly to his right who was deep into Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice; he smiled at knowing that at least one other person on that flight had.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask that you fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing."

The first flight was near completion, and he still had not gotten the courage to tell Kimberly about his father or that he told his father they were engaged. His leg started to tremble at the thought of having to tell Kimberly. A million thoughts ran through his head as he was trying to piece together a sentence. He turned his head and brought his lips close to Kimberly's right ear. His mouth went dry as he tried to get out the first words.

"Hey Kim, I need to talk to you for a sec," he whispered

"Mmm," Kimberly let out without her eyes leaving the book

"It's actually kind of important."

"Yeah, no, I'm totally listening. What is it," still her eyes never budging

Tommy sighed in knowing that he just had to let it out

"Umm, well, I actually talked to my Dad while you were sleeping.."

"That's nice. How's he doin'?"

"Unfortunately, not so great, I, Uh, found out he actually has terminal Cancer."

Kimberly finally looked up from her book at those last words. She felt her heart sink. Her mouth opened in disbelief. Kimberly knew all too well how Tommy felt at that moment. She too lost her father to Cancer 7 years back and she still has a hard time with it. There was a void in her heart that she could never fill. She threw her book on her lap and slowly tuned her head to look at Tommy. His eyes were full of sorrow and she gently placed a hand on his arm and his knee. She searched for the right words but came out empty.

"..I.. I don't even know what to say, Tommy. I am so sorry. Your father is an amazing and beloved man, I wish what you were telling me wasn't true. Are you sure there is nothing that can be done?"

"Thanks Kim, it really means a lot coming from you. Unfortunately, he said that it is what it is and treatment isn't working. I wish I were lying, but that's life and I'm slowly starting to accept it."

"Oh God, this is just awful news on what is supposed to be such a joyous occasion. If you need anything please don't to hesitate to ask. You know I'm always here for you if you need me," she finished with a compassionate smile.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course," she said then giving him a light kiss on his cheek

"I'm so glad you said that because..."

The airport was surprisingly busy for it being nearly midnight. Sitting by her gate and watching the crowds at Chicago O'Hare International Airport, Kimberly Hart could not believe what she had just heard. She ran to her next gate to catch her connecting flight but also to get away from Tommy. The nerve of him to lie to his dying father, and to get her involved as well. What was he thinking? That she would actually agree with him and they would play house back in Angel Grove?

"Kim! Kimberly!"

She heard him. She was just way too upset to look back at him running after her. She knew that she would have to let him explain. You really can't not listen to a guy who just told you that their father is terminal and you answered by saying you would always be there for him. Plus she really couldn't get away from him since they have seats next to each other on their next flight.

Catching his breath after running around the airport looking for Kimberly, Tommy finally found her.

"Thank God I finally found you," an out of breath Tommy said as he sat down at the empty seat next to her

"Yeah, well, I just went to our next gate. You wouldn't have had to run a marathon if you just did that," she said as she looked away from him

"Kim I'm sorry I lied. I really am.. I just.. He wanted this for me so bad. He had said so many times that he wanted me to finally settle down and... You should have heard how happy he was when I said it was you. He loves you so much and he was always rooting for us when we were kids. I know I shouldn't have lied, but I just wanted to make him happy."

Kimberly couldn't stay mad at Tommy, but she knew that she couldn't lie to all their families and friends. It was really flattering to know that his father was on their side when they were kids. She always loved spending time with Tommy's family.

"Tommy, I don't think I can do that. I know this was one of his last wishes, but I can't and I won't lie to everyone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I guess it was dumb of me to even think you would do that."

"It's not dumb, it's just not thought through. You know I would do almost anything for you, but this.. It's just a lot. I'm still grieving the end of my relationship, and I don't really think having a faux fiancé will be healthy for my piece of mind. Plus, what the hell would I tell my mom? I'm engaged to a guy you had no idea I was dating? Come one, get real. But.. I'm really flattered you chose me as your fiancé."

He laughed at the thought of it all

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll come clean once we get there. Sorry to have dragged you into this.

She smile at Tommy and slowly brought her arms around his neck for a hug that proved to them that they would were going to be okay.

He laughed when he thought of her last sentence.

"And don't be so flattered! I couldn't think of any names. I almost said Billy."

Angel Grove, California

Angel Grove International Airport - 7:22 AM

Baggage Claim

Tommy and Kimberly stood like zombies waiting for their luggage to make their way around the carousel to them. After such an emotional night, they were drained of all their energy. They were tired, hungry, and moody. They barely slept a wink on the flight and they just couldn't wait to make it back to their own childhood bedrooms. After spotting their bags, Tommy quickly grabbed them and they both headed outside to wait for Tommy's parents to pick them up. While they turned around the corner of the airport Kimberly began to recall the engagement conversation they had earlier.

"Could you imagine if we actually would have gone through with this engagement thing," she laughed

Smiling, Tommy answered

"Yeah, it would have been a disas-"

"-SURPRISE!" Came from a large group of people

"Ah, my God!" Kimberly screamed

Tommy and Kimberly jumped in shock. Kimberly instinctively grabbed onto Tommy's arm, while he nearly dropped the bags as he was scared within an inch of his life. After a few seconds they realized that the yelling came from their friends and family. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other in horror as they were being pulled and hugged by their family in friends! They kept hearing a mixture of "congratulations" and "it's about time". I guess word got out about their 'engagement'.

Janice Oliver would not let Kimberly go from her embrace. She smiled and cried happy tears. She grabbed Kimberly by the face and said, "Oh, Kimberly, I've always wanted a daughter and I couldn't ask for a better one than you."

"Hold on to her, Tommy" she said as she hugged Kimberly again.

"Yeah, umm.. mom.. You're kind of squishing her," Tommy nervously said as he tried to pry his mother off of Kimberly. He gently took hold of his mothers shoulders as he guided her off.

"I'm sorry you two but I couldn't keep it a secret from her. The rest of the blabbing was all her though," Frank Oliver laughed as he hugged both Tommy and Kim.

Aisha came from behind Janice as she went and gave Kimberly a giant hug.

"Ahh, I can't believe you hid this from me for so long. Why didn't you tell me Tommy was your mystery man?"

"Or what about telling her mother that she was back together with Tommy!" Kimberly's mother, Christine, said as she hugged her daughter

At the same time, Tommy was being bombarded with questions by Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Zack.

"Yeah, man, I knew you and Kim would end up together," Zack said as he hugged Tommy. "Didn't I tell ya'll they would get married," he said to the rest of the guys as they all nodded in agreement, each of them patting Tommy on his arm.

Tommy and Kimberly couldn't get a word in as they kept being interrupted by all the question.

"Kim, let me see your ring!" The voice came from a female Australian accent.

"Yeah, let's see it!" The crowd roared

"I'm sure my son picked a beautiful ring," Janice said to the crowd as she took Kimberly's left hand.

"Hon, where is your ring?"

"Umm, it's kind of a long story, but.. You see-" Kimberly started

"-um, Kim can I talk to you for a second?" Tommy interrupted as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away to the nearby family restroom.

"Okay, this is a disaster, Tommy! This is exactly why I said no in the first place! I'm over here lying to my mom, your mom, your dad.. Oh my god, your dad! We just lied to your father! I hope you're happy!"

"Alright, this didn't exactly go as planned, but look how happy he is. Please, please, just do this for me," Tommy said as he got on his knees and hugged Kimberly's legs.

"My dad is so happy and who am I to take away the happiness of a dying man"

"Ugh, Tommy...I don't know. Th-This just doesn't feel right. I think this is all going to blow over in our face."

"I'll take all the blame then, but for now can you please just.. pretend to be engaged to me. I'll-I'll do all the dishes for a month and you can get remote privileges for 2 months-"

"-3 months," Kimberly added as she held up 3 fingers

"-okay, 3 months then. Just please let me make my father happy."

Kimberly let out a huge breath of air

"Alright, fine I'll do it. Just get up! People are staring," she said in a whisper

"Thank you so much!" He said as he got up and gave her a hug.

"You so have a one-way bus ticket to Hell for this."

"Yeah, well, I'll save you a seat."

Oliver Residence

9:45 AM

After the airport, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Zack, and Katherine said their goodbyes as they had to go to work for the day. Tommy and Kimberly were taken to Tommy's parent's house. The Oliver's were deep in discussion with Kimberly's mother in future wedding plans.

"We have to call a florist.. Pick out a venue.. Get a wedding planner.. Do you want an August of September wedding.."

Kimberly and Tommy just sat at the dinner table staring at the wall with a blank face and their eyes half open. They would occasionally nod their heads in agreement to whatever their parents said. Tommy finally dosed off and dropped his head. Kimberly quickly nudged him with her arm and startled Tommy awake.

"Don't even think about falling asleep and leaving me here with the crazies," she whispered in his ear.

"...Hello, anybody home?" the voices came from the front door

Eli and Elise Scott were celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary and they couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than to renew their vows. All of the parents had become such great friends over the years. They spent so much time together since their children were all so close.

"..In here!" Said Janice

Mr. and Mrs. Scott made their way down the hall into the dining room where everyone else was settled in their seats. Upon seeing the Eli and Elise, Tommy and Kimberly got out of their seats and have them both hugs. They had been like family to them since they were teenagers and it was always so good to see them.

"Tommy, how are you? I swear you get even more handsome every time I see you. And look at you Kimberly! All grown up now and as beautiful as ever," Mrs. Scott said as she hugged them both.

"Love seeing you two kids. It's a shame you two live so far away. How's big city life in New York treating you two? Anything new in your lives?" Mr. Scott added

"Not really. Same old, same old" both Tommy and Kimberly agreed

"What are you talking about, silly? These two just got engaged! We were just talking about wedding plans" Mrs. Oliver interjected as she went and put an arm around both Tommy and Kimberly

"Ahh, I love weddings! Why didn't you guys say anything before? Congratulations you two. I bet Jason and Trini couldn't be happier to see their two best friends getting married," Mrs. Oliver said

..Shit, Jason and Trini

Tommy and Kimberly gasped as they completely forgot to tell Jason and Trini about their 'engagement'

"Umm, we sort of forgot to mention it to them," Tommy said

"You forgot? How could you possibly forget to tell your very best friends?" Mr. Oliver asked

"Don't worry, Hon, I told them on the phone earlier," Janice corrected. "Jason seemed pretty upset. You should probably go see them." She chuckled

"Jason and Trini actually just purchased a new house a few months ago about a 5 minute walking distance from here," Mrs. Scott informed them. "Let me get you the address so you two can head over there."

"You two go run over there and I'll put your bags upstairs in Tommy's old bedroom," Frank Oliver said

"Wh-what? Um, no thanks, Dad, I think we're just gonna get a hotel or something."

"A hotel?!" Everyone screamed

"Tommy you are not staying in a hotel when you have a perfectly good room here."

Tommy had been dreaming about sleeping in his childhood bed but he just couldn't imagine having to act like a real couple with Kimberly all the time while his parents were around. The perfect solution would be to get two separate hotel rooms and his parents would never know.

"Um, Mom, we just want some privacy. You know young soon to be newlyweds," Tommy lied

"Oh, right, say no more. I completely understand. You should have seen me and your father during that time," she said as she kissed her husband on the cheek

Tommy grimacing at that mental picture

"Run along you two and we will get your hotel reservations. I think we can get a great deal if we book the room at the same location as the venue," Caroline said

"No, it's okay, we can handle that. You all have so much more to worry about with last minute details for Mr. and Mrs. Scott's renewal," Kimberly added

"We have a wedding planner for that, Hon. You two go and see Jason." Mrs. Scott said

Tommy and Kimberly sighed knowing that there was no winning when it came to their parents. The closed their eyes in knowing that Jason would understandably be very upset. They agreed that they should keep the truth about the engagement between each other for now.

Jason and Trini Scott Residence

10:34 AM

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Jason, it takes too long to break in a new best friend," Trini said with a laugh

"Come on, it's Tommy and Kimberly, didn't we always hope they would eventually get back together?"

"Yeah, I used to hope they would, but not anymore. H-He jumps from woman to woman now. He isn't the same guy that dated Kim when they were 16. He's completely different now, and Kimberly is just my sweet, innocent little sister, and I will not just stand there and let Tommy play with her heart."

"Tommy may be different in recent years, but you know he would never toy with her heart. He may not admit it or know it himself yet, but we all know he has always had a soft spot for her."

"No, I don't approve of this. He is definitely up to something. I just spoke to him last week and he was talking about some chick at his office. No, No, he did something or is about to. I don't know yet, but he's up to something. This just doesn't seem right. The only way he would get married is if he.."

"Mommy!" 2 year old Allison Scott cried. She ran from the living room where she was playing with her toys to the kitchen where Trini and Jason were cleaning up from breakfast earlier

Trini's eyes grew wide in realization of what Jason was implying

"Oh My God, Kimberly is pregnant! That's why he's marrying her so quick!" Trini screamed

"No, she can't be. I'm not kidding, Tri, I will beat the shit out of him."

"Watch your fucking language in front of the child," Trini said with a smile as she covered Allison's ears

"Sorry, it's just.. There is no way. She isn't dumb enough to go after Tommy. That relationship is long over."

"Babe, this is happening and it's real. Tommy and Kim are getting married and she is so pregnant."

"That son of a b.."


	3. Sometimes a Lie Isnt really a Lie

Tommy and Kimberly made their way out of Tommy's parent's house and headed out towards Jason and Trini's new house. They had been busy working in New York for the past several months and had not been able to come down to Angel Grove when Jason and Trini relocated back from Seattle. In all honesty, Tommy and Kimberly had been neglecting all of their friends in the last couple of years. It had been a while since they all were together. Even when Tommy was still in California a few years ago, he had been far too busy with work to hang out with everyone like he used to. Unfortunately, that's life and sometimes friends aren't as close as they used to be, but luckily friends understand. Tommy and Kimberly could only recall a handful of times that everyone had been together. One of those occasions was Jason and Trini's wedding 4 years ago and when Trini gave birth to Allison 2 years ago. Tommy and Kim hoped that Jason and Trini weren't upset about hearing about their engagement sooner.

 _"Okay, this is the address._ "

Tommy and Kimberly looked up from the scrap price of paper where Mrs. Scott had written the address. They took in the view of the large, beautiful, newly restored Tuscan style house.

" _Alright, let's ring the doorbell,_ " Kimberly said as she made her way up the steps toward the bell

" _Kim, hold up_ ," Tommy said as he went up next to her

Kimberly sighed as she turned to face him

" _Look, I know this frustrating, but I just want you to know that I really appreciate everything you're doing."_

 _"I would only do it for you_ ," she said with a smile, " _but I have to tell Trini. She has to know the truth. I don't want her to think that I've been hiding things from her. Plus I need someone else to talk to about this."_

 _"Whoa, that was not part of the plan. She will tell Jason and he will blab.. I know he will."_

 _"Trini won't tell him."_

" _Kim, just between us, please?"_

Kim sighed as she crossed her fingers behind her back and nodded

 _"Between us."_

 **Jason and Trini Scott residence**

 **Wednesday, June 2, 2004**

 **10:53 AM**

 _"There isn't much you can do now, Jase. Just talk to Tommy and ask him what caused this sudden relationship.. Err, engagement to Kimberly. I find it kind of strange that neither of them had not mentioned anything before, but I also don't want to ruin a happy moment in both of our best friend's lives."_

 _"Best friends? Trini, best friends talk to each other. They tell each other everything. They don't just randomly find out from their best friend's mom that they got engaged. This is crazy and I don't support this. I mean, we both new Kimberly had been dating someone new recently, but I never suspected that someone was going to be Tommy."_

 _"Are you mad because they're together or because you weren't the first one to know? Come on, Jase, who would be better for Kimberly than Tommy."_

 _"I'll say it again, teenager Tommy was perfect for Kimberly, but this.. This Tommy is going to just break her heart. You don't know him like I do, Trini. H-He's changed a lot-"_

His thoughts were broken as they heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. Jason knew who was on the other side of the door. He only knew two other people that would come over without notifying.

" _That's them, Jase. Go lecture Tommy like a concerned father, it's not like he doesn't already have one."_

Jason made his way to the front door

 _"Oh, I will. I'm just getting started-"_

Jason swung open the door to discover Tommy and Kimberly whispering to each other.

 _"There they are,_ " Jason said with a big grin as he hugged both Tommy and Kimberly

Trini peeked her head from the kitchen to see Jason in a huge smile and laughing as he guided Kimberly and Tommy inside.

" _Congratulations on the engagement you two. I was just telling Trini how happy I was that my best friend is marrying my baby sister."_

Tommy and Kimberly stood there unsure of what to say. They fully thought Jason was going to be upset but he seemed to be overly excited.

" _Umm, thanks, Jason. We're.. Ugh, excited for it all. The... ugh, wedding thing,_ " Tommy said

 _"Trini!_ " Kimberly yelled when she saw Trini coming into the entry way from the kitchen. They ran to each other and embraced like only best friends who hadn't seen each other in a while would.

" _Hey there, Tommy, I can't believe you're about to make my girl over here an honest woman._ " She said as she side hugged Kimberly again.

" _Yeah, I just had to snatch her up while I still could_ ," Tommy lied

 _"It's pretty unbelievable, huh guys_ " Kimberly said with a slight hint in her voice hoping someone would notice

Trini did

" _No way! I knew you two would eventually get together_." Jason yelled surprising Trini.

" _Trini over here was all in denial, but you know I had to convince her you two were always meant to be_ " Jason finished

" _What?!"_

 _"Now, Trini, don't start lying just because they're here. You can be honest with them_." Jason said with a grin

" _Just go with it,_ " Jason spat out under his breath to Trini

Trini was shooting daggers at Jason but went along with his story.

" _Um, yeah, I don't know why but I just thought it was strange. Why don't we talk more about this over in the kitchen. It's over to the left_ ," Trini said as she gestured Tommy and Kimberly to go forward with her hand.

Jason and Trini stood behind the engaged couple and started to bicker. Jason pointed to Tommy as he made a slit throat gesture with his left thumb. Tommy was a dead man.

 **1:46 pm**

Almost 3 hours later and everyone was nearly caught up with what had been going on the past few months. Jason and Trini made lunch for everyone to enjoy while Tommy and Kimberly repeated a made up story of how they got back together that they had told their family and friends previously. They talked about work and the ever growing toddler that was running around the living room and kitchen floor. Tommy and Kimberly felt bad as Allison's godparents that they hadn't been able to spend time with her recently. They showered her with hugs and kisses every time she would walk by them. Kimberly would occasionally look and smile when she would see how much of a natural Tommy was with Allison. Every time he would lift Allison up in the air she couldn't help but imagine how life would be like if she finally did settle down and start a family. She hasn't had the best luck in men in recent years, but maybe she would have luck soon.

" _Ahhh_ " Allison screamed as she was being moved through the air like an airplane by Tommy

Kimberly laughed at Allison's screams of enjoyment. For one short moment Kimberly's eyes sparkled at what she saw in Tommy. It was so short, but it was almost like what she felt after she first saw his after his match with Jason and when she officially met him when he saved her from Bulk and Skull. Tommy noticed Kimberly staring at him and they shared a smile. Trini couldn't help but notice how Kimberly's eyes were trained on Tommy. Maybe this was all real after all.

 _"Let me show you the garage, man._ " Jason said to Tommy as he stood up from the breakfast bar

Tommy placed Allison gently down in the ground as she ran straight into the living room.

Jason and Tommy rapidly made their way to the garage. Unbeknownst to Tommy, Jason was about to open up a can of whoop ass. Upon hearing the door leading to the garage close, Trini fixed herself in her seat and got herself ready to get the truth out of Kimberly.

" _Okay, they're gone, spill it. I know you're hiding something, Kimberly Hart,_ " Trini said. " _Are you pregnant?_ " She whispered

" _No way, Trini, I'm not ready for that yet. It's just complicated."_

 _"Then uncomplicated it for me. What is going on? You two are up to something and I know it."_

 _"I'm gonna tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell Jason."_

 _"Yeah, yeah"_

 _"Trini... I'm serious. You can't tell him."_

 _"Okay, I promise I won't tell him. Pinky promise. Now please tell me"_

Kimberly took a deep breath

" _Alright, Tommy and I aren't really engaged."_

Trini's eyes and mouth were open with disbelief

"Are you serious? Why the hell would you tell everyone that you were?"

 _"Well, you heard about Tommy's father, right?"_

 _"Yes, Janice called us last week and informed us of his condition. It's just awful."_

 _"Yeah, well, apparently Tommy seems to think that being engaged to me will make his father happy."_

From there Kimberly told Trini the true story of how all this came to be. Starting from being broken up with yesterday afternoon.

" _Kim, that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard, and I'm afraid this is going to blow over in your face."_

 _"That's why I didn't want to do in the first place, but Tommy told his parents without my knowledge. Like I said, he told me on the plane and by the time we got to Angel Grove, everyone was there to greet us and congratulate us."_

 _"You could have just told them the truth."_

 _"I know, but you should have seen how happy Frank was. Oh, and Janice was over the moon with excitement. It was amazing."_

 _"Or maybe you just couldn't wait to jump on the ship where you would be playing Tommy Oliver's fiancé."_

 _"No way,"_ Kimberly scoffed _"We're just friends."_

 _"Don't lie to me, future Mrs. Oliver. I saw how you were just looking at him. You had the same eyes as when you first saw him. Don't you remember that I was there when you first saw him after his first match with Jason?"_

 _"As if, Trini, there is nothing more going on between us. Just a favor from one friend to another."_

 _"Well, your friend is about to get the shit beat out of him out in the garage. Jason is furious."_

Kimberly raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" _Huh, Jason seemed so happy. I'm confused."_

 _"Yeah, no, he is livid. I think you two should tell him."_

 _"That is out of the question. Tommy and I agreed we wouldn't say anything and I wasn't even supposed to tell you, but I just couldn't keep this from you."_

Trini placed her left hand over her heart and wiped a fake tear with her righ _t_

" _I'm touched."_

 _"Shut up,_ " Kimberly said with a laugh _"And don't forget that you promised that you wouldn't tell Jason."_

 _"Alright I promise, but I think you should go check in on the guys to make sure you still have a fake fiancé."_

 _"Ehh, I think we can let Jason interrogate Tommy for a bit._ "

Trini laughed

 _"Alright, let's go put Allison down for a nap and then we'll go check on our men_ ," Trini said with a wink.

 **Garage**

Tommy was in awe as he looked around the 4 car garage that Trini had constructed for Jason as a birthday present recently. It was the epitome of a man cave. It was partially lined with cabinets on one side of the garage to keep tools, while the other was converted into a bar, lounge, and game area.

" _Man, this is awesome. I guess being married to a psychologist comes with its perks._ " Tommy said as he playfully patted Jason on the stomach

 _"I'm blessed_ ," Jason said, " _I bet you're feeling just as lucky now that you have Kim, huh?_ " Jason continues eyeing Tommy.

" _Oh, um, yeah, Kimberly is really great. I'm very excited to be getting married,_ " Tommy answered as he stared looking at all the posters around the lounge area

Jason side eyes Tommy and started looking at him up and down.

 _"Yeah, well, she seems very happy."_

 _"She is.. We are. It's all great"_

 _"Uh huh_ ," Jason said before taking a deep breath

" _Alright, enough of this, Tommy. I'm not talking to you like a best friend anymore. I'm gonna be talking to you like the big brother of the woman you are about to marry."_

 _"Jase, are you serious?"_ Tommy laughed

"Yes, I am being serious. You didn't really think I would be jumping for joy over this, did you? Dude, what the hell? You don't even call to tell me that you were dating Kim, and now you're engaged. I was only acting happy to spare Kimberly. What the hell were you thinking? You guys don't even have anything in common anymore."

" _Whoa, Jase, it's not-"_

 _"Just last week you were talking about some chick you wanted to hook up with and this week you're engaged-"_

 _"-Jase-"_

 _"She is like my baby sister and I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you hurt her-"_

 _"-Jason-"_

 _"I'm completely serious in that matter. I promise I will make your life a living hell-"_

 _"-Jase-"_

 _"Did you really think I would support this? This is the dumbest shit you have pulled-"_

 _"-Jason!"_

 _"You're lucky I have self control-"_

 _"-We're not engaged!_ " Tommy screamed

 _"You're no- what?_ " Jason asked in confusion

 _"We're not engaged. We're just pretending to... to make my dad happy_." Tommy finished

" _Oh, Tommy, I'm sorry. Your mom called us last week and told us about your dad... But what were you thinking? To actually go through with the whole marriage thing?"_

 _"If it made my dad happy then yes I was."_

Jason gave Tommy a small smile. At that moment Jason realized he had no idea what Tommy was feeling at that moment. His parents were very healthy and if it had been him in that situation he would have probably done the same thing to make his father happy. He understood why Tommy did it now.

" _I'm sorry I blew up like that. I was just upset that you guys didn't say a word. In all honesty, if I had to pick someone for Kimberly, it would have been you."_

 _"Yeah right , you were just about to murder me but thanks. I don't know though, I feel like that ship is long gone_." Tommy chuckled, " _Just promise that you won't tell Trini. I don't want to get more people involved."_

 _"Don't worry. We'll keep this between bros"_ Jason said.

" _Keep what between bros?_ " Trini said as she walked inside the garage with Kimberly next to her.

" _Umm, nothing, just guy talk_." Jason lied

" _Uh-huh, well, your mom called, Tommy. She said you and Kimberly could check into the hotel at 3. It's 2:16 now. Maybe you and Kim should head out to the hotel. She also said that your old car should still be working so you can go pick it up at home and then head over to the hotel. We're gonna be heading out the the hotel Tomorrow morning and we will join you guys then."_

 _"Thanks, Trini_ ," Tommy said. " _Kim_?" He motioned her with his head to head out to the garage door leading to the inside of the house

Tommy and Kimberly said their goodbyes for now. They quickly walked back to Tommy's parent's house. They made small talk the whole way back and were adamant that neither of them told a soul the truth.

 **Frank and Janice Oliver Residence**

 **2:31pm**

" _Mom? Dad?_ " Tommy yelled as he opened the door.

 _"Hi, Tommy, are you guys here to pick up the keys to your jeep?_ " Mrs. Oliver asked as she started walking down the stairs.

" _Yeah, Trini said that you were able to book a hotel for us."_

 _"Yes, I was. I got such a great deal too. It's the Hotel Él Ángel on the coast It's a little ways from here so we all decided that we were going to book a hotel there as well for the wedding this weekend. We head out tomorrow. You two go grab the keys for your car from the the counter and head out. We got you an amazing room."_

 _"Thanks, mom, we'll see you over there._

Tommy and Kimberly packed up their luggage and started their route.

 **Hotel Él Ángel**

 **4:23pm**

" _Wow, this hotel is beautiful_." Kimberly said as she stuck her head out the window as Tommy made the drive up to the valet parking.

" _This is really nice. Way to go Mr. and Mrs. Scott for picking such a nice hotel_." Tommy added

Tommy pulled up to the outside of the beautiful grand Hotel. He gave the keys to the valet attendant and grabbed all the luggage. Both Tommy and Kimberly stood in awe at the beauty of this Hotel. It was at a hilltop on the outskirts of town with a winding road leading up. A large fountain in front of the hotel creating a roundabout. Kimberly drifted off to check out the rest of the hotel while Tommy went to the gorgeous lobby to check-in.

 _"Good afternoon and welcome to Hotel Él Ángel, will you be checking in today?_ " The 24 year old woman with the name tag that read, Jill front desk manager. She locked her emerald green eyes with Tommy's and tucked a lock of flowing chocolate hair behind her ear.

" _Hi there, yes, I will. I have a reservation under Tommy Oliver_ " he said as he leaned on the counter

Jill typed away on the computer screen as she searched for the reservations. Tommy eyed the brunette beauty. Jill had been working a 12 hour shift but still looked breathtaking.

" _Hmm, we don't seem to have a reservation under that name. And unfortunately were completely booked_ ," She said as she batted her eyes

" _That's weird, it was just made today. Maybe you can look again.._ " Tommy asked as he rested his hands on the counter and winked at her

Jill smiled and eyed his left hand. No ring. Maybe he's single.

" _Jill is such a lovely name. Did you come up with it yourself?_ " He teased

" _Obviously my parents did, Mr. Oliver,_ " she laughed

" _I love your eyes. You know green is my favorite color. I think that means we're soul mates._ " He winked

 _"You know, Mr. Oliver-"_

 _"Tommy_ " he interrupted

 _"Tommy,_ " she corrected herself. " _I can't seem to find your room but you can always come to my room and speak to the manager if you'd like,_ " she said seductively

Tommy was just about to nod his head in agreement when-

" _Got the room yet?_ " Kimberly asked as she walked up behind Tommy

" _Kim!_ " Tommy almost screamed. His face turning red in embarrassment. Even though they weren't actually in a relationship he felt like he just got caught cheating.

 _"I-I-I'm checking her out,_ " he stammered " _I'm checking out. I mean, I'm trying to check in."_

 _"Uh-huh, so where are the keys?_ " Kimberly said as she looked at the Burnett standing behind the counter. She looked at Tommy who was blushing beyond compare. Kimberly knew at that moment that she had interrupted something between the two.

" _Um, she can't find our room."_

Jill felt like an idiot that she almost invited a man with an obvious girlfriend back to her room.

" _Like I was telling, Mr. Oliver,_ " she said with an angry tone _"there is no reservation under his name and were completely booked. Sorry, maybe next time"_

 _"Whoa, these reservations were just made today. Try looking under Kimberly Hart_." Kimberly said

Jill slammed her fingers on the keyboard typing away.

" _Well, well, it was under your name after all, ma'am. I see you two have the honeymoon suite,_ " she said as she looked at Tommy with anger in her eyes. " _Room 820_ ," she said as she placed the keys on the counter

" _Thanks,_ " Kimberly said as she gathered her bags, and made her way to the elevator. Tommy following close behind with his head down.

She pressed the up button and they went inside the elevator at the sound of the ding. She quickly pressed the 8 button and stood in silence during the long 8 floor ride up. Kimberly hated to admit it, but she was kind of jealous. She knew she didn't have a right to be, but she almost felt territorial around Tommy.

" _Sorry for interrupting whatever was going on back there._ " Kimberly said as she stepped out of the elevator and they walked side by side down the hall to their room.

"I _t's okay, I think I need to remember that I'm here with you.. You're my fiancé for the week. God, that's weird to say out loud,_ " he laughed

 _"Yeah, but I just want you to know that you can do whatever you want. We're not really engaged, you know. Go have fun."_

 _"Thanks, I kind of forgot that we weren't for a second."_

 _"It's no biggie and besides, I did you a favor, Jill was not all that."_

 _"What are you talking about? She was smoking!"_

 _"No she wasn't."_

" _Were we looking at the same woman?"_

 _"Oh, Sorry, I forgot you like your woman like you like your McDonald's, cheap and easily attainable."_

 _"Whoa, that's harsh, Kim._ " Tommy said with a chuckle.

They finally made it to the door and Tommy fished out his keys from his pocket and slid the card into the slot. Once opening the door, Tommy and Kimberly's mouths literally dropped at the beauty of the room. It was a large penthouse. The room was decked out with top of the line features. There was a small kitchen with a granite island. A spacious bathroom with double sinks, a shower, and a tub fit for two. In the bedroom there sat a large, tufted, cream suede headboard that complimented the king size bed. Two large mahogany night stands and an entertainment center that fit a 50 inch television. At the foot of the bed, there was a couch for lounging. What really got them though was the panoramic views of the Pacific Ocean. They ran to the window that was covered by sheer curtains. They opened the window to reveal a wrap around balcony and some patio furniture. Their parents really out did themselves on this one.

" _This is the most beautiful room I have ever set foot in_ " Kimberly said

 _"Yeah, this place is amazing!"_

 _"Ahh, I can't believe this is ours for the week,_ " Kimberly said as she fell back on the large bed. Accidentally letting her shirt rise up to reveal her navel.

Tommy looked over from the beautiful view of the outside to see another equally beautiful view in Kimberly. It had been a while since he had looked at Kimberly any other way than a friend, but the rays from the sunset peaking inside the room from the window, painted a lovely picture. For the first time in a long time, he too had a sparkle in his eye.

Breaking from his thoughts, Tommy finally said, " _How about we order some room service, grab a drink at the bar, and head out to the beach. We both know the Atlantic is no match to the warm waters of the pacific._ "

" _That sounds like paradise_ ," Kimberly said with a smile

" _Alright, let's head out._ " Tommy said as he went to the phone to place an order

 **9:47pm**

Tommy and Kimberly enjoyed a nice quiet dinner in and both got a lot more to drink than they should have at the bar. They walked the beach and talked about how long they actually planned to keep up this charade. After hours of being out and about, they finally made it back to their room completely exhausted from a long day.

" _Ugh, I am so tired. I can sleep for the next 15 hours._ " Kimberly said as she kicked off her shoes

" _Me too. I don't think I've been this tired in a long time._ " Tommy added while he took off his coat.

They walked up to the bed and stared at it. They had never shared a bed before and they were not about to start now. Tommy being the gentleman signaled for Kimberly to take the bed. He grabbed extra blankets and placed them on the couch. Both were too tired to change into pajamas so they did the only thing they could think of. Tommy threw his clothes in a pile on the floor as he undressed until he was in nothing but boxer shorts. Kimberly soon followed as she took off her clothes under her covers and was left in a matching set of bra and panties.

Tommy closed his eyes once his head hit the pillow. He recalled all the events of today but most notably one that occurred just a few hours ago. When Tommy and Kimberly were at the bar Tommy got a bit jealous when some guy offered to buy Kimberly a drink. I guess there was no reason to be upset because she looked single, er, is single. He thought for a second about the possibility of changing that. At least just in the eyes of everybody else. An engagement ring would do just that. Whoa, he too was feeling territorial. That was a thought for another day though.

Kimberly closed her eyes as she too recalled today's events. Flashes of Tommy playing with Allison and flirting with the front desk manager flooded her mind. She really got a kick out of it when she noticed Tommy getting jealous when some guy offered to buy her a drink. Whoa, why did she like making Tommy jealous? She quickly shook her head snapping herself out of that thought.

She knew she had to talk to Trini about what she was feeling ASAP.

Before they knew it they were both swept into a deep slumber.


	4. Really Don't Care

**Hotel Él Ángel - Room 820**

 **Thursday, June 3, 2004**

 **6:23am**

Both Tommy and Kimberly were deep in sleep when the hotel phone started to ring. There is nothing more annoying than being woken up early when you are exhausted. Not opening her eyes, Kimberly tossed and turned a few times in bed and reached out her left hand to slap what she thought was an alarm clock. When the timing continued, she finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She blinked hard as things started to become clear. She looked to her right and she saw a door leading into a bathroom. She looked to her right, and she could faintly see pieces of the ocean through the sheer curtains. Last night was a bit hazy for her. She remembered most of it, but the last thing she remembered was coming back to the hotel with Tommy after a night of drinking. Yesterday had been a long day and she was just now realizing that she was no longer in her warm bed in New York. Instead, she was in a beautiful room with her ex boyfriend and she was very cold. Why was she very cold? She slowly lifted up the covers and tilted her head to realize that she wasn't wearing much clothes. She quickly brought the covers down and shut her eyes. What happened last night? She and Tommy had a lot to drink but she... She wouldn't! No, No, No this is not happening. She took deep breaths as she tried to concentrate and started to think back to yesterday's events. She and Tommy came back and.. Nothing happened. They each went to bed and she was too lazy to change. She let out a huge sigh of relief. After numerous rings, Kimberly finally adjusted herself and turned over to pick up the phone.

 _"...hello.."_

 _"Jesus, Kim, I thought something happened to you because you weren't answering the phone."_

 _"I'm sorry, Trini, but normal people sleep at 6am"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, so, we're finishing packing up right now and we were gonna head out in a bit. We were able to get an early check in time and we were wondering if you and Tommy wanted to get some breakfast at the hotel restaurant?"_

 _"I am so tired, Trini, I don't even know if I have the energy to get up."_

 _"Come on, I haven't seen you in forever. Plus, everyone is going to be there. It will be around 8 anyway because we still have to make the drive up there. Pretty please."_

 _"Define everyone"_

 _"Ugh, you know, my in laws, your future in laws,"_ she said with a chuckle, _"your mom, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Katherine, Adam, us.. Am I forgetting anyone? I think the wedding planner is gonna stop by. So, you see, you have to come. You just have to take the elevator."_

 _"Alright, alright, alright, we'll go just please stop talking. I have a major hangover and I'm just not feeling it right now. We went out to the bar last night and I'm just now realizing that it was a huge mistake. We'll be there"_

 _"Oooh, were you trying to get Tommy drunk_?" She said followed by a laugh

 _"Shut up"_

Trini let out a chuckle at Kimberly's reply.

 _"Alright, I'll see you at 8"_

 _"Okay, bye_ " Kimberly said as she put the phone back on the base. She rolled over on the bed and tried to get herself comfortable again.

At the same time, Tommy stretched his arms over his head. He slept pretty comfortably for having been on the couch all night. He was awoken by Kimberly on the phone just a while earlier.

 _"Everyone okay?"_ Tommy asked half asleep

 _"Mmm, yeah, Trini was wondering if we wanted to go grab some breakfast with them around 8. I'm exhausted but I guess everyone is gonna be there."_

 _"Yeah, I think I can go for some breakfast in a bit."_

 _"Good because I already told her we would._ " She said with a chuckle

 _"Never can say no to her, can you?_ " He smiled

 _"Have I ever?"_

 **7:30am**

Tommy sat on the couch drinking his freshly brewed coffee and watching the morning news. He started to become impatient when she started going back to the bathroom to change outfits.

 _"Kim, come on, you look beautiful,_ " he yelled from the chair

 _"I'm ready, I'm just putting on my shoes. Can you pour me some coffee?"_

 _"Yes, your royal highness,"_ he said as he got up to pour her a cup

 _"Alright, let's go_." She said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She walked behind Tommy to get her purse from the counter. At that same moment, Tommy turned around and accidentally spilled some of the freshly poured coffee on Kimberly's new outfit!

" _Ahh! Oh my god!_ " She screamed.

He quickly grabbed a bunch of napkins and started to dab her chest. Luckily she didn't get burned from the coffee.

She ran to the bathroom and began to blot the stain on the dress in hopes of removing it. With no luck, she knew she had to quickly change. She reached behind herself and tried to pull the zipper down with no such luck. After numerous attempts, she asked Tommy for some help.

 _"Tommy!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Can you help me unzip my dress?"_

 _"Yup, be right there."_

Tommy met her just outside the bathroom and began to play with the zipper. Kimberly pulled her hair to the side as she waited for him to unzip her dress. He tried to zip it down a few times but realized it was stuck. He made a few more attempts and finally got it unstuck. He slowly zipped it down as he got whiffs of her perfume. The thin straps of her dress falling to the side as he slowly ran his hand on her shoulder. Kimberly closed her eyes at his touch. Slowly turning her head to face him. They each leaned into each other for a kiss as they came inches apart. Tommy looking at Kimberly's lips as he sought permission.

Their almost kiss was interrupted at the sound of the phone ringing. Quickly breaking apart.

" _Um, I better get that._ " Kimberly said, " _Thanks for the help."_

 _"Yup, no problem,_ " Tommy replied as he went back to the couch. Both dying inside at what just almost happened. Neither one mentioning what almost happened again.

Kimberly let out a huge sigh and answered the phone

 _"Hello."_

 _"Kim, it's Trini. We're gonna be there in 15. Go get us a table._

 _"Alright, Tri, table for 16?"_

 _"17. The wedding planner is joining us too."_

 _"Got it. See you soon."_

* * *

 **Hotel Él Ángel**

 **The Grove Restaurant**

 **7:48am**

 _"Good Morning, my name is Blake, party of two?"_ The young host with sandy blonde hair asked

 _"Hi, no, it's actually a rather large gathering. It's going to be for 16."_ Tommy answered

 _"17"_ Kimberly corrected

" _17? Why so many? Did I forget someone?"_

 _"Yes, the wedding planner is going to be joining us. She wanted to go over this weekend's itinerary"_

 _"Alright then, it's gonna be 17, man"_ Tommy said to the waiter

" _Okay, I got you written down. We're actually pretty empty this morning, so it won't be long. We're just gonna get the tables set up and I'll call you back shortly. May I have a name?"_

 _"Hart, Kimberly Hart._ " She said with a smile.

 _"I have you written down, Miss Hart._ " He said as he returned the smile and got a waiters help setting up the tables.

Tommy stood straight and looked at Kimberly with a raised brow

 _"What?_ " She asked when she noticed him staring at her

 _"Hart, Kimberly Hart."_ He said in a high pitched voice as he brought up his hands in a clasp under his chin and looked up to the ceiling.

 _"Are you making fun of me?"_ She said as she playfully shoved him

 _"Yes, I am,"_ he answered honestly, _"you can do better than that... 4..,_ " he said as he tilted his hand side to side

 _"Oh, you want to play the number game? Then, Jill was a total 2."_

 _"Nah, a solid 7._ " Tommy said

" _Are you guys trying to guess how many more times Tommy is gonna get back in his suit?_ " Jason said with a laugh

 _"Hey guys,_ " both Tommy and Kimberly said as they went to go hug Jason, Trini, and Allison

" _Where's the rest of the motley crew?_ " Kimberly asked

" _Trying to find parking and my parents are checking out the venue with the wedding planner. They said to order without them and that they will join us shortly."_

 _"Look, it's the future Mr. and Mrs._ " Katherine yelled as she started walking towards the small group with Billy and Zack

They all exchanged quick hugs

" _The party has finally arrived_ ," Zack said as he did a small spin

" _That is most definitely the last time we let Zack drive us anywhere._ " Billy said

" _What are you talking about, man? I got y'all here safe and sound._ " Zack answered

" _If you cut me off again, Zachary, I'm gonna slap you silly._ " Frank Oliver said as he walked towards the group with Janice to his side and waving his finger at Zack.

 _"Aw, Mr. O was that you?_ " Zack asked

" _Yes, you almost ran me off the road."_

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. O, I didn't mean to."_

Everyone was laughing at Zack getting lectured by Tommy's dad. They were soon joined by Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly's mother.

Not long after, they were shown to their table. Almost everyone took their seats but Frank pulled Tommy right outside the double doors of the restaurant and took the steps of the the covered patio to the grass covered lawn.

 _"What's wrong, Dad? Why did you need to talk to me?"_

 _"Well, I have something for you. Not you exactly, but I have something I want to give to you, so you can give to Kimberly."_ Frank answered

" _Alright, what is it?"_

 _"It's this,_ " he said as pulled out a gorgeous, vintage, white gold, 3 carat, solitary, Cushion cut ring. " _This was my mothers and she had a wonderful 60 year marriage. This was also the same ring that I used to propose to your mother with. You know, until she wanted that upgrade at 25 years. Anyway, here we are at 35 years and we are still as happy as ever. I want you to give this to Kimberly."_

Tommy was speechless. This was way too much.

 _"Wow, I don't even know what to say. Dad, I can't accept this."_

 _"Sure you can, just take the ring."_

 _"No, I'm sorry, I can't. This is a lot, I just.. Don't you want to keep it?"_

 _"What the hell am I gonna use it for? Just take the ring."_

 _"Dad, I-"_

 _"Take the ring or people are gonna think I'm proposing to you_." Frank said as he started looking around.

Tommy slowly took the ring from his fathers hands.

 _"Alright, let's go back inside. I'm starving."_ Frank said as he walked back to the restaurant.

Tommy stayed back staring at the ring. Had this whole thing gone too far? He was very grateful and if this was a real engagement then he would not have hesitated to take the ring but somehow this just felt like too much.

Finally joining the table, Tommy quickly asked Kimberly to step outside to the green lawn for a minute.

" _Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I have a ring I want to give you."_ Tommy said as he pulled out the ring from his pocket

Kimberly's eyes sparkled when she saw the ring. Say what you want but she was still a girl and all girls love diamonds.

" _It's beautiful! When did you manage to get that?_ " She asked

" _My dad gave it to me just now. It was my grandmothers and he wants you to have it."_

 _"What? No, no, no, I am not wearing your grandmother's gorgeous ring,_ " she protested

 _"You don't have a choice. Just please put it on. It will make my father very happy,_ " Tommy said

 _"Ugh, Tommy, I don't know about this"_

 _"Just.. For my dad?"_

 _"Fine, fine, but this is as far as I'm going. You're crazy if you think I'm going to actually marry you and I am not putting it on myself. so.._ " She said as she put her left hand out

 _"Stop being a girl, Hart. Put it on."_

 _"You have your conditions and I have mine._ " She said as she shook her left hand to gesture him to put it on

 _"Ugh, fine_ " he said as he fumbled with the ring and accidentally dropped it

"Way to go, Tommy, now you dropped it" Kimberly said as she started to bend down to pick it up

" _I got it, I got it,_ " Tommy said as he put up a hand to stop her from bending down.

He got down on one knee to pick up the ring and gently placed it on her left ring finger.

 _"Happy?_ " He said sarcastically as he stood up

 _"Very,"_ Kimberly answered with a huge smile as she wiggled her fingers. _"It sparkles beautifully in the sun"_

 _"Alright, let's go inside."_ Tommy said as he guided her with his hand on her back

Meanwhile..

 _"Where are Tommy and Kimberly running off to?"_ Aisha asked as she looked up from her menu

 _"I think Tommy is about to give Kimberly my mothers ring,_ " Frank answered with a smile

Aisha, Trini, Jason, Zack, Adam, Billy, Katherine, and Rocky all looked at each other and ran to the window that overlooked the lawn.

 _"Oh my god, he's gonna do it._ " Aisha said

Everyone gasped with glee when they saw Tommy pull out the ring

" _My man is gonna do it, he's gonna propose,_ " Zack said with his face right up against the window

" _You can do it, Tommy"_ Adam said to no one in particular

All the girls screamed when they saw Tommy getting down on one knee

 _"Aww, he's down on one knee and everything. That is so romantic."_ Katherine said

" _Oh yeah, very_ ," Trini said with sarcasm in her voice

" _Oh my god, they're coming back_ ," Rocky screamed

Everyone scattered like rats and ran back to their seats when they saw Tommy and Kimberly walking back to the restaurant.

Kimberly and Tommy sat back down to their seats and started going over their menus. Everyone stealing glances at her beautiful engagement.

Everyone ordered their breakfast and had casual conversations while waiting for their order to arrive. They planned on waiting for Mr. And Mrs. Scott but apparently last minute details ran a little long.

Each enjoyed the breakfast they ordered and headed out to the lounge near the lobby while they waited for Eli and Elise to join them.

Zack quickly excusing himself as he went to the restroom.

 **Lounge**

 **9:10am**

 _"Hey everyone, sorry we took so long but the meeting ran a little late,_ " Elise Scott said as she walked to the crowd gathered in the lounge.

" _No, I'm sorry, entirely my fault. I completely forgot the venue had an early appointment today,_ " the voice came from a petite brunette with deep blue eyes.

Tommy noticed her right away. It couldn't be her, could it? It's been so long, but he was sure it was his old college fling, Holli Becket.

" _Sorry, everyone, this is Holli. She is the most amazing wedding planner and I would be utterly lost without her._ " Mrs. Scott said

It was her. Wow, she still looked amazing. Eight or nine years ago, Tommy was a sophomore at UCLA and Holli was a simple freshman. They met at a fraternity party that Tommy was pledging in. One thing led to another and well, let's just say neither one of them slept that night. They didn't date each other or become anything serious. A couple of hook ups every now and then when one or the other was lonely. Still, almost 10 years later, Holli was still as attractive as ever. He had mentioned his rendezvous with Holli a few times to the gang, but none had ever met her.

 _"Hi, everyone, I'm so excited to get to know all of you. I will go over all the plans for the bridesmaids and groomsmen at the rehearsal dinner on Saturday_." Holli said to the crowd. Just then she noticed a pair of eyes pinned to her. She focused her attention to the gentleman and smiled. Could it be?

Everyone went back to their casual conversations as they waited for check in at 9:30.

Tommy excused himself from the conversation he was having with Rocky and Adam and headed over to the brunette.

 _"Holli Becket_ ," Tommy said with a smile, _"I didn't know you became a wedding planner."_

 _"Yeah, well, I needed a change and I love weddings,"_ she said as she leaned in for a hug

" _Last I heard you were doing photography,_ " Tommy said

 _"Yeah, and you were studying dinosaurs. How did that turn out?_ " She questioned

" _Marketing"_

 _"Ahh, so you see I'm not the only one that changed their plans after college"_

 _"I hope I'm not being too forward, but I have to say that you still look amazing."_

 _"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Love the haircut by the way. I think it suits you better_ " she said as she playfully ran a hand behind his neck.

On the other side of the lounge

 _"Hey, how does Tommy know the wedding planner?_ " Aisha asked Kimberly, " _they sure do look friendly"_

 _"I'm not sure who that is. She said her name was Holli, but I don't remember him mentioning a Holli before_ " she answered

 _"I think that's hottie Holli,_ " Adam answered

 _"Hottie Holli?_ " Trini asked

"Y _ou mean Holli with the slamming body?_ " Jason asked " _that's her? I always wondered what she looked like"_

 _"Oh, that's right! That's Holli with an 'I'_ " Kim chimed in

" _With an 'eye'? She seems to have two"_ Rocky added

" _Not with an 'eye', dork. With an'I'_ ", Kimberly corrected

 _"Ugh, I hate girls with names that end in 'I' they are all so slutty_ ," Aisha said

" _Ahem, excuse me?_ " Trini scoffed

 _"You're the exception, not the rule, girl"_

 _"Either way, that Holli chick is making herself really comfortable around Tommy_ ," Billy said

 _"Whatever, she can do whatever she wants because our girl over here has the ring! Plus, we all know that Tommy would never be unfaithful_." Katherine said

" _Um, yeah_ " Kimberly said. She watched Tommy and Holli being extremely flirtatious. It didn't bother her. At least, that's what she forced herself to believe. When Holli touched the back of Tommy's neck, Kimberly subconsciously made a fist. She quickly unclenched before anyone noticed.

" _So, Tommy, why don't we exchange room numbers and we can catch up in private."_

 _"Let's catch up for lunch. Unless you're busy with wedding planning"_

 _"I'm actually completely free today."_

 _"Awesome, my room number is 820"_

 _"You have the honeymoon suite? I bet that has an amazing view. Maybe you can show it to be later_ ," she said flirtatiously

" _Definitely"_

 _"Yo, Tommy, just wanted to congratulate you again!_ " Zack said as he placed his arm around Tommy's neck

 _"Mm thanks, man"_

 _"Congratulate? Tommy what's the occasion?_ " She said with joy

" _On his engagement! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Zack Taylor and you are?_ " He said as he put his hand out for a shake

" _I'm the wedding planner, Holli Becket"_

 _"Hottie Holli?_ " He said under his breath

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Oh, nothing. Sorry, ma'am. I'll just leave you two._ " Zack said as he ran back to the rest of the gang

"Um, so you're getting married? Well, congratulations sure are in order. If you need a wedding planner then you can get my number from Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Anyway, I think I should go check in. I'll see you Saturday for the rehearsal," she said as she started for the lobby

" _Wait, wait, wait, it's not what you think. Meet me for lunch and I'll explain everything."_

 _"I don't know, I respect all commitments. That's why I became a wedding planner in the first place."_

 _"I swear, it's not what you think. Just meet me, please"_

 _"Alright, but you better not be lying to me. I'm gonna go check in, though. I'll see you at 1?"_

 _"One it is."_

And with a flick of her hair, she was gone.

* * *

 **Room 820**

 **1:54pm**

 _"So, let me get this straight, he's meeting her for lunch?_ " Trini said as she tapped her chin with her finger

 _"Yes"_ Kimberly answered as she took a spoonful of ice cream straight from the bucket into her mouth

 _"And he told his parents he was where, exactly?"_

 _"He told them he was going to meet her to go over potential wedding plans"_

 _"Uh-huh, and you're cool with this?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"And you're not jealous?"_

 _"Right"_

 _"You don't care that they are going to be in her hotel room? Alone?"_

 _"I don't care. Tommy can do whatever and whoever he wants._ " She said with her mouth half full

 _"Really, now? You just told me earlier that you were loving Tommy getting jealous last night"_

 _"Ugh, it was no big deal."_

 _"You know, Kim, I somehow just don't believe you."_

 _"Well, believe me, Trini, because I don't care what he does. Tommy and I are not a couple, and we haven't been for years. I haven't been fawning over him, and he hasn't been fawning over me. Why can't you understand that?"_

Trini stood up and started pacing the room. Stealing bites of the ice cream Kimberly was currently devouring

" _Exhibit 1: Brady Hadley, he was hot, smart, and super rich. You dumped him after 2 months of dating. Why?"_

 _"He didn't have any personality"_

 _"Oh, really? Did you say that or did Tommy say that?"_

 _"Well, I noticed once Tommy mentioned it."_

 _"Mm-hmm, exhibit 2: Richard Addams, he was Mr. Personality. He was the funniest guy I had ever met and he was so social. Something you have a lot in common with. You broke up with him 4 months into dating him. Why?"_

 _"He was really nice, but he was... He was short, Tri"_

 _"Wow, Kimberly Hart is shallow. I did not know that. He was only 2 inches shorter than Tommy. What's the real reason?"_

 _"That was it and.. Well, Tommy said that we weren't a good match."_

" _So peculiar. I wonder if he said that because maybe he thinks he's the perfect match for you. Maybe? Just a thought. Alright, moving on to exhibit 3: Liam Kennedy, he was hot, funny, tall, and just the biggest sweetheart all around. Why did you break up with him?"_

 _"I don't know, we just didn't have any chemistry. Trini, I get your point, but what does all of this have to do with Tommy?"_

 _"It means that you never give any guy a chance. No one can ever match up if it isn't Tommy. You may say that you aren't still hung up on him but your subconscious is saying otherwise. You even turned down the job to relocate back to California for him."_

 _"First of all, you're nuts. Second of all, I didn't turn it down. I just haven't made up my mind as to what I want to do yet. I have to give Mr. Mathews an answer at the end of the week. I wanted to talk it over with Tommy first because he's my roommate and it effects us both."_

 _"And because you're secretly in love with him."_

 _"I am not!"_

 _"Okay then, so if he hooks up with Holli, you're not gonna care?"_

Kimberly let out a huge sigh and took another stab at the ice cream with her spoon

 _"I would not care. Besides its just lunch. He wouldn't hook up with another girl while everyone thinks he's engaged to me. It's just a quick lunch and then we were gonna have dinner with his folks."_

 _"Whatever you say, Kim. Just know that you can always have dinner with me and the kiddo. Jason is gonna be out with the guys tonight. Or better yet, have a spa day. Take a nice bath and just relax._

 _"Trini, I'm fine. Tommy and I are fine._

* * *

 **Holli Beckets hotel room**

 **Room 531**

 **7:46pm**

Tommy and Holli threw their heads back on the pillow. Sweat dripping down their heads. Both trying to calm their rapid beating hearts and their heavy panting.

" _God, Tommy, you sure do know what you're doing_ " Holli said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead

" _Thanks.. It's been.. A while since we last.. saw each other. I've had some time to master.. my technique._ " He said as he tried to catch his breath

 _"I think we should do this again and soon,_ " she said as she brought the covers over her chest.

" _Yeah, we should,"_ he said. Although this was very fun for him, a part of him couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. He was just saying what she wanted to hear but there was no doubt in his mind that he didn't want to do this again. He thought about how he would have felt if he had heard Kimberly had hooked up with someone.

"Won't your 'fiancé' get upset?" Holly asked as she put up air quotes

" _Kim is super cool, but Let's just keep this between us though. I don't want this to accidentally slip out and have my parents find out."_

 _"You got it,_ " she said with laugh

 _"Thanks, do you happen to have the time?"_

Holli turned her head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, _"it's nearly 8. We've been here all day."_

 _"Damn I better get going. Didn't realize how long I had been"_

 _guess time flies when you're having fun_ ," she said

 _"I guess so"_

 _"Do you have to go?"_

 _"I don't have to, but I think I should get back. I don't think I can be having a "meeting" with you for 7 hours."_ He chuckled, _"Kim is going to kill me, though. We were supposed to have dinner with my parents at 6."_

 _"Just tell her the truth. You were having a good time,_ " she said with a wink, " _Tommy, I just want you to remember that what just happened isn't a serious thing. We're friends with benefits and that's it. I don't expect anything out of you. I also understand that we both have to act natural when we are around your family. I'm the wedding planner, remember. I have to be professional. You also have your commitments._ "

 _"I know what this is and I don't expect anything out of you either. It was just some fun during this wedding weekend."_

 _"Alright, glad we cleared that up. You better get going. I'm sure everyone misses you_." Holli said as she sat up on the bed.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow?_ " he asked

 _"Yes, you will_ ," she said as she kissed his cheek, _"and the next day,_ " as she kissed his neck, " _and the next day,"_ as she kissed his lips.

 _"I have to go,_ " he said as he gently pushed her away

" _go but call me to set up another 'meeting' tomorrow. I have some things to take care of but it shouldn't take long."_

 _"Sounds good to me,_ " he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Room 820**

 **7:57pm**

After being stood up by Tommy, Kim decided that room service at Trini's seemed like a good way to eat dinner. She quickly wrote Tommy a note and left it on the bed. Kim and Trini had their gossiping but secretly Kimberly was dying to know what Tommy was up to. Although Kim tried to make it seem like Tommy not showing up didn't bother her, it really ate her up inside. After numerous attempts from Trini to get Kimberly to unveil her underlying love for Tommy, she came up empty. She wasn't in love. She was just jealous of someone taking what was once hers. She was acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get her way and she didn't care.

Dinner came and went rather quickly and Kimberly thought about Trini's idea of doing a spa day. A nice warm bath would wash away all her worries. For the last 45 minutes or so, Kimberly had been trying to finish up reading Pride and Prejudice. Once she noticed her fingers pruning, she knew it was time to get out and just relax on the bed. Trini had invited her to join the mini club cruise she was attending with Aisha and Katherine at 8:30, but Kimberly really just wanted some peace and quiet to herself. She unplugged the drain stopper and slowly stepped out of the tub to the white bath mat. She stupidly forgot to get a towel from the other side of the large bathroom and tried to slowly walk over there without slipping.

..Meanwhile..

Tommy entered the shared hotel room with his head down. He noticed the room empty but figured Kimberly was maybe in the bathroom. He walked over to the nightstand to drop his wallet and keys. Once there he noticed a folded scrap piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

Went out to dinner with Trini, Kim

After reading the note, Tommy realized that he was indeed alone in the room and decided to take a shower to wash away all the sin. He quickly discarded his clothes that were covered in sweat and went through his luggage to find his toiletries. He stood in front of a large mirror in the bedroom and gave himself a once over. He looked at the claw marks on his back and rubbed them with his hands. Holli Becket was a great girl but it just didn't feel right.

The shower was calling his name and he couldn't wait. He walked to the closed bathroom door in quick strides and swung it open. Once he opened the door. He found himself and Kimberly completely nude in the bathroom.

 _"Ahh!_ " Kimberly screamed as she quickly tried to cover herself with her hands

 _"Oh my god, Kim, I'm so sorry!_ " Tommy yelled and put a hand to cover himself.

" _Close your eyes!"_ She yelled

" _Ah, God, I'm sorry!_ " He said as he used the hand that he was covering himself with to shield his eyes, while his other hand held the door open.

She gave him a quick once over before yelling out, " _Close the door, Tommy, get out!"_

He did just that. He shut the door and rested his head on it. This embarrassing moment just made teenager Tommy's dream come true.

" _I was taking a bath_ ," Kimberly said from the other side of the door

" _I'm sorry, I thought I was alone. I read your note and I figured that you were still out."_

 _"Actually that was from earlier and I forgot to throw it away. Um, h-how was your lunch meeting with Holli?"_

 _"It was.. eventful. We, um, we actually hooked up."_

 _"Hooked up hooked up or just made out on the couch for hours hooked up?"_

 _"The first one,_ " he chuckled

" _Oh.. Did you?"_ A tinge of hurt in her voice

" _Yeah, is that alright with you? I know you said it was alright with you earlier, but I still wanted to make sure."_

 _"Yeah, yup, do whatever you want, Tommy, I don't care."_

 _"Are you sure? You know you're still my number one, Kim. I care about you and you're feelings."_

 _"How considerate of you, but I'm totally cool. Go have fun."_

 _"Thanks, Kim. Do you want to watch a movie with me or something? Order some pay-per-view and relax?"_

 _"No, I'm actually about to go have some fun myself."_

 _"What you have a date or something?_ " He asked with a chuckle

 _"Um, as a matter of fact I do_." She lied

" _Oh, do I know who they are?"_

 _"I don't think so. It's just someone I met at the hotel."_

 _"Hmm, well, have fun."_

 _"I will."_

* * *

 **The Grove Nightclub and Cruise ship**

 **8:48pm**

Kim left Tommy while he was in the shower. She was a little hurt by today's events. She knew she didn't have a reason to be but she was. She hated the thought of him with someone else but she didn't know why. If Kimberly could read Tommy's mind, she would know that he was thinking the same thing about her being out on a 'date'. At Least she is being entertained by her very best friends. They were huddled up in a booth on the side of the club. Trying to have a conversation over the loud music.

 _"So ya'll have been lying to us for the last couple of days?"_

 _"Yes, Aisha, we've been through this already."_

 _"I just still don't get it. Why lie? Why not just tell the truth_ ," Katherine questioned

 _"I would do anything for Tommy and although this sounds completely crazy, I wanted to help make his father happy. Besides you were all the ones that came up to us in the airport congratulating us."_

 _"We were being good friends that support their other friends. Damn it, I bought you some sexy lingerie. What the hell am I gonna do with it now? Give it to Trini? We know she hasn't gotten any since having the baby,_ " Aisha said

" _Hey! I do so get some. It's just hard to find the time!"_ Trini chuckled

" _And you knew all this time?_ " Katherine asked Trini

" _Hey, don't start ganging up on me! I told her to tell everyone the truth, but you know she always goes along with whatever Tommy says_ ," Trini answered

 _"Okay, I made a mistake. What do I do now? I'm not in love with Tommy but I'm still pretty hurt that he was with Holli. There's something inside me that still cherishes the moments we had together when we were kids,"_ Kim said

 _"I say you tell him the truth,_ " Aisha said

 _"I agree with Aisha,_ " Trini added, " you just tell him that although you wouldn't care any other time, that you two are here together and that it should be an exclusive thing. At Least for now, anyway."

" _You really think he would be okay with that?_ " Kim asked

 _"Of course he would, Kim. Tommy is as loyal as a dog. We both dated him, remember? He would never want to undermine your feelings. If you tell him the truth, he will listen,"_ Katherine said with a smile.

" _Thanks, guys, but I didn't even tell you the craziest part,_ " as Kimberly brought her voice to a whisper and told them the whole bathroom altercation

" _Oo la la,_ " Trini, Aisha, and Katherine said with a smirk

" _Looks like Kim finally got a peak at what Tommy was hiding behind Saba. Maybe I should give you the lingerie. At least if Tommy walks in on you again, you'll be wearing something,_ " Aisha added with a laugh

 _"You guys are horrible. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life."_

 _"So, was this his first time seeing you in all your glory or was this a replay from high school?_ Aisha asked

 _"We never got that far in high school,_ " Kimberly said

 _"So how far did you guys get?_ " Trini asked

 _"We just made out.. A lot. There may or may not have been some touching and grabbing_ ," Kimberly said as she blushed

" _Get it, girl_ " Aisha hollered

Kim covered her face with her hands in embarrassment

 _"Oh come one, Kim, we were teasing. So, did his eyes linger?"_ Trini asked

 _"Linger?"_

 _"Yeah, you know like did he not look away right away?_ " Trini clarified

" _I had to tell him to close his eyes"_

 _"Ooo la la_ " Trini, Katherine, and Aisha said in unison

 _"I hate you guys and I'm getting new best friends."_

Trini raised her shot of tequila and said, _"I say we toast to Kimberly and her new found discovery of jealousy. May you down these perfectly lined shots of tequila and get the courage you need to tell Tommy how you feel!"_

 _"Here, here!_ " Aisha added as she grabbed a shot

 _"Woo!_ " Katherine yelled

They laughed as they took their shots.

* * *

 **Jason and Trini's hotel room**

 **Room 670**

 **9:00pm**

 _"I don't see why you're upset if you literally just got done leaving Hollis room,_ " Rocky said as he picked up a card

The guys all gathered back at Jason's hotel room while the girls were away. The all started playing a game of poker while they talked.

 _"I'm just jealous,_ " Tommy said

 _"Don't see why you're jealous either. You're single, Kim's single. You both went out with different people. Who cares,_ " Adam added as he rearranged his hand of cards

"He cares because he wants to be the only one screwing around and he wants to see Kim behaving like a good girl and waiting for him back at home," Jason said

 _"Whoa, no I don't.. I just.. I messed up, guys. I don't see Kimberly any other way than a friend, but it still doesn't mean I'm not protective of her. Who even knows who this guy that she's going out with is."_

 _"She isn't out with any guy. Trini said they were going out on a cruise. Trini still thinks you guys are really engaged. Kim wouldn't fool around with some guy while she was there,_ " Jason said

 _"What? Why would she lie to me about being out with a guy then?"_

 _"Maybe to make you jealous?_ " Billy said. He had been rather quiet this entire time.

" _You think?"_

 _"Dude, just stop. All this I like her, I don't like her, I'm jealous, I'm not jealous shit is so high school. Either tell her that it bothers you and y'all both stop fooling around with other people or shut up._ " Zack said

 _"Zacks right,_ " Jason said, " _whoa did those words really come out of my mouth? Anyway, I already told you I'm gonna beat your ass if you hurt her. Kim's like the sister I never wanted but got stuck with. You hurt her and you die. Thems the rules of life. Friend or no friend."_

 _"Alright, I get it. I'll talk to her. Just keep this between us. Kim would kill me if she found out I told you guys"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time,_ " the guys answered.

* * *

 **Room 820**

 **11:36PM**

After a long night out, Kimberly was excited to get home. She opened the door to find the room pitch black.

" _Damn it, Aisha, I said I didn't want it_ ," she said under her breath as she put a little black bag in her luggage.

She was hoping to talk to Tommy tonight but she found him sound asleep on the bed. It looked like he stayed up waiting for her. She quickly slipped out of her dress and into a night gown she had purchased for what would have been her first away trip with Spencer. She approached the bed and took in the figure that was spread out like a starfish. Has he always slept so weird? She then looked at the couch that didn't look neat as comfortable. She gave a deep sigh and climbed over Tommy and under the covers on the bed. She was not about to sleep on the couch. Tommy rolled over and took hold of Kimberly. Spooning her in his sleep. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Kimberly let out a small smile as she nestled herself to him. She grabbed one of his arms as she clutched it to her chest. She loved how she felt in his arms. She felt safe. It felt right.

* * *

Author Note: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I'm trying to get these out as fast as i possibly can. Please leave your feedback in the review section or shoot me a PM. It make my day to see that you are all enjoying it.


	5. A Night to Remember

**Room 820**

 **6:56 AM**

 _"Pssst, Kimberly! Tommy!"_ The faint sound came from behind the hotel entrance door. It was followed by a quiet series of knocks.

 _"Kimberly!_ " The voice continued, _"Tommy!"_

 _"This is not happening!_ " Kimberly whispered to herself.

This was the first time in years that she had slept comfortably. She woke up still wrapped in Tommy's warm embrace. She snuggled up to him closer and ignored the knocking. She noticed Tommy's arousal on her back side. She wasn't dumb and knew that it was just an involuntary reaction that men have in the morning but she couldn't help but smile. She was not going to get up from the warm spot anymore. No way.

The knocking continued, _"Kimberly!"_

Whoever is on the other side of the door better have had a good reason as to why they're waking her up at 6. She slowly disentangled herself from his grasp and grabbed one of the extra blankets that Tommy had been using from the couch. She draped it around her shoulders and allowed the extra to graze the floor. She walked over to the front door in a zombie state.

 _"Good morning, sleepy head,_ " Mrs. Oliver said when Kimberly opened the door. She sipped a cup of hot coffee from her right hand.

 _"Good morning, Janice,_ " she answered as she clutched the blanket tighter to her body, _"and Trini"_

 _"Hi. You ugh,_ " she said as she peaked her head around Kimberly's body to find Tommy sound asleep on the bed. She raised her eyebrows 3 times as she said, _"you two sleep okay?"_

Understanding Trini's hidden innuendo, she answered, _"We did"_

Trini's mouth nearly fell to the floor and she mouthed, _"Tell me the details when she leaves"_

 _"I'm sorry for waking you, dear, I get up at the crack of dawn and I sometimes forget everyone else sleeps in. Luckily, Trini here is an early riser like me and we decided to get some early breakfast."_ she said in a chuckle, _"Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you and Tommy wanted to go out on a little brunch date. Frank and I had it planned, but unfortunately he isn't feeling that well today. We made the reservations under 'Oliver' and only an Oliver can take it."_

 _"Oh no, is he okay? I'm sorry, that was a really dumb question. Of course he isn't."_

 _"No, it was not a dumb question. He has his good days and his bad. All of this is taking a huge toll on his body, but I'm afraid that's just what cancer does. Anyway, would you two be interested? It was a nice cruise along the coast. I'm not sure if you've heard about it. I believe it's transformed into a little club at night, but during the day it's a very luxurious restaurant. The top deck is beautiful._ "

" _That sounds lovely,"_ she said as she gave Janice a bright smile, _"we would love to. Thank you"_

 _"No problem, Hon. Boarding starts at 9:30 and brunch begins at 10:30. Oh Trini, I completely forgot to ask Frank what he wanted me to bring him back. I'm gonna head to the room really quick and I'm going to ask him. I'll meet you in the lobby."_

 _"You got it, Mrs. O."_

Upon her departure, Trini couldn't hide the giggle fit she had inside herself any longer.

" _So you two, like, slept together?"_

 _"Technically, yes, but it's not what you think."_

 _"Oh, come on. Don't tell me all you guys actually did was sleep!"_

 _"Well it was. We didn't even talk. I came home last night and he was passed out on the bed. I did what any other normal woman would do and I just made myself comfortable... In his arms."_

 _"Oh my god, yes, details. I need more details."_

 _"There aren't any juicy details. That's all that really happened, but I've never slept better."_

 _"Oo, did you feel fireworks?"_

 _"Not exactly fireworks, but it just felt safe. I felt like nothing could harm me and that everything was going to be okay."_

 _"Well, I say that's at least a start."_

 _"It's not a start to anything, Trini. So we cuddled in bed, that's not a big deal. Besides, he was asleep the whole time and had no idea he was doing it. For all I know, he thought maybe I was Holli."_

 _"I'm sure that's not it, Kim. Talk to him over brunch today. Tell him what you told me yesterday."_

 _"We'll see."_

 _"Alright, have fun at brunch. I better go wait for Mrs. O downstairs._ " She said as she headed towards the elevator

Kimberly shut the door and slowly made her way back to the bed. She noticed Tommy was now fully awake and watching her walking towards him.

" _Morning."_

 _"Morning," she answered, "Did you sleep okay?"_

 _"I really did. It was...warm,"_ he answered her with a smile

 _"Yeah, it was,"_ she said as she finally reached the bed, " _That was your mom. She and your dad were supposed to have a little brunch date today but all the excitement this week has him not feeling well,"_ she said. She raised a hand before Tommy was able to interrupt her, _"Before you ask, he is completely fine, just needs some rest."_

 _"That's a relief"_

 _"Since your father isn't feeling up to it, she was wondering if we wanted to take the reservation instead."_

 _"That would be nice. Is it just downstairs at the restaurant?"_

 _"No, it's actually over by the harbor. It's on this cruise line that takes you out on the coast."_

 _"Oh yeah, Jason mentioned that to me last night."_

 _"Boarding begins at 9:30. I'm gonna start to get ready,"_ she moved to her bags as she started to look for something to wear.

 _"What even is brunch?"_

 _"I'm really not too sure, but I think it's the time in between breakfast and lunch."_

 _"Then why don't they just call it late breakfast?"_

 _"I-I just don't know, Tommy, ask me again in a few hours when I'm awake."_

 _"Alright,_ " he laughed. " _Oh, by the way, Kim, I like your tattoo."_ He chuckled

Her face turned bright red. When she was 19, she and Trini decided to be spontaneous and get tattoos. Trini got a cross on her hip and Kimberly got a tiny outline of a heart on her pelvis. Only a few men had ever seen it. After yesterday's events, Tommy was another one to add to the list.

" _Thanks._ " She grabbed her clothes and almost sprinted to the bathroom. Her embarrassing day continued.

 **The Grove Cruise Ship**

 **10:50am**

Tommy and Kimberly enjoyed some eggs Benedict and avocado toast over brunch. They laughed and joked about the weekends past events. Tommy loved seeing Kimberly smile. Her teeth sparkled in the sun.

 _"I actually wanted to talk to you about something really important."_ She said as she took a sip of her mimosa

" _Oh yeah? Is it good news or bad?"_

 _"It's partially good. Um, Mr. Mathews offered me a transfer to California. There's a job opening in Los Angeles and he wants me to be head of marketing. I haven't accepted anything yet, but I just wanted to let you know what was going on."_

 _"Kim, that's amazing!" He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze "congratulations."_

 _"Do you think I should take it?_ " She asked because his opinion is the only one that mattered to her. If he told her to stay, she would.

" _Of course you should. Look, I don't want to see you leave but I don't think this is something you can give up."_

 _"I don't want to leave you,_ " she answered as she looked down at her food.

He didn't have any words. His heart fluttered at her honesty. He didn't want to let her go but who was he to hold her back from an amazing opportunity. He never has before.

She tucked a piece of her golden brown hair behind her ear as she ate a banana nut muffin with cream cheese. Tommy eyeing her the entire time. She smiled at him. She knew full well that he was watching her. She offered him a bit of her dessert as he obliged. She peeled the wrapper from the muffin and extended the muffin to him with her hand. He took a bite and laughed as he tried to wipe the excess cream cheese off his face. Kimberly was just about to tell him he missed a spot when

" _Hey Tommy,"_ the petite brunette with the deep blue eyes said as she came behind Tommy. She rested both her hands on his shoulders as she came to his side.

" _Hi Holli, what beings you over here?"_

 _"Just scouting this venue for an upcoming wedding. Who's you're friend?"_ She said as she focused her eyes on the woman who just fed Tommy.

 _"I'm Kimberly Hart,"_

 _"Oh right, Tommy's 'fiancé',_ " she said as she put up air quotes, _"he told me all about it.. Last night. I think it's so sweet of you to play along. What are you two doing over here?"_

 _"Tommy's parents weren't able to make this reservation and they gave it to us."_

 _"How nice of them,"_ she said in a sarcastic tone, _"I can't believe they were so receptive of the woman who broke their little boy's heart."_

Kimberly squinted her eyes in disbelief. The nerve of this woman to bring up something she knew nothing about. If Kimberly didn't have self control, she would have slapped her.

 _"Actually, my parents adore Kimberly. She has always been very close to them, even after our break up,_ " he said as he winked at Kimberly.

 _"Hmm, well I guess I better let you two continue with your brunch,_ " she said as she turned to Tommy, " _let's meet up later?"_

 _"Yup,_ " he said quickly with a small smile. He would definitely meet up with her, but only because he wanted to let her know that he didn't want to see her again.

 _"You got a little something there, Tommy_ ," She noticed the small piece of cream cheese on Tommy's lip and took it upon herself to remove it. She brought her right thumb over his lip and wiped the excess cream off. She stuck her thumb back in her mouth as she tasted it.

" _Yum. Catch you later, Tommy"_ she said as she began to walk away _, "Bye Kami"_

 _"Bye Heather,_ " Kimberly replied with a forced smile. She never knew she could go from not knowing a person to fully hating them the next. That woman was so vile.

Tommy hid a smile behind his hand. Seeing Kimberly jealous really gave him a kick. He was left a little confused as to why Holli was acting so weird. They had agreed to keep this casual. He would get to the bottom of it when he spoke to her later.

 _"Well, glad that's over. What do you say we check out the deck."_ He said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

 _"Yeah, let's get out of this place,_ " she said as she took his hand

They walked hand in hand to the deck as he tried to steer his way through the crowd. He reluctantly let go of her hand as they took in their view.

Kimberly walked over to the railing and breathed in the fresh air. She extended her arms out as she did a spin and let her maxi dress and her hair blow in the wind.

 _"This is amazing! It's so beautiful here._ "

Tommy watched her from 10 feet away. She had always been such a free spirit. He saw how beautiful she looked in her coral, high neck halter style maxi dress with an open back. He envisioned what it would feel like to kiss her all over.

 _"Are you coming?_ " She said as she held onto the railing and turned back to look at him

He knew there was no going back but he just couldn't ignore this feeling in his heart any longer. He marched over to her and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and took her in. Kimberly closed her eyes at the contact. She took his hands in hers. He kissed her cheek over and over again. She let out a pleasurable moan as Tommy moved to kiss her neck and shoulders. Kimberly loved the attention. She turned her head to the left and finally met him with an overdue kiss. They stood on the deck and the world faded away. At that moment, they were the only two people alive. The kissed passionately over the blue water of the Pacific Ocean. The sun burned down on them with mighty power. They let themselves get lost in each other as their lips danced back and forth. He loved everything in that moment. The smell of her hair, the warmth of her body, the sweet taste of her lips. She brought her right hand over his head as she pulled him in closer. Tommy hadn't felt this much passions since his last kiss with Kimberly over 10 years ago. They parted with huge grins. The only thing Tommy could think about was continuing the kiss.

 _"Are you coming?"_

Wow, Kimberly sure was forward.

 _"What?_ " He asked is slight confusion

 _"I said, are you coming?"_ She answered as she held onto the railing.

Kimberly still stood 10 feet away. It had all been a day dream.

 _"Fuck,_ " he said under his breath. She was getting to him.

Kimberly couldn't believe how beautiful the coast looked. She looked onto the ocean as she began to see a gray fin.

" _That's a pacific white-sided dolphin,_ " a man said as he walked over to Kimberly.

 _"Is it now?"_ She said as she turned to the ma _n_

 _"They usually head up north during the summer months but you can find them time to time.. If you're lucky_." He said with a smile. He took off his sunglasses to get a better look at the beautiful brunette. _"Kimberly?"_ He asked once he got close to her

" _Oh my god, Chris!_ " She said as she hugged him.

Chris Meyers had gone to Angel Grove High School with everyone back in the 90s. He had the biggest crush on Kimberly, but never acted out on it because she was dating Tommy at the time.

Kimberly looked at the man with the sandy blonde hair and hypnotizing hazel eyes. Something about him reminded her of a young Clint Eastwood. You know, if Clint Eastwood ever stepped out of a Calvin Klein ad or something. He was very tall and muscular. He had been on the football team back in high school and always loved to stay in shape. Kimberly looked him up and down. He was to die for.

 _"When I saw the beautiful woman standing on the deck, I should have known it was you. I didn't know you still lived in Angel Grove"_

 _"Aw, you've always been so sweet to me,_ " she said with a blush, _"and I actually live in New York, but I'm here for a wedding. Are you still living over here?"_

 _"I still live in California, but I live in Los Angeles now."_

 _"That's awesome. I was thinking about relocating to LA. It would be nice to know someone."_

 _"I can definitely show you around if you do."_

Tommy looked at the man talking to Kimberly. He realized just who he was. There was only one other guy besides skull that was so obviously in love with her. Luckily he was a year older and graduated high school before them. Tommy always knew that Chris was attracted to Kim but never was too bothered. He knew that what he and Kimberly had was more than just high school romance and never felt threatened when other guys were attracted to her. Thinking back on it, maybe he should have been. The douche bag back in Florida didn't seem to care. Kimberly couldn't keep her eyes off him and Tommy took notice. Oh, what the hell. He was gonna show Chris that Kimberly wasn't available.

" _Hey,_ " Tommy said as he walked over to Kimberly and Chris

" _Chris, you remember-"_

 _"-Tommy Oliver, of course,_ " he said with a smile as he extended his hand to shake Tommy's. _"I'm sorry, of course," he said as he pointed to her engagement ring, "You two are obviously together. Hey, congratulations on the engagement you two. It's pretty amazing that you're still together after all these years."_

 _"Oh, we're not, I mean-"_ Kimberly began

 _"-thanks."_ Tommy interrupted as he put an arm around Kimberly.

 _"You hang on to her, Tommy. You're a very lucky man."_

 _"We're not together, Chris. Tommy and I are just friends"_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed because I saw the ring."_

 _"No, it's nothing, really. Right, Tommy?"_

 _"It's just my dead grandmothers most cherished item,"_ he said in a whisper

 _"What was that?"_ Chris said as he leaned in

 _"Ahh,"_ he groaned in pain as Kimberly hit him in the crotch. " _Nothing. Yeah, Kim and I are just friends. Nothing more. Kimberly is as single as a dollar,"_ he managed to spit out as he held on to his stomach.

 _"Wow. Well in that case, would you like to do something with me tonight, Kimberly? Take you around the resort and show you a good time?"_ He asked with pleading eyes

Kimberly had always liked Chris back in high school. She thought he was attractive but never did anything about it. That young boy turned into a very handsome man and Kimberly just couldn't resist. She had wanted this opportunity during brunch to tell Tommy about them not being seen with other people, but she saw how quickly he agreed to see Holli again. Maybe it wasn't fair to keep Tommy all to herself. I guess it wouldn't be wrong if she also went out with someone else to make things even.

 _"I would definitely love that,"_ she said with a bright smile

 _"That's great! I promise you won't regret it. Of course, I'll have her home early, Tommy._ " He said with a chuckle

Tommy was too busy thinking about the pain between his legs to listen in on their conversation.

 _"Kim, my stomach hurts,_ " he whispered in her ear, " _I'm just gonna go sit down."_

 _"Is he alright?"_ Chris asked as he watched Tommy walk away bent over in pain

 _"He's fine. So, tonight would be great. What time should I be ready by?"_

 _"How about 6? Does that work for you?"_

 _"That would be perfect,_ " she said as she went over to hug him goodbye.

Tommy sat on a bench as he tried to regain his composure. He watched Kimberly and Chris share goodbyes.

Kimberly slowly walked over to Tommy in a dream like state.

 _"Got a date?"_

 _"Yup,_ " She said with dreamy eyes as she sat down on the bench next to him

 _"I guess that's cool.. You know, if you're into really tall, muscular, model looking type of guys."_

 _"Thanks and I am. He's so good looking,"_ she said as she began to twirl a lock of her hair.

 _"Ehh, he's not really my type,_ " Tommy answered

 _"So don't go out with him_ ," she said in a chuckle

 _"I won't. I'm not even attracted to Caleb."_

 _"His name is Chris."_

 _"I know what I said,_ " Tommy said as he tried to hide a smile

 _"Are you making fun of me?"_

 _"Don't I always?"_

 **Hotel Él Ángel**

 **Pool**

 **2:14PM**

 _"So you've got a date?_ " Trini said as she lay on a chaise pool chair and took in the sun.

Kimberly continued to rub her legs with tanning oil as she replied, _"it's no big deal. It's just two single people going out."_

 _"So you don't want to see Tommy going out with another woman, but its okay for you to go out with another guy?"_ Aisha asked as she took a sip of her piña colada.

 _"I don't want to see him out with another woman, but he obviously does. I can't tell him to not see someone else."_

 _"So who's the guy?_ " Aisha asked

" _Chris Meyers!_ " Kimberly squealed

 _"Oh my god, he was so fine!_ " Trini yelled

 _"Who's that?_ " Katherine asked

" _Just about the hottest guy that went to our school. Everyone had a crush on him. Everyone except Kimberly, that is. Poor guy had the most obvious crush on her and Kimberly quickly became the most envied girl in school. He graduated right before you got here, but he was the most beautiful creature on campus,_ " Aisha answered

 _"I'd say he was still one of the most beautiful creatures out there. He has aged so well,"_ Kimberly said as she laid down to catch some sun

 _"Won't Tommy be jealous?"_ Trini asked

" _Eh, he seemed eager to see 'what's-her-name' so I'm just going to assume he doesn't care. I don't know what's going on with us anymore. One second I feel like we're moving in the right direction and the next we take two steps back."_

 _"Maybe Chris will help you finally decide what you want_ ," Aisha said

 _"Maybe. Either way I'm super excited about tonight."_

 **Room 820**

 **4:00PM**

Kimberly sat in the balcony enjoying a small salad as she watched the waves crash back and forth on the shore. She saw an elderly couple around their late 60s walking hand and hand along the shore. She smiled and wondered how much history they could have. Did they have a tragic love story? One out of a fairytale? Was their love forbidden? These were the types of questions Kimberly liked to ask herself when she saw people. She stabbed her salad piece by piece until it was completed.

" _Want some company?_ " Tommy said as he took a seat on the balcony with her

 _"Hey, no, I was just about to get ready to leave. Are you going to go see Satan's spawn?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ he chuckled, " _I'm gonna head out in a bit, but I saw you out here and wanted to see how you were doing."_

 _"I'm good. I'm just a little nervous , and I may have some butterflies in my stomach, but other than that I'm fine."_

 _"Are you always this nervous before a date?"_

 _"No, never. The only time I remember feeling like this was back in high school,"_ she said with a laugh, " _do you still get nervous when you have a big date?"_

 _"Not really. I get nervous from time to time but never like how when we used to date. I would never in a million years say this in front of Jason, but I used to get those butterflies with you too,_ " a small smile imprinted on his face

" _You did?_ " She bit her lip and wondered why she ever let him go in the first place. She gave him a smile as they each stared at each other.

He stared at her lips as he silently begged to kiss her. She looked she might want it too. He leaned into her as she quickly turned her head. Tommy was left slightly embarrassed.

He read her wrong.

" _Um, you better get going, though. I'm sure the she devil doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

 _"Yeah, I better. You really don't like her, huh?"_

 _"I despise that woman. Honestly, if it wasn't because she is planning Jason's parents wedding, I would have thrown her overboard."_

 _Tommy let out a small laugh, "now I know not to mess with you."_

 _"Yeah, maybe you can tell her that too. Anyway, I better get ready._ " She stood up and patted her dress with her hands, _"I guess I'm ready."_

Tommy stood up after her and headed inside. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. He felt like an idiot for what happened back there. Maybe there wasn't any hope after all.

 **Holli Becket**

 **Room 531**

 **4:46PM**

 _"Holli, I don't want to see you anymore.. No, that's not right. Holli, we're done.. No, that's not right either,_ " Tommy said. As he walked over to Hollis room. He had been practicing his speech the 3 floors down but he still didn't know exactly what to say. He let out a huge breath and knocked on the door.

" _Hey, Tommy. Come in"_ Holli said as she opened the door and moved out of the way.

Tommy walked inside with every intention on telling her that it was all over. He thought of the exactly what he was going to say. Before Tommy would even say anything, he was thrown on the bed. Holli quickly discarded her top and threw herself on top of him. She began to kiss his neck.

 _"Whoa stop!_ " He said as he tried to push her away

 _"What's wrong?_ " She said as she sat up.

" _This.. This can't happen anymore."_

 _"This? What do you mean? I thought we had the whole weekend."_

 _"We just can't. I'm sorry. This is over. It was fun back in college, but I just can't now._

 _"Wow. I don't even know what to say. I didn't see you complaining last night._ " She put her arms around her chest to cover herself

 _"I'm sorry, last night was a mistake. I don't plan on making anymore of those with you."_

 _"I guess I was just a piece of meat to you."_

 _"We both agreed that there were no strings attached. I know I'm at fault, but it takes two to tango. I'm sorry I hurt you but we both knew what we were getting into."_

 _"I understood just fine, but I thought you were different."_

 _"I am different and that's why I had to put a stop to this before I hurt someone I care about."_

 _"Don't tell me. Kimberly? Are you really still hung up on her? Get over it, Tommy. She isn't interested in you."_

 _"Kimberly and I are none of your business."_

 _"Whatever. You know your way out._ " She said as she put her top back on

Tommy made his way to the door. He never meant to hurt Holli, but he couldn't force a connection with someone he had no feeling for. " _I'm really sorry I hurt you. Enjoy your evening."_

 **Kimberly**

 **Lobby**

 **6:07PM**

 _"Kimberly, you look stunning."_

 _"Really? I'm wearing the same thing I had on this morning_." She said as she gave him a warm hug

 _"You looked beautiful this morning too."_

Chris had waited a long time to get his chance with Kimberly. It seemed like fate that he found her at a hotel randomly 10 years since graduating high school. "I was wondering if you wanted to head out to the beach and take a walk. I was planning on doing something really elaborate but I had to do some last minute work. I hope you don't mind."

 _"That's totally fine by me. I'm a simple girl." She took his hand as they walked down to the pacific._

 **Lobby**

 **6:15PM**

" _I think that's the last of them,_ " all the wedding guests for the Scott wedding started to trickle in to the hotel for the weekend

 _"I'm so glad you're feeling much better,"_ Janice said

" _Me too but I'm still a little exhausted. I think I should fall asleep earlier."_

 _"Let's head upstairs then. Just let me tell Jason that everyone is accounted for. I think he's in the restaurant."_

 _"Okay, go ahead_ " he said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the lobby

Janice was about to head to the restaurant when she caught sight of a petite woman with golden brown hair. She was greeted by a gentleman with sandy blonde hair and they walked together out of the hotel.

 _"Oh my goodness, Frank! That's Kimberly!_ " She said as she pointed to the woman and man making their way out. _"She's out with another man!"_

 _"Whoa, maybe it's all a misunderstanding. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. Maybe he's a friend."_

 _"This is going to break our little boys heart."_

" _We don't know what is going on. Let's just go talk to Tommy and see what he says."_

 **Room 820**

 **7:37PM**

" _Oh God, Frank, how are we going to break this to Tommy? He and Kimberly seemed so happy,_ " Mrs. Oliver had been pacing her bedroom back and forth for the last hour

Wondering if she should tell Tommy what she saw or not.

 _"Just tell him the truth. He has to know. Hopefully they can fix this mess._ " He said as he began to knock on the door.

 _"Hey, dad. What bring you guys over here? You okay?_ " Tommy asked as he put on a shirt

 _"We're fine, honey, there was just something we wanted to talk to you about. May we come in?"_ Janice said

" _Of course,"_ he answered as he moved out of the way

" _Tommy, there's no easy way to say this-_ " Frank began

"- _we saw Kimberly with another man in the lobby._ " Janice interrupted

 _"Did you?"_

 _"Yes Tommy, I'm so sorry. Is everything alright with you two?"_

 _"Yes mom. That was just Chris, he's an old friend of Kimberly's and they were just catching up. Nothing to worry about."_

 _"Oh, thank god!_ " Janice said in relief

 _"Tommy, your mother and I have noticed that there is a lack of... Affection between you and Kimberly. Is that normal for you two?"_

That's an understatement. The last affection these two had was back in the 90s.

" _You know dad, Kim and I are fine. You guys don't see us all day."_

 _"Alright, so there is no problem.. You know, in the bedroom?"_

 _"Ugh, Dad!_ " He said in disgust. This was the last conversation he wanted to have.

 _"Frank!_ " Janice said as she massaged her temples

" _What? I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. There's no shame if there is. You remember the old neighbors down the street? What were there names?"_

 _"The Golds!"_ Janice answered

" _Right, the Golds. Such a lovely couple. Anyway, they hit a rough patch when Mr. Gold had, ugh, what the name of it? Erectile dysfunction_!" He said as he snapped his fingers

 _"Dad, I do not have erectile dysfunction. Kimberly and I are just really private."_

 _"I'm not saying you do, but all I'm saying is that Mrs. Gold, who had been a devoted wife for 25 years, turned to Roman Wyatt for the extra love that Mr. Gold no longer provided."_

 _"Roman Wyatt? You mean Pastor Wyatt?"_

 _"Well, that would be ex-pastor Wyatt. Once the church got wind of their little controversy, he resigned. Anyway, I don't want Kimberly to be led into the arms of another man because you're not giving her the attention she needs. Maybe you can even spice things up in the bedroom and get her a... Damn what are those buzzing thingies?"_

Tommy's eyes grew in shock. He knew exactly what his dad meant.

 _"Oh, right.. Um, a vibratory_ ," Janice answered

 _"A vibratory! That's right."_

 _"you mean a vibrator,_ " Tommy said as he closed his eyes in embarrassment

 _"Maybe get her one of those. She can use it when you're not in the mood or better yet, you can use it on her."_

 _"No thanks guys, we don't need anything like that,_ " Tommy said as he said in mild disgust

" _Why not? Your mother has one."_

 _"I like it very much."_

 _"Oh my god, please just stop!_ " He said as he covered his ears. _"I give her plenty of attention."_

 _"Oh really? Then why haven't I seen you two share a kiss? Or even hold hands for Christ sakes. I know it's unlikely, but I at least want her to be pregnant by the time I croak!"_

 _"Dad, don't say that."_

 _"Fine. Pushing up daisies, kick the bucket, bite the dust.. I can go on and on"_

 _"Dad, please don't talk like that"_

 _"Talk like what? This is how I talk."_

" _What your father is trying to say is we would like to have grandchildren soon and you two are making it hard for us."_

 _"Guys, we aren't even married yet. Give it some time._

 _"Good, God I don't have some time. I'm lucky if I make it until Christmas. Lock yourselves in this bedroom if you must."_

 _"Dad, Kimberly and I have plenty of... Sex"_ he managed to spit out. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and hoped the world would swallow him whole. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

 _"That's great! It's perfectly natural, Tommy. If fact, when we were your age, your mother and I couldn't keep our hands off each other."_

 _"Ugh, Dad, I didn't need to know that."_

 _"It's perfectly normal. There is no shame in that.. We still can't,_ " he said as he got a handful of Janice's backside. She giggled in response

" _Alright guy. I'm about to go jump off the balcony so-"_

 _"Oh, hush up. If we weren't so attracted to each other you never would have been born."_

 _"I was adopted."_

 _"What? Who told you that? How in the world.._ "He said in an angry tone. " _I'm just kidding, of course you were, but it still doesn't matter. Your birth parents had to have gotten it on too."_

 _"Okay guy, I'm sorry but I think I've had enough of the little pep talk. Kimberly and I are doing just fine. She's the person I've been searching for, for the last ten years. She's everything I want in a life partner. I love her very much and I'm not going to let her get away,"_ he said as he started to realize that those words may actually be true.

 _"That's so sweet! I know you two are perfectly fine, but your father here is just a little desperate."_

 _"Can you blame me? My clock is ticking. Just promise that you will talk to Kimberly about having children soon after you get married? Just a talk."_

Tommy gave his dad a half smile. He felt horrible that he had been lying to him this time. He knew that this thing he was having with Kimberly would soon come to an end. For the meantime, though, he would still play along, _"I promise, dad."_

 _"Thank you,"_ he said as he patted Tommy's arm, _"we better get going, Janice."_

 **Room 820**

 **10:46PM**

 _"Thank you for walking me to my door"_

 _"It's no problem at all. Thank you for accompanying me. I had a really nice time"_

 _"I had a really nice time too."_

 _"Maybe we can do this again if you relocate to LA?"_

 _"I would really like that."_

Kimberly honestly had a very nice time. They spent the evening talking and walking along the beach. They were also serenaded by some musicians out on the beach and they slow danced under the stars. It had been the nicest date she had with a guy in a while. In paper, Chris would be the perfect guy, but there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Maybe Trini was right and she was being too picky.

 _"Good night, Kimberly."_

He slowly bent down to give her a good night kiss. She closed her eyes and met him in the middle. Their lips brushed for a few seconds. They broke the kiss and he walked away with a huge grin. Kimberly on the other hand was left with a small smile.

She didn't feel a thing. There was no spark. No butterflies. She sighed in confusion. She put her card key in the slot and stepped inside.

She walked in expecting Tommy to be sound asleep but instead found him sitting out on the balcony. She kicked her heels off as she made her way to him. Kimberly felt horrible for turning down Tommy's kiss earlier. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him, she was just scared. She was afraid of sharing a kiss and feeling nothing. She was also afraid of actually feeling something. That was an even scarier though.

Tommy felt Kimberly's presence. He heard her coming towards him but he didn't turn his head to her. Instead he looked straight out into the ocean. He heard the waves crashing back and forth and saw the coast that was illuminated by the moon.

 _"Hey,_ " Kimberly said as she approached him

" _Hey, have a nice time tonight?"_

 _"Yeah, I think you could say that. Probably not as fun as you did yesterday but-"_

 _"-Kim that was a mistake. One that I don't plan on doing again."_

 _"A mistake? You seemed pretty happy when you first got home."_

 _"Yeah, well, I did some thinking and I realized it was dumb of me. I promised myself that I wasn't going to be doing shit like that anymore and I do it at the first chance I get. Plus, it just didn't feel right."_

 _"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're a healthy, single adult and you're allowed to go have some fun. Maybe she isn't the right one for you but that doesn't mean you should give up. You do whatever makes you happy. "_

 _"I'm happy with you_." He said.

 _"I'm happy with you too,_ " she said as she took a seat next to him.

" _So, did that Chris guy sweep you off your feet?"_

" _He literally did. Wearing heals to the beach was a bad idea and he was a perfect gentleman and I like him a lot, but I don't know. I guess only time will tell,_ " she said as she looked out into the black night. " _I liked talking to him. I felt like I was being heard. Guys I date don't do that a lot."_

 _"Am I really that bad?"_

 _"No, but you're also not available."_

 _"I'm not? I mean, I guess I do technically have a fiancé,_ " he said as she playfully shoved him

 _"What I meant is that you're not really looking for a girlfriend."_

 _"If the right one came along then I would,_ " he answered honestly

" _Maybe Heather is the one that can tame Tommy Oliver."_

 _"Her name is Holli,_ " Tommy chuckled

" _And my name is Kimberly. Heather and I both knew what we said"_

 _"Are you making fun of me?_ " He asked

" _Don't I always?"_

Tommy laughed at her reply. He thought about how he said the same thing over at brunch.

He returned back to their previous conversation.

" _Anyway, I don't think so. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Kim, I care about you a lot and I know I'm going to sound like a complete hypocrite but I think that at least for this weekend, you should not risk being seen with other people. That goes for me, too. I'm not going to be seeing Hol-"_

 _"-ahem"_

 _"Sorry, 'heather' anymore. That was just a onetime thing. I know this isn't fair to ask of you, especially because you just got done having a date with a guy you really like, but that's just what I think. What do you say?"_

 _"I have to turn down all my suitors?"_ She teased, " _Think I could do that."_

 _"There was another thing I wanted to ask you."_

 _"Okay, what is it?"_

 _"Could you,"_ he said with a chuckle, " _could you help me with my dancing?"_

She chuckled and thought back to their teenage years where they practiced for hours in his basement.

 _"Don't you remember any moves from back in the day?"_

 _"I do, but I think the Macarena has gone out of style._ " He laughed

 _"Yeah, I think I can agree with you on that one."_ She stood up and walked into bedroom and turned on some slow music. _"Come on_ ," she said as she extended her hand to him

 _"Right here in the balcony? What if I fall over."_

 _"We're just gonna slow dance. Nothing too advanced just yet."_ She pulled him to her. " _Just rest your hands on my waist,_ " she said as she put her arms around his neck

They swayed back and forth in silence for a moment. She rested her head on his chest and heard the rapid beats of his heart. He was nervous. _"See, it's not so hard. You're doing a great job"_

 _"I have a great teacher. Um, there was maybe another thing I wanted to talk to you about."_

 _"Go ahead, shoot."_

 _"I was thinking that maybe we could start acting more like a couple around people. My mom talked to me today about our lack of affection. She was afraid you would go looking for it somewhere else,"_ He took a deep breath as he threw that out there. He was afraid that she was going to turn him down. He wasn't planning on asking her that, but the 3 hands that he won of poker last night at Jason's gave him the thought that he might be having a little bit of luck.

 _"And what exactly do you suppose we do?_ " She said as they continued to sway back and forth

 _"Just little things.. Like maybe I can hold your hand.. Or I don't know..Kiss you.._ " He said as his voice trailed off

" _.. Kiss me?"_

 _"Maybe.. Only if you're okay with that. Would that be okay?_ " Afraid of what her answer would be

 _"I don't know. We haven't had a kiss since we were back in high school."_

 _"We can practice,_ " he said with eagerness in his voice, " _You know, just so it doesn't seem like we haven't done it before,_ " he tried to say in a cool tone to clarify. Tommy wondered if Kimberly was as eager to give the kiss a try as he was.

 _"I don't see anything wrong with that. Two friends just practicing. No feelings or strings attached. It's for science reason, right."_

 _"Yeah, just science."_ He said with a smile.

Kimberly questioned for a moment if this was such a good idea. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to do it but she was afraid of what it would mean to her. They had gone so many years without each other. Their dancing came to stop as they looked at each other face to face.

 _"Just.. Just don't move."_ Tommy said with his voice in a quiver. He was afraid. He knew he was. This was crazy but he had to know.

He brought his right hand to her face. Gently stroking her cheek. He wanted to make sure this was real. That she was real. His heart couldn't take another day dream. He began tracing her lips with his left thumb. Almost trying to remember what it felt like years ago. They both shared a giggle at the contact. He cupped her cheek and slowly bent down. She tilted her head up to meet his lips. For 3 brief seconds their lips touched. When they separated, they felt a spark of electricity ignite a fire for each other that they both thought had long burned out. Their eyes locked and they both thought the same thing... Butterflies.

" _Let's try that again_ ," Tommy said eagerly

" _Yea-_ " Kimberly tried to say as she was pulled back into another kiss

This was passionate and deep. Kimberly snaked her arms around Tommy's neck and brought him closer to her. Tommy rested his hands on her waist as he deepened the kiss. Each tilting their heads to get a better angle. Their lips swayed back and forth to the sound of the waves. Clawing at each other as they tried to grasp for air. Tommy and Kimberly were lost in the kiss. Neither realized that this was now a full on make out session. They walked in unison as they headed towards the inside of the room, all while they continued their passionate lip lock. They were too caught up in each other to realize they never closed the French patio doors. The sheer, white curtains dancing in the wind. The moonlight illuminated the bedroom. Never once breaking the kiss. This felt right. It felt like this was where they both belonged. In each other's arms.

The back of Kimberly's legs hit the bed and she sank down and pulled him on top of her. This was getting out of hand and they both knew it. They broke their kiss as they gasped for air. They each felt the others warm breath on their cheek. They smiled in the dark and rested their foreheads together. Tommy resting on his forearms as to not crush Kimberly.

" _Think we practiced enough?_ " He said with a smile

" _I think we need to practice some more,_ " she answered as this time she instigated the kiss

 _"Kim, are you sure about this?"_ He said as he broke the kiss. He was afraid of pushing her too far. He searched her eyes for any uncertainty

" _I don't want to think about anything outside this room. I want this, Tommy. I want you. I'm sure about that_." She answered him.

He pulled her back into a powerful kiss. Kimberly's tongue dueling with his for control. Tommy left her lips as he began to place kisses on her cheek and neck. Kimberly groaning in enjoyment at the feeling.

" _So good.. Please, don't stop" she whispered in his ear_

 _"Can't stop"_

She ran her fingers through his hark, spiky hair as he devoured her neck. Her maxi dress began to rise up and he began to run his hands down the curve of her hips and her smooth legs. She brought her hands under his shirt as she grabbed onto the hard muscles on his back. They worked together to remove his shirt and threw it haphazardly across the room. He kissed her again with so much hunger. She reciprocated the kiss almost as if this was the last thing she would ever do. She rolled on her belly while Tommy was still on top of her.

" _Do it,_ " she said panting

In one quick yank, he pulled the zipper of her dress down. He pushed the straps of her dress off her slender shoulders. He began to place kisses all around her back and neck as he had envisioned doing earlier. He loved the sweet smell of Kimberly's fragrance. Kimberly closed her eyes at how good it felt. Tommy gently rolled off of her and pulled her dress completely off. The open back wouldn't allow for anything other than one undergarment. Leaving her in only her panties. She spun around to face him and he died at the sight of her. He remembered yesterday's event and how beautiful she looked to him when he caught her in the bathroom. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He lasted her lips one more time and then began to place kisses down her belly as his hands roamed her body. Cupping and kneading her where he pleased. He caught sight of her small tattoo as he ran his thumb over it and placed kisses there too. Her back arching in pure ecstasy. She pulled him back to a hungry kiss and began to unbuckle the belt around his waist. She felt his generous arousal through his jeans. Tommy kicking off his pants when they became undone. They were running on passion.

They halted for a moment knowing full well that there was no going back if they continued. They looked at each other through the moonlight. He wanted this. She wanted this. What happened next couldn't be put into words.

They crossed the line they never once thought they would. They soared as one. Over 10 years since their break up, and they were finally where they both belonged. This was their moment in time. Tommy had been with a slew of women in recent years, but it was never this. He always called it 'hooking up' because it never felt right. It never felt intimate. He realized at that moment it was because it had always been with the wrong woman. The one he had wanted all along was Kimberly. With her it didn't feel like 'hooking up'. No, for the first time in his life, Tommy was making love.. And to the woman he would soon realize he deeply loved. It was raw, it was slow, it was sensual, it was... Just so right. Sleeping with a hundred women wouldn't compare to what this one woman made him feel. They groaned, moaned, and gasped each other's name in bliss as they both reached sweet release. They never once questioned how this would affect their future. Their lust filled the room with perspiration. They loved this feeling of intimacy and who the cause of it was. Kimberly knew that this couldn't just be the last time. This had to happen again. They ravished each other time and time again that night. That night would forever live in infamy.


	6. Everything Has Changed

**Room 820**

 **Saturday, June 5, 2004**

 **8:24AM**

If Tommy and Kimberly had said they slept last night they would be lying. They stayed up most of the night trying to recover over 10 years of sexual frustration. They slept in each other's arms only for a bit to replenish some of their energy, but after it were back to work. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The bed, couch, balcony, and even the counter saw the love Tommy and Kimberly shared. After hours of nonstop action they finally decided that a shower was the most logical step. The shower led to some very interesting positions. The surface of the mirror in the bathroom was covered in a thin layer of fog as the steam from the shower continued. Behind the glass wall of the shower, Tommy and Kimberly's lips kept lapping back and forth. Even the water hitting them wasn't as hot as their passionate kiss.

She lathered a few drops of shampoo into his short hair and massaged his scalp as he let the water wash away all the bubbles. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly as the hot water ran down their bodies. They continued to grasp and explore each other's bodies. Tommy couldn't think of anything but the beautiful sight of the woman in front of him. She was bare and in her most natural state. He loved it. His hands roamed every square inch of her body as he tried to have it forever burned in his mind. This had by far been the longest, hottest, most erotic shower he had every taken in his life. Tommy and Kimberly moved in short steps over to the marble covered wall in the shower. He backed her into the wall. She felt the cold up and down her spine as she let out a small hiss at the sensation. He moved his lips to her neck and his hands down her body to cup her lower cheeks. He smiled into her neck when he saw the faint love bite he had left her. It was his way of branding her as his from all the other men out there.

Tommy's hard body over Kimberly's soft frame left her weak at the knees.

During the last few hours Kimberly and Tommy had been way more preoccupied with other activities to do much talking. Because of this, Kimberly could not help but wonder what all of this was going to mean for them. She was sure that she had feelings for Tommy, but she wasn't sure if jumping into a relationship with him would be the best idea. Not because Tommy was a bad guy, but because she had just ended a relationship with someone else just a few days ago. Although Tommy has always been a very special person in her life, she knew that he had been different when it came to relationships lately. She wasn't ready to put her heart out there and risk getting hurt like she had been with all of her previous relationships. Tommy would never intentionally hurt Kimberly and she knew that, but old habits die hard. At this exact moment, Kimberly was just enjoying casual sex with a good friend. No one can ever get hurt by that. Or so she thought.

Tommy gave Kimberly one last kiss as he turned off the water. He pushed the foggy glass door open as he reached for a white bath towel. Quickly undoing it he placed it around Kimberly's small frame and gave her arms a squeeze before grabbing a towel for himself.

 _"Thank you,_ " she said as she gently wiped her face with the excess of the towel. Her body trembled from the coldness in the air.

 _"You're welcome_ ," he replied. Tommy couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. His hungry eyes tracked Kimberly as she dried off. She was a defenseless gazelle and he was a lion watching his prey.

Although he had been a firsthand witness to the events, he still could not believe it. He thought about the last few hours and how he would approach the subject. He wanted to tell Kimberly that last night was revolutionary, and that he wanted to try and see if a relationship with each other was even an option, but he was afraid of rejection. He had been rejected before by women, but this one woman's rejection would be the only one that could ever hurt him. Nothing felt as good as having Kimberly in his arms. The level of intimacy he shared with her could never be replicated. He knew in his heart that they belonged together and that he would do whatever it takes to make her his again.

" _You're staring,_ " Kimberly said as she continued to dry the rest of her body, _"you know, your ninja skills really suck. You're supposed to be more discreet when you watch a woman."_

He was so wrapped up in her that he didn't realize he was being so obvious. " _I'm sorry,_ " he averted his eyes, " _I just can't help it. I'm still in disbelief about last night."_

 _"Last night? You mean all night and this morning,"_ She said with a chuckle.

 _"I guess you're right. You're a lot of fun. I kind of wish we didn't wait almost 10 years."_

 _"Ahh, but then you would have set incredibly high expectations and I don't think it would have been fair for anyone else_ ," She chuckled.

He couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Something about being with Kimberly felt so simple. He didn't have to try to please her. She accepted him for all of his imperfections. With Kimberly he didn't want to think about other women.

Tommy and Kimberly got ready for breakfast as fast as they could.

He buttoned his white shirt quickly before helping Kimberly Zip up her lavender, chiffon sundress. They were running late and they were supposed to meet everyone downstairs at 9. Holli asked them to eat breakfast and get a quick rundown about where they were supposed to meet for the rehearsal dinner. Tommy grabbed his wallet and keys from the night stand and headed towards the door. He stopped before reaching it and came face to face with Kimberly. He smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

" _What was that for?_ " She said as she smiled back at him. She touched her lips and felt the heat beneath her fingers.

 _"Just a thank you. You're amazing for helping me out Kim. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. No matter what the reason for you doing it is."_

 _"I would do anything for you. I think you know that. You know you've always been my weakness._ " she brought her right hand up to caress his cheek. Tommy leaned into her affection.

 _"I know."_

 _"Are we going to have some big conversation about what all of this means for us?"_ He wanted to but he didn't know if right this moment was the right time.

 _"I don't really think there's much to say. We're two consenting adults that are physically attracted to each other and there is nothing wrong with that. I don't think we should make it a bigger deal than it is, Tommy. I know you do things like this all the time, and this is typical for you. I just want you to know that I'm okay with it, and I don't expect us to have some deep revelation. Let's just keep things casual between us."_

Tommy was very surprised to hear Kimberly say that. She probably thought that last night didn't mean much to him, but she was so wrong.

 _"There is so much to talk about. I think you're thinking some things and I think that you think something I don't think."_

 _"Ya think?"_ She said with a laugh

 _"Hey, don't make fun of me,_ " He returned a laugh.

" _Alright then, we should talk.. But I don't think right now is the right time. Later?_ " She said as she bit her lip.

 _"You're right. Later works for me.. I just want you to know that I don't regret anything, Kim. I'm sure it was obvious, but I just wanted you to actually hear it from me."_

 _"You know, I'm so glad to hear you say that. It means a lot more actually hearing it from you.. I don't have any regrets either. Let's talk when we get back."_

He slowly bent down and tasted her lips. He pulled away for a moment. He looked around the room and let out a

Light chuckle.

 _"What's so funny, Mr. Oliver?_ " She said as she gently nudged his chest

" _Kim, look at our room,"_ he placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around.

The room was a disaster. The pillows were all on the floor, the comforter was half off the bed, clothes was scattered all throughout the room, the dresser was covered in miscellaneous items.

 _"Oh my God," she chuckled as she turned back around to face him, "we're really messy. Do you think we should clean up a bit?"_

 _"Nah, we're just gonna get it messy all over again,_ " he winked

He pulled her back into a passionate kiss that second. He wrapped his arms around her small waist before pulled her towards his hard body. Her purse fell from her hands as she curled her arms around his neck. Tommy just couldn't get over how right this felt. She moaned into his mouth as he moved his arms up and down her back. For a moment they wondered if they could hear each other's hearts beating like drums. Wow, their hearts were beating loud... Wait, that's the door.

They quickly broke apart at the sound of the knocking.

Tommy and Kimberly took a short moment to compose themselves. They let out a small breath and Tommy reached for the door.

" _Hey, Trini, what brings you over here?_ " Tommy said.

Trini looked at her two friends that looked like they had just been up to something.

 _"Good morning, I just wanted to talk to Kim really quick. Do you mind if I steal your fiancé for just one little moment?"_

 _"It's no problem. Is everyone downstairs already?"_

 _"Yeah everyone is waiting for you two, but I have a little emergency that just can't wait. You can head down there and hang out with Jason and the rest of the guys."_

 _"Awesome. I'll see you two down there then,_ " he gave Trini a quick hug goodbye.

He walked over to Kimberly and saw this as the perfect opportunity to act like a couple around people. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips and made his way out. He smiled thinking that it all went according to plan.

Trini stood there unsure of what to say. Tommy still didn't know that Trini knew exactly what was going on between them. Trini walked over to the door and shut it. She slowly turned around to face Kimberly and just stared at her with her eyebrow raised.

 _"What? Haven't you seen us kiss before?_ " She said with an innocent voice.

 _"I-I'm not even going to ask,_ " Trini said. She looked around the room and took in the mess, _"I think they may need to fire the housekeeper."_

 _"No, Tommy and I are just messy guests."_

 _"Uh-huh, you sleep okay?_ " She said with a flat voice. She knew Kimberly was up to something.

" _Um.. Yeah.. I kinda slept."_

 _"That's good.. Want to hear about my night?_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Good because I was going to tell you anyway. Take a seat because it's going to be a long one,_ " she took a deep breath, " _Alright, last night Eli and Elise took Allison for the night so Jase and I could have some alone time. So sweet of them especially since it's their wedding weekend. Anyway, Jase and I haven't really been able to have alone time since Allison was born. I thought a nice little romantic night in for just the two of us would be the perfect little thing. He went to the gym and got all nice and sweaty_ ," she said as she got dreamy eyes, _"you know how much I love Jason all nice and sweaty with his muscles bulging."_

 _"Yes, Trini, I know. There's no need to paint a mental image_ ," she shivered

She rolled her eyes and continued, " _I ordered some room service and got the balcony all nice and set up when he came back home. He took a shower and relaxed on the bed while I added the finishing touches. By the time I got done he was dead asleep. I could not believe my eyes. I was pretty disappointed, but I decided to make the best of it and enjoy the quiet time to myself. Anyway, there I was enjoying a late dinner for one on the balcony, when I hear the strangest noise. I know you've been to my room before, but I just want you to visualize where it's at. My room is exactly 2 floors and 5 doors to the right down from yours. It's not too far away, but it's also not that close,_ " she tried to clarify.

 _"Trini, what does that have to do with anything?_ " Kimberly was becoming impatient.

 _"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. As I was saying, I heard a series of.. Hm, what's the word? Oh, moans. Strange, huh?_ " Trini said with a smirk.

 _"Um, oh really that's weird?"_

 _"Yeah, very weird. I thought it was a very inconsiderate asshole, and I was about to call the lobby to see if they could do something about the noise, but then I heard a name."_

 _"A name? Really? Wh-what name exactly?_ " Kimberly was playing dumb. She was caught red handed.

 _"I kept hearing a woman's voice moaning 'Tommy!' I was a little disgusted at first because the last thing I wanted to hear was some woman and Tommy getting down. I wondered who this woman was that was getting down and dirty with Tommy Oliver. I knew it could not possibly be my very best friend in the world who was adamant about not having feelings for Tommy, Kimberly Hart, since she was out on a date with the most beautiful living soul on the planet. I figured it must have been public enemy number one, Holli Becket. Luckily for me, the moaning soon came to an end and I was able to enjoy the rest of my dinner without needing to go therapy."_

 _"So, you like to eavesdrop on people. Didn't know that about you. Glad it ended quickly for you though and you were able to finish your dinner. Speaking of dinner, let's go get some breakfa-_ " she said rushed. Kimberly wanted to get out of that room so fast.

 _"-wait! But then I heard more moaning. The moaning seemed to get.. Louder and clearer. This time though, I heard another name,"_ Trini said as her nose wrinkled. _"It was yours."_

Kimberly was unable to speak. She didn't know what to say. She knew it must have been when they decided to take their little session out to the balcony.

 _"Th-That's strange._ " Kimberly stuttered.

 _"Oh, don't even start with that! I know!"_

 _"Know what_?" Kimberly asked innocently.

 _"Don't act stupid. I know it was you and Tommy! That kiss also confirmed my suspicions."_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"Oh really?_ " Trini knew she had Kimberly. She brought her right arm out and swiftly pointed to a corner in the room, _"panties!"_

 _"Oh my god!"_ She ran over to the corner and crumpled the pair up in her hands and stuck it in her purse, _"I-I Trini this is not what you think."_

 _"Hickey_ ," Trini said as she pointed at Kimberly's neck.

" _What!_ " Kimberly quickly put her hand on her neck and ran to the mirror in the bathroom.

 _"What I think? Kim, I'm pretty sure it is what I think. You guys slept together. Pretty simple to understand_." She said as she followed Kimberly.

 _"Okay, well, that is true, but it's not because we're in love with each other or anything. We just wanted to and so we did_." She had her head down as she searched her cosmetics bag for anything to cover up the bruising. She knew she had something that could cover it. She pulled out her fleshed colored concealer and held it up in achievement, _"ah-ha, I found you, you little bastard."_

 _"Kim, I'm not your mother. I'm not going to lecture you. You're a grown woman and you can do whatever you want. You don't need to give me a reason."_

 _"Okay, I won't,_ " Kimberly felt like that was way too easy. It's not like Trini to not put in her two cents. She began applying the concealer to her neck with a sponge. Praying that it worked.

" _Look, I'm not going to lecture you, but I do want you to know something."_

Ahh now that sounds like Trini.

 _"You know I love Tommy and there is nothing in the world that I would love more than to see my two best friends together, but I just want you to be careful. You may not say that you're in love with him, but I know you. I know your heart and I know how it works. Sleeping with guys you're not dating is not something you typically do. You are not Tommy Oliver and sex means something to you. It always has and it always will."_

Trini truly did care a lot about Tommy, but she also knew that he had been different recently. Kimberly had dated such horrible guys the past few years and she didn't want to see her best friend get hurt again. She knew Tommy wouldn't try to intentionally hurt her, but Tommy had always been unpredictable. If any guy could hurt Kimberly it would be Tommy.

" _Okay, I get it, but don't worry so much. You're gonna get wrinkles._ " She said with a chuckle and she continued blending the product into her skin.

 _"Alright, that's all I wanted to say. You know what you're doing with your life. I just love my best friend so much, and I don't want to see her get hurt."_

 _"Trini, thank you, but no one is getting hurt here. I know what I'm doing."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _"WHY ISN'T THIS SHIT WORKING!_ " Kimberly struggled with the product on her neck.

" _Let me do it. You're such an amateur. Haven't you ever gotten hickeys before?_ " She said as she took the sponge from Kimberly's hands.

Kimberly grunted, _"Its been a while._ " She let out a small sigh, _"Weren't you the one that has been wanting me to admit that there was something going on between us?"_

 _"Of course, but I thought you were going to take things slow. I didn't actually think you two would move so fast."_

 _"No one is setting a wedding date, Trini."_

 _"Whoa, don't even joke about that. He has you so wrapped around his finger that I wouldn't put it past you to actually walk down the aisle with him,"_ She chuckled.

 _"I do have some self control."_

 _"From the sounds of last night, I'm not too sure,"_ she snickered. " _There. I think that should do it,_ " she dabbed the sponge on her neck 2 more times and put it down on the counter.

" _Hey, you are good,_ " she said with a smile as she looked in the mirror. She turned to face Trini and her face grew in curiosity, "what do you really look like under all that?" She joked as she moved her hand in a circle around her face.

 _"You will never know,"_ Trini chuckled

Kimberly moved to pack the undergarment that was in her purse back in her luggage. Trini stole a glance and saw a little black bag.

 _"So, did your gift from Aisha get any use last night?"_

Kimberly let out a giggle, _"if you really want the details then I'll tell you later. I'm still trying to process it all myself."_

 _"Actually, I don't want any details. No idea why I even asked that,"_ she chuckled.

* * *

 **Lobby**

 **9:05AM**

Tommy made his way to the lobby with a smile as he thought that the kiss with Kim in front of Trini had gone perfectly. Trini had not suspected a thing and he got a kiss out of it too. He knew he wanted to tell the guys about this new relationship he was having with Kimberly. He didn't want them to be shocked when they saw how affectionate they were going to be. Of course, he was going to leave out details about last night. Jason may be his best friend, but if he knew about the full extent of last night, Tommy may be in a lot of trouble. Sure Jason was like any other guy and would high five and joke around with Tommy any time he would get with someone new, but Kimberly was sensitive territory and not something they discussed.. Ever. That was completely off limits. Those are the rules. If you don't believe me then please turn to page 12 of the Guy Code Handbook. It's clearly states: A friend shall not sleep with another Friends sister. Yeah... Tommy was just going to keep last nights events to himself.. You know, so that the groom isn't down a groomsman and a wedding isn't ruined. Purely unselfish reasons.

Tommy eyed the open lobby as he spotted the rest of the wedding party gathered around.

" _Tommy! Over here, man!_ " Zack yelled from several feet away.

Tommy gave him a nod and walked over to them. He spotted Holli talking with Mr. And Mrs. Scott over to the left of the group. They seemed to be discussing wedding details. Tommy brought his left hand to rub his eyebrow and tried to unsuccessfully hide his face. She glanced over to him with the corner of her eye. There was still so much she had left to say to him, but that would have to wait.

" _Hey, guys,"_ Tommy said as he approached the group of men. He pounded fists and side hugged them.

" _Morning,_ " Rocky, Billy, and Adam said.

" _Trini and Kim still talking?_ " Jason asked.

 _"Yeah, I left them up there because Trini was having some kind of emergency. I hope she's all right."_

 _"It's probably nothing. You know how Trini can be,_ " he said as he waved his hand dismissively. _"Did you talk to Kim last night?"_ Jason asked as he patted Tommy on the back.

" _Um.. Y-Yea- we.. We talked._ " Tommy rubbed his hands on his jeans as he tried to remove the sweat that was building up in his palms.

 _"Cool. So is she gonna stop seeing Chris?"_

 _"Yeah, for now. My parents actually caught her out on her date. That led to a very embarrassing conversation that I really don't want to repeat,_ " he shuddered, " _but let's just say that Kim and I discussed about being a little more openly affectionate."_

 _"Affectionate? What do you mean?_ " Jason asked as he crossed his arms.

 _"My parents were questioning our relationship."_

 _"Wouldn't it just be easier to tell them the truth? Dude, you guys have gone way too far with this_ ," Zack said.

" _Look, I know this is crazy and stupid, but I want to make my dad happy. Kim is cool with all of this and that's that. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up so you wouldn't be surprised or shocked."_

 _"Alright. What about Holli?_ " Jason asked as he motioned his head over to Holli with his parents.

 _"That's all over. I talked to her yesterday and she was pretty upset, but I'll deal with all that later."_

 _"Got us the table!_ " Mr. Oliver said as he walked over to the group of men, _"Where is everyone? Table is ready to go."_

 _"They're still coming down, Mr. O. Katherine and Aisha were still getting ready. Trini and Kim should be down in a little bit and Mrs. O just went to the ladies room_ ," Zack said

 _"Nah, we're here!_ " Aisha said as she and Katherine walked from the elevators.

 _"We would have been done earlier, but Aisha just couldn't find the right outfit,_ " Katherine said as she put an arm around Aisha.

" _What about baby Allison? Wasn't she just here?"_ Mr. Oliver asked as he looked around the lobby in search of her.

 _"She's with Trini's parents. They're outside exploring the hotel,_ " Jason said.

 _"Alright, let's go grab a seat then. Come on everyone,_ " he said as he guided them to the host at the restaurant. He stayed behind the group and whispered to Tommy.

" _Hey, Son, did you have that talk?_ " He chuckled.

" _I did, dad."_

 _"So? Am I gonna be a grandfather before I go?"_

 _"Um.. I don't know. I-It's a possibility._ " He looked over at Jason that had stayed behind as well and gave him a nervous smile.

Jason was not amused. He looked at Tommy with a raised brow. Tommy gave a hard swallow.

" _I'll tell you later, Jase._ " He whispered.

 _"Hey!"_ Trini said as she came behind her husband and hugged him from behind. Jason put his arm around Trini's waist and walked with her inside the restaurant.

Tommy turned around as he heard the small footsteps behind him.

 _"Miss me?_ " Kimberly walked over to him with a bright smile.

" _I always do,_ " he smiled back at her. He took her small hand in his, brought it up to his lips, and gave it a kiss. He interlocked his fingers with hers and they walked together inside the restaurant.

Tommy wasn't paying attention to if anyone was watching him. He was acting on instinct alone. He was doing only what came natural to him and being with Kimberly felt extremely natural. He quickly forgot the 10 years of being away from her on this level and went back to teenage Tommy. The quiet boy that loved to do nothing but hang out with his friends, practice karate, and love a young girl named Kimberly.. Okay, maybe save the world every once in a while too.

Mrs. Oliver walked over to her husband who was about to walk inside. They saw the entire scene between Tommy and Kimberly and they smiled to each other. They knew when love was real and there was no denying the chemistry between Tommy and Kimberly.

Mr. and Mrs. Scott finally joined them before they began ordering. Holli followed close behind and sat down in the empty seat across from Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he brought his hands up and gently rubbed his face. He let out a quiet sigh and said a prayer that Holli didn't try anything. He knew that Holli was still upset, but he also knew that she was a professional. She wouldn't compromise her job and reputation for a guy.. He hoped she wouldn't, at least. His left leg began to shake up and down. He couldn't believe that he could go out and battle Rita and Zedd no problem, but having Holli in front of him made him really anxious. He took a sip of the water hoping it would calm him down.

" _Tommy, are you okay? You don't look so good_ ," Holli said. She rubbed his leg with her foot under the table. Tommy jumped at the contact. Kicking his knee on the underside of the table causing the silverware to scatter. He coughed as he nearly choked on the water.

Kimberly got startled and gently patted his back.

" _Tommy!_ " Janice said with concern.

 _"Whoa, you okay there?_ " Mr. Oliver asked.

Tommy grunted as he tried to clear his throat, " _yeah... sorry, I'm fine. Just drank too fast."_

Kimberly noticed that Tommy was incredibly uncomfortable with their new guest. She saw his body language and knew him well enough when something was wrong. She stole a glance under the table and noticed Hollis let trying to rub Tommy's. Her eyes narrowed at Holli.

She looked over at Tommy who began looking through the menu. She could see that he was trying to not pay attention to what was going on under the table. Kimberly was jealous and she was feeling territorial. She may not admit that she has deep feeling for Tommy but she still won't let anyone else have him. Kim was through playing games. If Holli wanted to play dirty then she could play dirty too. She gave a light kick under the table.

" _Ow,_ " Holli quietly said as she looked over to Kimberly. Kimberly was looking up at the ceiling as if she had nothing to do with it but Holli knew better. She looked at Kimberly with a sneer.

Kimberly took her right hand and began to rub his neck.

" _Mmm.. Thank you. That feels great. Really needed that,_ " Tommy whispered.

 _"Don't worry. I'll give you a massage later,_ " she answered as she shot Holli a fake smile. _"I love this shirt by the way. White has always looked great on you_ ," she ran her hand up and down his back as she stared at Holli.

Tommy knew exactly what she was doing and he was loving every second of it. He stole a glance to his left and caught Jason who removed himself from the conversation he was having with the group and was now staring directly at them. Oh boy. Oh well, if he gets killed then the least he can do is go out with a bang.. Pun intended.

" _I can't wait until I see you in white,_ " he turned to Kimberly and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Hollis eyes widened as she buried her head in the menu.

Kimberly's rested her head on Tommy's broad shoulder while they waited for the waiter to get their order.

She won this round.

Kimberly closed her eyes in content. She was happy being close to him. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself into such a huge mess. One thing was certain and that was that something was happening with her and Tommy's relationship. It was changing and it was becoming something that it hadn't been in years. That secretly scared her and thrilled her at the same time. It was insane to think that a relationship with Tommy could work again. She was certain that she was going to be moving to Los Angeles now that she had received Tommy's blessing and she could not see herself trying out a long distance relationship with him. She may care for him deeply but she didn't know how deep those feeling were. Kim needed time to herself to grieve the stupid relationship she had with Spencer and regroup her thoughts. She didn't know where she stood with Tommy at the moment. A conversation about where their relationship would go from there by the time the weekend was over was going to be inevitable. Until then, she was just going to follow Tommy's one request and that was to not date any other guys until they went back to New York next week. It can't be that hard.

Kimberly and Tommy listened as Holli went over the weekends plan. Holli stood so she could see everyone better. While talking she tried her hardest to not look at Kimberly and Tommy she knew that Kimberly was acting that way because Holli couldn't do anything about it at the moment. She never did like Kimberly. Even back when she was in college with Tommy. Who dumps their boyfriend of 3 years in such a harsh way?

 _"So, before I go I want to go over it really quickly again. We're going to meet outside in the north lawn at 5 and we have rehearsal for one hour. My team and I will show you all where to stand and what exactly to do. Bridesmaids and groomsman please don't be late. We only have a short time bracket. Okay, then, at 6 we will move back inside for a nice sample dinner of the food we will be serving tomorrow and afterwards you will all be free to go to enjoy your evening. Try to get a good night's rest because tomorrow we have a wedding to attend."_

She looked over at Tommy who had his arm rested on the back of Kimberly's chair with pursed lips. Her blood began to boil as she saw Kimberly rest her hand on his knee. Normally Holli would not have any emotional ties to the men she would have these types of arrangements with. She was respectful when things would come to an end and move on with her life. These kinds of relationships would always either come to a mutual end or Holli would break the poor sucker's hearts. Being rejected by Tommy was different. It was not something she was used to and that made her very upset.

Kimberly was amused to see Holli so upset. She wasn't normally the type of person to do these things but she didn't mind going along with it for Tommy. In fact, it felt so natural. There were so many thoughts going through her head at the moment. A part of her was going along with it because she wanted to be a good friend, but the other part was doing it because she wanted to. She wanted to be wrapped up in his arms and feel loved. Her heart was a mix of conflicting emotions.

* * *

 **12:24PM**

 _"Oh my god! I can't anymore,"_ Kimberly was panting. Sweat was dripping down her neck. _"I'm so tired. Let's stop! I need water!"_

 _"Can't stop! Let's go. We're almost there!_

The sun was beaming down on Kimberly. Her skin felt like it was on fire. When Tommy had asked Kimberly if she wanted to take a quick hike close to the hotel, she accepted. She didn't realize it was going to be way more challenging than it was. Kimberly had always stayed in incredible shape, but the California heat was something she was no longer used to. It was a high 97 degrees with no cloud in sight. She had enough of the heat. Still, there were a lot of active hikers on the trail, ranging from young children to the elderly.

 _"You.. You just keep going. I'll.. I'll catch up right now,_ " she said as she swatted Tommy away. Tommy didn't seem very affected by the heat as he walked about 10 feet in front of her. She stood and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

" _Come on, Kim."_ Tommy stopped and turned around to wait for her. He walked a few feel and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up the path on the mountain.

" _So.. Hot_!" She said as she tried to fan herself with her hand.

" _Thank you,_ " he chuckled. That earned him a smack to the stomach.

 _"Hey, don't kill the guide._ " He said as he put his arms up in defense, " _we're almost there, Kim. You're going to love the view!"_

 _"I better. I didn't hike almost 3 miles in near 100 degree weather for nothing."_

 _"Are you guys still back there?"_ Aisha yelled from the front.

 _"I swear this has taken an extra 30 minutes because you guys can't keep up_!" Zack added.

" _Hey! We're not used to this weather! It's so hot, how do you even do it?_ " Kimberly said between breaths.

" _You get used to it,_ " Rocky contributed.

 _"It's awesome up here, Kim. Keep going. You're not going to regret it!_ " Jason yelled from the top.

 _"Jase, I will kill you in your sleep! Why didn't you wait for me? I'm dying over here too. Why can't you be like Tommy and wait for your wife?_ " Trini yelled from behind Kimberly.

Trini had never been much of a hiker. Her fear of heights has also kept her at a very slow pace. She kept her head down as she watched her feet. Carefully stepping over every rigid rock on the ground. She held her hands out to her side to keep her balance.

" _Good afternoon,_ " an elderly Japanese man said to Trini as he walked right past her.

" _Trini, if that old man-_ " Zack began. _"Excuse my language, sir; good afternoon, Konnichiwa,"_ he said as he bowed his head to the elderly man who had rolled his eyes walking past him. " _-Can do it, then so can you."_

Kimberly, Tommy, and Trini finally reached the rest of the group. They caught their breaths and took in the beauty of the pacific. The deep blue water was breathtaking. They raised their arms up as they let the cool breeze calm they aching skin. They had smiles from ear to ear. They stood around staring at the view and trying to rest up a bit for a few minutes.

" _It's so beautiful up here_ ," Katherine said as she used her hand to block out the sun.

 _"The command center used to actually not be far from here,_ " Adam said, _"pretty sure it was just north of here"_

 _"That is affirmative, Adam. If my calculations are correct, it was exactly 4.8 miles north east from here._ " Billy said

 _"I wish we could go back, you know. Relive our glory days_ ," Trini giggled as she wiped a tear

 _"We're good, though, we left having learned a lot. I know Zordon would have been proud,"_ Aisha said as she wrapped an arm around Trini.

" _Whoa, look at how blue this water is_ ," Rocky said in amazement, _"I can't believe we live on such a beautiful planet."_

 _"Alright, well, come on! We didn't just come here to look at it,_ " Tommy said as he started taking off his shirt. Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam, and Rocky followed.

" _Whoa, whoa, what are you guys doing?_ " Trini said.

" _We're gonna jump!_ " Jason said.

Katherine peeked over the edge of the cliff and shook her head. " _You guys are crazy! That's at least 30-40 feet, I am not jumping off!"_

 _"I'm with Katherine, No way!_ " Kimberly said.

Zack grabbed onto Katherine's shoulders and brought her closer to the edge, _"It's not so bad. Look,_ " he said as he pointed to some children jumping from a cliff a little lower to the ocean, _"there are some kids jumping over there. If they came do it, so can you. Give me your hand and we'll go down together._ " He gave her a reassuring smile.

 _"Those little daredevils don't know any better. Bad parenting if you ask me."_ Trini added.

 _"Come on,_ " Zack said calmly.

" _Zack, if I die, I will come back and haunt you. I swear!_ " Katherine said as she closed her eyes.

" _Does that mean I'll get to hear you moan?"_ He teased.

 _"Oh my God, shut up or I'll drown you!"_

 _"We have to get in the water first, come on,_ " he said as he extended his hand.

She took Zack's hand and plugged her nose with the other. She sent a silent prayer and jumped.

" _Ahhh!"_ Both Zack and Katherine screamed! They hit the ocean with a splash. They resurfaced and laughed! It was such a thrill rush.

Everyone ran to the edge to make sure their friends landed safely. They all cheered when they saw them above the water!

Adam and Billy waited for a wave to come close to jump. Adam did a back flip off the cliff and Billy did a dive straight on. They came up to take a breath of air as they started splashing each other!

 _"Let's do this, Rocky!_ " Aisha said as she stood at the edge of the cliff. Rocky was super excited at first, but was now starting to get second thought.

 _"Ugh, you know, on second thought..."_

 _"Come on!"_ Aisha yelled as she pushed Rocky over the edge. He screamed as he landed safely into the ocean.

Aisha winked and snapped her fingers at Kimberly, _"catch ya on the flip side._ " She back flipped into the ocean.

 _"Hey, that's my line_!" Kimberly yelled after Aisha.

 _"Come on, guys! It's awesome!_ " Zack screamed from down below.

Kimberly let out a deep breath of air and closed her eyes.

 _"Kim?"_

She opened her eyes and found Tommy at the edge with his hand held out to her.

 _"Ugh, I don't know, Tommy. I'm not that great with heights. What if something goes wrong on the way down?"_

 _"Hey, I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you,"_ He took her hand and pulled her in close.

Kimberly's hair was blowing wildly in the wind. Tommy tucked a piece of Kimberly's hair behind her ear. He looked deep into her eyes, _"Do you trust me?"_

Kimberly heart began beating as fast as a hummingbird. She was so scared, but knew that she would be safe at the same time. Being with Tommy always made her feel like that. He was the thrill of her life.

She slightly parted her lips. Kimberly looked at Tommy with doe-eyes, _"I do."_

He smiled brightly at Kimberly as he interlocked their fingers together. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a quick kiss.

They backed up a few feet before they ran and jumped hand in hand to the warm water waiting for them.

" _Ahhhh!_ " Kimberly screamed.

 _"Whoo!_ " Tommy followed.

They hit the water in unison causing a huge wave. They swam up to the surface with bright smiles. This was one of the craziest things Kimberly had done in a while.

" _Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that_ ," she tried to wipe the excess water from her face. She swam to Tommy who had slightly floated away when they had hit the water.

" _Thank you for making me do this,"_ she kissed his cheek in appreciation. She had been so stressed and over worked the last few months. This was exactly what she needed, and Tommy knew it. Kimberly felt purged after the jump. She was taken back to her 17 year old self when she was full of life and up for anything. She wondered if life with Tommy would be nothing but full of adventure.

" _Trini! Jason! It's your turn!_ " Zack yelled up.

Trini and Jason had been going back and forth about whether or not she would jump. Their conversation was not audible from where the rest of the group but from the looks of it, Jason was able to convince Trini to at least get close to the edge.

" _Trini! Trini! Trini!_ " Everyone began chanting.

She pumped her fists up in the air and made the jump. Jason followed right behind as they both yelled in excitement!

They stayed in the water for only a few more minutes until they swam to the shore. Their bodies were now cool from the water and they were ready to hike back to the hotel in a more relaxed state.

" _How much longer?"_ Aisha said as she kicked her feet.

Everyone was just starting to get dry. The guys completely forgot about taking any towels with them before they started their hike.

 _"It's approximately 1.2 miles, Aisha. Don't fret, we're nearly there,_ " Billy said as he put an arm around her, _"The hotel should come into view shortly."_

Everyone cheered as they turned the corner and saw the hotel in the distance.

Kimberly and Trini walked in the middle of the group as they talked about the possibility of Kimberly relocating back to California.

 _"Hey, Tommy, what the hell was up with Holli earlier? She looked like she wanted to kill both of you,_ " Jason said in a whisper. Tommy and Jason walked behind the rest of the group just in case so that no one gets left behind.

 _"I don't know, man. She was being so strange. I left her room last night and she was really upset, but today she seemed to be coming on to me. I'm kind of freaked out that she might tell my parents just to be a jerk._ "

" _Oo are you afraid she's gonna tell on you_ ," Jason chuckled.

 _"Shut up, dude, you know what I mean,_ " He said as he gently shoved Jason

 _"Whatever, you and Kim got yourselves in that mess._ " Jason finished as Tommy shushed him. He said it a little too loud. Tommy hoped that no one heard, but even he wasn't that lucky.

Kimberly turned on her heels, " _you told him?"_ Her eyes wide.

" _Uh, um.. I'm sorry, Kim, it just kind of slipped out,_ " he stammered, _"He was about to beat the shit out of me."_

 _"You knew!_ " Trini said to Jason.

" _Trini, I'm sorry, I promised that I wouldn't-,"_ he started, _"wait a minute. How do you even know what we know?_ " Jason questioned.

Trini panicked and turned around to continue walking.

" _You told Trini!"_ Tommy exclaimed.

" _Of course I did! She's my best friend!"_ Kimberly confessed. _"Who else did you tell?"_

 _"The-the rest of the guys,_ " at least everything was coming out in the open. No more sneaking around.

 _"You guys knew?_ " Kimberly yelled to the group that was already a few feet away.

 _"Knew what?_ " Adam yelled back.

" _About Tommy and I!_ " Kimberly replied

 _"Oh, the fake fiancé shit? Yeah, yeah, we knew,_ " Zack returned.

" _What the hell? Why'd y'all not say anything? We knew too!_ " Aisha said to the small group she was with.

" _Whoa, why are you giving me all this flak when you told Aisha and Katherine too?"_

 _"W-Well.."_ She began. She was being a hypocrite, but she didn't care. They had agreed to not tell anyone because they didn't want to have it be accidentally slipped out just like it had been done right now.

 _"So, let me get this straight, everyone knew?_ " Tommy questioned.

 _"Yeah,_ " everyone said.

Tommy rubbed the back of his head as he continued to walk, _"alright, whatever. I guess it's all out there._ " He walked straight ahead with Kimberly next to him.

Jason and Trini now became the couple in the back of the group.

 _"I can't believe you didn't tell me!_ " Trini said to her husband.

" _Oh, like you told me?"_

 _"Hey, I promised my best friend I would not say a peep."_

 _"So did I. Crazy what mess they've gotten themselves into,_ " he said as he continued to walk. He looked over at his two best friends in front of him.

 _"Yeah, but they sure do look cute,_ " she giggled, _"So Tommy told you everything?_ " She asked casually.

 _"Yeah, you know, no secrets between bros."_

 _"Wow, so he told you about last night?"_

Jason figured Trini was talking about Tommy ending things with Holli, _"Yeah, it's not big thing. It happens you know."_

 _"Wow, Jase, I for sure thought you would be furious about Tommy and Kimberly finally doing the deed. Guess you're not as overly protective as I thought you were,"_ she said with a chuckle.

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Oh, um... what are you talking about?" Trini was in full panic mode. Her body began to get hot all over again._

 _"You mean... Tommy...,"_ he said as he pointed to Tommy and Kimberly _" And... Kim...,_ " he said as he began to fume. Jason began to clench his fist as he ran towards his best friend.

" _Damn it! Jase!_ " Trini yelled out.

Tommy and Kimberly walked side by side down the dirt path. They were sharing a laugh at all the revelations when Jason tackled Tommy from behind. He never knew what hit him. They fell and created a cloud of dust around them.

" _Whoa, whoa_ ," Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Billy yelled as they tried to separate the men.

 _"Dude, how could you? With my sister?_ " Jason said as he was trying to catch his breath.

" _Jase, it's not what you think!_ " Tommy said as he put his hands up

" _Oh really? I told you I was cool with you two pretending but to actually.._ ," Jason couldn't bring himself to say the words, _"I'll kill you!"_

 _"Whoa, Jase, calm down,_ " Kimberly said as she got between them, _"what's going on?"_

 _"I know!_ " He roared, _"I know everything. I know what happened between you two last night!"_

 _"Trini!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Kim, I thought he knew,_ " her face was apologetic

 _"Dude, calm down, we didn't do anything wrong,"_ his arms still out.

 _"Damn, this is some Jerry Springer type of shit._ " Zack said as he shook his head, _"white people. Am I right?_ " Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him an unamused look.

" _I wasn't talking to all y'all, I was talking to my Chinese friend over here_ ," he said as he rested his elbow on Adams shoulder

 _"I'm Korean,_ " Adam said as he furrowed his brows, _"and I'm half white."_

 _"For real?"_ He looked at Adam with a surprised look, _"alright then, my man, Rocky, over here. Aren't you like Puerto Rican or something?_ " He smiled as moved over to Rocky who was trying to restrain Jason

" _Mexican... But I'm also half white on my dad's side."_

 _"Damn... Sorry, y'all_ " his smile faded as he walked back over to Aisha.

Kimberly shook her head at Zacks ignorance and turned back to Jason, _"Tommy and I are grown ass adults, and if we want to sleep together then we will. I love you, but it's none of your business what goes on in my private life."_

 _"Kim, I don't care what you do, but this guy,"_ Jason pointed at Tommy, " _you don't know him like that, Kim."_

 _"Jason, he's your best friend. I fucking live with him for Christ sakes, I think I know him very well. I appreciate you looking out for me, but don't. I'm a big girl. I don't need you to kiss my boo-boos for me anymore."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me, man?_ " Jason asked Tommy.

" _Because that's not shit we talk about, Jase. It never has. I never talked to you about all the late make out sessions I had with Kim back in high school."_

 _"What?_ " Jason said as he tried to tackle Tommy again before he was restrained by Billy and Rocky.

 _"Okay, bad timing, sorry. It's just.. I know Kim is sensitive territory. I respect you as a friend, but I also respect you as a brother to Kimberly."_

Jason broke out of restraint from Rocky and Billy and got in Tommy's face. His nostrils flared as he was inches from Tommy and pointed at Kimberly, "Don't hurt her! I will not hesitate to kick your ass." He finished as he began to storm off to the hotel.

" _Damn, Trini, look at the mess you caused. How did you even find out anyway?_ " Aisha asked.

 _"I heard them from two floors down,"_ she said as she scrunched her nose.

 _"Mother fu-"_ Jason yelled as he came back charging at Tommy.

* * *

Author Note: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Sorry it took me a little while, but I was thinking really hard on what direction I wanted to take this story. I have finally come to a conclusion that I am very satisfied with, and am continuing to write other chapters. Anyway, please leave your feedback in a form of a comment or PM. I love seeing that you are all enjoying this story.


	7. Dilemma

**1:21PM**

 _"Okay, now I want you both to shake hands."_

Jason and Tommy had barely spoken a word to each other the entire walk to the hotel. Jason was still upset with Tommy but he couldn't stay mad forever. Trini was trying to use her best tricks to mediate their feud.

Tommy rolled his eyes at Trini's request to shake Jason's hand but obliged. He put his hand out and waited patiently for Jason to accept it.

 _"Jason, shake Tommy's hand!"_

Jason grunted under his breath

 _"Jason Lee Scott! This man is a groomsman in your parents wedding and you will shake his hand this instant."_

Jason sighed and took Tommy's hand. He didn't even want to look at Tommy, but he knew they had to get over this little feud before his parents wedding.

 _"Still bros?_ " Tommy asked.

 _"Yeah... We're still bros."_ he said as he patted Tommy on the back.

 _"Alright, now that that's over with, let's hit the waves!_ " Zack screamed as he took a body board to the water.

 _"Whooo!"_ Everyone yelled as they came running behind him.

They had stopped at a little surf rental shop by the resort, and rented a mixture of body and surf boards.

They splashed around in the water as they let the ocean wash all their stress away. Since they all grew up near the beach, any type of water sport always came naturally to them. They spent a few hours in the water burning calories and Kimberly was near exhaustion. A near 6 mile hike, a few hours of body surfing, and hardly any sleep last night left her very tired. She slowly walked back to the shore and sat down.

Tommy noticed Kimberly was now sitting on the beach and left his session to go see what she was up to. He walked over to her in a slow pace.

Kimberly was sitting with her legs to her chest as she let the ocean barely graze her. Her hair was flowing in the wind and Tommy couldn't get enough. No other woman has ever compared to her in his eyes.

 _"Are you okay?"_ He said as he took a seat next to her. He mimicked her position as he sat down. He picked up a stick on the ground and began breaking off small pieces and throwing the bits on the ground.

 _"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just so tired,"_ she rubbed her eyes with her hands in hope that it would somehow wake her up. She looked at him with a grin. _"I didn't really get any sleep last night,"_ she said as she lightly shoved him

 _"I'm sorry, I know I can be a little demanding,_ " he laughed. " _I promise to let you sleep tonight,_ " he said as he brought his lips right by her ear, _"if you want me to."_

 _"Are you flirting with me, Tommy Oliver?_ " She licked her lips as she waited for him to make a move. She looked at his lips as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Tommy was staring at her lips. He couldn't think of anything more satisfying than to kiss her on the beach in front of everyone. To taste her sweet lips one more time, but alas, he didn't want to cause a scene. He also didn't want to die.

 _"Nope,_ " he said as he used all his self control to look away from Kimberly. He finished throwing the last bit of wood on the ground. _"Can't flirt with you or Jason will probably try to drown me. He makes the rules,_ " he said as he nodded over to Jason in the water

 _"That's too bad,"_ Tommy and Kimberly couldn't help their attraction to each other. She crawled to him like an animal and hovered her lips just over his ear, _"you know I'm actually CPR certified."_

He turned to face her. Their lips now mere inches apart. _"Don't tempt me_ ," he said seductively.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as she stared out into the distance. Her face quickly faded from a bright smile to one that suggested she was in a deep thought.

 _"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you? You seem... Distracted"_

 _"I'm just thinking._ " She said as she continued to look ahead

" _Oh, yeah? About what?"_

 _"Just..._ " She shook her head lightly as she tried to find the words _, "Things. I don't know. I'm kind of thinking a lot of things right now."_

 _"Good or bad?"_

 _"Good... Bad... I think a little of both_ " she sighed as she looked at her hands. She began to pick at her chipping nail polish, _"I'm just thinking about work and what I'm going to do about that, how I'm so heartbroken about your father, and then there's... You._ " She dropped her hands and looked at him with a faint smile.

 _"Me?"_ He said in a near whisper. He cleared his voice, _"am I one of the good things or bad?"_

 _"Wouldn't you like to know,_ " she teased

 _"I would love to know what goes on inside your head, Kim,"_ he replied with a chuckle

 _"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough,_ " she said as she gently placed her hand over his and gave him a reassuring smile before looking back down.

Tommy sensed how stressed she was about everything and wanted to suggest something they both liked to do when they were younger. Hoping to relieve her stress and remind her of how fun and carefree they used to be. _"Want to build a sand castle with me?"_

 _"I'd love to_ ," she said with a giggle.

For the last 20 minutes they had been gathering as much sand and water as possible. They began building a replica of the command center. They used only their memories as it had been destroyed years ago.

Tommy and Kimberly took a step back as the command center came into view. They were impressed with themselves because it actually did look like it. They had gotten everything almost exactly right.

 _"Oh my God, it looks just like it!"_ Kimberly beamed

 _"I'm actually pretty proud of us. We make a great team,_ " he said as he high fived Kimberly

" _We do! Will you let me put the flag on top?"_ She pleaded

 _"Flag? I don't remember a flag being there."_

 _"There wasn't, but it's customary to place a flag on top of your finished work_ ," she said as she grabbed a stick and random palm tree leaf to make a makeshift flag, _"can I please put it on top?"_

 _"I'll say yes to you on top of anythi_ ng," he teased

" _What's on top?_ " Jason said as he approached them

 _"Ugh... Um... A flag. We made a little sandcastle replica of the command center and Kimberly wanted to put a flag up."_

 _"Uh-huh, that's what I thought you said. Come on, you love birds. It's nearly 4, and we have to meet my parents and Holli up at the north lawn at 5_ ," Jason said as he looked out to the water. _"Yo, Zack! Help me take these boards back to the rental shop!"_

 _"Alright, just give me a second!"_ Zack replied.

 _"I'll help you out too, man_ ," Tommy told Jason as he began to get up.

Tommy held out his hand to help Kimberly come to her feet.

 _"I'm gonna go help Jason out real quick. I'll meet you back in the room, okay?_ " he said as he brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss before catching up to Jason.

 _"That is so sweet! Damn, I envy you Kimberly,_ " Katherine said with a giggle as she walked over to Kimberly

 _"Envy me? I don't think there's much to envy, Kat. I'm a huge mess."_

 _"I don't know if you realized this, but Tommy is so smitten by you. Having someone as great as Tommy is definitely something to envy, don't you agree?"_

 _"Yeah, I think so,_ " she said with a small smile

 _"I know so, don't forget that I dated him too once upon a time. Although my relationship wasn't as long as yours, I still like to think that we had something special. Maybe not as special as yours,_ " she chuckled, _"but definitely something memorable. You're lucky, Kim, don't let him go."_

 _"Katherine, I know we don't really talk that much, but are you still into Tommy or something? You speak so highly of him."_

 _"Oh no, no, no. Don't make me laugh_ ," she said as she tried to hide a smile behind her hand, _"no, I just know when something is special. That's why I'm telling you to not let him go... Again. I remember talking to you after the tournament all those years ago. I still remember you telling me how much you regretted sending him that letter."_

 _"I never thought I would open up to you that much. Especially since you two were together by then. Thank you for listening to his whiny ex girlfriend,_ " she chuckled.

* * *

 **Spring of 1997**

 **8:38 PM**

To say that today had been a crazy day would be a huge understatement. After being sacrificed to a stupid lava monster and nearly killing all her friends.

Everyone gathered at the youth center to enjoy the celebration for winning the tournament. Ernie had out done himself this time. He had hired a DJ and offered free food and refreshments. Kimberly was usually the first one on the dance floor and the last one off but she was not feeling it today. She watched Tommy and Katherine slow dancing with one another and having a good time. She couldn't stand to watch the man that she loved be with another woman. She sat at the park that used to be their place. The place where they would go on dates, the place where they shared their first kiss, and where they would first tell each other those 3 simple words, I love you. After the tournament, Kimberly went up to Tommy to finally apologize for the letter. She confessed her regret and her true feelings for him. He barely even looked at her and told her he needed time to think. She had never felt so distant from him. She sat on top of a picnic table with her feet on the seat. Her forearm was resting on her thigh as she ran her left hand through her short hair.

" _I pushed him into the arms of someone else. There's no one to blame but me,_ " she said quietly as she gently wiped a tear, _"God, you're so stupid, Hart, why did you let him go-"_

 _"-Kim?_ " A soft voice came from behind

Kimberly quickly sat up straight and wiped her face as fast as she could. She turned around to find her Australian friend, _"Katherine, what are you doing here? You should be back at the Youth Center enjoying the party."_

 _"I could say the same about you,_ " she said as she walked up to Kimberly, _"I was on my way home. My parents said I had to be home by 8:30 or I would be grounded. So here I am at 8:40 trying to enjoy my last bits of freedom,_ " She sat down next to Kimberly on the table. She noticed Kimberly's puffy eyes. _"Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just allergies, you know,_ " she dabbed the corner of her eyes with her sleeve, _"I hate spring."_

 _"Kim... You don't have to lie to me,_ " she said as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder, _"I know what has you upset... You miss him, don't you?"_

Kimberly sniffled into her sleeve, _"I'm sorry, Katherine, I know that you two are together, but I just can't help what I feel."_

 _"Have you talked to him?"_

 _"Yeah, I have, it just didn't go like I planned."_

Katherine pressed her lips together, "what did you say?"

"I told him the truth. That I made a stupid mistake and that I regretted my decision. That what I had with Brady was nothing and it paled in comparison with what we had. That I missed him..." She said as she let out a deep breath, _"that I still loved him._ " She dropped her head.

Katherine closed her eyes at Kimberly's confession. Katherine and Tommy had been dating for the last year and they were finally in a good place. They had a rocky relationship at first because of Tommy's inability to open up, but they had now moved past that. Katherine's only obstacle was that she was unsure of how deep Tommy's feelings for Kimberly were. She was afraid of asking Kimberly this next question, but she had to know.

 _"What did he say?_ " Her breath was shaky

 _"That he had moved on,_ " she said as she lifted up her head to look at Katherine, _"he didn't really want to talk to me. He said he needed some space and time to think, but that he was finally happy again... With you_."

Katherine turned her face from Kimberly to try and hide a smile. She couldn't believe that Tommy would really say that.

 _"I'm sorry, Katherine, I should have told him I loved him. I crossed a line."_

 _"Kim, you have nothing to be sorry for, you love him, and I get that. It's hard not to love him, right."_

 _"He hates me."_ Kimberly said as she looked back down.

 _"No, he doesn't. Look,_ " she sighed, _"a few months ago Tommy was brainwashed by the Machine Empire, he was gone for a while. He didn't know who any of us were. We came face to face with him and I did something that was extremely dangerous... I demorphed during battle."_

Kimberly gasped as she brought her hand over her mouth

 _"I thought that by Tommy seeing me he would be able to break out of whatever spell he was under,_ " Katherine continued

" _Did it work?_ " She said as she looked at Katherine

 _"Yes, it did,_ " she smiled, _"I think he tried to do the same to you when you were under Maligores spell when he took off his helmet..."_ she said as she stood up. _"I think he was really disappointed that it didn't work on you. Kim, I've never seen him look at me like that. You should have seen his face when he saw you and Jason had been captured. He was so scared. He cares about you; I know that, he's just really hurt by your letter."_

 _"I had no idea."_

 _"I know you're an important person in Tommy's life. I don't want you to stop being friends with him because that wouldn't be fair to either one of you, but I do want you to respect that we are now in a relationship. Talk, hang out, go out to dinner, I don't care, but please keep your feelings for him to yourself."_

 _"Katherine, I'm so sorry."_

 _"I know you didn't do it on purpose or with malicious intent, Kim,_ " she said as she gave Kimberly a reassuring smile, _"give Tommy some time. He'll talk to you when he's ready. Your friendship is one that can last a lifetime. Don't give up, okay?"_

 _"Katherine, I really want to hate you right now. Can't you just be a huge bitch like everyone else is with their boyfriends ex,"_ she said as she smiled, _"why are you such a good person?"_

 _"I don't know,_ " she chuckled, "it's a curse. _You're a good person, Kim, you just made a huge mistake. Just take this as a lesson learned and don't make it again."_

 _"Thank you. I won't do it again."_

 _"Good. Now, I really have to get going. My parents are going to kill me for sure,_ " she chuckled, " _remember what I said, Kim. Go inside and enjoy the party,_ " She gave Kimberly a warm embrace and went on her way.

* * *

 _"I had so much to thank you for, the least I could do was listen to what you had to say. You welcomed me with open arms and introduced me to lifelong friends. I could never repay you for your gratitude."_

 _"It's no problem, Katherine. You were a great asset to the team and an even better friend to me. You saved my life remember?"_

 _"Yeah, I remember,_ " she said as she smiled. _"Kim, I don't want to get too personal, but I saw you sitting out here by yourself. You looked really distracted and like you were confused. Is everything alright?"_

 _"I was just thinking. I didn't realize I was being so obvious."_

 _"Oh, you were."_ she chuckled, _"thinking about Tommy?_ "

Kimberly simply looked down. No matter how many years passed, it was still an awkward situation to be in. Katherine was the only other woman Tommy ever opened up to.

 _"Kim, I'm going to offer you some unsolicited advice from a guidance counselor. Don't close yourself up to love. If you feel something, then tell him. It does no good to keep it bottled up inside. Your mouth can lie, but your heart can't. Let it speak to you, it knows what it wants."_

 _"Katherine, I don't think my heart knows what it wants."_

 _"Yes it does, Kim, you're just too stubborn to listen to it._ " She said as she gently placed her arm on Kimberly's upper arm and began walking back to the hotel.

 _"Hmm,"_ Kimberly said to herself. She let Katherine's words sink in a moment before blowing her fringe from her fence. She crossed her arms as she began to walk back to the hotel.

 _"Katherine give you some advice?_ " Trini said as she wrapped her arm around Kimberly's shoulder. She pressed her head to Kimberly's as they walked together.

 _"Yeah she did,_ " she said as she nodded

 _"Any idea of what you're gonna do now?"_

 _"Tommy's special... I know that. I think I just have to take some time and really listen to what I want."_

 _"I think you're right, Kim. What are you going to do about that new job? Still thinking about turning it down?"_

 _"I am,_ " she sighed, _"I've been up and down with that for a few days, but I know I don't want to leave New York. Even if nothing develops between Tommy and me, I want to be there with him. He's going to need a lot of support soon with everything going on with his dad, and I have to be there for that. I can't just leave."_

 _"Wow, I honestly didn't think you would turn it down. Kim, this is a once in a life time opportunity. You have been working so hard for this promotion."_

 _"I know, Trini, but I can't leave him. Not after everything that has happened between us this week. That's just not going to happen."_

 _"Could he possibly transfer with you?"_

 _"I wish, but he just transferred 2 years ago. He can't leave just yet."_

 _"It's more money than you'll ever see."_

 _"I know, but money doesn't buy you happiness... Or so I've heard."_

 _"What? Of course it does, trust me I am the happiest I've ever been. Who fed you that line of bullshit? Want to know who says money doesn't buy you happiness? Poor people,_ " Trini chuckled

Kimberly laughed at her comment, _"Trini! Of course you're happy, you have Jason."_

 _"Yeah, well, I would still be happy if I was rich and single."_

 _"Trini!"_

 _"Okay, I'm joking, but it still wouldn't hurt. Just think about it before you turn it down. This opportunity is not likely to happen again."_

 _"I've thought about it long and hard. I know what I want. I can't leave New York... Not without Tommy."_

* * *

 **With Tommy**

Tommy and Jason walked in silence to the surf shack just a little ways away. Tommy kicked the sand under his feet while he tried to walk on the soft sand.

 _"Are you still mad at me?"_ Tommy asked

" _Hell yeah I am,_ " Jason stopped mid step, _"dude, were supposed to be bros. You should have told me before it happened."_

 _"What? I didn't even know it was gonna happen."_

 _"Bullshit. If you had feelings for Kim, you should have just told me the truth. This whole time you were just playing games saying that you only saw her as a friend. If you want to date her then go ahead, just please don't tell me the dirty details."_

 _"I thought you would be pissed if I told you I still had feelings for her."_

 _"Yeah, I would, but I would get over it. I got over it once before, and I know I could get over it again. Just don't lie to me, man, that's one thing I can't stand."_

 _"I'm sorry, Jase, I really am,"_ Tommy said as he put his fist out

Jason rolled his eyes as he bumped his fist, _"I said we were cool, but don't lie to me. Oh, and the rule still applies about you hurting Kim. I don't care if it's a month, 1 year, 20years from now, I will beat your ass."_

 _"I get it Jason, I think you've threatened me enough times. I won't hurt Kimberly, I can't hurt her... I can't stand to see her upset."_

 _"Good, then I guess I don't have to worry about you,"_ he said as he began walking again, _"You have my blessing, Tommy, whatever happens between the two of you, I hope you're happy."_

 _"Thanks man,_ " he said as he hugged Jason

 _"Oh, how romantic! My two handsome men kissing and making up. Oh, how I love you_ ," Zack said as he planted a kiss on Jason and Tommy's cheek

" _Yuck, dude!_ " Tommy and Jason exclaimed as they wiped their face

" _Whatever, y'all love me,_ " Zack said as he carried the remainder of the boards.

 _"Zack, come here real quick,_ " Jason said as he motioned him to come closer, " _I've passed on my wisdom to Tommy over here, and now I want to pass it down to you. But first, I want to ask you one thing. What the hell is going on between you and Katherine? I know I can't be the only one seeing this. Dude, aren't you dating Angela?"_

Zack chuckled, _"what are you talking about? There ain't nothin going on between me and Kat."_

 _"Ain't nothin?_ " Jason said with a raised brow, _"so there is."_

 _"Yo, don't make fun of my accent."_

 _"Seriously, it seems like something is going on between you two. What's up?_ " Jason said

 _"Zack, you can open up, I don't care. Katherine and I are long over,_ " Tommy said calmly

 _"It's nothing, man, were just friends. And I don't mean friends like Tommy and Kim, I mean friends like strictly platonic."_

 _"Alright, well you guys don't look like just friends. What's going on with Angela?"_

 _"We're on a little break right now. It's nothing serious, but she said she needed space to think. Whatever the hell that means,_ " Zack said as he kicked the sand

 _"Sorry, man, we didn't know. You guys have been together a while now. I'm surprised she needed some space,_ " Tommy said

 _"Ehh, it's always something with her. We've been together so long now that I think we're just comfortable. There isn't really a thrill anymore, ya know? We're just together cause what else are we supposed to do. I don't know, this is like the 3rd time she's wanted a break to think,_ " he said as he put up air quotes, _"I'm kinda over it at this point. I'm not into Kat, but I gotta keep the flirting fresh. She's single, so it's whatever. No harm done."_

 _"Yeah, I guess it's harmless. Just make sure Kat knows that. The last thing you want is another damn romance novel like Tommy and Kim,"_ Jason said with a laugh

 _"Yo, I wouldn't care, at least they actually look happy together. Angela is just driving me crazy."_

 _"Maybe it's time to take a permanent break,"_ Jason suggested

 _"Yeah, I've been thinking so too. I don't do these stupid games."_

They reached the shop soon after and returned the equipment. They paid their low fee and walked back to the hotel to get ready for their rehearsal. All 3 of them stood by the elevators waiting for it to open when Holli Beckett came out.

" _Ay,"_ he cringed. Tommy was really surprised to see her. He wished he was anywhere else but there at that moment

 _"Tommy, can I talk to you?_ " She said. She looked over to Zack and Jason, _"in private?"_

He sighed in frustration. He didn't want to talk to her, but by how things ended, she deserved to at least be heard. _"That's fine,_ " he turned to Jason and Zack, _"you guys go ahead."_

They moved to the conference room just down the elevator for more privacy

 _"What is it?"_

She walked over to him with only a few inches separating them, _"how could you do that to me? How could you hurt me like that?"_

Tommy bowed his head, _"I'm sorry, but it was nothing personal. You're a great person, but you're not who I want to be with."_

 _"I'm right for you,"_ she said firmly, _"I won't break your heart. I'll be there for you,_ " she moved to cup his cheek

He took her hand and quickly pulled it off of him, _"don't."_

Her nostrils flared, _"we should be together. You just don't see it yet because you're too wrapped up in that stupid-"_

 _"-hey! Watch what you're saying. Don't bring Kimberly into this."_

 _"She's going to break your heart all over again, and by that time, I won't be there. Don't fight what's meant to be. Just tell me the three words that I want to hear!"_

 _"You want three words? You are crazy! Those words good enough?"_

 _"I'm not crazy. I just fight for what I want. We should be together.. I should have that ring!"_

 _"Oh my god, you're delusional."_

 _"We're right for each other,_ " she said before throwing herself onto him, taking hold of his face, and kissing him with all her strength.

He quickly pulled her off and grabbed her wrists and held them to her side. He grunted in anger, _"Don't do that again. I want nothing to do with you. Now please just leave me alone."_

He moved around her and went out the door. He practically sprinted to the elevator and pressed the up button several times. He pushed inside at the sound of the ding and finally let out a shaky breath. He couldn't believe that he had just put himself in that situation. Holli had crossed a major line back there. He knew he had to tell Kimberly, but he just had to find the right time.

* * *

 **Room 820**

 **4:24 PM**

Tommy quietly opened the door to his shared room with Kimberly. He was hoping to catch her mid shower and to jump in there with her. He found something equally as satisfying when he caught her on the phone with a bath towel wrapped around her. She was still dripping wet, it looked like she jumped out of the shower in a hurry.

 _"Thank you, again. Mm-hm, bye,_ " she said as she hung up.

He watched her place her phone back down on the night stand. A small look of disappointment in her eyes.

 _"You alright?"_

 _"Yeah, nothing to worry about,_ " she said with a smile

Tommy wanted to ask more, but decided against it. She would open up to him in her own time.

 _"Everything go okay?"_

 _"Yeah, everything went well. Jason is a scary guy,_ " he wanted to tell Kimberly about what had happened with Holli but right now was not the time. He had a special surprise for tonight and he would tell her then.

 _"He is when he wants to be, but he's also one of the best guys out there."_

 _"He really is. You took a shower without me?"_ He said with a smile. He was trying not to stare at the water running down her legs.

 _"Sorry, I was going to wait for you, but you were taking a while. I can always jump back in. One can never be too clean."_

Tommy thought about it for a moment but decided against it. He was still a little shaky about what had just happened downstairs. He caught the time on the alarm clock sitting on the night stand, _"there is nothing more that I would love than to have you in there with me, but I think we're already running a little bit late. How about you get ready and I jump in real quick."_

She turned her head to steal a glance at the clock as well, _"yeah, you're right, let's try to hurry up. We have plenty of time to take showers later,_ " she winked.

He moved to the shower and turned on the water. He waited for the cold water to warm up before jumping in. Kimberly quickly switched into a robe and followed soon after. She began putting a light coat of makeup to freshen up her features in front of the mirror. She stole quick glances from the mirror as she watched Tommy undress and jump in.

 _"You know, Kim, I think your ninja skills need some work too."_

A faint blush was planted on her face when Tommy caught her looking at him. All she could do was smile and continue what she was doing.

After ten minutes or so in the restroom, both Tommy and Kimberly were finished. Tommy grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and tied it around his waist before going back into the bedroom in search of his bags. Kimberly grabbed her hairbrush from the dresser and sat on the bed in a criss cross position. She began running the brush through her hair as she pondered on what to wear.

 _"Hey Tommy, can you look through my bag and see if you could find a peach dress?"_

 _"Peach? Kim, I'm a guy, I don't speak girl. Is that pink?_ " He said as he finished putting on his gray slacks.

 _"It's kind of like a pink, orange-yellowish color._

 _"So it's pink."_

 _"No, it's peach, you won't be able to miss it."_

 _"Alright, if you say so,_ " he said as he moved to the bag that was placed in a corner of the room. He crouched down and started going through the bag. He pulled out a couple of dresses and began holding them up.

 _"Is it this one?"_ He said as he held up a dress

 _"Nope, that's Salmon."_

 _"Okay, what about this one?_ " He lifted up the next dress

 _"Wrong again, that's coral."_

 _"Okay, this one?"_

 _"That's mauve."_

 _"Oh my god! These are all pink, Kim."_

 _"Keep looking it must be buried in there. Just move some stuff from the top. You'll find it."_

He sighed and began looking through her bag. He began to take some of her clothes out of her luggage and placing them neatly on the ground. He came across a black bag and placed it on the side of the luggage. He searched deeper and wondered if maybe she had left it at home because he didn't see it.

 _"I think you're out of luck, Kim, it's not in here."_

He began to place all of the items he took out back in the luggage and he accidentally knocked over the back bag. All of the contents spilled out and Tommy sat there with eyes wide open. In front of him there was a black lace bralette, matching black panties, a garter belt, and what appeared to be thigh high stockings with lace trimming. His lips started to slowly build a smile when he processed what he just saw. Before his smile was able to reach his eyes, he remembered that this whole relationship he was having with Kimberly was unplanned. She had most likely purchased this lingerie for Spencer and she was going to use it this weekend. He gulped as a tiny bit of jealousy started to course through his veins.

 _"Oops, I just remembered I took it out of the closet so it wouldn't get wrinkled," she said as she got off the bed_

Tommy quickly shoved the items back into the little black bag and threw it in the luggage.

 _"Here you are,_ " she said as she pulled the dress out from the closet, _"I'm just going to change really quick and I'll be good to go."_

 _"Yeah, me too,_ " he said as he stood up, _"I'm just gonna put on my shirt"_

She slipped out of her robe and into her peach colored sundress. She began fidgeting with the dress until it became comfortable.

Tommy's mind was now being bombarded with mental images of Kimberly and Spencer. He pictures Kimberly looking incredibly sexy in her lingerie and Spencer having his hands all over her. Making love to her like he had just done earlier.

" _Snap out of it,"_ he mumbled to himself as he finished tucking in his light blue button up, _"He's out of the picture already."_

 _"Well don't you just look handsome,_ " she said as she took him all in

 _"And you look as beautiful as ever, Ms. Hart,_ " he said as she twirled for him

 _"Are you ready to go?"_

 _"I am,"_ he said as he walked over to the door and opened it. She walked through it and linked her arm with his as he escorted her to the North Lawn.

* * *

 **North Lawn**

 **5:56PM**

 _"Okay, I want to go over it really quickly again. First the groomsman, that would be Zack, Rocky, and Tommy. Then, best man, that would be you, Jason, and finally, our groom, Eli. Next, we have the bridesmaids, Katherine, Aisha, and Kimberly. Maid of honor, Trini, and lastly our lovely bride, Elise. Does everyone understand the order they are to walk up the aisle in?_ " She said as everyone nodded

Holli may have been extremely upset with Tommy at the moment, but she was still a professional. She had been planning weddings the last few years and soon became one of the most sought after wedding planners in the Angel Grove area. She was not about to ruin her reputation as a wedding planner over some man, but once the wedding is over, all bets are off.

She looked down at her clipboard, _"Good. Now to walk down the aisle we will have everyone walk in pairs. First, the bride and groom, then, best man and maid of honor, and lastly our bridesmaids and groomsmen. Any questions?"_ She asked while everyone stared at her.

 _"Perfect. You all have done an amazing job. Wedding starts at 4:30PM tomorrow, but I'm going to need you all here by at least 3 for photos. It's going to be about a 30 minute ceremony, and afterwards we will be having cocktail hour. Dinner begins at 6 and the first dance will start at 7:30. After, you all can enjoy the rest of your evening. Any questions on that?_ " She asked one more time. She began checking off boxes in her clipboard

 _"I got one,_ " Zack said. He stood behind the gathered crowd and raised his hand.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to get things over with and Zack was making things infuriating. He had been saying little comments all throughout the rehearsal and she was about ready to push him off the cliff.

 _"What's your question?_ " Holli said mildly annoyed

 _"Who has a wedding on a Sunday?"_

She covered her face with the clipboard and did a silent scream. She lowered it back down and faked the biggest smile she had ever had to do. She calmly said, _"Mr. Taylor, thank you for your question. Sunday weddings are more common than you think,_ " she sighed, " _any other questions?_ " The crowd remained silent.

 _"Alright, good. You are all welcome to go to the venue and you will be served a sample dinner that you will be having tomorrow,_ " she said as she motioned the venue with her left hand, _"Um, Kimberly, can I speak with you? It's in regards to your upcoming wedding."_

 _"Yeah, I'll be right there,"_ she said as she excused herself from the crowd.

Tommy didn't want to leave them alone but he knew that Kimberly knew how to defend herself if she needed to.

Kimberly met Holli behind a pillar. She had nothing left to say to this woman, _"what do you want?"_

 _"I want you to leave Tommy alone."_

Kimberly scoffed, " _wow, I think I can say the same, but unlike you, Tommy actually wants me around."_

 _"You're just going to break his heart all over again."_

 _"I wouldn't,"_ Kimberly replied

 _"You have before."_

 _"And I've learned from my mistakes. Get over it, Holli, Tommy and I have moved way past that."_

 _"Just know that when you're with him, I was there first. We spent a magical afternoon together. We left each other dripping with sweat and wanting more."_

Kimberly couldn't think of anything else to do but laugh. This woman was so desperate that it was hilarious. She moved her lips close to Holli's ear. She whispered, _"Been there, done that. Except it was all night and all morning. I think we'll continue the session tonight. Thanks for the motivation."_

Holli eyes narrowed. She couldn't stand the thought of them together. Kimberly began to walk away when Holli took hold of her arm. _"Let go of me_ ," she was doing everything in her power to not slap the woman.

 _"Did he tell you about our kiss earlier?"_

Kimberly rolled her eyes. This woman would make anything up now, _"what are you talking about?"_ She was annoyed by Holli at this point

 _"The kiss we shared in the conference room when he came back from the beach."_

How could Holli know about that, _"you're lying."_

" _I'm not. Ask him yourself."_

Kimberly roughly pulled her arm away From Holli's grasp. She walked in quick steps to the venue and patted her dress down and adjusted the hair that had fallen on her face. Had she been telling the truth? Tommy would lie to her. Maybe he was afraid that Kimberly would be upset. She would be slightly jealous but they hadn't even discussed what was happening with them. She knew there was no reason to be mad if he did kiss her. She was just going to simply ask him if what Holli said was true.

* * *

 **Rehearsal Dinner**

 **7:09PM**

Dinner came and went. The food was delicious. Kimberly ate her meal mostly in silence as she tried not to let Hollis last words get to her. She knew that she only said it to make her upset and she was not going to let her win. She watched Tommy talking to his dad and began to remember her own relationship with her father. When her father passed away several years ago, Tommy was there for her the entire time. Tommy's father had also played a huge part in her life. He always welcomed her with open arms when she needed a father figure. She was so devastated about his prognosis. She looked around the room and saw her mother smiling and talking to Trini's parents. Kimberly had been spending so much time with her friends that she almost forgot that her mother was still here. Christine was given a special invitation along with Tommy's and Trini's parents to join the rest of the wedding party for the dinner reception. Eli and Elise had wanted to have a more intimate rehearsal dinner and a more elaborate wedding celebration.

 _"Hi, honey,_ " Kimberly's mother, Christine, said as she walked over to her

 _"Hi, mom, are you enjoying your week?"_

 _"I am. What about you?_ " She said as she crossed her arms

 _"I am too. I'm sorry we haven't been spending time together. It's been a few months since we last saw each other."_

 _"Yeah it has, but I know you have other commitments, Hun, you're not hurting my feelings."_

 _"Thanks, mom, I don't know what I would do without you."_

 _"Well, don't worry because I'm not going anywhere."_ She said as she brought Kimberly in for a hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head. _"I do want to ask you something, though."_

 _"Okay, what is it?"_

 _"You know, I've been your mother now for about..,_ " she said as she pretended to count her fingers, _"about 28 years now. I know when my daughter is up to something. So, I'm only going to ask you once because I refuse to believe that my daughter would lie to me. Are you and Tommy the real thing?"_

 _"Mom, why would ask me that?_ " She said as she broke from her mother's embrace. She turned around to not look at her.

 _"Kimberly?"_ Christine had been suspicious of her daughter's relationship with Tommy since the very beginning. There was no way that Kimberly would date Tommy and not tell her. They were too close for it to go unmentioned. It also didn't help that she saw Kimberly walking along the beach with another man yesterday.

 _"Mom, Tommy and I are the real thing,"_ she said as she turned to face her. Kimberly had only lied to her mother a handful of times. Most of the time it was ranger related business that she could not tell. _"I don't know why you would ask me such a thing."_

 _"I'm sorry, Kim, it just... It isn't like you to not mention him at all. I know now that it was because you wanted your privacy. I love you, okay?"_

 _"I love you too, mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, but we just.. We didn't know where our relationship would take us."_

 _"Okay, I get it, Hun,_ " she looked at her watch and caught the time, _"I'm gonna go upstairs and try to get some rest early. I think you should do the same. You all have a big day tomorrow."_

 _"I will, thank you. Goodnight,_ " she hugged her mother goodnight and parted with a kiss on the cheek.

She sighed at the disappointment in herself for having lied to her mother. That was one thing that had always been difficult for her to do. Her mother was the only parent she had left. Well, technically her and Tommy were moving in the right direction. Who know, maybe by this time tomorrow they will have already talked things out and decided on what they wanted to do.

 _"Kim?_ " Tommy's soft voice broke her from her thoughts. She slowly turned and looked at him into his chocolate brown eyes. The way he spoke her name made her heart flutter. This man was slowly claiming all of her.

 _"Hey, are you all finished up?_ " Kimberly said as she looked down at her feet.

Tommy had excused himself from the conversation he was having with his dad when he saw that Kimberly was no longer talking to her mom. She looked so lost. Something was bothering her and he wanted to help her figure it out.

 _"Yeah, I am. My parents are going to try and call it a night early,"_ he said as he motioned to his parent's direction with his head, _"um, they said we should also do the same, but I kind of want to show you something. Would you be up for a little adventure?"_

She smiled at the dapper man in front of her. _"I would.. As long as it doesn't require any hiking,_ " she teased

 _"Don't worry. There will be no hiking involved,_ " he said as he offered his hand, _"Let's go."_

She interlocked her fingers with his. She blew Holli an air kiss over her shoulder. She saw Holli shooting daggers at the couple as they walked out hand in hand.

Tommy guided her out of the hotel from entrance and Kimberly became very confused.

" _Ugh, Tommy, where are we going? You're walking towards the parking lot."_

 _"I know,_ " he smirk.

She smiled in confusion, " _where are you taking me?"_ She said as they approached his 95' Jeep Wrangler

 _"All questions will be answered in due time, Ms. Hart,_ " he chuckled. He moved around the red jeep and opened the passenger side car door. He helped her into her seat and closed the door.

He jogged over to his side and did the same. His engine roared when he turned the ignition.

 _"Are you going to kidnap me?"_

 _"Would it still be considered 'kidnapping' if you're 28?_ " he raised an eyebrow. He put his arm behind her seat and began to back up.

 _"Hands at 10 and 2."_

 _"No backseat driving."_

 _"I'm in the front so technically..."_

 _"Are you going to be this infuriating the entire ride,_ " he laughed

 _"You wouldn't want me any other way."_

* * *

 **7:47PM**

Kimberly looked out to Windows and saw nothing. All she could make out from the lights on Tommy's keep were rocks.. Lots and lots of rocks. She began to wonder where he was taking her when he took a right into a dirt road. They had been driving through the road for the last ten minutes and she was starting to lose her patience. There were no street lights, no houses, and no signs of civilization. She trusted Tommy with her life, so she wasn't worried about him taking her somewhere to murder her or anything, but she was genuinely curious where they were headed.

 _"Okay, you have to answer some questions now. We're in the middle of nowhere."_

 _"We're almost there, Kim. You're gonna love it, I promise,_ " he put his hand on her knee to reassure her and was about to put it back on the wheel. Instead she reached out to grab his hand and pulled it in close. If she could see his face in the darkness she would find that he had a big smile plastered on his face. If he could see in the darkness then he would see that she did the same.

 _"Oh My God! Tommy!_ " She said with excitement as they reached their destination. She now knew why he wanted to keep it all a secret.

Tommy's jeep came to a slow stop as he parked his car. He turned off his engine and lights and allowed the moon and stars to illuminate them. He got out of his car and went around to open up Kimberly's door. She took his hand as he guided her in front of his car. The stood there staring at the skyline of angel grove: they were high up in the Mountains, away from the rest of the world. It was simply beautiful.

 _"How on earth?_ " She said as she tried to find the words

 _"I love it out here. It's close enough to where we can still see all of Angel Grove, but it's far away enough where we can see this,"_ he said as he pointed up.

Her eyes lit up at the beauty of the night sky. All around there were millions and millions of stars. More than she had ever seen in her life. Some big, some small, some bright, some sparkling. Kimberly moved from city to city and was never able to see the night in all its capacity. She brought her hands up to her mouth in complete awe.

 _"Oh my God, it's so beautiful out here. How did you find this place?"_

 _"I got lost once,_ " he chuckled, _"I was trying to get back into town, but somehow I ended up here."_

 _"Wow, what a great surprise! It's so peaceful here."_

 _"It is. I used to love coming out here when I needed time to think or wanted to be alone,_ " he walked over to the side of his jeep, _"come on, help me take the top down. We'll be able to enjoy in better in the back seat."_

She moved to the other side and they worked together to remove the soft top. He helped her into the back seat and they tried to find a comfortable spot as they laid down. Both of their legs hanging out of the side of the jeep. Kimberly cuddled onto Tommy's chest. They were mesmerized as they looked above them. Nothing has ever been so beautiful.

 _"Lots of memories in this back seat,_ " Kimberly said as she smiled into his chest

 _"Oh yeah, me and Katherine,_ " he teased

She smacked him in the chest as she chuckled

 _"I'm kidding, it was always you in the backseat,_ " he reassured her. _"The front seat on the other hand.._ " He chuckled

She smacked him again. It was very much deserved. She continued to laugh.

 _"I always wanted to bring you here."_

 _"Why didn't you?_ " She asked softly. She played with his free hand with hers. She traced the outline of it and brought his hand closer to her chest. She loved the softness of his skin.

He let out a sigh, _"I was going to, but by the time I saw you again we were no longer together. I discovered this place while you were in Florida."_

Kimberly's heart sank. She still could never forget the pain she had caused him. She tried to push through the knot that was currently starting to build in her throat.

 _"Kim?"_

She didn't answer. He could start to feel the dampness on his chest and knew she was shedding tears.

" _Kim, look at me,_ " he said as he cupped her face, " _don't cry, please. I don't want you to be sad. We're way past all of that now._ " He used his free hand to gently wipe away her tears.

 _"I'm so sorry, Tommy. I never should have broken up with you._ " She sniffled

 _"No, Kim, we had to. We had to learn to be without each other. I don't regret it happening because it played a huge part in the people we are today,_ " he reassured her. _"Maybe you should have done it a different way,_ " he teased getting a smile out of her

 _"I'm sorry.."_

 _"Don't be, we're here now._ " He pulled her closer to his chest and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He knew that Kimberly had regretted her decision to break up with him, but not until that moment had he realized that she was still upset about it.

 _"Did Katherine like it up here?"_

 _"Um, I never brought her up here. I always pictured it being us two. I came up here by myself a few times and I always envisioned this place being for us,_ " he took in a deep breath, _"I wouldn't have been able to bring Kat up here and not thought of you."_

 _"Tommy, can I ask you something?_ " She said with her breath shaky.

 _"Anything."_

 _"Did.. Did something happen between you and Holli today?_ " She hoped it didn't come out sounding accusatory. She tried her best to ask it as calmly as possible.

 _"I..I'm gonna answer you honestly, but can I first ask you why you're asking me this?"_

 _"Holli said you two kissed today and I was just wondering if she was telling me the truth. I..I don't mind if you did, I was just curious._ " She was trying to say it as casually as possible.

" _Honestly, Kim, we did,_ " he noticed Kimberly letting out a light breath and he knew he had to explain. He didn't want her to think badly of him _, "but it's not what you think. She pulled me aside to talk when I was coming back to our room. She was acting so crazy and she just threw herself on me. She kissed me, but I pulled her off. I... I was planning on telling you tonight, but you beat me to it. I'm sorry if it sounded like I was trying to hide it from you, that wasn't my intent."_

 _"I knew she was full of shit. I seriously hate her, Tommy, I don't know what you ever saw in her._ " She said as she buried her face onto his shirt

He didn't really know what he ever saw in her either. Holli was never this insane when he knew her back in college, _"I think I was just lonely,_ " he chuckled, _"she wasn't that bad back then, I have no idea what happened to her. I guess she didn't like me rejecting her. I don't know. The craziest part is that when I saw her again for the first time a few days ago, one of the first things she said to me was that she respected all commitments. She is so backwards."_

 _"I get it, it's hard not to want you,"_ she waited patiently for him to react to her admission. All these years later and she still wanted Tommy like she did when she was a teenager. She heard his heart rate speeding up as she rested on his chest. She tilted her head up slightly to meet him in a soft kiss.

 _"Well, since we're being honest here, I have a confession to make."_

 _"Oh my God, you're gay."_

Tommy laughed. He loved Kimberly's sense of humor, _"yeah, I've been wanting to tell you that Jason and I were planning on running off into the sunset. I hope Trini doesn't get too upset."_ Kimberly laughed at his reply. They could always be so comfortable around each other. Life with Tommy was always so easy.

 _"But in all seriousness, Um, I didn't mean to, but when I was looking through your bag to find your dress, I accidentally knocked over a black bag and some stuff came out,"_ he cleared his voice

 _"Oh my god!_ " Kimberly covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, _"you weren't supposed to see that."_

 _"I'm sorry, Kim, I know you probably purchased that for Spencer before you two broke up, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous."_

Kimberly chuckled at Tommy's admission, " _Tommy, that wasn't for Spencer... It was for you._ " She removed her hands from her face and bit hard on her lip.

 _"For me? When did you have time to buy that?"_ He was almost thankful that it was pitch black outside and Kimberly couldn't see the stupid face he was making. He had never smiled this bright before.

 _"I didn't.. Aisha did. It was before she knew the truth about us. She thought she was being helpful. I just want to die of embarrassment now."_

 _"Kim.. I.. Don't be embarrassed. It was.. Nice... I think you would look really beautiful in it,_ " he gulped

 _"You think so?_ " She whispered

 _"Yeah.._." He whispered back

" _M..Maybe I can try it on later and you can tell me what you think."_

 _"I would honestly LOVE that,_ " he said as he pulled her in closer and accidentally tickling her side causing her to let out a loud Yelp.

" _You know, you left me a hickey."_

 _"I know_ ," he ran his fingers through her luscious locks, _"I saw that this morning. I'm sorry, I just wanted everyone to know that you were mine.._ " His voice trailed off when he said the last part. He didn't mean to make it sound like she was his property. After all, they weren't anything official

" _Kim, I'm sorry... Th-that came out wrong.. I don't think you'r-,_ " he tried to backtrack

Kimberly smiled at his admission. She got a slight thrill in him being so possessive. She bit her lip slightly. Her eyes softened and in a near whisper she said, _"I'm yours."_

His heart soared at her words. Kimberly has always been the only woman that could leave Tommy feeling like a teenager. The next thing Kimberly knew was that she was being kissed. Tommy was able to use his strength to flip them over so that he was now on top. He cupped her cheek as he dove straight in. Their lips met in a titillating passionate kiss. The hilltop was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the soft, gratifying moans from Kimberly's mouth when Tommy nuzzled her neck. They were drunk with lust.

She tugged at his tucked shirt in a rapid pace trying to untuck it from his trousers. Kimberly moved quickly to unbutton as much of Tommy's shirt as she could, she had only her hands to guide her through the darkness. She was in paradise when she felt the warm skin on Tommy's chiseled abs. They were utterly lost in each other. Last night Tommy and Kimberly crossed a line they could never go back from and today they continued. Cupping, kneading, groping as their hands moved to all areas of their bodies. Their heartbeats beating a mile a minute. Tommy didn't know how he had let 10 years go by without having Kimberly in this way. He didn't want to ever let her go.

Kimberly pushed herself up into a sitting position and began giving Tommy's neck as much attention as he had given her. She ran her fingers through his perfectly spiked hair. Kimberly moved her attention back to Tommy's soft lips as he pulled her to him. She straddled him while he moved his hands up and down her toned thighs. Feeling the softness of her skin beneath his hands. Her fingers dug into the headrest behind Tommy. He didn't know if Kimberly wanted to go any further but he knew he had to test the limits. She seems just as eager in their current situation so he didn't see any reason to stop. He slowly pulled the straps from her dress letting them fall off her shoulders. He waited for a sign of protest from Kimberly but found none. He pulled the top of her dress down slowly revealing his prize. He trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to her chest. She cried out in ecstasy when his mouth nursed her breast. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. His hands grasped onto her backside as they began grinding on one another. He had never heard anything more beautiful than Kimberly gasping his name in between sharp breaths. She sucked his bottom lip as Her hands moved to his belt buckle, trying to unbuckle the belt at the speed of light, pulling down his zipper soon after. She pulled the length of him out of his trousers while he lifted as much of her dress up and out of the way.

They both gasped in euphoria at the feeling of them being connected. Together as one, again. They threw their heads back in pure bliss. Kimberly's name fled from his lips as they moved in perfect sync over and over again. Tommy couldn't help but think how right this felt again. He craved her body like no one else's. There was a special desire about her that he couldn't put his finger on. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, almost like they were individually molded for one another. They kissed passionately as they mated over and over again. Kimberly's left arm wrapped tightly around Tommy's head as he thrusted deep inside her. Her right hand cupping his cheek as she bounced up and down with her head thrown back. His hands on her trembling thighs as he held her where he wanted her to, and guiding her to him the way he wanted. Sweat dripping down their bodies at the vigorous exercise. They quickened their pace as they finally cried out in ecstasy. They rode the ripples as they arrived at their mutual release. Kimberly collapsing in his arms. Clinging onto each other as they quivered and gasped for air.

They kissed softly under the night sky while they waited for their hearts to return to a normal rhythm again. They paused for a moment, parting slightly with their faces only a breath away. They smiled in the dark at the craziness of all of this. Kimberly brushed Tommy's hair back with her right hand. How can two people that had been nothing but friends the last ten years make love in such a way? Kimberly moved to his neck and let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny, Ms. Hart?"

 _"Just.. All of this,_ " she continued to place gentle kisses all over his neck, _"this is so crazy."_

 _"I know,_ " he wanted to tell Kimberly what he was feeling. It just didn't feel right to have her so intimately and not tell her that he loved her. He always thought that they wouldn't be able to say anything other than that when they first made love. He wanted nothing more than to scream it from the edge of the cliff, but He feared her rejection.

 _"Do you know why I brought you here, Kim?"_

 _"To murder me?_ " She smirked

" _Ha-ha, no. I brought you here because there's no calmer place in all of Angel Grove. You can clear your mind here. I know something has been bothering you lately. I'm not going to ask you questions because I think you're already asking yourself enough. This is my place of relaxation and I want to share it with you."_

 _"That is so sweet of you,_ " she said as she caressed his cheek, _"thank you for being so patient with me. I couldn't ask for a better person to have in my life. The truth is," she sighed, "I turned down the job in LA. I was talking to Mr. Matthews on the phone when you came in earlier. I thought about it long and hard before I made my decision."_

 _"Kim, you've worked so hard for his promotion. Why on earth would you give it up?"_

She paused for a moment. " _I didn't want to leave you,_ " she answered honestly

 _"Kim.."_ He was touched that she cared about him enough to turn down the job for him, but he still didn't want her to give up a huge opportunity for him _. "Me? No, that's... This is your dream."_ He cupped her cheek.

She shook her head, _"I have new dreams. I'm not leaving you in New York by yourself. That's just not going to happen._ " Turning her face to the warmth caused by his hand and kissing his palm.

 _"Who cares if I'm still in New York. This is for you, not for me."_

 _"I can't be away from you, Tommy._ " She said before she kissed him tenderly

He managed to pull away from her for a moment. He panted slightly, _"Kim, what are we?"_

 _"I don't know,_ " she said as she pressed her forehead to his, _"but I want to find out.. That's why I can't leave."_

He brought her down to another scorching hot kiss that left them both breathless. Kimberly melted in his arms.

They chatted for a few more moments before deciding to head back to the hotel. It was a good 30 minute drive and they were both getting exhausted, Kimberly more than him. She fell asleep for a bit of the ride back and Tommy watched her from the corner of his eye. He smiled as he gently took her hand and began to run it with his thumb. His finger grazed over her engagement ring ever so lightly. He loved this woman so much. He wouldn't change a hair on her head, she was that perfect to him. Just the thought that she trusted him with her life, made his heart skip a beat. He trusted Kimberly the same, and then some. She was the only woman where he could be completely himself and didn't have to worry about making a good impression.

* * *

 **Hotel Él Ángel**

 **10:54PM**

Tommy pulled his car into the nearest empty parking spot and shut off his engine. He looked at Kimberly who was still sleeping beside him. He tucked a stray hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear. How can one woman own so much of his heart? He knew in his heart that he wanted her.. All of her. He just hoped that she felt the same way. Tomorrow would be the wedding and he was finally going to tell her how he felt. That he wanted to be with her and that nothing was going to get in the way.

" _Kim?"_ He said softly. He had moved to the passenger side door and opened it, _"it's time to wake up."_

 _"Mm..._ " She mumbled quietly, stirring in her sleep.

He slowly bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her put her in a bridal carry. He kicked the door closed with his shoe and made his was up to the hotel. Thankfully Kimberly was as light as a feather or else his would have been slightly difficult.

Once entering their shared bedroom, he gently placed her on the bed. He took off his excess clothes leaving himself in only his boxer briefs. He slips into bed and Kimberly begins fidgeting with her dress. She tugs and pulls at the hem to slip it off. Tommy took notice and helped her remove what was left. He opened his arms to her and she cuddled into his chest. She basked in the warmth of his embrace. Today had been the longest day in history.

* * *

author note: Hey there! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have more chapters coming soon. I'm so excited for you all to see how this story continues to develop. Lots of twist coming your way. Stay tuned. As always, please review.


	8. Only One for Me

**Sunday, June 6, 2004**

 **7:47AM**

After the longest day in Tommy Oliver's life, he couldn't think of any better way to spend his final day in the most beautiful hotel room ever than to sleep in. Having just suddenly jerked awake from a horrible dream where he thought he was falling, he knew he couldn't be so lucky. He blinked hard as he tried to unstick his eyelashes from all the gunk that built up during the night. He brought his fingers up as he gently rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up. Letting out a light yawn as he readjusted his body. Careful not to wake the petite brunette that was currently sleeping in his arms. His eyes were heavy with the overflowing need to sleep. He gently brought the covers up higher to them, placed a small kiss to the back of Kimberly's head, and wrapped an arm around her small waist. Before he was able to drift off into sleep, a loud ringing shook him up. He reached behind himself and smacked his arm around the nightstand in hope of hitting the alarm clock. He knocked over many items that were placed on top. When the ringing continued he came to the realization that the loud noise came from his cell phone that was now seated on the floor.

He sighed in slight frustration and slowly disentangled himself from Kimberly. He looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand and read 7:50 in bold red numbers. He stretched his arm out to pick his sleek Motorola Razr and brought it to his chest. He read the number to himself and realized he didn't recognize it. He wanted to take the call but didn't want to risk disrupting Kimberly's sleep. He made the decision to take the call in the balcony and slowly rolled out of bed.

He stood out letting the cool breeze fan him. He flipped the phone open in one fluid motion and brought it to his ear.

 _"H-hello?"_

 _"Hello, Tommy Oliver?_ " A man with a low voice came from the other end.

 _"This is he. How can I help you?"_

 _"Tommy, this is Greg Matthews, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if this was your number. I got it from someone in the office, but they weren't sure if it was correct."_

 _"Oh hello, Mr. Matthews, I didn't recognize your voice or the number on my caller Id. Did the office change the number?"_

 _"No, I'm calling you from my personal cell phone. You're more than welcome to add it to your contacts if you wish."_

 _"Will do, sir, did you need help with something?"_ Tommy wasn't quite sure why his boss was calling him. He hoped it wasn't in regards to his performance at work.

 _"I do, but,"_ he paused a moment to collect his thoughts, " _I want to keep this between us. I'm about to ask you something that will be completely frowned upon if it gets out. Do you understand?"_

 _"Is it illegal?"_ Tommy said with a light chuckle.. He hoped it wasn't. _"Because I'm not looking forward to spending time in prison."_

 _"It's not illegal, don't worry. I'm calling you because I heard from the office that you and Kimberly Hart are very close friends. Is that true?"_

 _"We are, sir, we've been friends for years._ " He tilted his head. It was strange to be having a conversation about Kimberly. Although most people at the office knew they were good friends, they never really let their personal lives affect their work lives.

 _"Good,"_ he sighed slightly, _"so I can assume that she has spoken to you about her proposed promotion?"_

 _"She mentioned it, yes."_

 _"Okay, I'm just going to get right to it. She turned down my offer yesterday afternoon, but I wasn't about to let her walk away from the biggest opportunity of her life. I ended up giving her a two day extension on my offer and told her to give me her final decision on Monday. I want to ask you if you could maybe speak with her and remind her that this opportunity will not come again with this company if she were to turn it down."_

Tommy let out a quiet sigh, _"Mr. Matthews, Kimberly and I are very close, but I don't think I should try to influence her in what she does with her career. When she makes up her mind about something, she sticks with it."_

 _"That is exactly why we need her in our Los Angeles office. She is the perfect candidate for our team. We need someone that is decisive, confident, and has great leadership skills. We need someone like her. Please talk to her. This offer is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I've spoken to her plenty of times and she has said that she was originally from California. I kept that in mind when this promotion came up. She would be close to her hometown, the weather is always great, and the job comes with many perks. As a friend, I know you can't just let her pass this on, Tommy."_

Tommy bowed his head in defeat. He knew that this was an amazing opportunity for Kimberly and although it would hurt him to see her go, he knew that the only reason she was staying in New York was to be with him. A huge part of him was being selfish by not pushing her to be where she belonged. She had spoken to him so many times about wanting to return to California and be near her friends and family. Aside from Kimberly, Tommy had been the only other ranger to leave Angel Grove permanently. He looked through the glass door to Kimberly's peaceful sleeping form. His face formed a sad smile knowing that he had to let her go.

 _"I'll talk to her. I can't promise you anything, but I'm with you on the not letting her give up a huge opportunity part. I'll see what I can do."_

 _"Thank you, Tommy, We need her expertise in Los Angeles as soon as possible. I would also like to thank you for being such a great asset to the team."_

 _"Thank you, sir, your words are much appreciated. I'll have Kimberly contact you with her final decision tomorrow."_

He slowly brought the phone down and flipped it closed. He shut his eyes and rested his head on the banister. He knew he had a decision to make. Tommy could either have Kimberly give up her job and stay with him in New York or give up the greatest thing in his life and watch her leave.

At the end of the day, Kimberly's potential happiness was more important to him. He made a decision without thinking about what Kimberly would truly want. His decision was to let her go, but now he has to find a way to do it when she doesn't want to leave his side.

He let out a deep sigh and left the room. He needed time to think things over.

 **8:37 AM**

Tommy walked into the bedroom hoping to surprise Kimberly with breakfast in bed. After he left the room to clear his head, he decided to stroll to the restaurant downstairs and order some breakfast that they could both enjoy. He ordered a little of everything knowing that Kimberly always liked variety.

 _"Hey,"_ he said quietly

Kimberly sat on the bed flipping through the channels with the remote.

When she woke up that morning, she was surprised to not find Tommy anywhere. In all honesty, she hated how cold the bed felt without his warmth. She realized that she could wake up every day in his arms and be fully content. Their relationship was changing rapidly and she had to choose now what she wanted . Once they got back to New York, they could either move into a relationship or find a way to be near each other without making things awkward. There was no going back anymore. They couldn't share such an amazing weekend and go back to being just friends. It would be too weird.

 _"Hi,"_ she said with a bright smile.

She jumped from the bed and made her way to him.

 _"I brought you something,_ " he said as he kicked the door closed with his foot, _"close your eyes."_

She did as she was told and put her hands over her eyes as she finally reached him.

He brought his left arm from behind to present Kimberly with a single white flower

 _"Okay, open them."_

Once opening her eyes she was greeted with the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. She brought her hands to her mouth in shock, " _oh Tommy, you still remember that I love peonies."_ She took the white flower and brought it up to her nose and gave it a quick smell.

He chuckled lightly. In a monotone he said, " _of-course-I-remember-I-Did-not-just-get-lucky-and-steal-a-random-flower-from-Jason's-parents-wedding."_

She lightly shoved him. _"Oh my god, you little thief. I can't believe you did that. That's a criminal offense, bro. I should turn you in,_ " she chuckled. _"But it was so sweet of you,_ " she said as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 _"I brought us some breakfast too,_ " he said as he held up the bag containing the food.

 _"Oooh, flowers and breakfast. I need to keep you around more often,_ " she said as she took the bag and placed it on the counter

They split the contents into portions and headed to the balcony.

 _"So Jason said we could have the spare bedroom at his place after we check out tomorrow. We'll be saying there until Wednesday when our flight leaves back to New York,"_ Tommy said.

 _"Awesome, I was wondering what we were going to do. I didn't think staying at your parents would have been a good idea. I was going to suggest another hotel room, but he was kind enough to offer._ " She answered before taking a small piece of her bread and offering it to a bird that flew to them.

 _"I don't think you're supposed to feed the birds, Kim,"_ he said with a chuckle, " _I'm pretty sure they're going to continue coming if you give them food."_

 _"I can't just not feed them, that's so sad. This little buddy of mine is going to eat."_

 _"If you say so,_ " he chuckled

 _"I'm gonna miss it here.. It's so beautiful_ ," Kimberly said before taking a bite of her pancakes. She stared out into the horizon and took it the beautiful view for one of the last few times.

 _"Yeah, it is. M-Maybe you don't have to leave California."_ He began Stabbing at his food with a fork.

 _"What do you mean,_ " she said with a raised brow

 _"The job, Kim,"_ he said as he dropped the fork on the plate. " _Why don't you call Mr. Matthews and tell him that you want to take the job,"_ he had to remember that she didn't know that he had talked to their boss earlier.

 _"That's all over now,"_ she waved her hand dismissively, _"I'm going to stay in New York, mkay."_

 _"Are you sure you won't regret you decision?"_

She took a slight pause. She knew she made the right choice there was no doubt about it, but she also knew that she would always wonder what would happen if she did move to Los Angeles. _"I-I'm sure I won't."_ She began said as she continued to eat.

" _You hesitated_ ," he said softly

" _No, I didn't."_

 _"Yes, you did."_

 _"No, I didn't,"_ she was becoming frustrated.

 _"Kim.."_

 _"Okay, so a part of me wants to go, but that part isn't nearly as large as the part that wants to stay in New York."_

 _"If you want to go then go. No one is holding you back."_

 _"I know what I want. I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me that easy_ ," she said as she pinched his cheek.

* * *

 _Spring of 1997_

 _8:55PM_

After Katherine's departure and encouraging words, Kimberly decided to take her advice and head inside.

The youth center was filled with teens dancing and having a good time. Her face made a slight smile as she saw all of the people she used to go to school with. The mean popular girl, the quiet girl that sat in the back of the class, the brilliant young man that gave Billy a run for his money, her best guy friend that came with her to surprise everyone in angel grove, and the man she was still deeply in love with. Her eyes began to water at the thought of how she took Tommy's heart and stomped all over it. He was nothing but kind, loving, and patient with her.. He didn't deserve what she did to him. She wasn't surprised that he didn't want to speak to her, but she had to. She couldn't live her whole life without Tommy. It was important to her that they at least had some kind of relationship. It didn't have to be a romance or even be best friends, but she had to have him some kind of way.

Her goal when she got inside the youth center was to go up to him and have that talk they needed to have. He asked for time but she didn't have it. She was only able to get a few days off training and she had to go back to Florida in 2 days. It was now or never. Their eyes locked from across the room and for a moment she thought about running back outside instead of facing rejection. Instead, she swallowed her fear and marched on.

Tommy watched her making her way to him and slowly walked to the back of the youth center, knowing that she would follow him. He stopped in a dark corner of the room, away from the eyes of the crowed. He faced the wall as he dropped his head. No matter how upset he was with her right now, he had to hear her out. You can't just love someone unconditionally for 3 years and push them out of your life so easily. He had to know why she did what she did, even if it killed him inside.

 _"You have 10 minutes,"_ he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to look at here. There was a sense of coldness in his voice. Something Kimberly wasn't used to when she spoke with him. He was always warm and inviting. Tommy had changed so much since she had last seen him.

Her heart was broken, tears now visibly falling down her cheeks. She had yet to say a word and she was already emotional. Kimberly only hoped that by the time she was done talking that he didn't hate her.

 _"His name is Brady,"_ her voice was shaky. "He's a star wrestler at the school I go to. Coach Schmidt had us not only training all day but getting physically stronger by going to the gym on our time off. I met him there," she looked down at a cracked tile on the floor. This was just how her heart felt at the moment, Broken into two pieces . Tommy still keeping his back to her just listening to what she was saying.

 _"We started building a friendship and got really close. We would spend hours talking, going out on what I now know were dates. I wasn't physically cheating on you... B-But I was slowly being drawn to him."_

 _"So you wrote me the letter before you could physically cheat on me?"_

 _"No, no, I didn't start dating him until a few weeks after the letter. I know you may think that I didn't care, but I did. It broke my heart to write that letter too."_

 _"Then you shouldn't have sent it"_

 _"I wrote you the letter because you and I.. We were slowly drifting apart."_ The hot tears continued to run down her face

His scoffed at her comment. He knew he had been busy with ranger business but he always made time for Kimberly. He made her a priority no matter what. Her excuse was a verbal slap in the face.

 _"We didn't talk that much anymore and letters were becoming fewer and farther in between.."_

He turned around sharply on his heels. If she was going to lie, he wanted her to do it straight to his face, _"No they weren't. You just saw what you wanted to see. Why don't you just tell me the truth? You wanted to be with him and so you just pushed me off to the side! Did he know you had a boyfriend? Someone who loved you so much that was waiting patiently for you to come home?"_

She sighed as she refused to look at him, _"he did..."_

 _"What a great man you snagged, he was clearly trying to get with you while you were involved with someone else."_

 _"It wasn't like that,"_ she paused for a moment. Maybe it was like that. Brady had always made it clear that he was interested in her and pushed her into ending her relationship with Tommy.

 _"Oh, really? So he didn't tell you to dump my ass?"_ He was fuming. He had never once spoken so harshly to Kimberly, but he couldn't control his anger at the moment. In all honesty, it felt great to finally get all his frustration out. He was pissed and he didn't care if she saw this new side of him or not.

 _"He did_ ," lifting up her head to see his flushed face.

 _"Did he also tell you to write the most cold hearted letter in history? To downplay our 3 year relationship to something of a brother and sister?"_

 _"I was stupid and not thinking right.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I had until it was gone. I would go back and change it but I can't. I gave up the best thing that ever happened to me for someone that wasn't worth it."_

 _"Why aren't you two still together?"_

 _"He cheated on me,_ " she said as her jaw clenched. Still remembering how much it hurt her to find him and her roommate together. She mourned the loss of that relationship for only a moment. He wasn't worth her tears. Thinking on it now that was probably exactly how Tommy was feeling. Although she didn't physically cheat on him, she did emotionally. In his eyes, it's all probably the same.

 _"I honestly can't say I feel bad for you, Kim. Karma came back and bit you in the ass."_

She physically winced at his words. She wasn't expecting him to be upset about her breakup with Brady, but she wasn't anticipating him to be so blunt.

 _"Did you love him?"_ He regretted asking that as soon as the words fled his lips. He knew he had no right to ask, but he needed to know.

 _"Tommy-"_

 _"-No, don't 'Tommy' me. I want a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer. Did you love him?_ " His eyes begging for the answer he secretly didn't want to hear.

 _"Yes,"_ her voice was weak, _"before he cheated on me, we had a good thing going for a bit. I was broken from having sent you that letter and he was able to pull me back together. I opened up my heart to another man. He was so charismatic and full of life-"_

 _"-and I wasn't?_ " He interrupted

 _"Of course you were, but you weren't there!"_ She practically screamed . Her voice breaking as she began to feel tears forming again. _"I'm sorry,"_ she said as she tried to compose herself. She also had never raised her voice to Tommy, not while they weren't under some kind of spell. She let her head hang down again. She couldn't look at Tommy and see the pain visibly reflected in his eyes. It caused her so much grief just knowing she was still hurting him.

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand. Hating the words that just came out of her mouth, _"You can love whoever you want."_

 _"My love for him wasn't greater than yours. Even after all this time, I couldn't forget about you. I missed you every second when I was with him. I learned to love him, but I naturally loved you. I didn't have to learn to love you."_

 _"Then you shouldn't have let me go. I loved you so much. You had all of me.."_

 _"I got what was coming to me. At the end, I found that the joke was on me for ever trusting him. I don't care that he cheated on me anymore. That relationship was never worth it in the first place,"_ she continued as she reached a hand to his face. Tommy lightly flinching at the contact. _"But the one between us was. I'm so sorry for what I did. I miss you, Tommy,_ " her hand now firmly cupping his cheek, _"I still love you."_

Kimberly felt a little guilty because of the conversation she just had with Katherine. She promised her that she would keep her feelings to herself, but she couldn't at the moment. If she was going to build a friendship back with Tommy, she wanted him to know her true feelings.

Tommy closed his eyes at the contact. It took one touch from Kimberly to bring back all his feelings. The memories of them came back in a rapid flash. Every feeling and emotion crashing down like a violent wave.

 _"Kim,_ " his voice in a quiver. His anger with Kimberly rapidly diminishing. He swallowed hard. _"You have to remember that I'm dating Katherine now,_ " he gently took hold of her hand and brought it down from his face.

 _"I know,"_ she had to turn her face away from him, _"she's a great girl, but I selfishly wish you would give us another chance."_

Tommy sighed at her confession. It hurt him to be so physically close to Kimberly but not be able to act on his feelings. He still cared very much for her. If Katherine wasn't in his life, he would have seriously considered trying to work things out with Kimberly. She still owned a huge part of his heart. Unfortunately, they were in a different situation in reality and he couldn't just hurt Katherine. Especially since she had been nothing but amazing to him since his break up with Kimberly.

 _"Kim, I would be lying to you if I said I still didn't feel anything for you. I can't just turn you off in my heart. You are burned in there for life. If circumstances were different, I would welcome you with open arms, but they're not. Kat healed me when I crumbled into pieces from your letter, she waited patiently for me to open up to her, and she never once pushed me into something I wasn't ready for. She let me come to her in my own time. I owe her all of me, I owe her my devotion.. I owe her a chance,_ " he swallowed the knot building in his throat, _"you're too late, Kim, although it kills me inside to say that. I've moved on and I'm finally happy. I love Katherine. I don't know how deep that love is yet, but I know that I have love for her. I have to figure out where we're going."_

Kimberly figured Tommy would say something like that, but it doesn't mean it hurt her any less, " _I'm hurting seeing you two together, but I'm happy for you. I truly wish you two the best."_

 _"Thank you. I don't want you to not be in my life. I want us to find a way to be friends again. I know it's going to be awkward at times, but I'm willing to put in the effort to make it work."_

 _"I would love nothing more than that,_ " her eyes began to swell again. He brought his hand up and wiped a single tear from her face. Unlike last time, these tears were of mild joy. She accomplished one thing this trip and that was to have Tommy back in her life. Even if only as a friend. She could live with that.

 _"I forgive you,_ " He said in a near whisper. _"I forgive you for your mistakes, I forgive you for your letter, and I forgive you for whatever else you feel guilty about. I want us to start fresh. No more talking of the past, let's move forward,_ " he extended his arms out for an embrace.

Kimberly couldn't believe she had been so lucky. Tommy had always had such a forgiving heart, but she never envisioned him to be this forgiving. She practically ran into his arms, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. For the first time in a long time, she basked in his warm embrace. Her skin erupting in goosebumps as the ripples of contentment moved aimlessly through her.

 _"I honestly thought you would never forgive me,_ " she said as she cried into his shirt

He gently stroked her back, and rested his cheek on the top of her head before placing an innocent kiss into her hair.

He let out a light sigh, " _you're not getting rid of me that easy."_

She lightly laughed, _"thank you for being so forgiving. I couldn't ask for a better ex boyfriend."_

 _"I know, I'm pretty great,_ " he chuckled

As much as it hurt her to leave, she knew that she had to. She said everything she needed to say and she knew they were going to be okay. _"I should let you get back to the party,"_ she said as she disentangled herself from his arms, " _Congratulations on your win. You guys really deserved it."_

Before he was able to say anything the sweet soulful voice of Brian McKnight's "The Only One For Me," began playing over the speakers. He remembered first hearing the song playing on the radio and could only ever think of Kimberly when it came on. He never once pictured he would be with her again in this way. He wanted one last moment with Kimberly before she left. He knew in his mind that what he was about to say could lead to something that Katherine might not agree with, but his heart was aching for it. Slowly he extended his hand out to her, pleading for a 'yes' with his eyes.

He mustered all his courage as he was reverted back to a younger version of himself, _"May I have this dance?"_

* * *

 _"Ow,_ " he lightly rubbed his cheek. Smiling at Kimberly as he did so.

" _Suck it up,"_ she teased

" _Suck it up? That's assault my friend."_

 _"Don't be a wuss, I didn't even do it that hard_ ," she smiled

 _"I should call the authorities on you,"_ he joked

 _"What a perfect idea. That way I can tell them about the petty crime you just committed downstairs."_

He huffed in a joking way. He loved being so care free with Kimberly.

" _Would a kiss make it better?"_ She asked. She would always have these teasing matches with Tommy but they never led anywhere. It was different now.

She watched him as a smile crept up on his lips. How could she have let 10 years go by without having this kind of relationship with Tommy. Tonight was the night of the wedding and she determined to finally tell him how she felt. Nothing was going to stop her. If everything went according to plan, then today will not only mark Jason's parents wedding Renewal, but the day that she and Tommy made things official again.

 _"Yes,"_ he answered pointing to red mark on his cheek 3 times

Before she was able to reach his cheek he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

 _"Have I kissed you today?"_

 _"Hmm.. I don't know. I can't remember,"_ she was being coy and he was eating it up.

He bent down and captured her lips in a gentle but intoxicating kiss. Fire igniting all of him once again. Before she was able to react, he scooped her up off her feet. She let out a loud Yelp at the unexpected surprise.

 _"Ah, Tommy,_ " she shrieked in joy

Tommy already making his way to the glass doors

 _"What about our food?_ " She said with a giggle. Knowing full well what he wanted to do.

 _"Let the birds have it!_ " He said laughing. Opening and closing the patio doors before throwing Kimberly on the bed.

* * *

Author note: Hey there! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I've done something a little different this time, and I made it shorter. I don't know if any of you had noticed, but my chapter lengths have definitely been fluctuating throughout this story. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with the length at first, but I've realized that it's a lot easier for me to focus on a single scene rather than multiple. I've also made a decision to make my chapters shorter from now on to keep the story from becoming confusing to the reader. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please review. Let me know what you all think of this chapter and what you think of me making them shorter. Do you prefer it longer or on the shorter side? Thank You!


	9. Torn between Two Hearts

**El Angel Spa**

 **Sunday, June 6, 2004**

 **11:09AM**

Serenity.

There was no other word that could describe Kimberly's current state of mind and body. A delicate moan swam out of her, breaking the silence that filled the air. The calming scent of lavender kissing her nostrils as the wick of the aromatherapy candle burned soundlessly from across the room. All the mental and emotional stress that was building inside of her the last week was being kneading out of her body by the magical hands of a dainty Asian woman. Kimberly's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head before sending an appreciative prayer up to the heavens for the astonishingly wonderful woman behind her.

After one of the most amazing mornings of her entire life, Kimberly reluctantly ran downstairs to her appointment at the Spa. When she woke up that morning she wanted nothing more than to spend a nice morning relaxing, but after being swept off her feet by Tommy, she didn't want to leave his side... Or lips.

He had a certain je ne sais quoi. Kimberly couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was extremely attracted to him no doubt about it, he emits sex appeal. Maybe it was the way he touched her; with one single touch from Tommy, Kimberly's whole body would quiver. He knew exactly how to make love to her. It was almost as if he had acquired a personal handbook to all her sexual wants and needs. No man had ever been able to make her feel the way he did. The way he gazed at her when he thought she didn't notice; his eyes pinned to her at all times, causing her to unconsciously become more provocative around him. The natural sensation of safety that engulfed her when she was near him, she felt invincible. Or maybe it was the way his soft lips would move in perfect sync with hers, their lips flawlessly recalling what they had mastered 10 years ago.

Another soft moan escaping her lightly parted lips as the masseuse moved to her shoulders.

"Kim, I'm trying to enjoy my deep tissue massage over here. If you don't stop moaning, I'm going to throw that pile of hot rocks on you."

Gently lifting her head from the massage table Kimberly looked over at Trini's frustrated face and let out a light chuckle, "I'm sorry, my body is just so sore. I really needed this massage."

"Yeah, well, we don't want to hear it all the way down here," Aisha never one to bite her tongue.

Mrs. Scott had been kind enough to make an appointment for all the bridesmaids at the spa. There they would be getting well deserved massages, facials, mani-pedis, and get their hair and makeup done for the wedding. What girl could turn down such a generous offer?

"I bet Tommy has you working out muscles you haven't used in years," Trini teased.

"Ha-ha, Tri. I mean, I guess it's true," Kimberly chuckled, "but that's not the only reason why I needed this massage. I've been so over worked these past few months trying to get the promotion th-"

"-the promotion you turned down," Katherine interrupted. She still had to not let her forget it.

"-yes, the one I declined. You know, now that I don't have to worry about it anymore, I feel liberated. A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." That was 100 percent the truth. After working relentlessly for months on end, Kimberly was finally set free. Sure she didn't accept the promotion like she had originally anticipated, but knowing that it was offered was good enough for her. It meant that her hard work and dedication to the company had paid off, and maybe in the unforeseeable future, she would be presented with another chance.

"I just wish you would have given moving to the west coast a second thought. We miss you so much over here. You know that if you came over here, Tommy would soon follow. What are a few months apart?" Aisha asked

"It's really not that big of a deal I suppose, but I just want to stay there. I'm not sure what the future holds for us, but I do know that it's in New York. Plus even if Tommy and I were to get into some hypothetical relationship, I don't think we would be able to do long distance. It brings back too many bad memories."

"Yeah, but you were kids back then. You both have changed so much since then. A long distance relationship as an adult is so different than as a teen," Trini closed her eyes as the young masseuse worked deep into muscles. Quietly humming at the intense sensation.

"I know, but it's something that I'm not willing to look into. I suppose if there was no other option then I would, but there is. We can't go from not being in a relationship to being in a long distance one," she said calmly. "Not that we're going to be in a relationship at all or anything. This is all hypothetical, of course," even after all this time Kimberly was still being stubborn.

"I would love you nearby but I guess you're right," Aisha didn't want to push her petite friend any further. She knew well that Kimberly could only handle a little interrogation before she started snapping at people.

"I am right. Besides we all make sacrifices for the people were in love with and I'm willing to make mine."

Trini, Aisha, and Katherine's eyes flew open. Loud gasps leaving their lips before their mouths burst into huge wide smiles as their faces lay on the massage table face attachment. They quickly pushed themselves up on their elbows, startling the masseuses. They stared at each other with knowing smiles

"Did she just...?" The three girls nearly screamed to each other

"In love!" Katherine spat out

"Girl, I just thought y'all were doin it, I had no idea y'all were actually in love." Aisha nearly getting whip lash from the force of her jolt.

"Oh my god, you just said you loved him."

"Wh-what? No I didn't," Kimberly said as she thought back to the exact words she just said. The words all came so natural to her that she didn't realize exactly what she said.

"Yes, you did"

"No I-"

"Yes!"

"No-No-No, you all misunderstood me-"

"-Kim, you're in love and you're finally admitting it." Trini was 99 percent of the time the most calm of the ladies but once she heard Kimberly finally admit her true feelings, she wasn't able to keep her excitement inside.

"Oh my God, this calls for a celebration! Bring out the wine!" Aisha said as she began snapping her fingers

"Guys, no!"

Mildly annoyed by the 4 women deep in conversation not allowing them to do their jobs, the 4 masseuses grabbed a nearby hand towel and tried to wipe off the excess oil from their hands. "Ladies, your hour is now up. We will leave you to put on your robes and your manicurist will assist you all in the back room. Facials will be done back there as well. Complimentary wine will also be served."

"Guys, I'm not in love with Tommy. At least I don't think I am. I think I may just be in deep like, you know? I just told you three about the relationship I had with Spencer. I opened up my heart to him for the first time and I got burned. I'm just afraid of risking it again," she was protesting hard. A big reason why was because she was afraid of what she was feeling for Tommy. After being part for nearly 10 years and never once having any kind of romantic thought for one another, being thrusted into this new relationship was frightening. Tommy was the only guy that Kimberly had ever left broken-hearted. The worst part was that he was the only one she ever truly cared about.

Watching her with a curious face, Katherine finally spoke up, "I think you're wrong." Her voice was soft, "there's no risk there. He loves you and I know that you know that. I think you're afraid of hurting him."

Kimberly's eyes fell to the floor. She knew Katherine was right. Deep in her heart, she was afraid of opening up to Tommy because she didn't want to hurt him again. Over the last decade She had experienced intimacy, heartbreak, betrayal, and just recently, love. She had grown from a naïve girl to an assertive woman. She was done having this conversation and having everyone and their mother giving their input. She appreciated what they were doing and that they cared enough to try and get her to open up, but Tommy was sensitive territory. She knew what she wanted in a relationship but first she had to figure out if what she truly wanted was Tommy.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, but when I do, I promise you 3 will be the second ones to know. You know, after I tell Tommy," she chuckled, "for now, can we please just enjoy this day that is sure to be fabulous? If I keep thinking about this, the massage would have been for nothing."

"Alright, we'll leave you alone for now, but don't think that I won't be grilling you when you two will be getting hot and heavy in my guest room." Trini said as she slipped on her robe.

"Yeah, yeah," Kimberly jokingly rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively, "You know I love you three, but let's keep the Tommy talk to a minimum from now on."

"Alright, fine, let's just enjoy the last few hours of our spa trip," Aisha said

* * *

With Tommy

Tommy stood slightly bent, carefully concentrating on the small ball sitting peacefully on the tee. He slowly brought the club close to the ball and back again, trying to perfect his swing. A small breath was exhaled before he readjusted his grip. Giving his fingers a slight wiggle and quickly bringing his arms back. His eyes stayed on the ball as he took a powerful swing. The golf ball soared through the air at an incredible speed. He used his right hand to block out the burning sun from his eyes. Watching the ball trying to land by some club members.

"FOOORREEE!" Tommy shouted before wincing. He nearly hit the members with the ball that flew off course.

"Dude, you suck," Jason said with a chuckle

"I think those people are pissed," Rocky said as he waved to the members across the course

"Damn, so there is something Tommy Oliver can't do," Zack said as he bent over with a giggle fit.

Just like the bridesmaids, the groomsmen were given some time to relax before the wedding. Jason made the decision to bring all the men to the golf course and play 18 holes. Tommy had always been pretty athletic and sports came easily to him but something about getting a small ball into a hole hundreds of feet away was difficult.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. Aside from some mini golf every now and then, I've never done anything like this."

"Yo, mini golf does not count," Zack lightly tapped Tommy on the stomach, "besides it's awesome to know that you can't do everything."

"Yeah, whatever," Tommy joked. His smile quickly faded when he remembered the real reason why he was so distracted. "The truth is... I actually got a call from my boss back in New York. He told me that he talked to Kim again about her getting that job in LA." He continued before resting the club behind his neck and resting his arms on either side, "Apparently she turned down the job offer and he wanted her to reconsider. He asked for my help to get her to take the job." He sighed deeply, "I think I'm gonna have to let her go. I don't want to hold her back from such a great opportunity."

"Whoa, man, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you had that conversation earlier," Rocky said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, man, i wouldn't have been ragging on you so much," Zack said lightly tapping Tommy on the back.

Jason readjusted the ball cap on his head roughly. "You've got to be kidding me," Jason thought to himself. The face Tommy made was not lost with Jason and he had an idea of what Tommy was about to say next.

"Jase," Tommy started

"Don't," Jason said with a firm voice. He brought his club right over Tommy's chest before lightly tapping him with it.

Tommy looked down to the location of the contact on his body, "what are you doing?"

"I said don't."

"you know what I'm gonna say, don't you?"

"I told you that if you broke her heart that I would kick your ass. I think I could let this club could do most of the work for me. Don't make me use it, man. My dad would be down a groomsman and I don't think Billy could fit in your suit."

"I'm not going to break her heart, Jase."

"Oh, really? So you're trying to tell me that you're not going to talk to her and tell her to go to LA? That you're not going to make up some bullshit excuse as to why you two won't work out, all because you have a huge fear of long distance relationships?" Jason pressed the head of the club harder to Tommy's body.

"Damn, he's good," Zack whispered to Rocky

"It's not like that. Kimberly doesn't even have strong feelings for me. I just have to calmly explain to her-"

"-explain what? Tommy, I know you're not stupid. You know that Kimberly wants to be with your dumb ass. No matter which way you slice it up, she is going to get hurt. If you tell her nicely, she's going to get hurt. If you tell her harshly, she's going to get hurt. Because in the end, all she is going to hear is that you don't want to TRY and make things work," with each and every word, Jason dug deeper and harder into Tommy's chest. "Or am I wrong?"

"I just have to find a way to tell her where she will understand. I don't want to stand in her way."

"She's a big girl, Tommy, she can make her own career decisions. How about you stop acting like a bunch of 16 year olds and talk it out like adults."

"I'm not gonna hurt her."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you two getting involved in the first place-"

"-whoa, first of all... We can do whatever the hell we want. We don't need your approval or blessing. I'm pretty sure Kimberly made that perfectly clear to you yesterday. second of all, you're crossing a major line. You can kindly mind your own business about what goes on in my private life. I was just letting you know about a phone call I happened to receive," Tommy finished as he swatted away the club on his chest.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're going to crush her."

"Come on, I think we both know that Kimberly is stronger than that. She isn't emotionally broken."

"So you're trying to tell me that once you have this big talk with Kim that she isn't going to shed a single tear?"

Tommy's head fell, hanging in defeat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jason finished before spitting built up saliva onto the ground. "How about you keep your dick in your pants next time you prick." He chucked the club to the ground as he made his way back to the golf cart.

Tommy watched Jason from the corner of his eye. A huge sigh and an eye roll later, he bent over and picked up the clubs his best friend left behind. Best friend. That's exactly what they were and had been for over 10 years. Yes, Jason was beyond pissed and they have had their share of arguments over the years, but their bond is too strong to be broken. Jason will probably not want to speak to Him for a bit, but he knew that he would come around soon enough.. After all, they're family.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Zack joked to Rocky in a muffled voice while he pumped his fist. The quiet laughter between them was quickly shut down when Tommy gave them a piercing glare, reminiscent of his green ranger days.

"Sorry, man, I'm just.. I-I'm gonna go..," Zack said as he pointed towards the awaiting golf carts. "I'll ride with Jason."

* * *

 **Room 820**

 **2:55 PM**

Tommy sat in silence on the couch he had spent the first few nights sleeping on. Quietly tracing the pattern he was sitting on with his finger as he waited patiently for Kimberly to finish getting ready. He returned from the golf course about an hour ago and quickly got to getting ready for the wedding. His dark gray suit had been perfectly ironed by Kimberly earlier in the day. These simple kind of gestures that they did for one another, ironing, surprise breakfast, they were the kinds of things that they would always do for one another. Even before their relationship became an intimate one and they were just simply two roommates, Tommy and Kimberly always made the conscious choice to take care of the other. Second thoughts slowly started creeping up to him again. Maybe he can be selfish and let Kimberly stay with him in New York. I guess it wouldn't necessarily be selfish; after all, She's the one that turned down the offer in the first place. No, No, No, he had to do it and he had to do it soon. To his knowledge, she wasn't in love with him. He had to do it before she fell back in love with him.. Like he had done with her. That Way, at least in his mind, it would only really hurt him.

He sighed in mild frustration at the thought of it all. His thoughts were all over the place. His mind kept going back and forth between Kimberly and Jason.

His main focus was just how pissed Jason was at the moment. He didn't want to hurt Kimberly and he intended to do whatever it took to make sure she understood that, but he also knew that hurting her was going to be inescapable. He had years of experience breaking up with woman, but the sad truth was that he never cared about sparing their feelings. The only feelings he cared about right now we're for the woman getting dressed 15 feet away from him.

The golfing was intended to be a fun guys trip before the wedding for all the groomsmen. It was supposed to help them relax and unwind. Tommy even thought that talking it over with his best friends would help him ease up a bit and come up with a plan on how to do it as benevolent as possible. Unfortunately, it almost ended up being an episode off of celebrity death match. Well, if Tommy didn't have serious self restraint that is.

The next 7 holes were awkwardly quiet to say the least. Tommy and Jason didn't speak a word to one another and the only noise being made came from Rocky and Zack trying to crack jokes. Tommy appreciated their intentions but he was just not into the game any more. With Kimberly and now Jason on his mind, and adding that Tommy wasn't very good at golf, he had had enough of the aggravating sport.

All thoughts escaped his mind when he watched Kimberly stepping out of the powder room. He sat in complete awe. His eyes going up and down her petite silhouette. She slowly walked towards him as she tried to clasp the back of her earring.

"What?" Her voice was soft. A slight blush painted on her cheeks as she looked at the man that was slowly capturing her heart.

"Wow, y-you, um, pr-pretty... Wow," he managed to spit out. When he saw Kimberly walking out in her bridesmaids dress, he forgot every word in the English language. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked. The mauve A-line dress fit her beautifully, the high neck lace bodice was tasteful, and the floor length chiffon bottom made her look elegant. Her long golden brown hair was pulled back into a half up with beachy waves cascading down her back.

When she returned from the spa 45 minutes ago, she noticed Tommy had a lot On his mind. She knew him well enough to know when something was bothering him. She also knew that he was the type of guy that didn't like to have the issue pressed. If he wanted to talk about what he was feeling then he would do so in his own time. She figured that he was probably thinking about where their relationship was going. The near 5 hour spa trip really helped her clear her mind. At this exact moment, Kimberly finally knew what she wanted. She wanted Tommy. No doubt about that.

"Sorry," he chuckled softly, "you look really beautiful, Kim. I'll be the envy of every man there with you on my arm."

"Thank you," her heart fluttering at how he was still able to turn her into a pile of mush even after all these years. "But you do know that all the bridesmaids are wearing the same thing," she lightly chuckled, "well different variations of purple, but we all belong to the same color pallet."

"And I still think you will outshine everyone. Maybe even the bride... Just don't tell Elise I said that." He winked at her.

She turned her face away from him as she tried to unsuccessfully hide the blush creeping up on her again.

He stood up from his place on the couch, Where he had been waiting patiently for Kimberly for the last 15 minutes. He towered over her short structure. The intoxicating scent of his cologne filled her body with sweet desire. They stood an inch apart. He locked eyes with her and gently took her small hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a tender kiss. Rubbing the back of her hand slowly with his thumb when he was finished, never once breaking eye contact with her. Longing for more of this time he was having with her.

Such an innocent kiss would normally not leave her with weak knees but something about being with him always made her resort to that. It was time for Kimberly to finally bring up the inevitable talk. She didn't want to discuss it right now but she knew that they had to set a time and a date for it. They could no longer dance around each other and pretend they could go back to being nothing but friends when this was all over.

"Tommy," she said in a near whisper, "we have to talk about everything. I know we're both not foolish enough to think we can go about our daily lives and not once talk about what's going on between us."

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, "yeah, I know." He turned his face away from Kimberly's searching eyes. "It's not that I don't want to talk about things because I really do, but I just want to not think about this just yet," he took hold of her hands once again, "tonight? We can talk everything out tonight after the reception. There are some things I really have to talk to you about."

"That sounds good to me," she said as she smiled brightly. She intertwined her fingers with his before she noticed that his tie needed readjusting. "Let me fix that," she said as she tried to fix his crooked tie with her hands. She lightly dusted his shoulders of his dark gray suit once she was finished, "there. As dapper as ever."

"Dapper, eh?" He bent his arm out, "pip-pip tally hoh, miss. Well I say- we should not keep their royal highnesses waiting. Shall we go?" He tried his best imitation at a posh accent.

A snorted laughter escaped Kimberly. This is one of the many reasons she lov- was in deep like with Tommy. There was Never a dull moment with him.

"Lead the way, old chap," Kimberly replied in her own version of a posh accent. She hooked her arm with his as he Led them out of their suite.

* * *

 **3:11 PM**

The beautiful north lawn of the hotel was transformed into a sweet paradise. Fully adorned with pillars, flowers, and candles. This was the wedding that jasons parents always dreamed about but could sadly never afford. Now, almost 30 years later, mr. and Mrs. Scott were getting the wedding they deserved. It was a day that was supposed to be full of fun, laughter, and cherished memories. Unfortunately, not everyone felt like that.

"I'm so pissed, Trini," Jason was pacing back and forth in the garden where they were going to take pictures. Anxiously awaiting his best friends, Jason confided in his wife to talk him out of doing something he might regret.

"Jason, calm down. Like you said before, Kimberly is an adult and she is old enough to... To.."

"To what?" His nostrils flared

"... To get her heart broken," Trini placed a gentle hand on his back, "I know you don't want to see her upset but I'm pretty sure they're both going to be hurting. You have to remember that what Tommy is going to do is very selfless. He put her first. Isn't that something to admire?"

"I don't-"

"-yes! It is something to admire. It hurts him too, Jase. Look, Kimberly has a bunch of issues when it comes to relationships. Don't forget that she once shatter his heart. I know you love Kim but don't you remember how upset you were with her?" Trini finished. Jason half sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember"

* * *

 **Orlando, Florida**

 **Spring 1996**

"Are you kidding me?" Jason fumed

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly's eyes wide open. Shocked to see her childhood friend and brotherly figure in her life standing in her doorway in her dorm room. "Aren't you supposed to be in Switzerland or something?"

"That's next week. I'm in Tampa this week and decided to make the trip to see you. Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Billy that you dumped Tommy like a pile of rocks." His arms now fully crossed. "Care to explain?"

She sighed. Kimberly knew that Jason would soon find out and figure out a way to get in contact with her.

"Et tu, Jason?" She said as she leaned against the door frame.

"What?"

"Sorry, we're learning about Julius Caesar in class. I meant, you're also going to be nagging me about this? I heard enough from Billy and Aisha."

"Yeah, well, they're right to nag. That was really fucked up."

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I told them... It's really none of your business," She said calmly as she stepped inside her dorm. Leaving the door open for Jason to enter.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not my place but Tommy is one of my best friends and you're like my sister. I feel really torn. I almost feel like I have to pick a side."

"Pick a side? Jason, it's not like Tommy and I are divorcing and you and the rest of the group are our children. You're allowed to be friends with both." She took a seat on the head of her nearly made bed. Bringing her legs close to her chest

"I know but it's going to be so different now. And don't say that things won't change because they will. They always do." He finished as he took a seat on the foot of her bed.

"Well, Tommy and I are different. We won't let things get weird.. I promise."

He sighed. Looking down at the pair of sneakers. They looked too big to belong to Kimberly's. His head turned in confusion before he remembered the rest of the story Billy told him.

"So there's really another guy?" He said as he picked up the sneaker that was on the ground.

Quickly jumping off the bed to pick up the shoe, she spoke, "yes! We're not together or anything, but I do have feelings for someone else." Throwing the shoes haphazardly in the closet. "Brady and I have gotten really close recently and we wanted to see where our relationship could go."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "I can't believe you. After everything you and Tommy have been through together, you're just going to throw him away just like that?"

Her arms crossed across her chest as she leaned on the closet door. "So what? Normal People break up all the time."

"Yes But you're not normal! Kim, you can't honestly tell me that what you feel for this guy has you feeling the same way that you felt for Tommy."

"What Tommy and I had was special and I don't think I will ever be able to find something like that again, but that doesn't mean that I won't try."

"Do you have any idea how badly you hurt him? How embarrassed he was to have been broken up with in the form of a letter? In front of everyone!" He said as he stood up. His heart beating loudly inside his chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt him, but he wasn't the only one. It nearly killed me to send him that letter. Don't you care about how I'm feeling?"

"Honestly? No. You brought this onto yourself."

"Way to be harsh, Jase." She said. Her feeling deeply hurt by the guy that she saw as her brother.

"Yeah, well, you seem perfectly content with your new boy toy."

A knock on the door broke them from their heated conversation. The sound echoed through the room in a rapid pace. Both looked at the face of the door and secretly thanked it for stopping their argument from escalating.

Kimberly slowly walked over to the door and just barely cracked it open. Just enough for her to stick her head out.

"Hey, Kim" a young man with dark brown hair said

"Brady, Hi... You know, right now is just really not a good time," she said in a whisper. Crossing her fingers that hopefully Jason didn't hear. This was not the time and place for Brady to meet her dear friend. If anything, this was the worst time imaginable.

"I'm sorry but I forgot my gym shoes here and I really need them ba-"

Jason stormed over to the door and swung it open. Startling both Kimberly and Brady.

"-What the hell are you doing here?" Jason said as his nostrils flared.

"Tommy?" Brady asked. He hadn't seen any pictures of Kimberly's now ex boyfriend but he could only imagine an ex boyfriend to be this upset.

"The fuck? No! I'm Jason. And you are?" He said as he came face to face with Kimberly's new love interest.

"I'm Brady.. Kimberly's friend."

"Friend, eh? What kind of friend encourages their friend to dump their boyfriend? That doesn't sound like a very good friend to me." Jason said as he tried to make himself bigger. Some stupid macho thing all guys do.

"Okay! That's enough, Jase." Kimberly said as she pushed Jason back inside her room. "We'll talk later, okay?" She said to Brady

"Here are your shoes, asshole!" Jason said as he threw them outside in the hallway

"I am so sorry," Kimberly finished before closing the door.

"You are way out of line! I don't care how upset you are but you should still have morals." Kimberly now visibly upset. Her voice loud and firm.

"I'm pissed!"

"You have no right to be. You meddle into everyone's business. You don't see me meddling into your life. Butt out!" She roared

Jason knew he had crossed a line. Maybe throwing the guys shoes wasn't such a good idea but he got so upset when he saw him.

He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to calm down. His rapid beating heart started to slow and he began to regulate his breathing.

"I'm sorry I did that. There's nothing else I'd really like to say to you at the moment."

"Then maybe it's time that you leave." She said with her arms now resting on her hips.

"Jason slowly walked towards the door before turning around, "you know I care for you, Kim. If Tommy had been the one to break up with you, I would have surely kicked his ass. Not because of the breakup.. I know that happens, but because he would have hurt you. That's why I'm upset."

Kimberly's eyes softened.

"I don't like to see my family hurt. I'm overly protective.. Something I know I have to work on. Just tell me when things don't work out with this Brady fellow. I'll show you what I really mean."

* * *

She gently rubbed the back of her husband's neck, "Tommy's going to need you too."

She saw Tommy and Kimberly walking hand in hand to them. Everything between them seemed normal. They genuinely looked like a newly engaged couple. Her heart broke for her lifelong friend. It hurt her to know that this was all going to come crashing down soon enough. By the look on Kimberly's face, it was Obvious that Tommy hadn't spoken to her about the phone call yet. Trini waved her arm to catch her friend's attention and motioned for them to come to their location.

"Be nice," Trini said under her breath to Jason.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to kick his as-"

"-Hey!" Trini said as she ran up to the couple, "there you two are. We've been waiting for you guys. Holli is running around like a chicken with its head cut off." She laughed, "She has been waiting for you guys so we could take the group pictures."

"I'm sorry. I took a little longer than expected. Plus, there was traffic in the elevator," Kimberly said with a chuckle

"Kim! Thank god you're here. Holli has been interrogating us for the last 15 minutes. The bridesmaid's photo slot was 10 minutes ago and we're causing the photographer to go behind schedule." Katherine said as she took Kimberly's hand

"Yeah, I was about to slap the bitch but then we saw you over here talking to Trini and now I don't have to. So, let's to get our pictures taken," she locked her arm with Kimberly's and pulled her towards the photographer. Kimberly was just able to wave goodbye to Jason and Tommy before she was whisked away.

"Play nice, boys," Trini said before she followed the ladies.

Jason crossed his arms, he stood tall and puffed out his chest. Jason had a few words he wanted to say to Tommy but doing it in front of the entire wedding party and some relatives didn't seem like a good idea.

Tommy shook his head at Jason before walking off to a quieter part of the garden.

"Stop!" Jason said in a firm voice

"What?" Tommy replied over his shoulder as he continued walking.

"I said stop!" Jason took hold of the back of Tommy's shoulders. Forcefully causing Tommy to stop in his tracks and face him.

"You have something you want to say to me?" Tommy was extremely annoyed by his attitude. His nostrils now flared. Never once had they had a fight that turned physical but this sure looked like it would turn into one.

"Yeah, I do," Jason lightly shoved Tommy's chest.

Tommy smirked in surprise. If he would have been any other guy, he would have knocked his teeth out.

"Then say it, bro." He said sarcastically before shoving Jason back.

"I will." Jason shoving Tommy a bit harder now. Still their feet stayed firmly on the ground.

"Spill it," Tommy replied with an equally as strong shove

Across the garden, Zack and Rocky caught the ongoing feud going on between the two guys. They sprinted over to their friends as they were in the midst of a shoving match.

Jason inches closing to Tommy. Standing chest to chest now. Narrowed eyes met narrowed eyes.

"You want to just get all this built up anger we have going on between us right now? Because you know that I've always wanted to kick your ass," Jason said as he began taking off his jacket

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. I'm not sure that Jason's parents wedding is not the right place." Zack said as he got between the men. "Jase, put your jacket back on. We can all be civil, there's no need to act like a bunch of Neanderthals."

"He started it!" Tommy said pointing at Jason

"Y'all are stupid. Y'all might as well take off your shirts and beat your chests like a bunch of gorillas."

Jason's eyes narrowed. Staring at Tommy like he was just some low life loser. "I trusted you, man. I believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt her. I believed you when you were a 'Changed man,'" he continued in a mocking tone.

"I am."

"Oh, really?" He said as he crossed his arms again. His body language looking like he was challenging Tommy for dominance. "So tell me 'Changed Man' what's so different about this Tommy than the one that hooked up with Holli a few days ago?"

"Tommy? Is that true?" Janice said as she came up behind her son.

His biggest fear now becoming a reality. The only other woman he feared the most. Tommy turned around to face his mother. All the color from his face quickly faded. A complete look of disappointment plastered on her face. The look that Tommy had always dreaded seeing. His face fell when he thought about what Jason just said. His mother misunderstood the whole conversation. In her mind, Tommy looked like a scumbag that cheated on his fiancé, but the reality was much more complicated. The truth had to finally be revealed. He just hoped that she would be understanding and would allow him to tell his father the truth himself.

* * *

Author note: hey there! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've had a pretty hectic few weeks. Let me know what you think of this new chapter. Jason is a little crazier in this story than he was in the show. Let me know what you think of that. Also Tommy's side drama with Jason. So, please leave your reviews!


	10. Don't Speak

**Sunday, July 6, 2004**

 **3:25 PM**

 **North Lawn - Hotel Él Ángel**

Tommy stood on the freshly cut grass and wondered if by some miracle he would survive if he took the jump from the hilltop. An awesome action packed sequence began to play in his head. He could jump off and make it in the water. Perhaps land perfectly on a jet ski that would take him to an awaiting boat Secret agent style. He was already wearing the fancy suit. From there, the boat would take him to a deserted island where he would have no contact with the outside world. He would live out the rest of his days like Tom Hanks in Castaway. He would befriend a volleyball, name it Wilson, live happily for the rest of his life lying on the beach, and drinking out of coconuts.

Unfortunately, life is not like how it plays out in movies. For example, If he were to jump off the cliff he would be one of two things. He would either be Tommy Oliver, the guy who took the leap and became shark lunch, or Tommy Oliver, the guy that went splat on all the rocks down below. Maybe by some miracle he could be Tommy Oliver, the idiot that jumped off the cliff and miraculously didn't break every bone in his body.. Nah, that would never happen.

"And that's all of it," Tommy stuttered, "that's the whole truth. I'm so sorry I lied to you, mom." Tommy's shoulders were slumped over. Sweat collecting in the palms of his hands. He had never been this nervous. In fact, he couldn't think of the last time he had lied to his mother... And gotten caught. Okay, so He may have lied about being a normal teenager by day and super hero by... Well, later that day, but that was for her own good. Now that he actually thought about it, Tommy couldn't remember ever fighting lord Zedd, Rita, or any of their monsters at night. It was almost like they had a curfew or something. They literally would start school in the morning and by lunch time they would be fighting a slew of putties. Anyway, that's not the point anymore, the point is that he hurt his mother greatly, and that was something no son would ever want to do.

After having over heard Jason's last words, Janice thought the worst of her son. To her, Tommy and Kimberly were a newly engaged couple, and Holli was a woman who came between them. Janice began verbally accusing Tommy of being unfaithful to Kimberly. Raising her voice at him and telling him that she had taught him better than that. It wasn't until Tommy told her the truth that she began to think straight. Once she received all the details, she came to the realization that the truth was way more complicated.

"I-I don't even know where to begin," her mouth trying to find the right words. "This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You lied to me, Tommy. This whole time you have been lying to me. And you had Kimberly lie to me too." Her heart hurting from having been lied to by her only son. Looking at his eyes and trying to see what could have possibly possessed him into thinking it was a good idea. They stood off the side of the lawn. Away from the eyes of the guests that were trickling in. They were trying to have as private of a conversation as possible.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I never meant to lie to you... I just wanted to make dad happy," he finished as his head dropped. The total look of disappointment on his mothers face. He couldn't bear to look at her.

Tommy Oliver was a naive young man. How could he possibly think that something as silly as being engaged would make his father happy. Sure Frank was happy but not because his son was engaged, he was happy because he thought his son had found the love of his life.

"Your father would have been happy with the truth. You didn't have to create a large spectacle of it. Now he's going to be disappointed by this and not because you aren't really engaged, but because you lied."

Those were the words that Tommy didn't want to Hear. There is nothing worse than disappointing your father. He created the whole lie to make his father have some happiness in the last few months of his life. Now, it seems like he's going to be doing the exact opposite.

"Can I please be the one to tell him?" He begged. A deep sigh escaped his lungs the next moment. There was nothing more that he wanted to do that to make things right himself.

Janice looked at her son. She knew he never meant to hurt them but there are always consequences to your actions. Tommy made a huge mistake and now he was going to have to pay for it.

"Yes, I think you should be the one to tell him, but not today," she muttered calmly. Surprising Tommy. "He's been having a rough week," she continued.

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed. His mouth began to move at a rapid pace, but no words escaping him. He soon found his voice and was about to begin asking questions before his mother put up her hand.

"He's fine, but the cancer is taking its toll on his body. He has been looking forward to this wedding and I don't want you to ruin this day for him."

Tommy swallowed the knot building in his throat. He had accepted his fathers fate, but to hear how he was slowly deteriorating was tough on him. His father had always been his hero. He had never once showed any sign of weakness. In fact, he had only seen his father cry a handful of times. It wasn't because Frank was trying to build a macho persona, but because his father was just really strong. Both physically and emotionally. To Tommy, Frank Oliver was the real super hero in the family. His father was stronger, tougher, and more fearless than he could ever wish to be. The green, white, and red ranger that he once was paled in comparison with his father.

"I'll tell him tomorrow," a wobbly tone noted in his voice. He looked down to his feet trying to stop himself from succumbing to the tears that were threatening to build.

Janice nodded her head in agreement. It was tough on her to see her son be upset about her husbands condition. Janice was utterly heartbroken when she first learned about her husbands prognosis but had to be strong for the family. With her husbands health weakening every single day, she was forced to become the backbone of the family. It wasn't until just recently when they shared their devastating news with their friends and family, that she was able to let some of the weight off her shoulders.

Still, Tommy would be the only immediate family she would have left. She knew she couldn't stay mad at her child. Although they weren't biologically flesh and blood, she still thought of them that way. Of course, Flesh and blood doesn't equal to love and she knew that. Tommy didn't share her and Frank's DNA, but the Bond between them was no different. There is nothing he could do that would make her think less of him as a man or person. He was her son and no one could tell her otherwise. Sure she was allowed to be disappointed, but the love between mother and child will never be able to fade.

As disappointed as she was to learn that he wasn't actually dating Kimberly, she couldn't help but wonder what was really happening with her son. Sure Tommy said it was all a lie, but the way they acted towards one another didn't seem like two friends.

"Before I go, what is actually happening between you and Kimberly? You can't honestly tell me that nothing is going on." She dipped her head trying to look at Tommy's eyes. His head was hanging so low.

"I-I honestly don't know, mom. We have a complicated thing going right now. I'm in love with her," he answered honesty. He raised his head at his admission. The corner of his mouth turning upward at his confession, "but I don't think it's going to work out."

A small smile crept up her face. "If you love her, then make it work. Don't let her get away. Trust me." she placed a companionate hand on her sons arm. Janice knew from personal experience that you don't let the love of your life get away. Frank and Janice never shared with Tommy the truth about their relationship. How they came to be and the tribulations that occurred before their marriage. They had agreed that the past was the past and how their relationship formed wasn't important but if it will help out her son then she might as well have Frank have a talk with Tommy once he tells the truth.

* * *

"What's going on?" Trini asked as she walked over to Jason with little Allison holding her hand.

The four bridesmaids finished their photo shoot with Elise just moments ago and now it was the groomsmen's turn to take their pictures with Eli. The ladies were instructed to get the gentlemen to their time slot pronto because they were running behind schedule.

Jason, Rocky, and Zack stood huddled where the small disputed had occurred earlier. They watched Tommy and his mother talking on the other side of the lawn. Even though they were far away, you could still feel the anger embedded in Janice.

"Just watching Mrs. O yell at Tommy," zack mumbled as he put a handful of peanuts in his mouth, "Tommy sure does look like a dead man."

"And why is that?" Kim asked as she came to Rockys side. Katherine and Aisha followed behind and took a place next to Zack

"Jason over here talked a little too loud about Holli and she overheard everything," Rocky sighed

"What!" Trini spat out. Her eyes wide in shock. She rapidly turned her eyes to her best friend and saw that she too was in shock.

"Wh-what? Are you serious? Jason I-I what are we going to do?" Kimberly stammered. Her mouth wasn't able to catch up to what her brain was thinking. Instant images of Tommy's parents feeling betrayed flashed through her mind.

"Don't worry about it," waving his hand dismissively. "It looks like Tommy has it all figured out," Rocky answered as he pointed to the mother and son.

The embrace shared by Tommy and Janice slightly settled Kimberly's nerves.

"You can ask Tommy about this later, Kim" Aisha stated. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse to reveal the time. The digital numbers boldly printed on the screen. The allotted time for the groomsmen was nearing and the guys were scattered around. She signaled her blonde friend about the time.

"You boys have to go get your picture taken. The photographer is waiting on you for your solo shots. We'll be there in about 10 minutes to take the group shots," Katherine informed as she gently put a hand behind Rocky and Zack, and guided them to the direction of the photographer.

"What about Tommy," Rocky asked as he walked towards the photographer.

"I got him, man," Zack answered as he lightly jogged over to Tommy.

"Kim," Jason spoke as he slowly approached her. He knew this wasn't the time and place to talk to Kimberly but she had to know. He was going to be breaking some guy codes, but when it came to his sister, those rules didn't apply.

"Hey, you should go join the guys," she answered. She motioned to Zack, Rocky, and Tommy who were nearly to the photographers designated area.

"Yeah, in a sec," his mouth becoming increasingly more dry, "there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Talk? Right now?"

Kimberly shot him a curios look. This was not the time and place to be having a deep conversation. Since Jason would never intentionally jeopardize his parents wedding, she got the feeling that whatever Jason was going to say had to be important.

"Yeah, right now. I have to do it now before it gets too late."

"Jase, your parents are about to get marr-"

"-Kim. Please?"

She shook her head in frustration but obliged. She rested her hands on her hips and she awaited for her dear friend to begin talking.

"Um, can I speak to Kim alone?" Jason asked the bridesmaids standing around Kimberly. There must be something about women always being in groups. They travel in packs anywhere they go.

Once they departed with Aisha and Katherine shooting looks of confusion to one another, Jason began speaking.

"Um, I don't...you- um," he started.

Kimberly raised her brows. It wasn't like Jason to be so nervous. The last time she remembered him stammering like an idiot was when he was going to propose to Trini.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little nervous," how exactly do you tell your best friend that the guy she's sleeping with is about to stomp all over her heart?

Kimberly began looking around and silence came between them. Jason was deep in thought and Kimberly was looking around trying to not make eye contact. A sense of awkwardness was building up. Before things got any worse, Kimberly thought about breaking the silence.

"Jase, you know, you really have to get to your photo-"

"-you need to stop seeing Tommy." okay, those were not the right words to say. Jason couldn't think of anything to say that would get point across.

"Excuse me?" She was taken back by Jason's statement.

"Stop seeing Tommy." He clarified. His words were coming out firm. Almost in a leader type voice.

His tone was something Kimberly didn't like. Anger began building up inside her body.

"And I should do that because?"

"Because... I just have my reasons. Trust me, Kim, I wouldn't be saying this to you if I didn't know what I was talking about," in the last moment Jason decided to omit the real reason.

"Are you serious? Jason, Tommy is such a great guy. I will not stop seeing him because you don't think we're right for each other."

At that moment, Jason realized that Kimberly completely misunderstood him. It wasn't because they weren't right for each other, in fact, they had so much in common that it was almost scary how compatible they were.

"No, Kim, it's not because of that. It's just..." The right words escaping him again, "just stop seeing him."

Kimberly looked at Jason like he had grown another head. There were only two things that could piss her off beyond control. The first, someone leaving the toilet seat up, and the second, someone telling her what to do. This was the latter.

She crossed her arms defensively, looked him straight in the eye, and simply said, "no."

She turned on her heels and began to take steps forward on the green lawn.

No? Wha-what? She has no clue what mess she's getting into. Jason quickly collected his thoughts and marched up to her again. He came around her and blocked her from continuing her departure. He placed two hands on both sides of her arms and held her in place.

"W-wait... You have to listen to me. Tommy, he's- he's," Jason wanted to tell Kimberly everything that Tommy had told him earlier but he realized it wasn't his place. He didn't want Kimberly to get hurt but it's going to happen. So he can either do it himself or let Tommy do it and have an actual explanation for her.

"You have to talk to him. Look, I know I shouldn't get involved. ignore everything I said. Just be careful, okay?"

She looked at her life long friend and gave him the dirtiest glare she had ever given anyone before. She removed his hands from her arms in a fluid motion and skirted around him as she made her way to the incoming guests.

A deep exhale escaped his lungs. He lifted up his left wrist to check the time. A few backward steps and an eye roll later, Jason quickly turned around and made his way to the photographer.

* * *

 **4:35PM**

Tommy stood next to his best friends in the front of the aisle. His hands firmly together in front of him as they awaited the bridesmaids to make their way up.

He glanced around the large open area where the ceremony was taking place. This was by far the nicest wedding he had ever attended. Although the ceremony was takin place outside, Holli brought out a lot of elements that you could only find inside. The arch stood at a staggering height. it was adorned with sheer white curtains hanging from the top and a mix of white roses, peonies, and hydrangeas.

he watched the seated wedding guests and saw the Smiles plastered on all their faces as they came together to witness the renewal of two people in deep love. Mr. Scott stood tall next to the officiant, he looked excited and a little teary eyed. Even after 30 years, he still saw his wife as his soulmate. Tommy only wished he could one day be so lucky.

Speaking of lucky, the enchanting sound of the string quartet playing canon in D began to play. Damn, string quartet. He looked over at the beginning on the aisle and saw Holli lining up the bridesmaids. Her hand clutching a clipboard and the other trying to readjust her headset and she silently argued with the poor fool on the other end of that conversation. Say what you want, but she definitely knows how to plan a wedding. the bridesmaids lined up one after the other and began to make their way up the white carpeted aisle. Katherine was alluring as she walked up the aisle, a smile painted on his Australian friend. Once she made her way up the aisle , Aisha walked next. she marched gracefully up the aisle and took her place next to the former pink zeo ranger.

Next came Kimberly, Tommy's heart nearly stopped when he saw her walking up the aisle. He had once envisioned waiting for Kimberly to walk up the aisle like she was doing, but under different circumstances. He had never seen a more beautiful bride... Ahem, maid... Bridesmaid.

His eyes were trained on her, and he noticed that she too was staring at him. A bright smile overtook both of them. Jason saw the smiles between his two best friends and playfully nudged Tommy with his shoulder. A light chuckle escaping the three of them. Tommy gazed down to the floor to hide the blush that was building up. She stared at him the whole way up before she took her place next to Aisha.

Trini floated down the aisle perfectly, Jason never taking his eyes off his lovely wife. A small nudge from Tommy was felt on his back. Payback for what he did when Kimberly walked down.

Finally, all guest rose from their seats as they awaited for the last and most important member of the wedding party, the bride-to-be...again. mrs. Scott stood at the beginning of the aisle. Gasps heard from the guests as they took in her flowing dress. She slowly made her way up the aisle. Her eyes only on her teary eyed husband waiting for her. The blushing bride looked so elegant. Her dream wedding finally becoming a reality. After 30 years of marriage, they were getting the overdue wedding they deserved.

Mr. Scott effortlessly held out his hand for his wife to join him at the altar.

With a bright smile the officiant cleared his voice and gestured for guests to take their seats.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...

* * *

 **Hotel El Angel**

 **Ballroom 1A**

 **9:18PM**

"Woooo! Turn it up!" Zack shouted from the dance floor. He spun Kimberly around as they laughed and had a good time. Zack and Kimberly are and will always be the first and last ones on the dance floor. For the last 10 or so years, every time there was dancing involved, Zack would pull Kimberly out from her seat and become his dance partner. Those two were the only ones physically capable of dancing all night long, not only that, but they were also just natural dancers. So when Tommy and Kimberly began whatever the hell they began, Zack thought he was going to lose his partner to the former leader.

The ceremony was beautiful. Tears were shed throughout as Mr. and Mrs. Scott stood face to face in front of their friends and family, and proclaimed their undying love for one another. Their love was definitely something to admire.

The guest enjoyed a quiet cocktail hour in the lawn as the crew worked on adding the finishing touches in the venue. The photographer and videographer took advantage of these moments to capture candid snapshots of everyone. Including pictures and video of the wedding party winding down from a stressful afternoon.

Once the venue was ready to go, the guest were instructed to enter. Flowers. Flowers. Flowers. They were everywhere. Drapes, chandeliers, candles, strategically placed lights, fountain, you name it! When Tommy and Kimberly stepped foot inside the ballroom, they knew why Holli was so highly requested. Kimberly would even put up with Hollis annoying ass if she could have a wedding this beautiful.

Once the guests made their way to the venue and took their assigned seats, A delicious meal was swiftly served. Laughs and conversations were shared as the wedding party ate together.

A breathtaking dance was done on the dance floor after everyone had finished their meals. Again, not a dry eye in the house. Kimberly's favorite part of a wedding has always been the first dance. Something about the intimacy between two people having their first dance always gave her a warm feeling. As a single tear began to build up in her eye, Kimberly wondered if she would ever get that special moment. She was wearing an engagement ring and it was beautiful, but it wasn't real. Tommy and Kimberly weren't really engaged, and when they fly back to New York in a few days, she would have to give it back. Those thoughts were thrown out when she felt a hand wipe away the tear that was threatening to fall. A startled Kimberly turned around to see who had just done that. What she found was A smiling Tommy offering her a tissue. A light chuckle escaped her lips and she accepted the offering. Quickly dabbing the corner of her eye, Kimberly brought her focus back on the couple. A round of applause echoed throughout the ballroom.

Now, almost and hour or so later since the first dance, Kimberly and Zack dominated the dance floor. Tommy was never one to have a wild time like Kim, so when Zack asked Tommy to have his dance partner back for a few songs, he was thankful. It was either Zack or Tommy, and Tommy wasn't about to pull a muscle trying to keep up with Kimberly.

He watched Kimberly dancing the night way with his friend and sat in mostly silence with Adam at the table. He was slightly disappointed that he had absolutely no coordination when it came to anything other than martial arts. He looked around the venue and just couldn't believe what Holli had accomplished. His next thought was how much all of this could have possibly cost. It was beautiful alright, but probably extremely expensive. Mr. and Mrs. Scott had probably been saving for the last 30 years.

Two delicate hands were placed on both shoulder and nearly made him jump from his seat. A quiet hum escaped his mouth when he felt the hands kneading his shoulders. Kimberly always had the magic touch he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Adam loudly cleared his voice, causing Tommy to open his eyes. He looked at Adam who looked like he was trying to communicate something with his eyes.

Tommy turned to the dance floor and saw Kimberly still dancing with Zack. Which meant that whoever was currently rubbing his shoulders wasn't Kimberly. He turned his head slowly and saw Holli. He stood rapidly from his seat and adjusted his tie. He cleared his voice before he spoke, "Holli."

"Tommy."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I just saw that you were sitting over here all by yourself. I guess Kimberly ditched you for the first guy she saw already, huh?" She nodded in the direction of the dance floor

"No, she is just dancing with Zack."

"Uh-huh, you know if I were with you, I wouldn't leave your side."

"Don't you have a wedding to plan?" He hissed

"Nope, the wedding is all done. I just have to make sure we stay on schedule, but since it's already 9, and nothing is left for the day, I've decided to let myself enjoy this fabulous wedding I planned."

"You know, Holli, I really hate to

Say this, but you really do know how to throw a wedding."

A bright grin was plastered on her face in the very moment. Wide eyes and all. She almost look psychotic.

Tommy grimaced at the weird face she was making. "ew, don't.. Don't make that face," he said as he reached out and tried to close her open mouth. Her mouth snapped back open without a word ever escaping her. The wide eyes still scaring the life out of Tommy.

"St-stop it," he said as grabbed her upper and lower lip and tried to close them. It was effective until the corners of her mouth began building a smile behind his fingers.

Tommy dropped his hands and looked over at Adam. The former black ranger walked over to the woman and calmly waved a hand in front of her. No blinking, no movement, nothing.

Tommy and Adam looked at each other and just shrugged. They chugged the rest of the wine that was left in the glass and walked over to the dance floor. Leaving Holli still standing like a fool with a giant smile in her face.

Tommy came behind Kimberly and spun her around from her waist. A squeal left her lungs when she felt Tommy's arms.

"I think I'm gonna need my date back," Tommy belted over the loud music to Zack.

Zack gave Tommy a thumbs up in return. Stealing Katherine as his next dance partner from Aisha.

Kimberly and Tommy moved together to the sound of the best. Tommy even surprised himself in how well he was keeping up with her. A few moments later and the song was over.

A bright idea popped into Tommy's head as the music slowed.

"I'll be write back. Just stay right here," he chimed into Kimberly's ear.

Kimberly stood there as the dateless guests began to leave the floor. Then she heard the sweet, sweet voice of Brian McKnight's "The Only One For Me" playing over the loud speaker. A smile and blush instantly on her face. She watched Tommy coming back to the dance floor from the DJs booth with a suave smirk planted on his face.

He extended his hand to her as he came within reach. She didn't even have to ask him, she already knew that this was their song. Her heart fluttered when she realized it was his doing. She gently placed her small hand in his. He tugged her close to his arms, Kimberly releasing a chuckle when his arms went around her slim waist.

Her arms went effortlessly around his neck. She rested her head on his chest and thought about the bittersweet moment when they last danced to this song.

* * *

 **Spring of 1997**

 **Angel Grove youth center Gym and Juice Bar**

 **9:05 PM**

"May I have this dance?"

Kimberly gazed at Tommy's extended hand. A small smile slowly making its way up her face. She contemplated for a split second on accepting his offer because she knew it would mean so much to her. She ignored that tiny voice inside her head telling her that this was a bad idea and took his hand. They stood out of sight from the prying eyes of the senior class.

Tommy brought her to his body unsure of how close he should hold her. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her back. His hand burning with desire when he felt her soft skin beneath his hand. He tried to keep her at a short distance. His eyes turned down at the petite brunette and was reverted back to their happier years. When they only had eyes for each other, when they were their one and only, before everything came crumbling down. Kimberly smiled up at Tommy and became lost when she stared into his eyes. She too remembered life before things became complicated. One hand was respectfully placed on his chest, and the other on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth to the soulful voice on Brian McKnight. The song reflected perfectly what Tommy was feeling, but was afraid to admit.

They stared deep into each others eyes and let the world around them fade away. They felt like they were at a private concert for just the two of them. All guests on the dance floor disappeared one by one. In this moment, it was just the two of them.

Maybe it was something in the air that night, or just the physical pull between the two of them, but Tommy and Kimberly felt themselves coming closer. Without thinking, She wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Hearing his fluttering heartbeat. She still got to him like he got to her.

His hands slowly moved to her lower back, bringing her as close as physically possible to him. The sweet scent of her perfume intoxicating all of his senses. She smelled so divine to him. He knew that holding her like this was extremely inappropriate. Katherine would be very hurt and upset if she were to find out, but something about Kimberly couldn't make him stop. It would take her rejection for him to not hold her like he was.

Kimberly slowly glanced up from her position. Staring deeply into his eyes. The smile on her face was reciprocated by Tommy. He looked at her doe eyes, unsure if he should say exactly what he is thinking. She was going back to Florida in a few days and there would be no better time than this moment. If he waited any longer then he may no longer have the courage to say what's on his mind.

He gently brought his right hand up from her back to gently cup her cheek. His heart felt like it was about to jump right of his chest. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

In a near whisper he gave her the most beautiful words she had ever heard, "I love you, Kim. I have always loved you... And I always will."

She didn't know how to react. His confession was not something she was prepared to hear. Still, she couldn't help the thrill that rippled through her body. She licked her lips awaiting his next step.

He slowly lowered his head to Kimberly. They stood face to face, only an inch apart. Every nerve in his body started sending him red flags. Mental images of Katherine popping in his head went ignored.

Before another signal was able to get through to him, he lowered himself some more. He slowly captured her soft lips with his own. Only for a brief second were they connected again. They parted with their breaths coming at an even pace against their flushed cheeks. They waited to catch their breaths only for a moment before their lips met once again. This time, a deeper more passionate kiss ensued between the two of them. Their lips lapping back and forth. A type of kiss neither had ever shared with each other before. They poured their heart and soul into each other. Tommy clutching Kimberly tighter and closer to him. She did the same, she brought her hands up to his long locks. Bewitched by the taste of Tommy Oliver all over again. As much as they both loved the physical contact they knew they had to stop.

They pulled apart slowly, resting their foreheads together. The ramifications of their actions becoming apparent now. Tommy blinked hard, trying to comprehend what just occurred. Did he really just kiss Kimberly? His ex girlfriend, did he really just confess his undying love for her? All while he has a devoted girlfriend. Guilt quickly began to overtake his body. The look Tommy had in his eyes was not lost with Kimberly. She immediately recognized the look in his eyes. She pulled apart from his embrace. The song that was playing over the speakers was now coming to a close. The world they were living in started to come back. One by one, the student body began to reappear.

Tommy saw the pained look on Kimberly's face and knew she had the wrong idea.

"Kim," he said calmly, "I-I don't regret this. I don't want you to think that."

Yes, he felt guilty about kissing Kimberly and he had a lot of similar feeling building deep within him, but regret was not one of them. Kissing her was something he would never regret. He needed this last kiss, he needed to taste her lips one last time, He needed this final moment with her.

A sense of relief washed over her. He didn't regret anything, he still loved her, and he had forgiven her for her betrayal. How could she be so lucky?

"I don't regret it either," she replied with a small smile on her face. He didn't regret anything but that still doesn't mean that they would have a relationship. Like Tommy had told Kimberly earlier, he did have love for Katherine. And he was going to try and make a relationship work with the new pink ranger no matter what. This realization caused a chip in Kimberly's slowly healing heart. The realization that the man that you love more than anything loves someone else now too. The most heartbreaking aspect of that is that you were the one that pushed him into the arms of another woman.

"I should get going. I'm sure you want to get back to everyone celebrating your win with you," she took a few backward steps before turning around.

"Kim," he called to her as she began to walk away. She stopped mid step at the sound of her name. She turned her head slowly to look at him.

He gently took her hand in his. slowly brought it over to his soft lips and planted a tender kiss. "Thank you for the dance."

A blush began erupting on her face. She simply nodded and continued walking. Her hand delicately escaping his grasp.

They never once spoke about that night again. They kept that moment to themselves as a special something that happened between them. The kiss they shared, although amazing and revolutionary, changed nothing about their romantic lives. Tommy was still going to be dating Katherine and Kimberly was going to continue to admire Tommy from afar. That is the consequence you have to live for your poorly made actions.

* * *

As the song began to fade, Kimberly looked up from the muscular spot her head had been resting. She met Tommy's deep brown eyes for a split second. The realization that she couldn't think of a more perfect day or any where in the world she'd rather be than in Tommy's arms. She longed for the music to never end and to live in this moment for all eternity.

As his head slowly descended, their lips met for a brief but intoxicating kiss. If anyone were to see them, they would think that Tommy and Kimberly were a happily engaged couple. Their actions never indicated that they truly had a really strange arrangement going on behind closed doors. They stayed in their arms even moments after the song was no longer playing.

Tommy looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and thought about saying what was exactly on his mind. He opened his mouth slightly, "I..."

He wanted to tell her what he was truly feeling, that he loved her and he wanted to try and make a relationship work with her, but he froze.

"...I think we should go upstairs and talk now."

As the night became coming to an end, Tommy knew he had to speak up. He had to talk to Kimberly and either break things off for good or start a relationship with her again. Both outcomes were truly terrifying to Tommy.

She nodded at his statement and led him off the dance floor as she held his hand. They walked over to their group of friends and excused themselves. They said their goodbyes for the night to some of the other guests they knew and of course the renewed bride and groom.

* * *

 **Room 820**

 **10:15PM**

Kimberly had so many feeling at the moment. She was about to have a conversation with Tommy about what was going to happen with their future. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to be with Tommy, that was a question she no longer had. After the crazy and unexpected week they had, Kimberly never anticipated she would be having this conversation with him.

Tommy could tell that Kimberly was nervous. She had been so quiet on their way back to their room. She looked deep in thought. He was pacing the room back and forth, Almost like he was trying to convince himself of something. The last thing she wanted was to make him go into a relationship when he wasn't ready. She sat on the edge of the bed and let out a huge sigh. She mustered as much courage as she could.

"We don't have to talk about anything, you know."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He was too deep into her own thoughts

She smiled and bowed her head, "we don't have to talk. If you're unsure, we can wait."

"Oh, Kim, I'm not unsu.. I mean, this is hard for me. I wasn't expecting this week to turn out like it did."

"I know what you mean, At the beginning of this week, I thought I was going to spend a romantic week with Spencer. And now, he's not here and.. You are. I'm just.. My thoughts are all over the place too and I don't know."

"Are you still in love with Spencer?"

"What? No... Honestly, I haven't even thought about him this whole trip. I've been so confused this entire weekend, but I'm not anymore. I'm tired of fighting what I want. I know in my heart what I'm feeling."

"Kim, there's so much I want to say, but I just don't know where to begin."

"Okay then, if you don't know what to say then let me tell you what I'm feeling first," she stood up and walked over to him. She took his hands in hers, "Friday night was the first night where I felt like I do anything. I wasn't afraid or unsure of anything. I didn't want to leave your side. I can honestly say that ten years ago, I never would have thought we would be in this situation. I didn't even think our friendship would recover-"

"-Kim-"

She cupped his cheek, "-I've been cheated on more times than I can count, something I didn't know deeply affected me until recently. I've dated the wrong men nine times out of ten, I've been used-"

"-Kim-"

"-and I've never felt anything more real than when I'm with you. I'm willing to put in the effort to make a relationship work with you.. That's if you want. I want to stay in New York and be with you. I-I want to see where we go from now. One thing I realized Friday and spending the entire week with you today was that I want to be with you. I.. I didn't know it before, but now I can't believe I was so blind by what was right in front of me."

He took a few steps back as her hand fell from his face. He turned around and walked to the French doors and looked out the window. He crossed his arms as he let out a deep breath. Here she was openly admitting her feelings, She wanted a relationship with him. He wasn't expecting her to say that at all. He was almost hoping she said that she didn't want a relationship.

Kimberly watched Tommy from a few feet away. She knew that once she confessed what she was truly feeling that he might not respond well, but she had to take the chance.

"Tommy?" Her voice was soft

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Let me just ask you one thing, Tommy. How do you feel about me?"

He rested his left hand in the window and looked around the room. He didn't know what to say. He nodded his head side to side as he tried to find the words. He didn't know how to tell her.

"I don't know," he answered softly. He turned around to face her, "you've always been in heart, that has never changed. You've always been my friend, that has never changed. You know I care about you, that has never changed."

Kimberly smiled brightly as she began to walk towards him. Her goal was to wrap her arms around him and kiss him until neither could think straight.

He put his hand up to stop her before she was able to reach him, "But I don't want to be with you... and that has changed." He said in a slow whisper.

He had been trying to find the words to tell her. He didn't want to hold her back from a bright future. Kimberly had been working so hard for a promotion and he was not going to stand in her way. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her. In truth, he loved her. Tommy wanted nothing more in this world that to tell her that he was incomplete without her and that he had never stopped loving her. That he wanted to be with her, but his fear of long distance relationships was getting in the way. He vowed long ago that a long distance relationship was never going to happen again. He had to push her away. The only way that Kimberly would go to Los Angeles was if he gave her no other reason to stay in New York. Even if there was no romantic relationship with each other, Kimberly would not leave New York if Tommy was still there. She had to not want to be anywhere near him. That was his new goal. This entire time he had been contemplating how he was going to break her heart along with his.

Kimberly's smile was quickly wiped away. "Y-You don't?"

"I don't," he repeated slowly

"Wow, um..," she half smiled. She was a disappointed by his admission. "I'm sorry, I kind of assumed that you would feel something for me too. I... It just felt right being with you."

"I'm sorry... I just.. I don't see a future between us."

"A-are you sure? I just.. Do you have a better answer for me?"

Her eyes pleading for an answer.

"I just don't want to have a relationship with you. Why is it that hard to understand," his voice trailed off as he refused to look at her.

"Wow... Um, I can respect that. Truly. But that's not giving me a fair answer. There has to be more than that."

"Because I can't be with someone I cant trust," he lied

Kimberly was in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she just heard coming from his mouth. There was part of her that knew there was a possibility that Tommy might not want a relationship with her. She wasn't an idiot and prepared for that heartbreak, but for him to blatantly lie to her face and tell her that he had no regrets the night before when he did, was hurtful. She had not prepared for that.

"You can't trust me?" Her voice in a near quiver, "we've been friends for years. We've always been able to trust each other. What changed?"

"Nothing changed," He said. His voice was flat. It was like he wasn't affected by all of this at all.

A shiver was sent down Kimberly's spine. She didn't recognize the man she was speaking to at all

"Tommy..." She said as she held back tears. Her throat burned as a lump began to build in her throat.

"Don't you see that you emotionally cheating on me affected me more than you think? How am I supposed to be with you when I can't trust you to leave me for the next guy that becomes available?" He was lying. All lies. The truth was he would say anything at this point so that she could hate him.

"If you felt like this the whole time, why didn't you tell me? You let me believe that there was something going on this entire time."

"You saw what you wanted to see," he lied again. His heart was slowly shattering at the words coming out of his mouth. He had never once spoken to Kimberly in this way. He wished he could snatch the words coming out of his mouth with his hands.

"I see," she said softly. Her heart aching with every word Tommy said to her.

"Don't be so sad, Kim, you were a lot of fun."

She couldn't believe her ears. She brought her hand over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes, "excuse me?"

Tommy wincing at what he just said. That was something he instantly regretted. He didn't want her to think that she was just a booty call or think any less of herself.

"So I was just some game to you? Was Holli just another one of your games too? Did you get a thrill out of pitting us against each other, huh? Did you like us fighting over you?"

Tommy looked down at his feet, unable to answer her.

"why are you being like this? This isn't like you." Her eyes began to pool up tears. She couldn't understand why he would be speaking to her in that way.

"You don't know me... You don't know me! You might think you do, but you don't." He had to look away from her. He couldn't stand lying straight to her face. He held back tears as he broke his own heart. She would never forgive him.

Kimberly was no longer fighting the tears as they began to run down her cheeks. "So what, you just tell everyone that you don't regret anything and that you care so much about them," she sniffled. "That they mean the world to you. Damn it, Tommy, how many times have you rehearsed that speech? I can't believe you had me believing all your lies. Jason was right about you this entire time and I didn't want to believe it. I defended you. I was so stupid. I trusted you.. With everything.

Tommy couldn't stand to hear her cry, but she had to hate him. She had to. He turned to face her as he saw her mascara running down her face. It took everything in him to not pull her into his arms. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but there was no turning back now. Even if he did tell her the truth, she would probably never forgive him. "Well that was your mistake. Now you can go on and live your life happily without me. But not too happy because we both know you're going to get cheated on agai-"

The only thing Tommy heard was the powerful contact between Kimberly's right hand to his cheek. He brought his left hand up to his face as he felt the heat on his cheek from her slap. He was expecting that. He was also expecting for Kimberly to run out the door screaming at him that she never wanted to see him again, but what he got was much worse.

She looked down at her feet as she tried to process everything that had just happened. In a firm voice she said, "I can't believe you would say that to me."

She lifted to head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She sniffled as she tried to compose herself. "I'm in love with you."

She loves him? He was definitely not expecting that. All this time he never realized that her feeling for him were that deep. His eyes began to water as he heard her say those words. He did the first thing anyone in that situation would do. He reached his arm to touch her. To have any form of contact with her, "...Kim"

When his arm touch her Kimberly quickly pulled away. She pushed his arm from her, "Don't!" She managed to yell at him. She took a few steps back. Tears dripping from her eyes. Her nose and cheeks flushed red. She wiped the tears on her cheeks with her wrist, "...Don't touch me!"

She walked backward until the front door touched her back. She turned around and rested her forehead on the door with her eyes closed. She had her right hand on the handle and the other on the face of the door for support. She took a few deep breaths. Still with her back towards him as she let a few tears fall from her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tommy's grandmothers engagement ring being illuminated by the moonlight.

"In spite of everything, I still don't regret you," her voice was brittle.

She quickly took her right hand and removed the engagement ring from her left. She gently placed it on the counter a few feet away and ran out the door. The bright light from the hall nearly blinding Tommy when she opened it.

* * *

 **Author note:** Is it okay to peek from my computer screen? What did everyone think of this new chapter? I know that some of you may get a little upset about how I ended things between our beloved couple, but I wanted to create some drama. This story is nowhere near over. So I want you all to sit back and enjoy the upcoming chapters I'm gonna be throwing at you. Feedback is always appreciated. I have the outline of how the rest of the story is going to play out and all I have to do now is write it out. Thank you all for being patient with me. Also, I updated the summary to this story because I decided to go in a slightly different direction than I originally thought. Anyway, let me know what you think of this one.


	11. Better Without You

**Thursday, October 14, 2004**

 **Matthews & Co Agency**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **11:36AM**

Standing with her hands on her hips, Kimberly Hart took in the view of downtown Los Angeles. Skyscrapers surrounded her as she leaned closer and closer from her window. The people appeared to be minuscule specks from the high-rise building she was currently standing in. Her warm breath fogged up the window as she rested her forehead to get a better view. The sun slightly blinding her as it reflected from the adjacent building. She flinched back as the sun shined brightly into her eyes.

Stepping back, she let the rays fall gradually from her face. She turned around and found herself standing in a large office.

A generous size espresso desk sat in the middle of the room, heaps of paper work rested scattered across. She took a seat on the high back office chair that stood behind the desk. She dragged her fingers across the sleek desk, slowly touching the assortment of pens sitting in their holder. A faint smile appeared across her face when she came across the next item on her desk, Newton's Cradle, It was a sweet gift from Billy a few months ago.

Her eyes fell to the name plate that was placed on her desk. She pulled it close to her to better appraise it. The solid piece of wood felt heavier and sturdier in her hands than she anticipated. She read the name that was engraved into the silver plate, rubbing it gently with her thumb. The corner of her lip turned upwards slightly when she read that it was her name.

A breath that was buried deep delicately escaped her lips as she placed the name plate back on her desk. sadness evident in her eyes, _"Well, Hart, you got the job you wanted. Congratulations, Executive."_

A piercing ring broke her thoughts. She quickly composed herself and cleared her throat before picking up the office phone, _"Kimberly Hart."_

The voice in the other end came like the adults in Peanuts, A low rumbling trombone.

She stared at her desk with a hollow face. Wondering why after getting her dream job, she was still so...

Ugh, what's the word? Sad. Empty. Unenthusiastic.

Well, actually, she kind of had an idea why, but she refused to give what's his face the satisfaction he probably wanted. In no way, shape, or form, will she let Tomm- let just call him Johnny- no, wait, I think we can all agree that she is way too mature for names like that; After all, she's an executive now... Let's stick with what's his face- get to her again.

The last recollection she had of him was when she heard him calling after her in the lobby. She bumped into her mother as she was making her way out of the reception. With tears stinging her eyes, and just about the ugliest crying face she had ever made, she was able to pull her mother into the parking lot and by some miracle convince her to take her to the airport. On the way to the airport, she told her mother the truth. Every last single detail... Yes, even about those amazing nights they spent together. That was just the type of conversations they had. Their bond was so close. They often felt more like best friends than mother and daughter.

Her hair was all over the place, makeup smeared, and dress wrinkled.. In short, she looked like a disheveled mess, but Kimberly boarded the first red eye to New York. She arrived early Monday morning, took a shower, and marched right down to the office and accepted the job offer.

It's been 4 months since she ran out on him, and she was now slightly at peace. She put herself out there.. Again, and she had her heart torn out and trampled on right in front of her. She never once in a million years anticipated him to react the way he did. If anything, she figured Tommy would be polite and gentle when he turned her down, but the way he reacted was so out of character. It didn't matter what he said, she knew him inside and out. There was no way that, that man that spoke to her after the reception was the way the real Tommy Oliver behaved. She refused to believe it, but that still didn't excuse the fact that he DID speak to her in an appalling way.

Anyway, he was out of her life. She refused to look back or think about him or the way he kissed her, or... Touched her, or... Made love to her like no other man has every been able t- okay, enough of that.

" _Okay, great. I expect those numbers to continue to rise,"_ she said to the other voice on the other end of the phone.

Her eyes gazed up as she heard a light knock on her door. A tall man walked in quietly before closing the door behind him.

 _"Hi_ ," she mouthed to the gentleman. She brought her finger up motioning that she would be done with her call in a few moments.

 _"No, thank you. Okay, we'll speak soon. Goodbye._ " She finished as she placed the phone down.

She smiled brightly at the man walking towards her. She squealed in excitement as she nearly jumped out of her desk and made her way around to greet him. He caught her as she basically flew into him. One arm circling her waist and the other clutched something behind his back. Her arms quickly went around the neck of Chris Meyers.

Ahh, Mr. Dreamy. Chris and Kimberly began speaking again when she moved to Los Angeles back in mid June. He finally got the courage to ask her out on a second date back in July and Kimberly was instantly smitten by the accountant. She never meant to get into a relationship with him, but it just sort of happened. Chris was eager to get into a relationship with Kimberly, but she was a little more resistant. Who would blame her with the horrid 'break up' she just went through. It all just fell into place naturally and she was actually happy. Things weren't as perfect as Chris would like, but it was getting there. There was still a huge wall that Kimberly had up that he was trying to chip away at.

" _Wow, didn't realize you would be this excited to see me,_ " a chuckle escaping him as he placed her back down.

" _I'm always excited to see you,_ " she answered. A bright smile plastered on her face.

 _"Well, then, I hope these excite you just as much,_ " he brought his arm around as he revealed a vase full of white peonies. A smile on his face as he waited patiently for a reaction from Kimberly.

Kimberly simply stared at the beautiful gesture. No emotion emitted from her eyes. She thought back to the last time she was gifted white peonies. It was 4 months ago when Tommy made the romantic swipe from the wedding.

 _"Is something wrong?_ " His smile slowly faded. He grew worried with her lack of enthusiasm.

 _"Oh, no, no, no, nothing's wrong... It's...,_ " she didn't want him to think he did anything wrong. It was such a sweet thing to do, but she didn't want to exactly tell him the reason why she was so uncertain when she saw them.

 _"I can always take them back. The florist said these were their best sellers next to the roses, but if you don't like them-"_

 _"-they're great! I love them, thank you,_ " she took the vase of flowers in her hands and placed a kiss to his lips.

 _"So,_ " she began with a faint blush on her cheeks, " _what brings you to this side of town?_ " She glided over to her desk and placed them right on top. Gently bringing her nose to get a scent of the sweet aroma.

 _"Well, my meeting was cancelled for this afternoon, and I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch,_ " quickly bringing his hand to his chest, _"my treat, of course."_

 _"That's so sweet,"_ a warmth ignited in her. She looked around at the paper work that sat on her desk and knew she had to get it done soon, but a lunch break wouldn't hurt. Kimberly had been working day and night for the last 3 and a half months.

" _You know what..._ " She said as she turned around swiftly, leaning back on the front of her desk. She rested both hands on the face of the espresso wood behind her. _"Sure. Yeah, let's do it."_

 _"Perfect! And because I'm such an awesome boyfriend,_ " he teased, " _I'll let you pick. Anywhere you want."_

 _"You know, I have been dying to try that little Italian place down the street. Lea has been raving about it for the last few weeks."_

 _"Italian it is,"_ casually approaching her, he took a single petal of the peony between his fingers. He rubbed the velvet like face gently, careful to not accidentally rip it off from its home.

" _I'm really excited for this weekend,_ " a husky voice escaped him. He dropped his hand and took hers in his. Bringing to his lips and placed a kiss to it.

For some reason, when he did that, it didn't do much to her. She liked him a lot, but there was just something missing. When they went on their first date at the hotel four months ago, she had the exact same feeling. She couldn't explain it, and to be honest, she still couldn't. Although that night did end with some heavy action... It just wasn't with Chris. He had been trying his very best to make her happy, and she was forever grateful.

That's why when Chris invited her to a romantic getaway this weekend, she accepted. Kimberly had come to the realization that she had to open up to him. She kept him at a distance because she was afraid of getting hurt.

She liked him a lot, but physical attraction isn't everything. There has to be more than that. They had been taking things extremely slow and although they had gotten close to it a few times, Chris hoped that this weekend would lead to some sweet intimate relations with Kimberly.

Napa Valley... Wine country. What

Could be more beautiful than a long walk across a vineyard? Making wine, TASTING wine, tours, horseback riding, there were so many activities that he wanted to do but so little time. He opted for the hour and a half plane ride rather than the six or so hour drive for Kimberly's sake. All the arrangements were taken care of, and all he could wish for now is a perfect day.

 _"Me too,"_ she answered with a smile that never ended up reaching her eyes. _"Our first weekend away together."_

 _"I promise that you won't regret it,"_ he put his hand behind her back trying to guide her to the door of her office.

Upon exiting, Kimberly turned to her assistant, Lea, who was busy on a phone call.

 _"Lea, please hold my calls. I'm going out to lunch."_

Her assistant stood up from her chair, still clutching the phone to her as she covered the mouth piece, _"Ms. Hart, you have a phone call."_

She nodded to her assistant, " _write down their information and tell them that I'll call them back in an hour."_

 _"Um, Ms. Hart, I really think you should take this,_ " her voice in a slight quiver.

 _"Who is it, Lea?_ " She asked as she halted. The clock was ticking and Kimberly was starving. Who ever was on the other end better have a good reason.

 _"I-I don't know, Ms. Hart, they didn't say, but they said it was urgent. I don't think this is a business call."_

 _"O-Okay, um, just transfer the call to my office. I'll take it there."_ She grew worried. She wasn't expecting any personal calls.

Lea nodded and did what she was told. _"She'll be right with you,_ " She said into the phone. She pressed a few buttons and transferred the call.

" _I'll be five minutes. Um, just wait for me right here. I'll be right out."_ Kimberly's motioned to Chris to take a seat in the waiting area.

She scurried off to her office to answer the ringing phone. _"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses,_ " she said slightly irritated. Bringing the phone to her ear slowly, she spoke up, _"Kimberly Hart."_

A tremble that Kimberly didn't know she could create began working its way through the petite brunette. The phone fell from Kimberly's hands the moment she heard the person on the other line speak, a loud thud echoed throughout the room. She brought her hand over her mouth in complete disbelief. A single tear tore through her. Her quivering knees gave out as she landed on the chair behind her.

* * *

 **The home of Kimberly Hart**

 **1625 palm drive**

 **Apt 934**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **1:44PM**

 _"Kim, I want to go with you. There is no way I'm going to let you go by yourself. I can't leave you alone. You need support right now."_

 _"Chris, I-I know that you want to be supportive and I appreciate that so much, but you...,_ " she trailed off as she continued to pack clothes into her suitcase, " _You don't know him. And I honestly just want to be surrounded by my friends and loved ones right now."_

When Kimberly picked up the phone, she worried that she was going to hear some bad news. Unfortunately, bad news was just what she received. She heard the trembling voice of Janice Oliver. She informed Kimberly that her husbands conditioning was worsening and that they had made the decision to move him to hospice care. Her mind raced a mile a minute as she thought about how much Janice was hurting. Her mind also shortly moved over to Tommy Oliver. He was probably utterly heartbroken to hear this news. Kimberly immediately informed Janice that she would be there later that day to visit them in Angel Grove. The day's weren't guaranteed for Frank and she couldn't risk not being able to see him at least one last time.

Without hesitating she grabbed her purse and bolted out of her office, ordering her poor assistant to cancel her meetings for the rest of the week. Her mind was on getting to Angel Grove that she completely forgot about Chris sitting in the waiting room. When he stepped out looking for Kimberly, he was told that she had run out a few minutes before. He frantically sprinted to her apartment building in hope of finding her.

" _Am I not a loved one?"_

 _"That's not what I meant and I think you know that,_ " a tinge of bitterness and hurt in her voice, _" I just.. I don't want to deal with all the whispers that will come if I bring you along. Besides you have work to do and I can't ask you to take time off for me."_

She continued to pack all her basic belonging in her small suitcase. She laid the clothes and items she was taking on her bed in her bedroom. The two bedroom apartment was a nice little perk that she got from accepting the new position. It was slowly coming together and starting to feel like home.

 _"I'm sorry.. That came out wrong. I just want to be there for you too. I'll stay in the hotel room out of the way the whole time. And I won't be taking any time off, I had requested tomorrow off a few weeks ago so we could go on our trip."_

 _"Chris,_ " she started. She appreciated his offer, but bringing him along didn't seam like such a good idea. _"I just don't think it's such a good idea."_

 _"Why not?"_ He demanded

 _"Honestly?"_ She asked him. Hoping he would just drop the subject.

He nodded his head. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

She sighed lightly, throwing the last bits of clothes into her luggage and zipped it up, _"because Tommy's going to be there, Okay. That's the truth. I'm not ready to see him and I'm sure as hell not ready for him to see us together."_

He bowed his head in defeat. Kimberly had told him all about the weekend rendezvous she had with Tommy. He was a little hurt about it, but completely understood he had no right to be.

" _Okay, I understand. I really don't want to make you uncomfortable,_ " he reached her arms out and pulled her towards him for an embrace. Smelling the fruity scent of her hair. His heart ached to tell her what he was truly feeling. A shaky breath later, he spoke, " _I love you."_

Her eyes snapped open at his confession. She slowly pushed off of him. Guilt written all over her eyes when she discovered she couldn't return those words to him.

 _"I don't expect you to say it back to me, Kim, but I just wanted you to know how I felt."_

She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. All Kimberly was able to do is be grateful that for once in her adult life, the man she was dating wasn't running away from his feelings.

She did the only think she could think of and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought him to her and kissed him with as much passion she could contrive.

Although at this moment she didn't know where her heart stood, she was hopeful that one day she could open up to him.

* * *

 **Author note:** Okay, this is a short one that I needed to get out. I looked at the outline that I have for this story and the next scenes don't really flow with these particular scenes. This chapter was obviously very Kimberly centric, but I promise to bring Tommy along soon. How do you guys feel about Kimberly "moving" on? Please be sure to leave your feedback. It is very much appreciated. I love reading how much you all enjoy the story


	12. Thinking of You

**Thursday, October 14, 2004**

 **Angel Grove Hospice**

 **Angel Grove, California**

 **6:37PM**

 _"I'm so sorry I haven't been around,_ " Kimberly whimpered into Janice's Arms.

Janice pressed her lips together to keep from letting out a sob, she simply stroked the back of Kimberly's head. Letting the petite woman get out all her emotions before she went to see her husband.

 _"How's he doing?_ " Kimberly asked as she wiped a tear with her sleeve.

The waiting area was filled with broken hearts. Men, women, and children sat around like zombies just waiting to take their turn to say goodbye to their loved ones. The room was suddenly freezing. The facility did its best to make the environment appear like home, but their best efforts fell short of that. In the end, everyone knows exactly what this place is. It's a place of comfort for the terminally ill, and a place you begin to dread entering.

" _He's doing well considering his current situation,_ " Janice brushed the hair off of Kimberly's face with her hand. _"I'm really glad you're here, Kim, he's been asking an awful lot for you."_

Kimberly got to Angel Grove as quickly as she could. The commute wasn't that long, but what had her distracted was when Chris professed his love for Kimberly. It didn't feel right to leave the man that had been there for her for the last few months behind. She packed some little extras in her bag and they made their way to his apartment. He promptly threw clothes into his suitcase and they hit the open road. She left him at the hotel trying to make arrangements before she made the short drive to the facility.

" _I'm so sorry I haven't been around,"_ she sighed. _"I shouldn't...I shouldn't have stayed away from you two,_ " she tried her best to stop from crying, but even her best efforts didn't work.

 _"I love you two so much and I see you like family,_ " she mumbled as the tears began rolling again. " _I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to come see you."_

 _"Kim, you are so special to us. You have nothing to be sorry for,_ " Janice said as she took Kimberly's face in her hands. _"I understand that you're busy... Frank understands. We are so proud of you and everything you've accomplished."_ She finished off with a kiss to her forehead.

Kimberly had been so preoccupied with her new job that she had only made the trip to Angel Grove twice since she relocated to the west coast. With Frank Oliver's life being cut short, Kimberly felt so terrible about how distant she had been. After the whole Tommy fiasco, She expected them to be extremely upset with her and obviously take their sons side, but they proved her wrong. They knew she was immensely hurt by his actions and she would forever be grateful to them for being so supportive.

Wiping her tears once again, Kimberly asked the question she had been dying to know, _"how's Tommy handling all this?"_

Janice smiled internally at how Kimberly still seemed to care deeply about her son. Even after months of no contact between the two of them, you could still tell that they cared very deeply about one another.

She gently disentangled Kimberly from her arms and looked at her straight on.

" _Not good, honestly. It's hard for him to make the time to visit since he's living so far away. I know it's hurting him to not see his father so much. He's lost a lot recently,_ " heavily hinting at the loss of Kimberly in her sons life.

She nodded, not sure if she understood her last statement correctly, _"He's one of the strongest people I know."_

" _He really is,"_ Janice thought long and hard about saying the next couple of words, but decided that it was best to let Kimberly know.

" _He asks about you."_

Kimberly tried her best to avoid Janice's questioning gaze, she let a few irregular heartbeats go by before answering, _"yeah, well, he knows how to reach me."_

 _"He's hurting a lot."_

Kimberly licked her drying lips. _"I am too,_ " she lifted her bottled water to her lips, letting the cold water quench her ever growing thirst, _"Listen, Janice, I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk about THAT right now."_

 _"Yeah, I understand,"_ Janice answered truthfully, " _Kim, Tommy's going to be here soon. I don't know what's going on with you kids... I don't like to get into your personal business, but I would suggest you two learn to at least be civil around one another. The last thing Frank needs to see is his two favorite people in the world at each others throats."_

* * *

 _"Room 278, Room 278, Room 278..."_ Kimberly kept reciting to herself.

She wandered down the narrow corridor in search of the room Frank Oliver was residing in. She took short steps as she feared what she might see. Would the man she knew so well still look the same? A few shaky breaths burst out of her as she read the numbers on the door, _"275, 276, 277,...278"_

She stared at the wide open door, peeking her head slightly to see the surroundings. A smile built up as she saw Frank on his bed. She watched him as he licked his fingers and turned the page in the novel he was submerge in. She knew it was him and that made her heart soar, but it was evident that his illness was getting the best of him.

" _Hey, stranger,"_ she spoke leaning on the doorframe of the room

" _Hey there,"_ a wheezy voice answered, followed by a light series of coughs. He set the bookmark in his book and set it off on his bed side table.

Watching the feeble form of Frank Oliver hurt Kimberly so much. This was a man she knew since she was a young teenager. This man had become the epitome of what she always dreamed her father to be, A caring and loving family man. He was someone she looked up to when her father was no longer around. There were no words in the English language that could express what Kimberly was feeling.

 _"I promise I'm not contagious. I know I don't look that great, but I promise that I don't bite,_ " he said in between weak laughs

A short giggle fled her lungs, even with the terrible condition he was currently in, Frank was still able to joke around. Her legs began to move as they made the short trip to his bedside. She placed a loving kiss to his cheek before taking his frail hand and sat on the empty chair to his side.

" _You still have the jokes, don't you?_ " A smile curving up her lips

 _"You still have to live your best life.. Even in the darkest moments."_

 _"I'll remember to keep that in mind."_

 _"Please do,"_ he smiled brightly, " _So, will you be staying with your mother this trip?"_

 _"No, not this time. I got in contact with her while on my way over here thinking that she already knew you were here, but she's actually visiting my brother in DC,_ " she informed him as she adjusted herself in her seat, _"I'll be staying at the Hilton a few blocks from here. I didn't want to be too far away."_

 _"Are you sure? You know there's always room for you at the Oliver house."_

She pondered at his offer. She honestly would love nothing more than to stay at his home, but considering that she didn't travel alone, and with the VERY high chance that Tommy would be there, she thought against it.

" _That's a very sweet offer, but I already have my room. Next time,_ " she winked

As Kimberly looked at the debilitated figure lying on the bed, she couldn't help but let out a stifled sob. She brought her hand over her mouth as she tried to control the relinquished tears.

" _Shh,"_ he brought his free hand behind her head. Gently patting it as he tried to soothe Kimberly.

" _I'm sorry,_ " she sniffled. Mentally kicking herself for letting her emotions get the best of her.

" _We're not talking about this, okay? Don't worry about me."_

All Kimberly could do was nod at his request.

 _"So, how has life been treating you in Los Angeles. Do you like it there?_ " He asked as he desperately tried to change the subject.

" _It has its moments,"_ she answered as she wiped the excess tears with a tissue, " _I've been there for months now, but it still doesn't feel like home, you know?"_

" _Are you lonely?"_

 _"Yes and no. I'm busy all the time so I don't really have time to think about being alone, but sometimes, when I have time off, I do feel alone... Does that make any sense?_ " She chuckled

" _Believe me, it does."_

 _"I'm sort of seeing someone right now. He kind of helps distract some of the loneliness for me at the moment."_

 _"I see,_ " he chuckled, " _anyone I know?"_

 _"I don't think so. His name is Chris. He grew up in Angel Grove. I know this is a small town, but I don't think you would know who he was."_

 _"Hmm,_ " he said as he rubbed his chin, " _that tall man from the hotel that you had your arm wrapped around?"_

 _"Oh my God,_ " she blushed, a hand quickly going over her face to cover it. _"Yeah, that's him. How did you know?"_

 _"I have eyes everywhere."_

she giggled, _"We sort of got reacquainted when I moved to LA and things took off. He treats me really well. I'm very happy."_

 _"I'm glad you are, Kimberly. Truly. I wish you two the very best."_

 _"Thank you,_ " she said honestly, _"it's hard to find happiness when you don't think you deserve it."_

 _"Everyone deserves happiness, Kimberly. It's something that I have to remind Tommy of all the time."_

She stirred in her seat at the mention of his name

 _"He asks about you, you know."_

She unconsciously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. The very thought that she still went through his mind secretly thrilled her.

 _"Yeah, Janice mentioned it to me right now. I honestly didn't even think he still cared."_

 _"Are you kidding? Of course he does. Look, Kim, I promised I wouldn't speak a word, but I think it's important for you to know before you make a huge mistake. Sometimes people do things that aren't right for the people we love."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't really understand that. What do you mean?"_

 _"Have I ever told you the story of Janice and I?"_

 _"Yeah,_ " she answered. A bright smile plastered all over her face _, "it was a fairytale. So romantic. You two met in high school, fell in love, and against all odds, you proposed to the love of your life. I think it's safe to say that the rest is history."_

 _"W-well, I think it's time that you heard the truth about that story, Kimberly._ " He sighed _"The story you've heard a million and one times is loosely based on our real relationship, but there were some drastic differences in real life,_ " he gave her soft hand a light squeeze.

" _Are You interested in taking a trip down memory lane and listen to an old man relive some of the best and worst moments of his life?"_ He asked

 _"I-I... Frank, what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that the story you've told me has been a lie this whole time?"_

 _"Yes,_ " he answered full of sorrow, "I was a young teenager..."

* * *

The year was 1964, an 18-year-old young man by the name of Frank Oliver was working as a busboy in a local parlor in Phoenix, Arizona. He was working day and night to raise enough money to take his girlfriend of two years, 17-year-old Janice Parker, to the state fair. Their love began as a whirlwind high school romance, but soon became more serious. The fair wasn't just like any other fair this year. This was going to be the day that he proposed to his high school sweetheart. With the engagement ring that his mother had gifted him safe in his sock drawer back at home, Frank only had to accumulate a short amount so he could guarantee that Janice had a good time. He whistled proudly as he worked, a swing in his step as he walked. There was nothing that could bring him down today. Once the clock struck 5, he sprinted home to get ready for his big day.

As he walked through the entrance of his home, he noticed his mother slumped over in her chair. Tears rolling down as she held on tight to a piece of paper. he pried the letter off her tightly clenched hands and began to read it. In bold, black and white letters, it read: ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION. Also known as: you're getting drafted, sucker. His heart sank as he thought about the certainty of leaving behind his beloved.

As the sun was beginning to set, he made his way to the home of his one true love. The letter that he had received was hanging over his head, he couldn't think straight or think of anything other than the thought about going to war. As he finally told the news to Janice, she broke out into a fit of tears. The absolute fear and sadness about her boyfriend being sent to war set in. With the new information about his draft, Frank never ended up proposing to Janice. After a few weeks and with his draft date nearing, Frank made the bold decision to break up with his girlfriend of 2 years.

With tears stinging her eyes, she pleading for an honest answer, but never received much. He begged her to move on with her life, to find someone that would love her like he loved her, to never settle for anyone, and most importantly, to live a happy life. She ignored his wishes at first. She began writing him letters the day he stepped foot on the bus. She wrote him day after day for one year, and she never once heard back from him.

As the days turned to months, and the months turned to years, Janice eventually met someone new. A rich man, Robert Jones, the son of an oil tycoon, the heir to a large oil corporation. The man became completely infatuated with the young woman and soon asked for her hand in marriage. As Janice approached her 21st birthday, the couple began actively planning their upcoming nuptials. Janice dreamed of a huge wedding surrounded by friends and loved ones. Their guest list exceeded all of the occupant capacity in the venues in the city. With the hope of pleasing his soon to be bride, Robert began making preparations to build a venue that would accommodate all of their guests. With all of these preparations underway, Janice still couldn't help but think of the man that left her behind. Her one true love.

Unbeknownst to her, her old love had shortly returned home from war. With not much opportunity in the city, 22-year-old Frank took a job in construction. It was a total fluke that the company he was working with was contracted for the Jones wedding.

As she marched through the construction site with the contractor, she spotted a disheveled man working hard. She moved closer and closer and as his imagine began to get clearer, her knees began to wobble. The man that left her behind had returned home and she didn't even know. As Frank turned his attention to the posh woman making her way to him, his heart began racing. The woman he was seeing in front of him was his lovely Janice, but still, she appeared different. She seemed different. Her posture alone alluded to that. This woman was older, more mature than he remembered. The visual clone of former First Lady, Jackie Kennedy.

Taking his hard cover off, Frank took the dreaded stroll to greet her halfway. As he got closer, Janice began thinking of what she would say or do. She didn't know what was right. To hug him? Yell at him? Kiss him? It was all a blur. As he stood right in front of her with no word yet spoken from either party, Janice did the only thing that she had been wanting to do since he left her behind. She slapped him. She slapped him for leaving her behind, for not returning her letters, and for him ever thinking that she would be happy with anyone else but him.

He watched her scuttle off from the construction site all while he held his burning cheek. He was soon informed by a stunned contractor that she was the fiancé of a member of the wealthiest family in the state. Frank scurried to her childhood home in hopes of finding her there. He was successful and after a lot of yelling and crying from Janice's part, she learned that he never once stopped loving her.

He made the sacrifice to let her go because he was petrified of never making it back to her, but his very same love for her is what kept him fighting through the cold, dead night. Giving her up was the stupidest mistake he had ever made and he was going to do everything in his power to get her back. That was unless she told him she was truly and irrevocably in love with Robert.

As her wedding date approached, Janice began to have doubts. Her love for Robert was not as strong as what she once had for Frank. Frank was a humble man and although he loved her with all his heart, he couldn't give her the life she would have with the wealthy heir. On her wedding day, The 21-year-old took a leap of faith. Wearing her bridal gown, she sprinted the 7 blocks to the Oliver home and into the arms of her one true love. Leaving behind a promised future of wealth and fortune, church filled with guests, and an abandoned groom. Her love for Frank was something money couldn't buy.

* * *

 _"Giving Janice up was the biggest mistake of my life,"_ tears began to visibly fall down his hollowed cheeks, _"I was an idiot and it took losing her to realize what a huge mistake I had made. I had someone who loved me enough to wait for me to come."_

tears began to pool at the brim of her eyes, _"why didn't you ever tell us the truth?"_

 _"Because I didn't want you kids to know about the stupid mistake I made when I was a teenager. I was ashamed about what I did. I wanted you two to believe that you could work out like we did."_

 _"Why tell me the truth now?"_

 _"There's no reason to keep it in anymore, but most importantly, I want you to know that what Tommy did was no different."_

 _"I don't think that's true. You were being unselfish when you let Janice go. You made a huge sacrifice for the woman you loved. What Tommy and I had was...so different."_

 _That's where you're wrong, Kim, it wasn't. Don't think that,_ " he assured

 _"Tommy never loved me..._ " She whispered

" _Oh, that's not true, Kimberly, I know my son,"_ he tried his best to reaffirm her of the love his son truly had for her, " _In fact, everything you think you know is a lie._ " He continued as her eyes began to furrow in confusion. _"The truth is that-"_

 _"-Dad,_ " a firm voice interjected from the doorway

The room suddenly became a fiery inferno. His very presence alone made her beating heart race. As she closed her eyes, the back of her head began to burn as she felt his powerful gaze set upon it. She caught her breath when she heard his voice. For the first time in months, they were in the same vicinity. Knowing that he was RIGHT there, merely a few feet away, sent ripples of uncertainty throughout her body. A part of her wanted to turn around and run into his arms, but another part, a bigger part, wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the door and not even look at him. The progress that she had made would fade in an instant if she were to lay her eyes on him. She suddenly found her mouth going completely dry, once again. Even if she wanted to speak, she couldn't.

Tommy watched the petite woman sitting in the chair next to his father. Giving her a quick once over, he felt every nerve in his body subconsciously react to her. Her hair was shorter than when he last saw her and lighter even. Her skin was now a glowy tan. She looked radiant and he hadn't even seen her face yet. He cleared his throat, as he tried to find the voice to speak.

" _Is this a bad time?_ " Tommy asked as he slowly began moving towards the two of them.

" _No, not at all, Tommy. Kimberly and I were just talking about you. Take a seat,"_ he motioned to the empty chair besides Kimberly

 _"Um, it's getting kind of late,_ " Kimberly spoke as she stood up from her seat, _"I think I should head out and give you two some privacy."_

 _"Oh, Kim, you don't have to do that,_ " Frank interjected, " _you're welcome to stay."_

The heat from his body was felt all over Kimberly's as he moved closer to her. His breath coming uneven as he tried to keep his body from trembling. He fought every muscle in his body from taking her in his arms.

" _Thank you... Really, but I'll be back tomorrow, okay?_ " Wiping the tears from her face. She moved swiftly from where she was standing and planted a loving kiss to Frank's cheek, and skirted around Tommy. Never once did she look at him.

As she passed by, Tommy got a scent of her fruity perfume. That scent sending flashes of memories running through his mind. His head fell when she didn't even acknowledge him. She passed him as if he was a ghost, invisible in her world.

He took the newly unoccupied seat next to his father, a deep sigh escaping him when he relaxed in the chair.

* * *

A large group of ex rangers occupied the vacant waiting room. Too anxious to take their seats, they stood scattered throughout room.

" _Kim!_ " Trini ran to her lifelong friend and enveloped her in a warm embrace, _"are you leaving already?"_

A huge relief washed over her as soon as she felt Trini's arms go around her. She wasn't expecting to see Tommy just yet... She wasn't ready. Another pair of strong arms were felt go around herself and Trini. Her oldest friend, Jason, wrapped his arm around the two ladies in his life.

" _Yeah,_ " she slowly broke the embrace, _"I think I should head back to the hotel. I'll be back tomorrow."_

 _"But you just got here,"_ Katherine added as she came from behind.

" _Yeah, Kim, we haven't seen you in forever, come have dinner with us,"_ Aisha suggested as she came up with Katherine

" _Yeah, come on, just a quick dinner and then we'll bounce,"_ Zack insisted, coming from Katherine's side and put an arm around Kimberly.

 _"I'm sorry, guys, but I just can't be here. I-I had long drive and I really need to get some rest,_ " she lied. " _I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."_

There was nothing more that she would love than to be around her friends, but with Chris waiting for her back at the hotel, she couldn't just leave him by himself. Plus, she didn't doubt that they also extended the same invitation to Tommy. She knew she had to talk to him and see him again soon, but tonight was not the night.

 _"Are you sure this doesn't have something to with a certain colorful ex ranger making an appearance?"_ Trini whispered

 _"I think you know me well enough to know that it does,"_ Kimberly couldn't meet Trini's eyes.

She was disappointed in herself that Tommy's presence affected her so much, but it just did. She secretly wished she was more mature and was just able to deal with it, but she couldn't. The man talking to his father in that room took her heart and stomped all over it. He crushed her. She could handle being broken up with, but not being used. She never once thought that he would use her the way he did.

* * *

 **Room 278**

 _"Dad,"_ he started. He didn't even know where to begin. What to say. This was not the way he wanted to see his father. _"Was what you just said true?"_

 _"What did I say?_ " He answered as he tried to play dumb

 _"Come on, you know what I'm talking about."_

 _"Alright, yeah, that's all true. Now I know I better lock my door before I confess my deepest darkest secret,"_ he joked, " _I was young and I was embarrassed. I made a huge mistake. Then I saw you make the same mistake. Don't be like me, Tommy. Don't wait four years to tell Kimberly how you feel. You might be too late."_

 _"Is that what you were doing right before I came in? Trying to fix my mistake?"_

 _"I don't know what your talking about,"_ he lied.

Tommy gave his father just one simple look. No words were exchanged, but with that one single look, he knew he had his father.

 _"What? Can't an old man just talk?"_

 _"Dad."_

 _"Okay, okay, you got me,_ " he surrendered, _"but what do you expect me to do? Just watch her believe a lie?"_

 _"No, but I was hoping to be the one to tell her the truth. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but she needs to hear it from me."_

 _"Alright, fine, I won't butt in, but you have to tell her,_ " he demanded, " _and I mean now. She's so hurt. You can't let her believe that you never mattered to her. She deserves better."_

 _"I know that,"_ he sighed, " _when mom told me she was going to call Kimberly, I knew I had to tell her everything, but didn't think I would see her in here."_

 _"Do you still care about her?"_

 _"Dad.. It's more than that. I still love her."_

* * *

 **Sunday, July 6, 2004**

 **Hotel Él Ángel**

 **10:42PM**

 _"Kim!"_ Tommy shouted as he desperately tried to catch up to Kimberly.

After he heard Kimberly confess her true feelings, he immediately learned that he had a huge mistake. If he had known that Kimberly was in love with him sooner, he never would have said what he said. As he ran down the hall after Kimberly, flashes of what their future could have been ran through his mind. A flicker of brown hair was seen ahead as he tried to catch up.

He heard the elevator doors open as he reached them. He watched her standing in the elevator, frantically pressing a button to take her down.

 _"Don't!"_ She put her hand out, signaling him to not enter.

He stopped abruptly before her, taking a good look at her. His heart shattering as he saw her face; her nose and eyes were crimson from the tears she was shedding.

As the elevator door closed, he looked for a way down. He had to find her to tell her how he really felt. He pressed the button for the other elevator in a frenzy.

 _"Come on, come on!"_ He yelled in frustration as he began to grow impatient.

With no time to spare, he stepped back searching for another way to get down.

Looking to his left, he found a staircase illuminated. He rapidly raced down the steps in hope of reaching her. As Tommy darted through the hotel lobby in search of Kimberly, he ran into his father. Just about the last person he wanted to find at the moment.

 _"Tommy, what has you all worked up?_ " Frank question.

Tommy had sweat dripping down his forehead. His shirt was untucked from the rapid movements he made. " _I-I have to find, Kim. I-I have to find her and tell her that I love her,"_ he stammered as he tried to look around his fathers head.

" _D-did you see her run by?"_

Frank began to have a questioning glare, his brows were raised, a giant question mark was plastered on his face, " _she left with her mother a few moments ago. T-Tommy what is going on?"_

Tommy brought his hands to his hair, pulling it as he tried to assess the situation, _"I messed up, dad. A-and I think I've lost Kimberly for good."_

 _"What do you mean? Come,_ " he motioned to the empty chair in the lobby, _"sit down."_

Tommy sat with his elbows rested on his knees. His face buried deeply into his hands. The world around him was crashing down and everything was going to come out into the open. His heart began pounding like a drum. He releases a loud groan in frustration, _"ugh, I don't even know where to begin."_

 _"Just tell me the truth. What is going on?"_

As Tommy began to confess the truth to his father, a sense of guilt began to creep up. His father appeared so disappointed in him, but just like his mother had told him earlier, it wasn't because he was not really engaged. He was upset because his only son lied to him.

Tommy ushered his father to put his hand out. He gently placed the beautiful engagement ring that had belonged to a long list of Oliver women into his fathers hand.

All Frank Oliver could do was to stare at the ring in his hand. His mouth couldn't come up with the words his heart and head we're currently feeling. Not only did his son lie to him, but he hurt a young woman that Frank deeply cared about. He was hurt. Betrayed.

 _"What is going on here?"_ Janice belted. She caught sight of her small family as she was making her way out of the reception. The somber face her husband was making alarmed her. She feared that Tommy had confessed everything already.

" _I-I told him everything, mom."_

Her eyes nearly popped out of their socket. Now that he had heard everything, he was aware than she knew what was happening between Tommy and Kimberly, and that thought terrified her.

Before she was able to say a thought, Tommy saw Trini, baby Allison, and Jason making their way to the elevators. He called them over in hope that they had any idea where Kimberly had run off too.

After he gave them a brief overview and they were able to mentally catch up with everything, Jason spoke, _"I don't know where she could have run off too. You know, Kim, though. She'll turn up soon enough."_

Jason had gotten an immense scolding from Trini for his behavior earlier, so he was trying really hard to restrain his anger. At this point, both of his best friends were hurt, and he simply had to be neutral and be there for both of them.

Trini was a little curious as to where her dear friend had run off to, but fingered she could have gone far. For now, she had to keep Tommy's worries at bay, and just hope that Kimberly would return soon.

 _"Don't worry, Tommy, she probably just left to clear her head. I mean, all of her stuff is still here. She has to come back."_

* * *

" _Well, that the hell are you doing talking to me for?_ " Frank asked desperately

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You should be over there,_ " he gestured out the door, _"talking to her. Telling her everything you told me."_

 _"Dad, I can't just go up to her and say 'hey, remember me? I'm the guy that kind of/sort of dumped you, but hey, I love you. Let's get back together,'_ " He sighed, " _she would slap me again, and believe it or not, she has a good arm,_ " he finished as he soothed his cheek. Remembering the powerful slap to his face a few months ago.

 _"Won't be the last time, Tommy"_ he laughed, _"that's just what happens when you piss off women."_

 _"Now.. Go! Go get your girl before it's too late,_ " he pushed Tommy away from him. Trying to get his son to get up and chase the woman of his dreams. _"She's at the Hilton!"_

Tommy stood from his seat that very second. He stood tall. Determination flowing through his body. Tonight would be the night that he marched over to her hotel room and get everything out in the open. Tonight... She would be his.

He was halted before he exited the room door, _"Tommy!"_

He held out an item for his son to take. Gently but firmly placing it into his hands. A 3 carat diamond ring rested beautifully in his hand. A smile plastered over his face as he held the ring to his heart...

 _"Now don't be crazy and propose right now,"_ Frank chuckled, _"when the time is right... When the woman is right. Whether that be Kimberly or not. I want you to have it."_

Sadness slowly began to overwhelm him. The fact that his father would never get to see him get married or have children really became apparent that moment. He had to push those feeling aside because right now.. He was going to get Kimberly back.

* * *

 **Author note:** alright, there we have chapter 12. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I really loved writing about Frank and Janice's history. I love how similar it is to Tommy and Kimberly's own love story. Next chapter we will get to see Kimberly and Tommy actually interact with one another. Trust me.. You don't want to miss it. It's going to be great! Let's not forget that Kimberly is NOT alone in that hotel room! It will bring in an interesting storyline. Thank you all for reading and please be sure to leave your feedback in the review section. It is always very much appreciated. Thank you all for the supportive messages and reviews I've received. I'm so glad that this story is being very well received


	13. The One That Got Away

**Hilton Hotel - Room 254**

 **Angel Grove, California**

 **Thursday, October 14, 2004**

 **9:42PM**

" _You can do this_ ," she murmured quietly to herself.

Kimberly Hart stood before the bathroom mirror, silently giving herself a once over. She ran her hand over to the strap of her black lace bralette as she struggled to adjust it. Tonight was the night. Three months, one week, and six days has led to this moment. The black lingerie that Aisha had gifted her back in June was finally going to be used... Just not with the man she thought. She thanked the stars for giving her a great of a friend as Trini. Once Kimberly didn't return to the hotel, Trini marched over to room 820, packed up her belongings, threw them in the back of her car, and kept them safe until Kimberly moved to LA.

After returning from the Hospice Facility, Kimberly was riddled with emotion. Knowing that Tommy was so close absolutely petrified her. It shook her to her very core. Tommy Oliver is the only man that would cause her to question her relationship with Chris.

She has never been a saint, nor has she ever claimed to be. She doesn't necessarily sleep around with any random man, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like to have fun every now and then. All of that changed the night she made love to Tommy. From the moment he kissed her, it became clear as crystal that he was the one she was supposed to be with.

With Tommy back in town, Kimberly was determined to make her relationship with Chris work now more than ever. She had to find the connection between them. Even if it meant ignoring every red flag that was being waved in front of her.

Trini was right. Sex has and will always mean something to her. With that logic, she thought that her only option was to finally sleep with him, and pray that she could grasp to any form of chemistry.

Bralette, panties, and garter belt. Check, check, and check.

 _"This is as good as it's gonna get,_ " she mumbled. She gently brushed off any lint on her lingerie before she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

" _You got this!_ " She confidently stated to the mirror as she tried to pump herself up, _"You are a strong, successful, independent woman and no man, especially Tommy Oliver, is going to make you question your feelings. Now you go out there and you fuck his brains out, and you forget about that stupid, immature, self centered, loyal, goofy, devilishly handsome...okay, I'm just throwing compliments now,_ " she argued, _"ex ranger."_

She let out a sharp breath and prayed that all her insecurities and doubts left with it.

She stepped out of the bathroom, confident as ever, ready to rock her mans world.

His eyes lit up at the first glimpse of Kimberly decadently moving in his direction. With the bathroom light brightly shining behind her, she looked angelic. His wildest fantasies becoming a reality. Every muscle in his body was reacting to her seductive strut. She appeared incredibly arousing.

A shirtless Chris nearly jumped off the bed as he made his way to her. He put out a strong arm for her to grab. Her soft hands trembled lightly when they reached his skin. He took Kimberly in his powerful arms, rapidly winding his arms around her slender waist. This was it. This was the moment. This all seemed so...Perfect.

She brought her delicate hands up and down his torso. Studying every muscular curve and bend on his body. She felt safe and warm... But still, something was missing. If everything was just right, just perfect, then why couldn't she stop thinking about Tommy? As she continued to explore his body, she couldn't help but mentally compare the two men. They were just so alike. She definitely had a type. God, why couldn't she stop thinking about him at a time like this? This was definitely not the time nor place to have him on her mind. She wondered if this was a sign from above telling her that this was a huge mistake.

With his mouth nearly to the floor, Chris figured it would be best to praise his girlfriend.

" _You are so beautiful,"_ Chris whispered. He brought his hands to roam her body. He was dying to touch her.

Again, his lovely words had no affect on her. He was as kind as can be, but there was nothing. But she could look past that. She wasn't looking for a soul mate, she was looking for someone to treat her right, and he did just that.

Taking a hold of his face, Kimberly looked deep into his eyes. Her quivering voice begged, " _Don't hurt me, okay?_ " She wouldn't be able to take the pain again.

" _I wouldn't dream of it."_

With those words she swiftly pulled him down to her. Their lips meeting in a lustful kiss. Her hands gravitated to his sandy blonde hair, intertwining her fingers through his hair. Passion. Passion. Passion. Her brain was practically yelling at her to create more. He must have been thinking the same thing because next thing she knew, soft moans were escaping her mouth when she felt his soft lips on her neck.

Much like a needle scratching a record, the mood was over when she heard knocking on the door. The crashing knock echoed throughout the modest room. She instantaneously pulled apart from Chris, almost humorously. Like a teenager being caught in the middle of an act. She scrambled to compose herself before she went to investigate the cause of the interference.

" _I'll be right back."_

She grabbed her pink silk bathrobe from the hook in the bathroom and threw it on. She tightly wrapped the belt around her waist, making sure that her lingerie was carefully hidden underneath. She wiped her lips with her hands, hoping she didn't look like she had just been up to something. The door creaked open as she stepped outside to find the late night visitor.

Her lips instantly parted when she found Tommy standing in the middle of the hallway. If this wasn't the biggest sign to not go through with anything with Chris, then she didn't know what was.

For the first time in four months, she was face to face with the man that broke her heart. The man that she never once in a million years imagined would hurt her. Clutching her robe tighter to her chest, she let out a light sigh at a serious realization. She was right, seeing Tommy would question everything, and right this moment, there couldn't be a bigger question mark on Chris' face.

He stood across the hall from her, as tall as ever. His hands buried in his pockets.

Slowly, she gave him a once over. He was more handsome than she remembered. Just in the few months that she had last seen him, he built up his structure. The black long tee perfectly clung to his body as every muscle filled it out. The arms he possessed were arms she envisioned running into, it was where she felt the most safe.

She was surprised to see him, but she offered him no words. She simply closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her silence confirming that he had to make the first move.

Tommy had practiced his little speech to Kimberly on the drive to the hotel. Still, even with the most well rehearsed speech, there will be bumps.

Over the last four months, Tommy had used the gym as his outlet for releasing built up tension. It was better for him to be away from his home than to be constantly reminded of what he lost. The added vigorous exercise came with an abundance of perks, mainly being his newly grown muscles.

Aside from hitting the gym ever chance he got, Tommy had thrown himself into his work, trying his hardest to advance his marketing career. Everything seemed to be perfectly falling into place, but there was still the nagging reminder of what he destroyed every time he returned home.

The home that he once shared with her was like an abandoned tomb.

Her bedroom was empty except for a few things she left behind. The house was freezing every time he entered. He realized he missed everything about her, not just her company. Her spot on the couch remained untouched. The house no longer smelled like lavender from those over priced candles she burned that she HAD to have. He found himself ordering out a lot and missing the home cooked meals she loved to make. Their playful bickering back and forth throughout the week was severely missed. And now that he knew what it felt like to have her intimately, he couldn't get her out of his head. His love for her burned with deep intensity.

Since the wedding, Tommy hadn't even thought about another woman. Holli had many failed attempts at contacting him again, but he refused to give her his time. Back in New York, the usual office playboy returned a changed man. He rejected all the women that flung to him, only wanting to have Kimberly in his life.

He had to have her again... That is, if she would have him.

As he stood before her, his heart ached to touch her. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. The woman in front of him changed so much in the few short months.

With nothing else to lose, Tommy released a meek, " _Hey."_

Letting a few heartbeats go by, she replied, _"Hi._ "

They let the awkwardness between them settle before she feared that he may be here with bad news.

" _Your dad... Is he?"_

 _"He's fine,"_ he assured. It warmed his heart at how much Kimberly truly loved his parents. _"I left him resting comfortably."_

With the fear that something happened to Frank washed away, she began to wonder exactly what Tommy was doing visiting her so late.

" _So..._ " The silence was becoming too strong, _"What brings you over here?"_

" _I had to see you,_ " he said almost too fast. His mind was racing with a million and one words popping in and out. " _I... I have so much I want to say to you."_

The loud scoff and eye roll proved that the feisty woman in Kimberly still lived, _"I thought you did a great job, didn't think there was much left to say."_

He knew she was going to be difficult. He just had to push forward. Tommy had to fight for them. Fight for her.

" _Can we please go inside? I... I don't really want to have this conversation in a hallway._ " Bringing his hand out of his pocket, he motioned towards the door she was resting on.

The realization that Chris was shirtless... And waiting for her to return to the bedroom so they could continue their activities came crashing down. She sidestepped him quickly, _"No!"_

The curious look on his face told Kimberly that he was becoming suspicious. She cleared her throat, this was not the time for Tommy to see them together, " _Umm, right here is fine."_

He sighed in defeat. Here goes nothing. " _Alright,"_ the trembling in his voice became more apparent than ever, _"I think you should know that I'm deeply sorry for that night-"_

 _"-No way..."_ She interrupted as she put her hand up. She knew what he was doing. You had to be completely dense to not see it. She scoffed before shaking her head side to side, _"We're not doing this."_

He was slightly taken aback by her response. Tommy was at least hoping that she would hear him out. His forehead furrowed, _"Kim.."_

 _"-No!_ " She snapped furiously. Her normally soft voice turned raucous, _"YOU are not coming to see me after four months of silence to just spew bullshit."_

 _"You don't understand,_ " he began to protest before she cut him off.

" _No, I understand completely and we're not doing this. There is nothing you can say that will change what you said to me,_ " she seethed.

He charged forward, afraid that she would disappear again if he didn't take a step. He spoke straight from his heart, _"Do you want to know why I'm here?"_

She simply nodded, looking down at her feet while she waited for an answer. she refused to look at him.

Tommy continued to move towards her. The scent of both of their fragrances mixing in the air to create an intoxicating aroma.

She pressed herself harder to the door, hoping that it would somehow swallow her inside. His movement towards her absolutely frightened her. If he were to get any closer, she didn't think she would be able to resist the temptation of running off with him.

 _"I missed you!_ " He answered truthfully.

The anger that was lowly burning in her body was intensified when she heard him say those three little words. How dare he. She was perfectly happy going all the way with Chris tonight and he had to drop out of the sky and be so... Ugh, infuriating.

With nothing returned from Kimberly, he continued to march forward. Taking a place in front of her and standing entirely too close for her comfort. He reached for her dangling hand, trying to have any sort of physical contact with her.

A spark that both felt when he brushed his hand with hers was broken when she rapidly ripped her hand away from his touch.

" _Don't,"_ She firmly growled. Using the hand she yanked away to tuck back a strand of hair. Under normal circumstances, every square inch of her body would be fighting off the need and desire to feel his touch, but her anger was suppressing all other emotions.

He swallowed hard, hurt that she would pull away from him, but he didn't blame her. Once upon a time, he knew exactly how she felt. He put his hands up in surrender, she didn't want to be touched and he could understand that. He looked into her eyes and silently apologized, his eyes were the window into his soul. He didn't even have to speak, she understood exactly what he meant.

 _"I need a chance to explain."_

She nearly sprained her eye balls from rolling them again.

Fearing that she didn't want to hear him out, he spoke, _"10 minutes. That's all I'm asking for."_

She released a frustrated exhale and simply nodded. Letting him get out whatever he wanted to say was the only way to get him out of the hallway.

He cleared his throat once again, ready for round two, _"like I said, I'm sorry. I didn't realize your feelings for me were so strong. If I would have known, I NEVER would have said what I said,"_ he paused to gather his thoughts, " _I was an imbecile to let you go and an even bigger one to let you stay gone. I didn't mean what I said. I was... I am afraid of you, Kim. You're the only woman that can hurt me and that gives you a hell of a lot of power over me. So to keep myself from getting hurt, I pushed you away,_ " his throat was getting increasingly dry. The Sahara desert had nothing on him. _"I realize now that it was the foolish way out. I was stupid... Immature and I regretted letting you go the moment the words came out of my mouth. I didn't know what I had until it was gone."_

He was never a man of many emotions, but finally getting the words out and hearing them out loud, created a build up of tears within him that were threatening to come out.

She crossed her arms in front of herself as she tried to alleviate some of the anxiety. She pressed her eyelids tightly together. Her lips curved down as she heard him speak.

 _"I miss you,_ " he confessed again.

Using all of his courage and strength to touch her again. Hoping that this time she wouldn't push him away. He gently brought his hand to her silk covered upper arm.

His action startled Kimberly who still had her eyes closed. She reacted without thinking and yanked her arm back again. Banging it powerfully on the face of the door. Creating an ear-splitting echo throughout the hall. Her robe fell off one shoulder revealing a sliver of what was concealed underneath.

She quickly readjusted her robe and prayed that he didn't notice, but Tommy immediately recognized the article of clothing. He was unsure of what all that meant. Why she would have it on.

The door behind Kimberly flew open and all of Tommy's questions were promptly answered when he saw Chris standing on the other side of the door.

" _Are you okay?"_ Chris asked Kimberly. When she offered no response, His eyes flew over to Tommy. Surprised to find him here so late, " _Tommy._ "

Tommy had no words. He looked over to Kimberly who still had her head down. Obviously aware that she was caught. He glanced back and forth between the couple. He simply bit his lip hard and nodded. Accepting defeat. She finally lifted her head to meet his gaze. Noting that his eyes and nose were a shade of crimson, but she wasn't sure if it was from anger, sadness, or even both.

His glued up heart was shattered once again. There was nothing left to say. He felt like he had received her breakup letter all over again. He took a few steps backwards before turning on his heals.

His dream of a reconciliation with Kimberly was torn apart. She had moved on. The sadness that he felt was washed away and he was now left pissed. Not at her, but at himself. He waited too long and now she was with someone else. He gritted his teeth as he continued down the hall. Mentally kicking himself for not making a move sooner. He was done here.

Actually, on second thought, fuck that, he wasn't done. Kimberly was his drug and she wasn't that easy to give up.

He turned back around, now incredibly bold, frustrated, and determined. His trembling legs were now stable. His body fueled with adrenaline. He reached the couple that was watching his return. He had nothing to say to the new boyfriend, his entire attention was focused on Kimberly.

He lowered his head to meet Kimberly's dropped face. " _Really?"_ He sneered. His index finger strongly pointed to Chris, _"this guy! You're going to go after this guy?"_

 _"At least she can count on me to not run out on her,"_ Chris fired back.

Tommy's surprise visit threatened his relationship with Kimberly. He wasn't dumb enough to think otherwise. Tommy had always been the other man. He was his only rival when it came to Kimberly in high school. Although Kimberly never gave him a second glance back then, times were now different. He wasn't going to let Kimberly go without a fight.

" _No one is talking to you,_ " Tommy barked.

The men stood tall face to face, trying to one up each other.

 _"How about you get out of here so MY girlfriend and I can continue on with our evening."_

 _"How about you make me?_ " Tommy wasn't a very confrontational guy and he was definitely not one to get into a fight with another man, but Chris was just grinding his gears.

 _"Okay, Okay, stop!_ " Kimberly commanded as she attempted to mediate the situation. She came between the two men pressing one hand on each of their chests to break them apart.

" _Tommy, I'm sorry you had to find out this way,_ " her eyes began to glaze over as tears began to puddle up. The hurt was evident in his eyes. Her heart ached at the pained expression he portrayed. Even after all this time, this man was still her weakened. He cried, she cried. He was mad, she was mad. They were in sync. _"I think you should go."_

He nodded, leaving only at her request.

Tommy half smiled at the situation. He turned his attention to the man that stood rooted next to Kimberly, _"She is going to see right through you. Once she looks past all the good looks and the 'Mr. GQ' persona, she will see that there is nothing really there,_ " Chris was not Kimberly's type. Tommy knew her well enough to know that, _"Just so you know, she isn't into the whole pretty boy thing."_

Chris belted a powerful laughter he didn't know he had in himself, _"well considering she dated you, I think that's quite obvious."_

They each clenched their fists. Two Alphas trying to fight for dominance in the situation.

Her eyes narrowed towards Chris, the usual sweet and charming personality he portrayed did a complete 180, and was replaced by some douche. Maybe she didn't know him well enough after all.

 _"That's enough!_ " She grunted. _"Tommy, please leave."_

Flaring his nostrils, Tommy listened to Kimberly's request. His eyes caught watery hers, he stared into them for a fraction of a second, but it felt sufficiently longer.

 _"I'm not done fighting for you, Kim, I'm only just beginning."_

He walked back on his heals before spinning around once again. Pissed, frustrated, and heartbroken. He vanished into the elevator.

As the couple watched him leave, Chris noticed that Kimberly couldn't take her eyes away from the exit of the narrow hallway. Hoping to distract her from the altercation, Chris put an arm behind Kimberly and guided her inside.

As soon as the door behind her came to a close, she pushed herself into the bathroom. She nearly ripped off her lingerie and stepped into more comfortable attire. Tears quietly trickled down her flushed cheeks. The over-sized sweatshirt she donned swallowed her small frame.

The mood was gone. There was no going back to that tonight.. Or possibly any other day.

 _"Kim!_ " Chris hollered through the door as he knocked on it, _"please let me in."_

The banging came at a steady pace. As she looked in the mirror, she mumbled the same words she had spoken earlier, " _You can do this._ " The meaning behind her words were drastically different this time.

Upon opening the door, she found Chris with his hand up about to take another fist to the door. Without giving him a second look, she spoke, _"I need to get out of here. I need to clear my head."_

 _"Um, okay, I understand,_ " he answered, _"Do you want me to go with you?"_

 _"No,"_ she answered swiftly, "I need to be by myself." She moved the door, swinging open before she faced him, " _don't wait up for me."_

She had to go, she had to get away. She didn't know where to run or go, but she had to be as far away from Chris as possible.

Tommy's confession destroyed all the confidence she had in the relationship with Chris.

Right this moment, she was left feeling... Empty.

* * *

 **Author note:** There you guys have chapter 13. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a lot more coming up. Let me know what you all think. As always, your feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you all for you kind words and messages.


	14. Unconditionally

**Thursday, October 14, 2004**

 **Angel Grove Park**

 **10:06PM**

The somber night was interrupted by the low roaring of the distant clouds. Not one shining star could break through the thick walls Angel Grove had built above. The moon moved into a deep slumber behind the curtain the clouds created. The wind howled loudly in the otherwise dead night.

When Kimberly left the hotel room she shared with Chris, she knew she could only go to one place. This place. Angel Grove park had always provided her with a sense of happiness and serenity. If there was one place in Angel Grove that she could turn to, she knew it was here. The night sky mirrored her current condition, dark and depressed. Peaks formed on Kimberly's previous silky arms as the autumn air turned frigid at twilight. The muggy air hinted that a storm was approaching, A powerful blinding band of lightening bolted through the sky confirming it.

Her surroundings appeared the same as always, even after not having returned for years. The table where she confessed everything to Katherine many years ago still sat in the same spot, it was almost as if greeting an old friend.

Sitting with her legs perched on top of the jagged picnic table, she let her scorching tears flow. Kimberly hoped that she could come here and receive an answer, maybe even a sign on what she should do.

She had never been extremely religious, knowing only what she learned from being forced to attend Sunday School as a child. Or when Trini had coerced her into joining her to Sunday Mass. There was one piece of advice that still lingered in Kimberly's mind from those visits, "talk to him and he will answer."

So here she was, sitting alone in the park that brought her great memories in her childhood. "Hi, God... it's me, Kimberly." She began in a shaky voice. "but I think you already knew that," she chuckled nervously.

"I don't really know how this works or even if you're listening, but I think... I think I need help," her face turned upward, not knowing exactly what to do or how this worked. If he really was all around, and all knowing, he must be listening. "I don't know why this is happening," she choked

A wave of tears began to swell deep inside, she resisted as they threaten to spill.

"God, Why are you doing this to me?" She sniffled to the heavens above. Her nose and cheeks were flushed scarlet. Her full lips began to quietly quiver. Hating herself for getting into this situation in the first place. She never meant to hurt anyone. Was it that hard to just want to be happy and loved?

Opening herself up to any being that would answer to her calls, "What did I do to deserve this?" She cried. She wasn't expecting a response in return, but if there really was a God, like everyone believed, she hoped he would take time out of making her miserable to just tell her why. That's all she wanted to know. Was she destined to have a life of loneliness? Is this what she deserved for dumping Tommy the way she did ten years ago? Was this her punishment? If that's so, she just wanted to know.

"Is it because I lied about not having any money when I passed that homeless man?" Probably not.

She received nothing in return aside from the rustling of the trees and bushes throughout the park. Wondering if that was the sign she was looking for or just something of unimportance.

"I-I need help," she confessed aloud through her shaky voice.

"Please," her brittle call begged, "I need your guidance!" She bellowed feverishly into the wind. Her sobs were becoming apparent now. Openly weeping as she sat in the abandoned park. Calling, screaming, for anything... Any sign.

"I'm so lost," taking the sleeve of her oversized sweater, she wiped a tear, "Show me the way."

When silence still clung to the air, she began to question everything. Where was this great almighty that would answer you if you spoke to him? Maybe he had better things to do than to answer her bewildered cries for help.

"Can you hear me?" She asked again. Feeling utterly ridiculous screaming out into the open. She knew no one was listening to her calls for help, but there was that maybe still embedded into her brain.

A rumbling began circulating as the clouds moved forward. With tears still falling down her cheeks, she began turning her head to get a better listen.

"God, let me forget him," she pleaded. The wounds Tommy inflicted couldn't be healed easily.

"Help me let him go!"

"I still love him," her voice fell as she whispered to herself. Moving her left hand over her mouth as she whimpered into it. She shook her head hoping it would help her release the hurt, the pain, "but I don't want to love him anymore."

"Help me open my heart to Chris." She begged as she took hold of her chest, Clutching her ever breaking heart. Hoping that it would somehow mend the cracks.

Drawing her attention up to the clouded heavens, once again, her forehead began to furrow when a sudden, single droplet of rain hit her cheek. She took her hand to her damp cheek, inspecting the drop on her fingers. She pondered if this was the sign she was looking for. Was the almighty God trying to signal something to her? Openly weeping from above that she was making the wrong decision?

Before she spoke out loud again, a rustling sound came from the bushes sitting behind her. This was louder and clearer than earlier. This wasn't the wind, this had to be someone. The presence of another human was there, their breathing coming evenly, lingering in the air. The former Power Ranger acted quickly, jumping from her sitting position and hitting the ground gracefully, fighting stance ready. Wild how even after years of no practice, she was able to recall all her moves.

"Who's there?" She shout as she moved closer to inspect the noise. She feared for whoever was on the other end, for the former ranger would not leave them looking pretty if they decided to attack her.

"Show yourself!" She commanded.

"I have pepper spray!" A pair of loud footsteps could be heard pounding the ground as they disappeared from the scene. She moved to the where the sound behind the bush came from, finding no physical clue as to who was watching her. But there was something that was left behind. An unforgettable scent that danced delicately through the air and intoxicated every single nerve in her body.

Twin pair of headlights conceived a blinding flashing light, tires creating a piercing screech as a car disappeared in the distance. She knew exactly who had been watching her.

* * *

 **Oliver Residence**

 **Angel Grove, California**

 **10:37 PM**

Having just had the night sky open up and downpour on Kimberly, she continued her even run to the Oliver home. Trying to get to the bottom of who was following her. There was no doubt in her mind who it was. Cold, tired, and drenched head to toe, Kimberly pushed through the storm to get her answer. The water splashed under her feet as she continued her run, evenly soaking the bottom of her jeans. Lightening flashed and thunder roared powerfully behind her as she arrived to the steps leading up to the home. Tommy's old jeep sat in the driveway, the engine could still be heard sizzling as it began cooling down slowly.

Frustrated and determined as ever, she took the flight of steps to the front door. Creating a thunderous echo with each knock that she did.

Being slightly startled by the loud banging on the front door, Tommy neared the door a bit apprehensive. Wild thoughts rolling through his mind at who the uninvited guest could be.

He reached the peep hole in the door and took a glance. A knot was felt at his throat when he saw the petite silhouette of a woman at his door step. With the powerful storm raging on, Tommy couldn't come up with a logical reason as to why Kimberly would be at his door step. She couldn't have possibly heard him. Nevertheless, he couldn't just let her stand out there. He opened the white door in one quick swing, "Kim-"

"-Why were you following me?"

Shit. Well, there goes that theory. She did hear him and now he was caught, "I-I... Kim, it's pouring rain out. Come inside."

"No, I'm not staying..."She protested as the rain continued to pour on her. Water cascading furiously from her clothes, her bangs clinging onto her face from the rain, her hair a matted mess, "I just... I need to know why you were following me."

"Jesus, Kim, come inside. You're soaking wet, I'll answer anything you want to know." He tried to belt over the sound of the heavy water hitting the hard pavement.

"Please," he begged. Trying to convey all his emotions into his eyes. Pleading with her that he didn't want her standing outside during this abnormal California storm.

Her numb hands begged her to take his offer. When he watched her shivering in her place, he simply took her frozen hands and guided her inside. The home was mostly pitch black, with a few lamps turned on throughout the home, creating a soft ambiance.

"Just stay right here while I get you some fresh clothes."

"I don't need any fre-"

"-Kim, don't argue with me." He began as he watched a puddle of water collect in the foyer under Kimberly's feet, "I'm not letting you stay in wet clothes and risk you getting sick. Now just wait right here. I'll be right back."

Unable to project any other emotion other than physically trembling, she simply nodded. Standing with her legs together, she took in her familiar surroundings. Loving pictures of the Oliver family were hung on the wallpapered walls, she moved closer to better inspect them, Having not seen them in a while and noticed that few pictures were different than she remembered. The calming smell of coffee drifted aimlessly through the air, bringing with it a brick wall of memories of when Kimberly was a teenager. The familiar scent sent a small smile to her lips, images of her and Tommy gathering in this home when they were younger flooded her mind.

As she gravitated down the hall, she continued to survey the wall, the darkness limiting her vision. She barely noticed one picture in particular, Tommy's 17th birthday dinner. The last time all the Rangers had gathered together before Kimberly broke up with him. Jason, Trini, and Zack made a visit to Angel Grove in hope of surprising Tommy. The wild grin on Tommy's face in the picture alluded to it being a great success. Kimberly moved her hand over the lightly dusty picture, blowing on it as the particles jumped in the air. Her nippy hands began to melt as she hovered over the image of her sitting innocently on Tommy's lap, his wild grin present as he looked into the camera. They had never looked happier. Those were simpler times, before jobs, heartbreak, and life got in the way.

"Well, I couldn't find much, but I found some of my old high school clothes," he started as he walked over to her. Noticing that she looked deep in thought as she jumped when she heard his voice, "It'll be big, but it'll do while I throw your wet clothes in the wash." He extended the clothes out for Kimberly to take, keeping his distance from her.

"thanks," that's all she could say. She was grateful for his hospitality. The nurturing gaze he gave her instantly warmed her whole body as she took the items from him hands.

"No problem. While you're changing I'll get you some coffee."

"Oh, I don't want an-" she stopped before she finished her thought. You know what, what the hell, coffee sounds amazing right now.

Tommy shot her a curious gaze, he knew her. Better than she thought, she could never resist the urge to accept a cup or five of coffee.

"Okay, um, I take it-"

"-Black with one Splenda," they said in unison, A faint blush spreading on both their faces. She averted her face to hide the smile building in the corner of her lips. If she was seeing him, she would see that he was trying to do the same.

"I know, Kim," he raised his hand to gesture down the hall, "bathrooms free, help yourself." He turned from her as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Um, Tommy," she called after him, he halted at the sound of her voice, "thanks... For the clothes," lifting the pile of clothes in her hands as she said so, "and the coffee."

He simply nodded, accepting that Kimberly was just being polite. His smile faded, petrified about what tonight's future might hold.

A few moments later she emerged from the hall, having just thrown her clothes in the washing machine. Her short, damp hair was now finger combed straight. She looked so small in his over sized clothes. The olive green sweatpants were carefully rolled at the bottom, making sure she wouldn't trip due to the length. She tied a knot at the hem of his white sweater, the sleeves bunched at the arms. He did a double take as he watched her hypnotically from his position on the vintage couch as she strutted towards him. His eyes never quavering from the beautiful woman donning his clothes. The hummingbird heartbeat replacing his own once again.

He extended the mug out to Kimberly to take.

"Thank you," she gladly accepted the mug with both hands before she took a seat across from him.

"So," he began before he took a sip of his mug, "with all of the excitement today, I haven't even had the chance to ask you how you've been. So, how are you?"

"Are we really gonna start there?" She asked quietly, staring straight into the mug sitting in her hands

He didn't speak, letting the silence say it all. Tommy was genuinely curious as to what Kimberly had been up to for the last several months. He was dying to know how Los Angeles was treating her.

She sighed lightly before answering, "I've been good."

"How do you like LA?" He questioned. His eyes pinned to her every move.

"It's been alright," she shrugged.

"The west coast is amazing, but," the west coast really was amazing, but it's not the same without him. In reality, home to Kimberly is anywhere Tommy is, but she couldn't let him know that, "it's been fine."

"Really?"

"Really." She answered bitterly. Her voice coming in loud and rough.

"What about you?" Her voice softened. Lifting her drink up to her lips, letting the hot liquid go down her throat. Her eyes meeting up to his from behind the mug.

"It's been hard being so far, but I've somehow managed. It's not the same without you."

Tommy noticed Kimberly become exceedingly uncomfortable by his choice of words. Her legs crossed unconsciously as she stirred in her seat.

Taking a small sip from his mug, he decided to get to the root of her unexpected arrival, "what brings you over here at this hour?"

"Well," she stated as she studied his face, "I wanted to know why you were following me. I know it was you at the park, and don't even try to deny it."

"I won't." His voice came even, catching her eyes at his admission.

"why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you, Kim. After everything that happened at the hotel," he paused to sigh, "I really needed to clear my mind. I was going to drive to the mountain, but I figured I should be close by incase my mom came home. She's still out... She doesn't really have it in her heart to leave my dads side," he cleared his drying throat, "Anyway, I heard a voice as I was leaving the park. I didn't follow you there, we just so happened to be at the same location at the same time."

"How long were you watching me?"

"I-I don't know... some time."

His words lingered in her ear for a good minute. She flashed back to the scene in the park, not really recalling the exact words that she said. But she did specifically remember confessing her love for him, she just hoped he didn't catch that. She feared she might have said too much in the moment, "So what did you hear?"

"I-I... Not muc- all of it," He tried to backtrack

"All of it," she gulped. Upset with herself for even taking Trini stupid advice in the first place, she turned her bitter attention to Tommy, "So why did you listen in on my private conversation?"

"Private?" He spat out as he almost laughed out loud, "You were clearly speaking out loud."

"I thought I-I was alone."

"It's a public park, Kim. You speaking out loud to some unknown force out there was likely to be heard. You weren't exactly being quiet."

"If you knew it was me, why didn't you speak up and let me know you were there," she fired back. She rested the steaming cup of coffee on the glass table separating the two.

"I didn't want you to think I was eavesdropping."

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by his words, "But you were!"

"Yeah," he surrendered, "I guess I was. How did you know it was me in the first place?"

"I don't know... I just kind of knew."

"What were you doing there so late anyway?"

"Well, after everything that happened," clearly referring to the altercation at the Hotel, "I just needed time to myself."

"There's so much that was left for me to say before.. You know, Chris came out."

"Tommy, I really don't think right now is the time."

He placed his mug down in front of hers, rising to his feet as he went around the coffee table to be nearer to her. The cushion beside Kimberly sank down as he found a place by her, "There's a huge storm going on right now, so you're not going anywhere. I don't think there could be a better time than right now."

She only Nodded as she tried to inch herself away from his proximity.

"First off, I just want to say I'm sorry, again. Everything that I told you earlier at the hotel was true, but there was also something else you need to know," he reached for her hand and to his surprise, she didn't pull away, "Aside from all the fear, the morning of the wedding, I got a call from Mr. Matthews. He spoke to me about your transfer and since he knew we had a strong friendship, he asked for my help in convincing you to transfer."

The contact was broken that instant. She jumped out of her seat, arms crossed firmly in front of her. The scowl expression she made filled his heart with dysphoria. she scoffed, "Wow, well now I know I have to talk to Greg. He shouldn't have done that."

"I know I went about it the wrong way, but I never meant to hurt you, Kim." His eyes glued to her standing position, "honestly."

He wondered what move she would make next. Would she run away? Better yet, would he let her?

"Well, you did. A lot." She paced back and forth

"I was just doing what I thought you really wanted."

She halted," Did you ever stop to think that what I really wanted was YOU?" Her voice coming in loud and effective, not caring anymore how loud she was being. The storm was powerful enough to drown all her screams and cries. She ran a hand through her damp hair, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Was?" He questioned

"You never once stopped to think about what I wanted! Never bothered to LISTEN to what I wanted! I wanted YOU! Not some job in California!" The anger within her boiling as it made its way through her body, Her eyes were wide open, tears clearly building in her eyes. She blinked hard to try to stop them, but all it did was make a single tear spill down her flushed cheek.

He looked away, knowing that she never liked to look vulnerable in front of anyone. He gave her the space she needed to compose herself, "I honestly didn't know that you felt that strongly about me at the time. If I could go back and change what I said, I would, but I can't."

"You hurt me so much," she mumbled as she took her seat back on the couch. Her quivering legs had been threatening to collapse.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "Want to know what I really wanted to say?"

She shook her head, "There's no reason to hear it."

"Yes, there is," here goes nothing, he turned to face her. Looking at the beautiful woman sitting on the edge of the couch, her forehead resting on her hand as he watched her tightly shut her eyes, "I wanted to say that... That I love you, and I mean, I really, TRULY love you."

Her eyes snapped open the moment she heard the words escape his lips. Her legs found a strength she didn't know she had within herself, and she jumped back up on her feet. Her mind riddled with thoughts and emotions.

He jumped up after her, moving towards her as he cupped her cheeks with both hands. Fearing that if he didn't take hold of her, she would run away. He brought her as physically close to his body as he possibly could. She tried to move out of his embrace, but she couldn't. Her hands moved to grip his wrist, his thumbs preciously caressing her soft cheek. He stared deeply into her brown doe eyes, his lips mere inches apart from hers.

"Tommy," she whispered hoarsely

He pulled her in tighter before he spoke again, "I love you... I love you for always putting me in my place, I love you for calling me out on my bullshit, and I love you for every little infuriated thing that you do," he smiled lightly, "You loved me in the good times and bad. You accept me for who I am, and never once tried to change me. You are everything I have been looking for, and everything that I want in a life partner. I knew it the moment our lips touched. I have never felt this strong about anyone in my life before."

He wiped the tears that flowed down her cheeks, unsure if he should be holding her the way he was. He acted on primal instinct alone. It felt so right, but it wasn't. She was involved with someone else. He knew if things were reversed, he wouldn't want another man holding her the way he was.

She bit her lip hard, trying to verify with the pain if this was a dream or not. He spoke the words she had been dreaming of hearing, except now things were far more complicated. She spoke softly, "I really wish I would have heard you say that four months ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't, but now you know the truth."

"I know it's been a few months, but there's just so much that time can't erase. You hurt me," she continued as she removed his hands from her face, "What you just said to me changes nothing."

His face fell, he knew it was a long shot, but he hoped by some miracle she would feel something, "I know."

"I'm dating Chris and-"

He rolled his eyes at the mention of his name. God, why did he have to be brought up so often? "-do you love him?"

"I-I... Why are you questioning my relationship?" She sneered.

"It's a simple 'Yes' or 'No' answer."

"I'm not answering that," she threw her hands up in the air, stomping as she moved back to her seat.

He chuckled, giving her an inquisitive smile, "You know, your refusal to answer that says more than you think."

"I don't answer to you," she barked back

"Kim," he said softly, sitting back to his original spot on the couch. They needed distance from each other, now more than ever.

She hesitated answer him for a moment, knowing well that once she confessed what she felt about him, Tommy could use it to his advantage. She sighed deeply, "I-I don't know what I feel for him. I do have strong feelings for him, but I don't know what they are... yet."

The devilish smile she hated to love appeared on his face as the last word fled her lips, "You've been together about three months?"

Staring emotionless into her hands, she nodded.

"You've been with him for three months and you still don't love him. You were with me for three days and you knew it right away. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"That's not fair," she retorted, "I've known you for ten years-"

"-and you've known him for ten years too."

"Not like that."

"You could have had any guy, Kim, and you chose him," he shook his head, trying to shake the mental image of Kimberly and Chris together, "Why? I thought you said you felt nothing for him."

"My feelings changed. I don't know, It just sort of happened. Neither one of us planned it."

"He's a jerk, Kim."

"Maybe to you," she snapped, "but to me... he has been nothing, but kind and patient."

"I don't know what you see in him."

"What I see? I see someone who isn't afraid to show their feelings and tell me how they really feel," she sighed, "He doesn't run away from something he wants, he fights for it."

"I'm willing to fight for you."

"There's nothing left to fight for anymore."

For a moment he thought about not asking the next question, utterly petrified of what she might say, but he had to, "You don't love me?"

She averted her eyes, unable to meet them, unable to answer the question he wanted to know. Instead, she moved down memory lane, to what he said to her when she wanted his love in return, "Once upon a time, I was in your shoes. I came to you asking for another chance when you were already involved with someone else, and you told me that I was too late. You said that Katherine deserved all of you, your devotion, a chance. Well, Chris deserves all of that too."

"He isn't right for you, I know it. I can feel it in my bones."

"How would you know," she scoffed, "Tommy I'm not taking relationship advice from the king of failed relationships. When was the last time you had a serious girlfriend, huh? Katherine? He may not be right for me, but at least when I'm with him, I won't feel like another notch on his belt."

"That was never the case with us, and you know it."

"Maybe not," she shrugged, "but it sure felt like it."

His heart shattered once again, angry with himself that he made her feel so horrible. But still, he couldn't let her go. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her if she let him.

"I'm not giving up."

"Maybe you should."

"No, no, I'm not letting you go until I know I've done everything," he moved swiftly back to her side of the couch, "I've made mistakes, I've done things I've regretted, but none of them have come close to when I let you get away. I will not give up on you, Kim. Not unless you tell me that you want absolutely nothing to do with me. Tell me that right now and I'll let you go. I promise you won't hear from me ever again."

He looked at her deep brown eyes. Loving the woman that looked so small and innocent in front of him.

"Tell me," he prayed that she didn't.

When he received silence, he pushed more.

"Tell me," he commanded, again.

Tears struck her cheeks, her brittle voice cracked, "I can't."

"Then I'm not giving up on us."

Coming back full circle, he asked the unanswered question, "Do you still love me?"

Her silence chilled him to the bone. He needed something from her, "Kim."

"I-I don't know," she said as she adjusted herself in her seat, "My mind and heart are clouded by anger and betrayal. I don't know what I feel for you, Tommy. You hurt me so much. I've never felt worse about myself than that moment."

That's a complete lie, and he knew it, "That's not what you said back at the park." The horrified expression on her face told him everything, "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Do you still love me?"

She dug into her lip, about to admit her hearts truth to the man before her, "I..."

"-Woo it's raining cats and dogs out there!" Janice yelled as she entered the living room, shaking the extra water from her umbrella, "turn on a damn light in here, it's so depressing- Kimberly!" Janice said in surprise, "what are you doing here at this hour, Hun?"

"Hi, Janice," Kimberly greeted as she wiped the tears with her sleeve, "um, I needed to talk to Tommy about something, and the storm caught me."

"I hear you, it's crazy out there. God is definitely not happy tonight," she joked

"Tell me about it, I had to change clothes," Kimberly said as she raised her arms, showing her Tommy's old oversized sweater.

Janice noticed the tension in the room. Kimberly's water eyes were still evident even in the dark room. Something was definitely going on before she came in, "Aww, that's too bad. Well, you're welcome to sleep here if you'd like. The storm is getting worse. I don't think you should go out there until it settles."

"Great," Kimberly whispered sarcastically. All she wanted to do right now was get as far away from Tommy as possible. Now it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

"How's Dad?" Tommy asked

"Same as you left," she sighed, "but Jason and Zack had him cracking up when they spoke to him. I think that lightened his mood up."

"That's good to hear."

"Definitely," she said as she hung her keys on the wall, "I'll let you kids get back to whatever you were talking about. I'm just gonna head into bed. Sorry for interrupting. Night, loves."

Kimberly waved goodnight to the older woman before she turned her attention to Tommy.

"Um, there's another reason why I'm here, Tommy. I-I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't think it's right that you have to be away from your father so much. It's not fair to you and your family," she paused to gather her thoughts, "So, I-I'm offering you a position at the L.A. Office."

Wow, he was not expect her to say that. Of course he wanted to be near his family and Kimberly too, but he didn't see how he could do that when he was tied up in New York. "Kim, you know I can't do that. I have a contract with New Y-"

"-it doesn't include emergency transfer," she informed him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents are your dependents. Your father is gravely ill and your mother has become his caretaker, in doing so she's had to leave her job. You stepped up and you began paying for everything. They depend on you," she picked up the cup of coffee from the table and took a sip, "According to our policy, you're allowed to transfer so your dependent can receive medical treatment. You need to be near your dependents."

"My dad isn't receiving treatment anymore. You know that."

"I know... But they don't," she gave him a sly smile, "You have to move over here. If not for your dad, do it for your mom. She's going to need you."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take it."

"I-I don't know...I'll think about it.."

"No, you need to decide now," she gently placed the mug back on the table. She scooted closer to Tommy, and for the first time, she initiated contact, placing her hands on his, "Your father doesn't have time."

His heart began racing at the speed of light, "I don't think the New York office is going to be happy about that."

"Screw them. It doesn't matter. They can't do a single thing about it."

"Can't they?" He questioned as he gazed down to look at their intertwined hands.

"No, they can't and even if they could, we'd go to the media. Imagine the horrid headline that reads 'CEO from hell: boss won't allow employee near dying father'"

They chuckled together, and for a moment, they forgot about the last few months. Their friendly laughter continued before reality came crashing back to them. She removed her hands from his in one quick yank.

"So, are my parents the only reason I should move back?" He asked. Deep down he hoped that it wasn't the only reason. That maybe she truly wanted him nearby as well.

"Yeah, I mean, the gang is all here. I'm sure they'd all love for you to be around. I know they all miss you."

"What about you?"

"I offered you the job, remember?"

"That's not what I asked."

"I think you posses great skills that will help us succeed in California," she said completely ignoring the question he was dying to know.

He chuckled, "again, that's not what I asked... That's not even close."

"I know, but that's the only answer you'll be getting from me."

A loud powerful roar shook the house. The storm was as strong as ever.

He cleared his throat, "Is there room for me in LA?"

"There is," she said as she tucked a hair behind her ear, "And I happen to know the boss. I think you'll find that she is amazing, understanding, forgiving, patient..," She chuckled

"-And beautiful."

There it was. The flutter she NEVER had with Chris. How Is it possible that this man could make her feels things her own boyfriend couldn't? Silence grew between them as she tried to ignore the butterfly wings flying in her belly.

"I think we can find a spot for you."

"Wow, Kim... I'm just.. Thank you, I-I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Just refill my coffee and we'll call it even," she chuckled.

* * *

 **Author note:** What do you guys think of this chapter? This was a really fun one to write. I know it's dialogue heavy, but we finally got the conversation they had been needing to have. Tommy finally confessed his true feelings for Kimberly. There is so much more to come. Especially now that Tommy will be near Kimberly again. As always, please leave your feedback in the review section. Love seeing what you guys think. Also, quick question. What do you guys think about how I italicize the dialogue? Do you like it, do you hate it? i keep going back and forth because I'm not sure. Let me know.


	15. Aftermath

**A.G. Bar and Grill**

 **Friday, October 15, 2004**

 **1:08PM**

Upon entering the doors of the restaurant, Kimberly sensed a wave of doubt wash over her. The last time she was here, she had fear embedded throughout her body. Those memories crashing back to her like a tsunami. Unconsciously ghosting her hand over her abdomen, feeling utterly petrified with emotion. She mentally swore to herself, as she regretted ever agreeing to coming to lunch. Her legs quivered lightly as she skimmed the restaurant for her dear friends. Gulping as she found none. She didn't want to be alone in this moment, she couldn't be left to her own thoughts.

Glancing to the back of the room, she noticed a flicker of silky short brown hair. After last nights awkward festivities with Tommy, he was the last person she wanted to run into. Arriving 8 minutes late, she had hoped that she would arrive tardy enough where she wouldn't have to be stuck with him alone. Nevertheless, if he was sitting at a table the other Rangers would probably soon have to follow. With a deep sigh of confidence expelled, she tip-toed to the image. Her fingertips bleeding as she dug onto her clutch with all her strength.

Hoping that by some chance it was Jason.

Chocolate pool eyes narrowed as the image began to appear larger. The flicker of cocoa hair turned out to be a woman, damn her faulty vision. Before she was able to turn around, all the sirens in her body began to go off. The familiar alert was not missed, it had to be him. One by one they shot off like sirens, trying with all their might to warn her about an upcoming threat. The fiery inferno was sensed behind her, making its way to her like a shark about to attack it's prey. Kimberly slowed, ready to face danger. Turning on the heel of her foot, she nearly slammed into the waitress carrying a tray of drinks. Yelping in the process as she tried using her graceful agility to stabilize the poor waitress before she toppled over.

She was off today. Last night must have done something within her subconsciously that she just couldn't piece together. The Kimberly Hart she knew wouldn't sense _his_ presence and be wrong, she just couldn't. She shook her head in the lunacy of it all, today would get better... It just had to.

Suddenly, her nerves began to shoot like missiles, her instincts turned out to be true; leaping abruptly when she felt a strong arm go around her petite waist. Clutching her passionately to his body, her back colliding with the muscular wall behind her, his drug like scent wafted through the air aimlessly until it kissed her nose.

When Tommy got a glimpse of the lost petite brunette lurking through the restaurant, he immediately excused himself from the table. Coming to her rescue like a knight in shining armor. Maybe holding her the way he was wasn't the wisest move, especially considering that public enemy number one, A.K.A pretty boy, could be around, but he threw caution to the wind and took a chance. If she slapped him, would it still be worth it? Hell yeah it would.

"Looking for me?" He whispered into her hair.

Her eyes shut tightly, lips parted, basking in the joy of feeling his warm arms around her again from behind. For a brief moment, the crowd disappeared, the last couple of months filled with pain and grief vanishing with it. Right this moment, it was just them. His warm breath coming steady on the side of her face. This man would be the death of her. As much as her brain tried to reject him, her body and heart couldn't. Her arms unconsciously moved to cover his as they wrapped around her, reacting instinctively to his touch, with no control or objection. Her brain screamed no, but her body and heart wanted otherwise. He was... Is her weakness.

And just in a snap of a finger, Chris popped into her head. They weren't on the best terms at the moment, but that doesn't mean she should run into the arms of another man... Or allow the other man to wrap his arms around her the way he was.

Her heart began beating like a drum as she tried to regulate her rapid uneven breathing, "In your dreams."

The sweetest chuckle she had ever heard waved through her ear, the warmth of his prickled cheek pressed tenderly against the side of the top of her head, his presence reducing her to a pile of mush.

"Everyone's outside waiting for you."

Kimberly simply nodded, unable to expel anything close to a coherent sentence. Slowly using her hands to free herself from his hold on her, instantly longing for his touch. Each second they spent apart feeling like a million stabs to the heart.

Rounding the corner, she caught sight of her friends. Laughing and sharing appetizers as they recalled distant memories from their glory days. The old gang nestled nicely around the long table, and so into their conversations, they didn't even notice Kimberly show up.

While standing underneath the door frame, Kimberly's doe eyes met Trini's, who seemed more into her wine than the conversation the table was in. Nearly back-washing her wine when she saw Tommy walking close behind Kimberly. She extended her thin arm, waving her over to the unoccupied seat beside her.

Kimberly really wasn't in the chattering mood at the moment, so she was thankful her appearance went unnoticed. Last nights events left her and Chris' relationship largely strained. Coming back to the hotel hours after midnight didn't help them either. After a heated argument between the two, he packed his bags and took off. Leaving her once again, alone and frustrated. Men. She'd deal with him later.

"Ugh!" Escaped Kimberly mouth as she crashed to the seat beside Trini. The Clank and Thud from her clutch and keys startling Trini as Kimberly allowed them to tumble haphazardly on the table.

The burning sunlight refracted from the wine glass when Kimberley's eyes sought it. Moving rapidly, she brought the remaining droplets of her best friends beet red wine to her lips.

"Hey, That's mi-" Trini began, quickly cutting herself off when she saw the bottom of the fragile glass face up.

Dropping the empty glass in a celebratory ear-splitting crash, Kimberly let out a loud, "ahh."

"-graceful drink, I see."

Kimberly eyebrows lifted in disdain, the corner of her lips curving down slightly. Her sour expression was all too familiar with Trini.

"Jokes... I have lots of them," Trini chuckled softly, trying to lighten her friends mood.

Bringing her voice down to a mere whisper, she asked, "So, where's Chris? I thought he came with you."

Refusing to look at her, she simply shrugged, "LA I think."

"LA? What in the world is he doing over there? Didn't he come with you?"

"He left this morning," she muttered flatly, twirling a salty fry she stole from Rocky's plate between her fingers before taking a bite.

"Why would he do that?"

"He was upset that I spent a few hours with tommy last night," her monotonous voice implying that she really didn't want to be having this conversation.

Unfortunately for Kimberly, her little reveal had Trini's full attention, "Wait, what? You and Tommy? Why didn't you start with that? Give me all the juicy details."

Kimberly's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, this was too much. She just wanted to come by, say hello to everyone, and be on her way. She didn't want to have a deep conversation and have every action be nitpicked by Trini, "There are no juicy de-actually, scratch that, there are a lot of details, but I don't think we have the time right now."

"Like hell we don't, spill."

Being overly cautious of their current whereabouts, Kimberly and Trini huddled together, not allowing another soul to hear their conversation. Surprisingly to Kimberly, her little purge to Trini left her feeling slightly relieved. The huge weight that she carried on her shoulders becoming lighter as each new word fled her lips. Kimberly's love life was what telenovelas were made of, completely tragic and over the top, but oh so entertaining. This love triangle vaguely reminded her about a dream she had about a ice cold vampire and a shirtless werewolf... Stupid idea if you ask her.

Kimberly's detailed summary had Trini all over the place, smiling, cringing, shocked, you name it. One detail in particular had her full attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind and freeze, you just said that Tommy professed his love to you?" She asked quietly, bringing herself closer to Kimberly, making sure this conversation stayed between the two friends and away from the ears of the surrounding public. This wasn't news to Trini, she knew how Tommy truly felt, but it was a surprise to hear that Tommy actually told Kimberly the truth.

"Yeah..." Kimberly answered, stealing a glance to the end of the long table where Tommy had sandwiched himself between Katherine and Adam.

"...After you professed your love for him?"

"Yup..." She continued, her eyes locking with Tommy's for the briefest of moments.

"And... What happened there?"

"Nothing. I'm dating Chris, Tri," she answered, looking back down at her hands. She truly cared about her relationship with Chris, but last nights outburst left her seriously considering their future.

"Okay, okay, continue," Trini urged

"There's really nothing left to say."

"Well what caused Chris to leave this morning?"

"Like I said earlier, I rolled back to the hotel around 2 am after the storm settled, and he demanded to know where I was," Kimberly replied, her blood boiling as she recalled the event from the wee hours of the morning.

"Demanded?" Trini raised a brow, his behavior startling her. A grimacing scowl overtaking her face.

"Exactly," Kimberly replied, shaking her head slightly in disappointment. "I said I was at the park and he completely caught my fib. He said he went looking for me at the park and didn't find me there," her anger continuing to rise, clenching her fists as she exhaled a deep breath.

"So.."

"So I told him what really happened," she sighed, letting the warm breath escaping her blow away her fringe. "Not the whole professing our love for one another thing, but that I was at Tommy's," her slender arms lay crossed on top of the iron table.

"Oy vey, I take it that he didn't receive the news very well."

"He completely flipped. He was so upset, I thought his head was gonna explode," her voice quivered, her anger extremely evident. She stole another glance to the end of the table, hypnotized by Tommy's charm. The first man that captured her heart.

"Yikes," Trini cringed.

"Yikes, exactly," stealing another fry from Rocky's plate, "I told him I didn't like his behavior and that he had to leave and so he did. He packed up his things and bolted out of there."

"I'm sorry, Kim."

It's fine, I just...," she rattled her head slightly, bringing her fingers to her temples, trying to process everything that happened last night. "Trini, you should have seen him last night. It was almost as if the sweet guy that I had grown to care for disappeared. He did a complete 180, like a flip just switched in his head just like that," she finished a she snapped her fingers, the shattering snap electrified her entire body.

"Oh, Kim..." Trini muttered somberly, her heart aching for her dear friend.

"It's fine," she sneered to her current predicament in particular, " I don't need this _woe is me_ shit. I'm over it right now."

Slipping her hand across the table, she stole the remains of Rocky's beer, gulping as she soothed her ever debilitating thirst. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, not the classiest move.

Subtly turning her head to the end of the table, Trini caught sight of Tommy's eagle eyes pinned on Kimberly. Turning her head back, she whispered, "He's watching you, you know."

Not giving him the time of day, she casually shrugged, "Good. He can stare all he wants."

Trini chuckled softly, mildly amused and annoyed that both her friends were so stubborn.

"So, after the awaited conversation between the two of you, did you end up telling Tommy about..." Trini whispered, playfully poking Kimberly's stomach.

"Hey! Don't do that," Kimberly replied with wide eyes, forcefully swatting Trini's hands from her abdomen.

"What? I'm just curious," she threw back

"People will see... Tommy will see," she shot, glancing over to Tommy who looked completely enveloped in whatever Adam was talking about.

"Kim, it's been a while. Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because... It's hard to talk about."

"It's been so long. I think he deserves to know."

* * *

 **3 months earlier**

 **A.G. Bar and Grill**

 **Saturday, July 10, 2004**

 **Angel Grove, California**

 **11:43AM**

The soft pitter-patter of fresh wine being poured into the glass was music to Trini's ears. Her second glass of wine since she had arrived at the newly opened trendy restaurant almost an hour ago was exactly what she needed. With a wave of her hand and a reassuring smile, she dismissed the overwhelmed waitress checking up on her. Braving the sweltering California heat, she sat at their usual spot on the patio. She stole a glance at her gold watch, silently counting how long she had been sitting alone. Long fingertips tapped impatiently on the iron table, desperately waiting for her so called best friend to show up.

The small restaurant had few customers scattered throughout the patio. One young man in particular couldn't keep his deep green eyes away from Trini, winking and smiling at her from the other end every chance he had. She paused tapping the table for a moment as a small blush tinted her cheeks. Hey, she may be happily married, but it still gave her a thrill knowing that she still had it.

Ignoring the rest of the mans attention, she returned to tapping the table. Her tan fedora held some of her tresses in place as the rest of her long jet-black hair danced in the wind as the vehicles flew by on the side of the road. The cool breeze instantly giving her some relief from the sweat trickling down the nape of her neck.

Catching sight of Kimberly from the corner of her eye, she adjusted herself in her seat. Simply awaiting for what excuse she would have for her. Maybe spending so much time with Tommy had rubbed off on Kimberly.

Coming from Trini's side, Kimberly placed a delicate kiss to her cheek before taking a seat directly in front of her. A frustrated sigh escaping her lungs as she quickly fixed her short fringe.

"You okay?" Trini asked, raising her brow.

With her bottom lip sandwiched between her teeth, she shook her head, "Trini, I'm late."

"I know, I'm already on my second glass of wine," she smirked, lifting the glass of Pinot Noir triumphantly before letting the chill red wine soothe her thirst. Licking the remaining droplets from her berry stained lips.

Kimberly didn't emit any emotion, her eyes falling to her menu sitting in front of her.

Trini knew her best friend, better than anyone, maybe even better than Tommy. With one look, Trini could sense that Kimberly's mind seemed elsewhere. Knowing that Kimberly couldn't resist the urge to indulge in some wine, she took hold of the other wine glass by the stem.

"I ordered you one too, Pinky," she chuckled as she slid the wine glass across the table, knowing well that the last line would piss off miss punctuality.

"First of all, I've told you a million and one times to not call me that," the frustrated scrunch of her face told Trini she had succeeded; score one for yellow, "and second, really? It's 11AM, isn't it a little too early to be hitting the wine?"

"It's never too early," Trini playfully winked, "take it, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, in a bit, but... like I said... I'm late."

"Yeah, and I said 'I know', I forgive you for making me wait so long."

Kimberly raised both her hands firmly, trying to emphasize what she was trying to get across, "No, I'm _laaaate_ "

"I _knooooow_ ," Trini returned, slightly confused. Taking her wine glass once again and bringing it to her lips.

"Good, God, nearly ten years of school and you're still that daft? Let's try this again because you're clearly still not understanding, I am late... _late_."

"Lat-" Bolting to her feet, Trini tried to process the information she had just received, "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT?" She belted, nearly spitting out her wine in the process.

"SHH!" She shushed, smiling awkwardly at all the glances turned their way.

"With a baby?" She asked without thinking.

"No, Trini, with a squirrel; yes, of course a baby!"

The words now coming thoroughly through her ears like a train entering a tunnel.

"W-well how could this happen?" She closed her eyes at her obvious question, a slight upturned curve at the corner of her thin lips appearing. "Well, I mean, I know how it happened, but... I mean, what are you gonna do?" She asked as she felt her legs lose all their strength, falling until she felt the hard chair behind her catch her body.

"I don't know..." Kimberly quivered, her face buried in her hands as she was still processing the information herself. At 28, Kimberly never once imagined herself in this position. This was one of the toughest situations she had ever gotten herself into, and now, she wasn't sure where her life was going to go.

"Are you sure you're... You know, with child," Trini asked as she put up air quotes. The news of Kimberly's unplanned pregnancy hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Yes... No, I don't know."

She shook her head in confusion, "I'm lost. I thought you just said you were. You took a test, right?"

"The test wasn't exactly super clear?" Kimberly tried to clarify.

"What do you mean? Those things are pretty straightforward, it's either a '+' or '-', I'm sure even Allison can help you out with that."

"It was inconclusive," Kimberly answered

Trini rolled her eyes, slightly relieved but terribly frustrated, "Oh dear God, so you don't even know if you are or not."

"W-Well not exactly," Kimberly stammered, "but I'm late and I am never, and I mean NEVER... Late. It's one of my greatest accomplishments," it's true, it's something she would constantly rave about. Now her greatest achievement had become her biggest enemy. Wondering if she was one of those women that were irregular, she wouldn't be worrying so much.

"How late are we talking about exactly? Like I'm stuck in traffic but I'll be there in a few late or I've already missed Halloween, thanksgiving, and Christmas late?

"the latter."

"Well, that's definitely Tommy's kid," Trini joked, chuckling softly.

"Trini!"

"What? I'm just making jokes here," Trini chuckled, taking Kimberly's hand from across the table, "Oh, come on. We're all late every once in a while."

"I'm not. I'm a freak of nature."

"Okay, okay, well Ms. Freak of Nature, you must be on some type of contraceptive. What is it? The patch, implant,...?"

"The pill"

"Okay, well, that's good. Those are really effective if you use them as directed."

The stained concrete floor quickly gained all of Kimberly's attention, as did the walls, the nearby trees, the passing cars. Everything but Trini's eyes.

Trini moved her head around trying to capture Kimberly's gaze, her hand shooting to still Kimberly's trembling hand. Her knuckles turning white as she clamped powerfully on her friends hand.

"You did use it as directed, didn't you?"

"Well..."

"Kim!"

"W-what?" She asked defensively, "I wasn't planning on doing the deed with anyone. I left my pills back in New York. I was so upset about Spencer that I just figured I'd leave them back. There was no need to continue taking them."

"You're a genius," Trini answered, the sense of sarcasm evident in her voice. "Kim, you have to continue taking them even when you're not sexually active. Didn't your doctor go over all of this?"

"I was upset, okay? There's nothing I can do about it now."

Not taking her birth control like she was supposed to wasn't one of her finer moments, but she never imagined that the one time she forgot to take it, she would wind up knocked up. Sure she was being irresponsible, but it wasn't like she was the only participant. She didn't miraculously create the immaculate conception. The other player should have been cautious as well, but as always, the responsibility always falls back on the woman. Jerks.

"Ugh, alright, so if you are," Trini lowered her voice, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, "would this be Tommy's little ranger?"

Taking a brief pause, Kimberly released a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding in, she answered softly, "...yes."

"And Chris? I-I know you two just started dating literally a second ago, but is there any chance that it could be-"

"-no, no, we haven't gone that far yet... If I am, then it's definitely Tommy's," her heart sinking when she realized that they weren't exactly on the best terms right then, "And that's just perfect because he wants absolutely nothing to do with me."

Trini's heart shattered for her dear friend, her eyes fell, shrinking in the process. Recalling what Tommy had mentioned to her and Jason after the wedding. How he selfishly thought he was doing the right thing, but that he loved her without a doubt in his mind. Trini knew it all, but it also wasn't her place to mention anything. Sure she would be doing her friend a great justice, but this wasn't something that she needed to hear from her, it had to be from Tommy. She gulped, "I'm sorry, Kim."

Kimberly fell into silence, letting the swoosh of the cars passing by be their soundtrack.

"It's fine.. It's...," she released a sigh. No everything was not fine, not really, "You know, when I was younger I always dreamed that Tommy and I would have family. I just never pictured that it would be like this."

"I'm here for you. Jason's here for you. All of us are here for you, you're not alone."

"Thanks, I never thought you wouldn't be, but it's great to just hear you say it," Kimberly answered honestly, throwing her an appreciative smile that never reached her eyes. Her blue heart overpowering all other emotions.

Sensing her friends grief, Trini spoke, "Kim, m-maybe you should tell Tommy, Just to give him a heads up."

"No, absolutely not," she said firmly, speaking to Tommy right now would be too hard for her. He had every right to know about her current situation, but she didn't want to worry him. Not with everything else he had on his plate.

"I don't know if I'm pregnant or not, and I don't want to call him and put this idea in his head. I'll tell him when I find out the truth myself."

Trini nodded, giving Kimberly a reassuring smile, "Alright, well, do you have any symptoms?"

"Um, I don't know... Maybe," Kimberly's forehead furrowing, unsure of what those symptoms were exactly.

"Come one, how do you not know these things?"

"I've never been pregnant before! Come on, you're the doctor!"

"Excuse me, I am a psychologist, not an obstetrician," she clarified, "Still, there isn't enough medical training in the world that would make me understand you two."

Kimberly half smiled, rolling her eyes at how accurate that was.

"Well, you've been pregnant before, you must know."

"Everyone's different," Trini began, trying to come up with a logical explanation for Kimberly's current predicament, "Look, you've been stressed the last few weeks. A lot of things have changed. You're in a new place with a new job and a new man in your life. Give your body some time to regulate itself, but if you really need to know, you're just gonna have to make an appointment with a doctor and get checked out. There's no need in stressing yourself out over nothing."

"You're right...," Kimberly sighed. "I'm just so scared. I don't know what this would mean to me... Or what I would do. Tommy's not in my life right now. I don't know how I would even tell him."

"Tommy may be a lot of things, but we know he would never let you do this alone. Give him some credit. You know he's a big family man," Trini smiled, reaching across the table again and giving Kimberly's hand a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah, You're right...I just, I'll figure all this out and if I am, I'm just going to have to tell him and see where we go from there."

"You'll be okay, Kim, I promise."

Kimberly's genuine smile nearly reached the heavens, so thankful that life had given her a great friend like Trini. With all those worries now pushed back down into a low rumbling fire, she silently declared to herself to enjoy the rest of her day with no other thoughts. Her Brown eyes twinkled like stars when she saw the refreshing glass of crimson wine resting peacefully on the table, droplets of condescension dripping from the vessel, all while her skin gently roasted under the scorching sun. A flash of pink tongue softly wiped her bottom lip, hydrating it in the process. Snaking her hand over the table, she took the cool glass in hand. Nearly salivating as she brought glass closer to her lips.

"Oh, no, no, little miss, this one is now for me," Trini said, quickly swiping the glass of wine from Kimberly's hands, "I can't risk you potentially hurting my little niece or nephew in there."

* * *

"I know, but right now is not the time. Maybe some other day when things settle between us," Kimberly said, throwing her head back in frustration.

"What the-" Rocky desperately mumbled, lifting his empty plate and beer glass in confusion, completely baffled where the contents of his food disappeared to.

He turned to Kimberly and Trini, furrowing his brows trying to unsuccessfully recall when Kimberly arrived. "Did-Did you see what happened to my food?" He asked the ladies.

With her hand lightly covering her mouth, forcefully trying to hide a wide grin, Kimberly shook her head. Acting as dumbfounded as Rocky looked.

Oops.

* * *

 **Author note** : well, there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. What do you guys think of Kimberly's past predicament, do you guys think she's pregnant or not? If you think she is, what do you think about her indulging in alcohol? That doesn't seem very smart, does it? All questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. So much more to come. As always, let me know what you all think. All constructive criticism is welcomed.

P.S. I think we can all agree that this chapter does NOT pass the Bechdel Test, lol.


	16. Begin Again

**Wednesday, December 8, 2004**

 **Matthews & Co Agency**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **11:48AM**

Between four sturdy walls and behind a frosted glass door, Kimberly Hart sat in her office, signing away and reviewing paperwork. The last 2 or so months had been a whirlwind to say the least. She was comfortably finding her place in this new office, asserting her dominance as the new boss, and seemingly finding the respect of her fellow employees. Career wise, everything was falling into place. Her love life on the other hand... It was a disheveled mess.

With much back and forth and severe bickering, Chris and Kimberly settled into a mutual understanding where Tommy stood in their lives. Still, even with the Tommy situation under control, Kimberly and Chris still managed to find things to disagree on. With all of those facts laid out, Kimberly couldn't help but wonder that at the root of it, Tommy wasn't the problem with her relationship with Chris after all, maybe... maybe they just weren't meant to be. Nevertheless, Tommy literally working down the hall from Kimberly didn't help the situation at all.

His transfer to Los Angeles went without a hitch. Although it was secretly nice to have Tommy around all the time, she didn't do it for herself, she did it for his father. Surprising everyone, he kept fighting tooth and nail. His previous prognosis remained, but he was ever the warrior, remaining strong and valiant.

"Kiiimmbbeeerllyyy Haaaaaart," she quietly murmured as she finished signing the remaining pieces of paper. Black ink permanently saturating contracts below.

The faintest tap erupted from her desk when she gently straighten her paperwork on the surface. A petite hand moving behind her neck, kneading the overworked muscles until the most delicate of groans fled her lips. Chocolate tresses tossed back, colliding vigorously with the cushioned headrest. Fluttering long lashes meeting together in an overdue kiss.

Her piece of paradise was interrupted by a knock on her office door.

With a light knock delivered, Tommy slowly creaked open the door, peeking his head inside, "The boss wanted to see me?"

The sound of his voice caused her eyes to immediately snap open, quickly patting the lint off her skirt before she cleared her throat, "yeah, yeah, come in."

Kimberly's pair of heeled shoes stood firmly behind the strong mahogany desk, rising to her feet briefly to gesture for Tommy to take the empty seat in front of her.

He strolled cooly to her, feeling confident in his element, "You know, I've been here almost a full month and I still hadn't been invited to your office. Almost had me wondering if I did something wrong."

With a lift of her brow, and a stifled laugh she replied, "I think you have that the wrong way, Tommy. You see, being invited to the boss's office isn't usually a good thing."

"Whoa, did I really do something wrong?"

No words were said. She simply stared him down, mystery glazing her eyes. She let a few heartbeats go by before she chuckled softly, "No, not at all. I actually wanted to see how you were doing... How you were settling. I've been incredibly busy the last few weeks with this new deal we're working on, that I haven't had the chance to check up on you. So, how have you been?"

"I've been doing alright. People seem nice and I've really enjoyed getting to spend more time with my parents, my boss is kind of a pain in the ass, "he chuckled, catching the crumpled piece of paper Kimberly playfully threw at him, "but in all honesty, it's great here. Thank you... Really."

"Of course," she nodded, wondering if she had the courage to ask the next question. "I was wondering-"

"-Whoa," he let out as he abruptly stood from his seat and made his way to the wall of windows behind Kimberly, "you have an amazing view."

Spinning in her chair to see what had gathered his attention, she sighed. It truly was a gorgeous sight, but seeing it nearly everyday had desensitized her from its beauty. Still, she found another view to feast her wandering eyes on in Tommy. The way his dark gray slacks loosely hugged his backside nearly had her salivating.

"So hot," she let out under her breath without thinking.

Still hypnotized by the beauty of downtown Los Angeles, Tommy wasn't exactly sure if he had heard Kimberly correctly, "what was that?"

"Oh, nothing," her eyes doubled in size when she realize he had heard her. Gulping the fear and worries helped settle a bit, but still she worried she let too much slip out.

"Really?" He grinned, turning on the heel of hit feet to face her. Resting his back on the crystal clear window behind him, "Because I thought I heard you say I looked hot."

"Um, no, I said it was hot... out," she tried to backtrack, her face tinted with a hint of blush.

"Uh-huh," He murmured, crossing his arms over his chest, raising an inquisitive brow.

With her mouth slightly ajar, her brain wouldn't rattle another possible excuse for what she said. Instead she opted to leave that conversation there and begin a new one, "Anyway, I was wondering if you were going to take your lunch break anytime soon."

"Smooth transition, Kim," he chuckled, "Yeah, actually I was gonna head out after I stopped by here."

"Oh, awesome," she gulped, "Um, there's this really amazing Italian restaurant down the street, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me and you know, get some lunch?"

"Oh, wow, Kim, I would honestly love to, but Lea actually invited me to grab some lunch with her."

"Lea?" She repeated, what Lea could be possibly be talking about? "As in my assistant Lea?"

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing a nervous hand to the back of his neck, "she caught me in the hall and asked me to lunch. She'd been asking me for a few days and I finally agreed."

"Oh..." A wave of territorial jealously began building an army deep within her. "Are you guys like a thing?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Are you checking up on my love life?" He smirked

"What? No way, I was just curious about fraternization in the office. As the boss, it's important that I remind you all to stay professional, you know."

"Mm-hmm," he raised his brow, trying to read her piercing glare, "are you sure that's all it is?"

"I'm positive," she spoke, locking eyes with him for a brief moment. Her face trying to covey that she couldn't care less.

"Okay, so, hypothetically," he started, "if I were to go on a date with someone outside the office, you wouldn't care?"

"I don't care as long as it isn't one of my employees," she replied, spinning back on her chair so she was now facing the front. Giving him her back to keep her flushed face from his line of vision, so he wouldn't see how it truly did eat her up inside.

A wrinkle created in the outer corners of Tommy's eyes when the biggest smile crept up his cheeks, pretty please with himself when he realized that she was indeed jealous. He brought his hand to his chin, gently rubbing it as he tried to suppress his grin. His legs moved triumphantly over to the front of her desk, watching her tenderly as she pretended to be deep in her paperwork.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. You see, my hearts already taken."

Every nerve in her body reacted to his words, the thrill that Tommy was always able to instill in her body cried its approval. Her mouth on the other hand had a mind of its own, always getting her in trouble, always saying what her brain and heart screamed otherwise, "Yeah, well, good luck with that."

Catching sight of the lingered awkwardness that was never able to be missed, he asked a simple question that he had truly been wanting to know, "Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?" She questioned, sighing as she stood up from her desk.

"Me being here. This.. Us..." He motioned between them back and forth, "Is it awkward for you?"

Throwing her signature eye roll, she waved her hand dismissively, "Don't be silly. What could there be to be awkward about?"

Tommy opened his mouth, ready to tackle on this conversation that was sure overdue. Before the first word fled his lips, the intruding knock that came from the office door jumbled his thoughts.

With a light knock to his girlfriends office door, Chris promptly opened it and saw himself in. Wearing nothing but a bright smile and holding a gift for his beloved.

That smile quickly faded when he caught sight of the worst person he had ever laid his eyes on. The diabolical inconvenience that was Tommy Oliver, the maggot feasting in his deteriorating relationship and found complete joy in the demise.

With gritted teeth he turned to the cause of his downfall, "Tommy."

All the animosity was pretty funny to Tommy. He simply turned his attention to him and returned the sarcastic gritted gesture, "Chris."

With the sarcasm unavoidably noted, he moved forward and approached his nemesis. Anger building in his body as he entered the room more and more, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Talking to my boss. What are you doing here?" He finished with a half smile, trying to refrain from being unprofessional in his work place.

"I was going to invite my girlfriend to lunch."

"Oh, wow, that's awfully kind of you," the tint of sarcasm in his voice resonated thoroughly throughout the room. "I have a feeling she's in the mood for Italian," he finished as he let out a knowing chuckle.

Catching the confused look on his enemy's face, Tommy continued, noting the item Chris was holding, "Flowers for me? You really shouldn't have."

His frustration couldn't be contained any longer, the fuse had been set off. Storming with his pointer finger fully erect, steam violently erupted through Chris' ears. "You know, I've had enough of you," he snapped.

Tommy had pushed his buttons to the limit and he was living for it. Sure it was immature and petty, but he had nothing else planned for the day. At least he could get some joy out of this. Kimberly on the other hand didn't look as amused.

"I think we finally agree on something," Tommy sneered

Kimberly quickly used her best approaches to mediate the situation. Something that she had gotten used to doing recently, "Okay, Um, hi. Chris, are you here to see me or chat some more with Tommy?"

Resisting the urge to keep his show going with Tommy, Chris turned his attention to the person he did come to see. Extending his hand full of white roses, he spoke, "these are for you."

"She likes peonies," Tommy added, squeezing himself into a conversation he was not a part of.

Kimberly's eyes widened, throwing daggers at Tommy's direction. If looks could kill, Tommy would be dead twice over.

"Don't you have somewhere to run off to? How about you get out," Chris fumed

"No, not really," Tommy shrugged, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Tommy," Kimberly began, needing to get him out of this room before he made things worse, "why don't you go get that lunch you promised Lea. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Damn. He was having such a fun time roasting Chris he completely forgot. Nevertheless he nodded his head, knowing full well that the young lady waiting for him had a huge crush on him and couldn't just leave her stranded. Either way his time with Kimberly was now up. Especially since she was now probably going to make plans with her boyfriend.

He slowly strolled to the door, hoping that by some miracle she would call after him and then be transported to a over dramatized scene on the beach. Where she would call after him and when he spun around to face her, his head would be covered in waist length wavy hair. Rivaling Fabio. His shirt unbuttoned that would reveal his tanned chiseled abs, the pizza he had for breakfast would magically not show its evidence, and they would run into each others arms in slow motion. Once they reached each others arms, they would share their most passionate kiss, where she would confess that she chose him and only him. They would then ride in a white horse down the coast. The sunset in the background and the whole scene completely laughable.

He had a pretty vivid imagination...

He paused suddenly, his hand resting on the door. He cranked his neck, turning to the couple away from him, "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to be about?"

Most definitely, but this wasn't something she wanted to discuss with him at this very moment. Shaking her head, she dismissed him, "Some other time."

Kimberly's heart let out a silent cry when she watched him leave. A sharp breath was caught in her throat at his departure. She couldn't help but wonder where they would be at this moment if what had happened several months ago never occurred. Would they have been drawn back to each other like soul mates or were they just never destined to be.

Breaking her from her trance, her current boyfriend spoke, "um, they didn't have peonies."

She stared at his nice gesture, again unsure of what to feel. Something about him just didn't sit right with her. This had never happened to her before. Whenever she didn't feel a connection with a previous relationship, she was sure to end it. Not wanting to lead the other person on, but for some reason she just couldn't end this relationship like before. Something inside was forcing her to keep it going, "They're lovely..."

"You don't like them," he murmured, catching sight of her uncertainty. His had dropped bitterly, petals slowly swaying down to the carpeted floor from the powerful yank.

Why does this always happen to him? The last few times he had been trying to do nice things for his love, she had turned him down or just didn't seem interested.

"It's not that... It's just that..." Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Trying with all her might to produce a valid excuse. Instead she turned it into a worse problem. "Well, I just don't think these uninvited visits should be happening anymore."

"Is it because of Tommy?" He half

Scoffed, running a frustrated hand through his sandy blond hair. Shaking his head in disbelief that he was onto something.

"No, of course not..." She reassured, "It's just... The walls talk and I really need to stay professional."

"Oh, really? Because I've been coming to see you for months and you've never once mentioned anything, but suddenly he starts working here and you don't want me to come around anymore."

"You're reaching here," she replied cooly, stepping away from his personal space. Moving in calm strides to appreciate her view. Arms crossed protectively around her.

"No, I'm not," he retorted.

"Kim, I really hate to be that guy, but fuck it, I will," a deep breath quickly fled his lungs, a boost of courage taking it place as he continued, "I don't want you to see Tommy anymore."

She did her best to refrain from letting out the fit of laughter she was dying to have. This man didn't know her at all, if he did, then he would know that throwing demands would do nothing with her.

She spun to face him, one leg rested in front of the other as her black blazer touched the window, subconsciously mimicking what Tommy had been doing earlier, "Look, I know that you think the world is out to get you, and I know that you and Tommy aren't exactly best friends, but that's not going to happen. Throwing demands at me is not going to get you anywhere... So don't."

"Can you blame me for being jealous? I mean, the guy is always following you around like a love sick puppy dog," he snarled as his blood continued to boil.

"I think you're looking too much into it, Chris. Tommy has always and will continue to be in my life. You can either accept that or move on, but he's staying."

His jaw clenched at her words, disappointed that it seemed to him that there was never any winning when it came to Tommy, "You know I kind of wish you would fight for us the same way you fight for him. I see now that I'll always come second to Saint Oliver."

"It's not like that and you know it. Tommy is my friend-"

"-Yeah and you became more than that pretty quickly if I remember correctly," he hissed back. His legs began moving with a mind of their own, coming closer to her until her body was an arm length away.

"That's in the past. I can put up with your jealously, but don't you dare try to control me," Kimberly finger abruptly came up, pressing his chest as every new word traveled through the air, "I'm not the kind of woman you can mess with and win."

"How can I continue to date you when all I keep thinking about is you running off with him? You drop _everything_ to be there for him... Everything. Then you go and push me off to the side like trash. How am I supposed to react when I feel like I have to fight for a place in my own girlfriends heart?"

"I-I never realized you felt that way," she answered, turning her head away from him.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight," his legs bent to get to her level, begging for another chance," No interruptions, no work talk, no Tommy. We just get to know each other again. What do you say?"

Her bottom pink lip was swiftly sandwiched between her pearly whites. Wondering if this was a good idea or not. This relationship was doomed. With her head still turned from him, she nodded. Deciding to see where this night went and go from there.

* * *

 **Wednesday, December 15, 2004**

 **Oliver Residence**

 **8:27PM**

It was a beautiful ceremony.

Not much else could be said. Frank Oliver lived his life the way he always dreamed he would, even until his last breath. Now, exactly a week since he passed away, things just didn't seem the same anymore. The dark phases of the world shadowed Tommy's life. His father, his best friend, his hero... Was gone, just like that... And nothing can ever change it. Although he wasn't dumb enough to think his father would make it out of his illness alive, He always had a sliver of hope. That maybe... by some miracle, The heavens would grant his prayer of healing his father.

Thinking back to last Wednesday, what hurt Tommy the most wasn't that his father was gone, but that he wasn't there to share the last moments with him. The soul crushing call came to him as he was hunched over his work in his living room while sloppily eating his previous nights leftover dinner.

When he answered the evening call, his mothers slight hesitation and brittle voice said it all. He didn't know what to do, he had never prepared for the inevitable. He did the only thing that popped into his head, jumped into his car and bolted over to Kimberly's apartment. Not to seek comfort, but to inform someone that was just as close to his father as he was about the passing. Unable to let his mother make all the calls. Janice had been through enough. She needed her time to mourn too.

Tommy's tear brimmed eyes were thoroughly read when Kimberly opened her front door in one full swing. They said everything, it was an open and closed book. She couldn't break down, even though every ounce of her body wanted to, she just couldn't. Letting only the loneliest of tears drip down her cheek, she quickly pulled Tommy into the warmest of hugs she could ever produce. Letting him have his moment, letting him be vulnerable for once, letting him be comforted. Although it could never bring his father back, it did let him release the built up tension he had inside. Crying unashamed in her arms. Allowing himself to be so exposed, Kimberly being the only person he had allowed to see this side of him before.

He didn't even have to ask, before he knew it, she was shutting off her lights, and making her way out the door. It all moved so fast that he didn't even have time to realize that she was all dressed up for what looked to be a very formal date. Not many words were said on the ride to Angel Grove, just a simple apology for ruining her plans, and a quiet thank you. The knot tightly tied in Kimberly's throat left her unable to speak, only being able to nod at his words. Without feeling any hesitation or fear, Tommy reached over the console of his vehicle and intertwined his fingers with hers. With one hand firmly clutching the steering wheel, he boldly brought their hands to his lips and gave it a loving and appreciative kiss. Surprising both of them, Kimberly gave his hand a tight squeeze, and covered their creation with her free hand. That's the moment he knew he wasn't going to be alone, not that there was ever a doubt in his mind.

Sinking back to reality, legs parted, head dropped, and sitting on the concrete steps leading to the front of his family home, Tommy tightly clutched a bottle of Vodka. Stealing a few swigs of the bottle every now and then, allowing the burning liquid to trickle down his throat. His quiet tears mirroring the ones falling from the nights sky.

"Tommy?" A warm feminine voice came from behind him

Lightly startled by her presence, he lifted his head. Turning his ear to better appraise the direction of the voice.

"Tommy," Kimberly gulped, "you need to come inside. It's pouring rain."

He scoffed, simply rolling his eyes as he ignored her calls.

Coming slowly behind, she braved the weather and took a seat beside him on the wet steps, "Your mom's worried sick about yo-"

"-Go away, Kim," He growled, shifting his body away from her sitting form.

Biting down on her lip, she halted herself from letting out a sharp reply. Knowing full well that Tommy was hurting.

"You've been drinking an awful lot. I think you need to put it down."

"I'll put it down when I'm good and ready," he half slurred, "don't you dare come talk to me and act all high and mighty."

"I don't think that," she answered, steering her head to try and find his gaze. Gently taking hold of his face with her hands, she turned his attention to her, softly begging, "Look at me."

He couldn't. His spirit was torn in two. Looking at Kimberly with the disappointment he was sure she had in her eyes would be too much. Instead he used his hands to brush hers from his face, refusing to have this burning contact with her.

"Don't push me away, please. I'm here for you, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you. Can't you see I'm perfectly fine," he finished, fully lifting the bottle to his lips, scrunching up his face as the hot liquid burned down his throat.

"Stop!" She demanded, stealing the bottle from his grip. Placing it out of reach from his grasp. "I don't like who you become when you drink. I care about you too much to let you go down this road."

"Oh bull shit," he spat out, causing Kimberly to mentally flinch at his words, "you don't like me at all."

"That's not true," she replied, horrified at the realization that she could have given him that impression.

"Oh, sure it's true," he belted, "you have your perfect job, with your perfect boyfriend, and you're out there enjoying your perfect life. And I'm alone... I've lost my dad, I've lost myself, I've lost... You."

The held back crack in his voice tore through Kimberly's heart like an F5 tornado. The red river of veins pierced his eyes, as his tears threatened to spill.

"I don't want to lose anymore people," he continued, clearing his clogged throat. He rapidly moved the back of his hand to his eyes, roughly wiping away the hot tears that couldn't be held back any longer. Letting out a frustrated sigh.

Realizing the emotional state Tommy was in, Kimberly pulled him to her. Physically trying to make things better for him as she wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to bury his face in her neck as he fell apart in her arms. As long as she had known him, Tommy had always been a strong man. One with few emotions and certainly one that she had only seen shed a tear a handful of times. Now, right this moment, Kimberly had never seen him be so torn.

"You haven't lost me," she reassured, choking back the tears that she knew would inevitably come. "I will always be here for you. Nothing and no one will ever keep me away from you," her warms hands left his body as she brought them to lift his head.

Cupping his stubbled cheek lovingly while the other brushed his short hair, holding him mere inches from her face. Her small hand tingled as it made contact with his skin, her fingertips perfectly recalling every crevice of his body. A thunderous bolt of lightening that illuminated the nights sky mirrored her current state. Completely electrified with an overpowering need for his touch. Stunning chocolate eyes softly matched his own, slowly drifting into their own paradise as they got lost in each others gaze. Her heart screamed at her to kiss him. To kiss his pain away. To reassure him with one kiss that she loved him more than anything and anyone, to intertwine their lips in a soul mending lip lock. To forever burn their past together and move forward once again, as one, but alas... she couldn't. Not because she was unsure or afraid, far from it in fact, she couldn't do it because it just wouldn't be right. Tommy deserved better, and right this moment would almost seem like she would be taking advantage of him while he was most vulnerable.

As she continued to stoke his hair, she repeated softly, "I'm right here."

His head slightly dipped at her words. Taking his free hands to wrap around her slender wrists, he brought her hands to his soft lips, placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

"I'm in love with you," he reminded her

If he could listen to her heart, he would know that she did too. More than any person should love another person. Still, she fought back and simply nodded her head in acknowledgment.

She reluctantly relinquished her hold of his face, regretfully dropping her hands on her lap as she immediately longed for the contact between the two of them once again.

"Is there any way we can make things work between us?" He asked, trying to find a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Silently cursing that the cotton filled sky offered no physical light.

She was now the one avoiding his gaze. The last 6 months had been a blur, a lot had happened in such little time. So much was lost, so much was gained. How could they be right where they are right now? How did they end up here?

Turning back to July of this year, Kimberly was sure that her life was over. Maybe she was being a little over dramatic, but it didn't make it any less true in her head. After her lunch date with Trini, she decided to take her advice and make an appointment with her doctor. That meeting turned into a roller coaster of emotions that she didn't know could be felt in such a short period of time, fear, joy, sadness, and eventually acceptance.

Her world turned on its axis when she received the news that she was indeed pregnant, not only that, but based on blood work, she was a few weeks along. An ultrasound was going to be immediately performed to confirm. As she tried to process that information, her body began to tremble, unsure of what this would all mean now with her relationship with Tommy. Her feelings soon turned into a sunshine of happiness that she couldn't retain, a mothers joy that she immediately gained the moment she heard she was pregnant. All that came crashing down the next moment when the obstetrician failed to find a heartbeat in her unborn child. Reassuring her that maybe she could still be too early, the doctor asked her to return a week later, this time hoping that they would find something living.

After the longest week of Kimberly's life, the horrible news came that there was indeed no living soul living inside the comforts of her abdomen. She declined to believe it, not accepting the prognoses of the Doctor staring at her apologetically. Her body never once tried to reject her unborn child, maybe that is what tore through her the most. Ever fiber of her being tried to protect it, refusing to eject it from her body. Everything she had ever heard about miscarriages was wrong, she didn't feel a physical pain, her body wasn't trying to rid the dead. Her body was fighting the opposite, trying with all its might to hold on to it for as long as she could, even if she didn't even know it. Even after hearing from her obstetrician that miscarriages are more common that people thought. That there was nothing Kimberly could have done differently. Even after assuring her that she would get through this, Kimberly still refused to believe it. From now on, in her eyes, she was the woman that couldn't do the simple task of allowing her unborn child to flourish and grow healthy.

This stayed hers and Trini's little secret. That was until a few weeks ago when she finally confessed to Tommy's father what had happened. Although heartbroken, Frank found the light at the end of the tunnel. Overjoyed that even though the child didn't make it, in his eyes, he was now a grandfather. His final wish coming true in some form. Knowing that soon enough he would be reunited with the lost and watch over his family with his grandchild. The innocent unborn child's life was not any less meaningless and it didn't make its life any less valuable because it didn't get the chance to breathe Gods given air.

Frank reassured her time and time again that it wasn't her fault, but she still couldn't wrap her head around it. In all honesty, the only way she would believe it would be if she heard it coming from Tommy's own lips. That alone would require her to finally tell him and although she knew she at least owed him that, she was absolutely petrified. Frozen in fear that he would look at her differently.

2004 came to be one of the biggest roller coasters of her life. So many ups and downs, so many feelings, so many changes. A new man in her life. After about 5 months together, they still found their bumps in the road. This weeks dilemma between the two of them came from him not understanding how important it was for Kimberly to stay in Angel Grove all week. The green eyed monster grew into a furious rage when he discovered that Kimberly stood him up at the restaurant last Wednesday, without even a phone call to tell him she wasn't going to make it. His nerves settle down slightly when she informed him of the death in her life, but it returned with a vengeance when he learned she had strutted off with her ex. Tommy was a nuisance in his life, a fever that had to be cooled, a bug that had to be squashed, and although he didn't want to be the boyfriend to make demands, he figured he soon would have to.

Kimberly kept her dark secret even from the current main man in her life. Walking through her life like nothing was wrong when deep inside she felt a void in her heart. Crying silent tears when she quietly miscarried the most beautiful thing she and Tommy had ever created.

Now hearing the words that Tommy was still in love with her, killed her even more. Not feeling worthy of his love after what had happened, after she had still been hiding the dark abyss that was this secret. It crushed her to see him so broken. Trying to drink his pain away, numbing any feelings that tried to surface. She had been down that dark path before, she knew exactly what he was feeling. If it hadn't been for Trini's amazing support, she didn't know where she would be in this moment. And although she loved him without a doubt in her mind, she couldn't think about that right now. They couldn't think about making a relationship work between the two of them when they were both still fighting their inner demons. He had to heal first.

"I just hoped you would give us a second chance," he somberly murmured when he found her quiet.

Mustering up all his courage, he brought himself closer to her. Gently bringing his right hand to cup her cheek. He watched as her tongue delicately licked her lips, she wanted more. Her chocolate eyes were glazed over with need... Shutting them as she envisioned herself receiving everything she desired. As his head inched closer and closer, he found her still. Not fighting, not rejecting, almost anticipating what they both wanted. Their hot breaths evenly fanning their flushed cheeks. He died to kiss her rosy full lips again. And this time, it really looked like she would let him.

Ever since her one time infidelity, she never once betrayed her relationship again. He didn't think this time would be any different.

"Tommy," she said softly as her eyes fluttered open, slowly lifting her head as she broke this spell that came over her, resting her forehead to his, "I'm... I'm with someone and... I just... you're vulnerable right now... An-and you've been drinking...I-I can't. It just wouldn't be right... I'm sorry," she answered as she removed herself from him. The pain in her voice matching Tommy's. It took everything in her power to stop herself from letting him have her.

It just didn't make sense to him, he loved her and although she hated to admit it, he heard her say she loved him too at the park. With all the algebra put on paper, the only logical solution would be to be together. Still, their stubborn personalities always got in their way. Well things are about to change. Death can make you reevaluate life, and somehow not make you afraid to live anymore. He had been holding back for far too long. The gloves are coming off. Kimberly would be his again.

"I know, but now that I have nothing else to lose, I hope you know that I'm gonna fight for you," he boldly stated, so sure of himself as if he were foretelling the future, "and I know that you want me to."

* * *

 **Author note:** Alright! Finally! Sorry this took a little while to get up... Life, you know. I hope you all enjoy this one. Please be sure to let me know what you think in the review section. Love seeing what you all think. This story will be coming to a close pretty soon. Only 2 chapters left!


	17. Ranger New Year

**Friday, December 31, 2004**

 **The home of Tommy Oliver**

 **1624 S Park Place Apt. 735**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **8:04 PM**

' _... And she's watching him with those eyes_

 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman like tha-'_

"Oh, Shut up," Tommy groaned from his place in the kitchen. He moved in quick strides, Needing nothing more that to get that song out of his head. The audible click when he hit the power button on the CD player annoying Rocky.

"Dude, what the hell? That's a good song!" Rocky huffed. Loudly placing his beer down on the granite counter before scurrying over to the CD player to turn the music back on

 _'...And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

 _Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

 _I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_

 _Ain't that the way love's supposed to be...'_

"Yeah, it was good the first 5 times, but now, on the 20th time," Tommy grunted, going back to the CD player and turning it off once again, "it's not so great."

"Is the song hitting you too close to home," Rocky smirked devilishly.

Their little spat quickly turned into a little match of who could turn off and on the CD player the fastest.

"Okay, okay," Rocky began, holding up his arms defensively, "how about... We replay it one more time since you ruined this round for me and that will be it."

Letting out a frustrated groan, Tommy nodded, "alright, whatever. Just one more time."

Rocky's mouth created the widest grin he had ever produced, lifting his eyebrows in glee at his victory, "it's your fault. You're the one that got me this CD for Christmas."

Snickering quietly, Rocky pressed the replay button. His mind already singing the first few words of his favorite Rick Springfield song.

 _'...Jessie is a friend,_

 _Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

 _But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

 _Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine..."_

Tommy's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he returned his attention to the dessert he was preparing, determined not to mess this up this time around.

This year he had the unfortunate luck to host the New Years Eve party when he literally drew the short end of the stick on Christmas. At least all the hustle that came with planning left him little time to think about how 2005 would begin the first year without his father. Although it was his turn to host, he couldn't get by without a few demands from Trini. Most importantly for him to not fuck up the food, and to make sure it was all made from scratch. None of that store bought shit. Luckily for him, everyone was more than willing to pitch in. Being that he didn't have the best skills in the kitchen, he assigned everyone tougher jobs and left himself the easiest. Who could fuck up a cake? Actually, Tommy could. Which is why he ran down to the market and picked something up from the bakery... Trini will never know. All he needed to do was mess up the frosting so it didn't look so professional. His plan was coming along nicely.

The last bits of decorations were nicely hung up with the help from Kat and Adam. Their friends slowly trickling in one by one. Still, the number one lady in his life wasn't going to show up. Opting to skip a party and have a trip with the girls instead. Yeah, Mrs. Oliver really needed that girls time.

Speaking of the _other_ woman in his life, well, she still hadn't shown up. Slightly disappointed because she was who he had wanted to spend time with the most. The boyfriend could possibly be keeping her for a while.

The annoying buzzer came at an alarming pitch, signaling with a furious force that whatever was in the oven was finished baking.

"Sounds like something's ready," Kimberly chuckled as she entered the kitchen. Her hands full of cupcakes Tommy had asked her to bring.

"Kim!" Both Tommy and Rocky beamed.

Wow, she looked stunning in her skin tight black dress that was peeking under her unbuttoned coat. The material clinging perfectly to every crevice of her toned body. Making Tommy once again ache to have her in his arms. She looked good enough to eat, in fact, he was nearly salivating just at the sight of her. The twinkle in her eye, the way she was quietly awaiting his approval as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, the way she was looking straight at him and only him. God, she was everything. Every last bit of her was perfect.

Setting the tray down, she made her way to her two friends. Giving each a quick hug before she took off her coat and hung it over her forearm.

"Feliz año nuevo, Kim," Rocky cheered as he raised his beer.

"Ugh... Thank you. I think," she muttered in confusion. Not understanding exactly what Rocky had just said to her... It didn't sound like an insult.

Chuckling as he took her coat, he informed, "It means Happy New Year."

"Ah, gotcha," she smiled, placing a delicate hand on his arm as she thanked him for grabbing her coat, "Happy New Year to you too, Rocky."

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought this guy that was all alone in the hall," Kimberly smiled. Secretly loving the beam of green that flashed briefly through Tommy's eyes.

"Don't worry, y'all, the party has arrived," Zack boomed, practically dancing in to meet his friends.

"Heeeey!" Tommy and Rocky greeted

Tommy more excited than anyone else. Mostly due to the fact that Kimberly was just toying with him and there was no other guy.

"Zack! Feliz año nuevo!" Rocky repeated, this time hoping that some of his Spanish had rubbed off on Zack.

The blank expression on Zack's face clearly stating that he didn't. With a nod of faux understanding, Zack replied, "Yeah, yeah, enchilada."

Rocky dropped his head, almost in complete disbelief. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tenderly, groaning in the process, "come on, Zack, I'm gonna teach you how to woo women with language."

As the two guests left the kitchen, Tommy and Kim found themselves alone. Quickly a rhythmic drumming in their hearts threatened to dive out of their bodies. Their gaze was held briefly before Tommy's eyes widened when he remembered he had still not taken out his food from the oven. Spinning on his heels he grabbed his oven mitt, swiftly pulling the door down as a cloud of smoke erupted in his face. He groaned when he dropped his severely burned dinner rolls in frustration on the stove.

Coming from behind him, Kimberly chuckled, unable to stop herself from teasing him this once, "you know, I think I just saw smoke in the shape of a skull come out."

"Hilarious, Kim," he sarcastically called back, joining her in a chuckle when he realized he managed to fuck up heating up rolls.

"Well," he started, moving to his pantry to take out some contents. "Good thing I bought these," He grinned as he pulled out a fresh batch of rolls sitting in a bag.

"You little sneak," Kimberly couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Tommy sure was smart enough to have a back up, "you know we're supposed to make it ourselves. Trini's orders. I guess I'll be the one to tell her."

"Oh, come on, you know I'm not the best in the kitchen. I can barely boil water."

"That is true," she gloated, her eyes looking upwards as if she were trying to pull a memory from deep within, "I vaguely remember having to swoop in the kitchen and save you from a disaster or two."

Pair of large hands immediately covered his face, trying to unsuccessfully hide an embarrassed smile, thoroughly remembering the simpler days of his haunted past. The express train to memoryville came to a derailing halt when Rocky stumbled into the kitchen in search of the desert Kimberly had just brought in.

With a half stuffed face, and frosting covered chin, Rocky confusingly asked, "mwwaat?"

"Dude, can't you wait?" Tommy grimaced.

"Bwut... Cwupccae."

That's when Tommy saw it, the proof was in the frosting... all over Rocky's chin. The golden spotlight focused only on Rocky's face as a chorus sung high.

A smug grin began to deepen as he shook his head at Kim's toying hypocrisy. Now fully amused, he began to speak, "How about you don't tell Trini I bought all of this and I won't tell her you bought Sprinkles Cupcakes and are trying to pass them off as your own." He turned from her, leaving her completely speechless as he went on his way like he hadn't just said what he said.

Her lips went slightly ajar before she scoffed in amusement, "I so thought I would get away with it."

"Yeah, well, I mean, I _could_ keep quiet at the price of one kiss," he winked, chuckling softly as she gave him a playful shove.

"In your dreams, Oliver."

Was that a blush that just tinted her cheeks? His head slightly dipped at the realization. Their playful banter back and forth had been so refreshing that last few weeks. Slowly they had been returning to the Tommy and Kimberly of old, before the wedding week changed everything about their relationship. Living together the last two years definitely gave them a chance to know each other. They were comfortable, that was certain, but they never did realize how much attraction there was between the two of them. Neither one had ever really taken a second look at what was once there before, and now that they had gotten to know each other intimately, their hearts were pulling themselves to one another.

But oh how time has changed them too. Even just six months ago, Tommy was a bonafide playboy and Kimberly was in a serious relationship with someone she honestly thought she could have a real future with. Maybe a large reason why Kimberly never gave Tommy a second look was due to the fact that he had become a person she wasn't generally attracted to. Well something must have been in the air those warm summer nights in June to get Tommy to do a complete 180 because now he was. He was serious about her and not at all shy to fully let her know.

The realization that she could possibly have a happily ever after with Tommy terrified her and thrilled her all at the same time.

"So," Tommy began when he found Kimberly quiet. Deciding it being best to break the ice and the underlying tension that had been building between them. "where's my dear old buddy, Chris," he nearly snorted from laughter at that one

Following in the laughter, Kimberly replied, "You miss him?"

"Pfft, yeah, totally," Tommy returned sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

He smiled, silently pressing her for more information. Most importantly why she didn't decide to spend this celebration with him, but he shot the latter from his mind. It didn't matter why she was here, he was just glad that for whatever reason she was.

Catching sight of his curious mind, she continued, "He's in San Diego with his cousin, but don't you worry, he'll be back tomorrow."

"No invite?"

"Oh, there was but I turned it down," her mind instantly traveled back to earlier that morning, letting out a light sigh when she remembered their heated confrontation.

"Hmm, so what made you decide where to go?"

She paused briefly, clamping down on the inside of her cheek before she continued, "Well, he's spending the day with his family and I wanted to spend it with mine."

The corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards, "does that family include me?"

Without skipping a beat, she responded, "of course... You're just like a brother to me." She just couldn't let her chance to tease him go by.

"Cute, Kim."

* * *

As Jason counted down the minutes until midnight, he stared straight ahead. Twin forearms rested on the cold metal railing of the balcony as he took in the city lights. The last few months he had come to a real deep realization. He didn't like who he was beforehand, a meddling friend who got in the way when it clearly wasn't his place. Now, all he wanted was his best and worried only about his thriving wife and family.

Catching sight of Tommy from the corner of his eye, he signaled him over.

"So, are you planning on making a move on my little sister," Jason asked nonchalantly, turning to Tommy's direction, gladly accepting the beer his best friend just handed him.

"What?" Tommy wasn't expecting to talk to Jason about Kimberly... Ever. His head tilted in confusion, eyes grew curiously. "No, I-I mean, I don't know. It's all so complicated," he stammered, drinking from his can to shut himself up.

Tommy's eyes simply stared at Jason who kept his gaze straight ahead. His body gravitated closer, now standing parallel to him, mirroring his friends pose exactly. "Why are you even asking me anyway? Is this a test? I thought you couldn't stand the though of-"

"-yeah, well, I changed my mind," he cut him off. With a quick drop of his head, he spoke, "I put myself in your lives and I really shouldn't have done that. I didn't want her to get hurt but I also didn't think about you... Besides Trini and I heard your entire conversation earlier. You're both so obvious when you flirt... It's almost cringe worthy."

"Whoa," Tommy began protesting, "we were not flirting."

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say," he said sarcastically. Jason paused momentarily before his tone turned serious, "You're my best friend, Tommy, and I know that deep down you're a really great guy. If I could have my pick with anyone, it would be you."

"Wow, Jase, thanks... Really. It means a lot that you're cool with all this." It really did. Jason and Tommy had always been great friends, but with the wedding incident, it definitely wasn't one of their better times. "Not that it matters anyway."

Jason's brows furrowed lightly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know," he motioned to nowhere in particular, "her boyfriend."

"Ahh... " Jason continued, rubbing the back of his neck lightly, "Well, if I over heard correctly, she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore."

Tommy's cold beer nearly spewed out of his questioning lips, "What?"

"I don't know... Kim called Trini earlier and all I heard was her mumbling something about how happy she was about getting that break from Chris."

"Break?" Tommy continued to press, needing all the information before he made any rash decision.

"Something like that," Jason side eyes, "Look, I don't claim to have super sonic hearing, alright. I say you go ask her."

This was so unlike the Jason of old. Seems like Tommy wasn't the only one to go through some changes the last few months, "Okay. Where's Jason and what have you done with him?"

"I'm here, man," Jason chuckled lightly, placing a firm hand on Tommy's shoulders, "You're both my family and I want you two to be happy, and Kim is happy with you. I know she has her infuriating moments, believe me I basically grew up with her, but that doesn't mean you're not right for each other. You... You're different, you've changed, and although you never really asked for my approval, you have it. This..." He motioned to Tommy up and down, "Who you've become... This is the mature Tommy I had always known was hiding in there waiting to come out. I knew that when the right girl came along she would tame you, but I never once thought that it would be Kim."

"Honestly... I never did either. It never once crossed my mind." Letting out a sigh in confusion, Tommy continued, "I wonder why she hasn't mentioned anything."

"You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Yeah, I guess. I hope you're right. I mean, we both know that guy wasn't for Kim."

All Jason could do was simply shrug. He never really got a chance to get to know Kimberly's boyfriend, so he had no real opinion. Sure he had seen him in the halls at Angel Grove High, but they never hung out with the same crowd.

"He was... I don't know," the words escaped Tommy's scrambled mind Something about him just didn't sit right. "Besides, he was nowhere near Kimberly's type. She isn't into the whole _pretty boy_ thing."

"Considering she dated you, I say that's obvious," his laughter roared right out of him, clutching his sides to control his laughter.

"Okay, why does everyone say that?" He asked mildly irritated

"Too easy, man. You just walked right into it." Jason could tell Tommy was tense, although he was joking around, he knew it was serious. "Calm down, dude. Look, you didn't hear this from me, but according to Kim you're," he cleared his throat roughly, taking peeks behind his shoulder to make sure no one was close enough to hear him. His voice grew in pitch, cutting his air to his nose as he created the most nasally voice he could come up with, " _so_ hot."

"Shut up," he chuckled as he shoved his friend, "she doesn't sound like that."

* * *

" _10...9...8...7...6..._ "The gang began to shout from the balcony, anxiously awaiting for the fireworks to illuminate the night sky.

Having just ran into the kitchen moments ago to get more celebratory water, Tommy and Kimberly scrambled to finish filling up their glasses, groaning when they accidentally over poured and spilled the champagne.

"Shit," she muttered as the champagne evenly coated the floor

Tommy turned, desperate to find napkins to clean it up. Crouching down they worked together to dab the spill. Letting the paper towels soak it all up.

" _5...4...3..._ "

He stood, offering Kimberly a helping hand up as he gave up any hope that they would make it back outside when the clock struck midnight.

" _2...1..._ "

As the midnight cheers roared powerfully through the city, Tommy and Kimberly were quietly awkward with one another. Not sure what would be an appropriate celebration.

With a closed fist to his lips he cleared his throat to break the ice. Opening his arms to offer an embrace, He spoke, "Happy New Year, Kim."

With a twinkle in her eye and a tug of her bottom lip, she happily accepted. Slowly tangling her arms around his waist as she breathed in his cologne, her head resting on his chest as she heard his galloping heart racing, "Happy New Year, Tommy."

Exhaling a deep breath, he wished he could stay like this. Loving his arms around her, fitting perfectly into one another. Unfortunately, he hadn't found the time to ask her about what He and Jason had spoken about earlier. In that case, in his mind at least, she still had a boyfriend and he was sure she would push him away soon enough. Taking a brave step, he lowered his lips, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Now it was her turn for her heart to begin racing. She lifted her head from his chest, gazing into his eyes. When she found his eyes locked to hers, she immediately had this pull deep within her. Something in her body screamed at her to kiss him. This was right, it felt right. There was no better moment than now.

Without anything else in mind besides listening to what her heart wanted for once, she made a bold move. Sliding her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck, she pulled him down to her. Brushing a short delicate kiss to his lips. The contact instantly reminding her of what she missed. Her eyes glistened with love, living for the moment when Tommy looked at her with confusion. He was definitely not expecting that. Without being able to produce any other reaction, or waiting for him to react, she pulled him down closer to her again, firmly sealing their lips together in a liquid kiss. Finding a strength within her that she didn't know she had.

His eyes went wide that moment, abruptly being caught off guard when he realized she was kissing him. It took him only a millisecond for him to respond, shutting his eyes as he let himself get lost. Fixing himself to her as one hand moved to her lower back and the other to gently cup her cheek. The loud booming of the fireworks echoing throughout the quant apartment. Bright colorful lights dancing on the walls from the display happening outside.

Her lips found a mind of their own as they began swaying to their own rhythm. God, how could she have gone this long without this contact with him? Neither one of them could fathom what was happening, next thing they knew, they were moving. Guiding their bodies with the feel of the counter tops, carelessly knocking over the clutter.

A sharp moan fled Kimberly's lips when the cold face of the refrigerator hugged her back. Finally finding a flat surface to lean on, albeit cold, their scorching kiss melted it all away. The extra support helped them deepen their kiss, now utterly lost in one another as their hands began to roam more and more of their previously explored bodies. The raw hunger between the two of them getting the best of them. Heads tilted as they enjoyed every savory moment. Groaning and moaning into each others lips as they continued to devour one another. Here and now, she only wished they were alone. Shutting down all consequences, she wanted nothing more than to take him into his bedroom and be his again.

The sweet taste of her rosy lips instantly ignited the slow roasting fire within him. The warmth of her full lips intertwined with his burned all his senses. And when her slick tongue began dueling with his, he swore he died. God, how he loved this infuriating woman. His hand found hers as he interlocked them and moved them onto the surface of the refrigerator, digging it above their heads. Her index finger danced to his pants, winding itself to his belt loop as she tugged him to her. They both moaned in bliss when she caused him to involuntarily thrust into her.

The fireworks outside had nothing on the ones happening between them as he made love to her mouth. How he wished he could say this was a soft lovers kiss, but it wasn't. What started as a peck turned into a full blown make out session right in his kitchen. Merely a couple of feet away from where their friends were celebrating. There was no denying that they were getting carried away. Especially when his free hand began slowly riding up the back of her thigh, inching closer and closer to cup her backside. The way her encouraging smile brushed against his lips left him knowing she was just as eager to continue their activities as he was.

His thirst for her only being subtlety quenched as he drank from her lips, needing and wanting more... All of her.

"Happy New Yea- Oh, shit!" Zack belted as he walked into the kitchen. Catching his two friends in an act he wasn't expecting. Stumbling backwards comically out of the room, he toddled as far away as he could.

The sudden voice startled both Tommy and Kim who immediately broke their heated kiss. Tommy remained in his position, his tall structure allowing him to rest his head on the refrigerator door and cool his body. Kimberly stood neatly sandwiched between the two hard walls.

Chocolate pool eyes shut tightly behind long lashes, trying to control her rapid breathing. Blushing profusely into his chest.

Her toned legs side stepped him, needing the distance between them to calm her racing heart. Not a single word was shared between the two of them as she fled the kitchen, scuttling off to meet the rest of the awaiting party.

Zack caught sight of Kimberly as he apprehensively entered the kitchen again. Stepping off to the side to allow her to pass, he tried to apologized, "Kim.."

She immediately dismissed him, waving her hand to not even hear it.

Upon entering the kitchen, Zack found Tommy's head still resting on the refrigerator door. Trying with all his might to calm his body down from the erotic way their lips moved.

"My bad, Tommy," Zack began apologetically, cracking his knuckles to calm his nerves as he tip toed to his former leader.

* * *

 **Author note** : well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This was a fun one to write for sure! Also, I decided to split this chapter into two parts because it was just getting too long and messing with the pacing. I'm nearly finished with the second half, just sorting out the details. So expect two more chapters! Let me know what you all think! Love reading your reviews. Thank you to everyone who has sent me a PM or left me a review, it means the world to me!


	18. Unfaithful

**Chapter is rated M**

* * *

 **Saturday, January 1, 2005**

 **The home of Tommy Oliver**

 **1624 S Park Place Apt. 735**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **3:24AM**

The night had surely come to a close. Taking in his disastrous kitchen, Tommy groaned. His friends sure we're messy house guest. Shoes and jackets lay haphazardly all over his floor, recalling just a few hours ago as his friends began rounding up in his living room to avoid the California chill. Taking the trash all over his apartment as a sign that the party had been a success. His loving friends dead asleep as they sprawled across his living room. Luckily for him, one guest remained awake.

After his impromptu make out session with Kimberly, he made sure to keep his distance. Avoiding her like the plague. At least long enough for him to properly collect his thoughts and come to a conclusion. This... What happened between the two of them will forever change everything, and he wasn't stupid enough to think that it wouldn't. Their relationship would go one way or another. Either they regressed in their friendship or they moved forward, but pretending like it didn't happen wasn't an option. Not anymore. Not since he could _feel_ that she was just as eager to kiss him as he was to her. Still, the taste of her lips lingered on his own as he fought to forget it for the moment. Needing to focus on the task that lay in front of him. He would address the issue with her later.

Kimberly sighed heavily, stepping into the kitchen as she rubbed her temples, jolting Tommy out of his own thoughts. "Well, Jason, Trini, and Ali are safely in a cab, poor baby had been fast asleep since 10," she continued as she came to stand in front of him, "and Adam just called to let me know he and Billy got to my apartment safely."

He nodded in understand meant, "good. Um, I suppose you'll be leaving now too?"

She probably should... She knew better than to stay here longer. It was dangerous territory and both were dancing freely near the lions den.

"I can't leave you with this mess, Tommy. Let me help you before I get out of here," she moved swiftly, taking out a trash bag to begin pilling in the empty bottles and plates.

He stood frozen, trying to comprehend what she was still doing here. It had to be more than just her being a kind guest.

"If you help me I'm sure we'll get done _way_ faster," she teased, throwing him a playful glare.

He blinked hard out of his trance, nodding as he came to her and helped clean up the mess.

Nearly an hour later, they had done a decent job of cleaning up. Now fully enveloped in a relaxing trip down memory lane, they sat on the counter side by side, legs dangling freely. God, how he missed this. This same routine was something that he and Kimberly had previously always done when they lived together in New York. Almost every night after dinner, they would sit neatly side by side on the counter and just... Talk. That's all there was and all that there needed to be. Two friends that would share daily experiences and anything else that popped into their heads. Now, it seemed all too familiar.

With the back of his head lightly rested on his top cabinet, Tommy sighed, completely exhausted from today's events. He couldn't be more grateful for Kimberly's help today, she was surely a lifesaver.

"Kim, I just want to thank you again for being so nice to me after... Well, you know, the talk we had at my moms house."

Dipping her head, she nodded, "Of course. Tommy, I know you were in a dark place. I've been there before."

His hand smoothly glided over to her thigh, giving her a gentle but appreciative pat, "Thank you."

Flashing memories of their earlier activities soared through her head. This burning contact of his soft hand on her skin sent shivers down her spine.

She gulped slowly, trying to hydrate the drying heat that was caught in her throat.

Removing his hand from her quickly, he looked down. Ready to admit a truth to her he had been holding in for a while, "Kim, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but... I really hate my job."

Chocolate eyes widened, turning her head, she simply stared at him. Mildly stunned in what she just heard, "You do? Why haven't you mentioned anything before?"

"I don't know..." His hand gravitated to the back of his neck, rubbing it gently as he continued, " I just-you really stuck your neck out for me to get this transfer."

"That's not important," she scoffed before smiling, "You have to do what you want."

"You think?"

"Yes."

He averted his eyes, thinking back to his younger years, "If 16 year old me were to see how my life turned out, he would surly kick my ass."

"No way," she protested, thinking back to the teen she was once head over heels in love with. "16 year old you was a sweetheart."

One side of his lip twitched upward abruptly, sweat collecting in the palms of his hands, "And now?"

"You're still a sweetheart," she lightly blushed, nudging him lightly when she saw him try to hide his smile,

"How did you picture your life turning out?"

"Different."

"How different?" Her head rested freely on the palm of her hand. Staring at him attentively as she waited for him to speak, "What would your life be like right now?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded, fully enveloped in whatever he had to say.

"Okay, Well, Heidi Klum in one arm and Gisele Bundchen in the other," he chuckled softly

She joyfully joined him in the laughter before playfully swatting his stomach. He deserved that.

Why was it so easy to fall into a routine with Tommy? Life with each other always became so simple. No one had to worry about being themselves or be afraid to call the other out on their bullshit. Their deep friendship became the perfect recipe for a relationship, unfortunately, they realized it when it was a tad bit too late.

"Kidding. Okay, honestly, I pictured myself owning a dojo. That was my dream since I was kid."

Her features softened, perfectly recalling phone calls between one another. The simpler days of their youth, when their innocence still roamed through the air, "I remember late night talks about that."

"It was always a dream of mine. Having a successful place to teach all ages. But I also had other dreams, I mean, for a while I seriously considered becoming a teacher."

"You've always loved kids."

"Yeah, I do," sighing lightly, he turned to her, sadness evident in his eyes when he thought of what could have been, "Being completely transparent here, Kim, I really thought we would be married by now."

Perfectly shaped brows furrowed lightly, her heart completely shattered hearing him say that.

"I kind of hoped that by now we'd have one or two kids or at least have one on the way."

Her heart sunk lower now, a wave of her recent miscarriage swallowed her whole. If only he knew the truth... That they were well on their way to what he wanted until she lost it all.

Nibbling on her lip lightly to keep from shedding a tear, she gave him a weak smile, "I had those dreams too."

"Anyway, that's life and I guess we're where we're meant to be."

"I guess so."

"Um," she let out shaky, breaking herself from the spell, "How is everything going with Lea?"

He smirked, fully aware of the effect he had on her. "Checking up on my love life?"

Rolling her eyes cutely, her smile lit up the mood, "Hardly."

He had to mess with her. He got to her and she got to him. That's it. Done and sealed.

"Well then, we're gonna get married pretty soon," he teased

She didn't look very amused. Although Kimberly knew Tommy was more than joking, she couldn't stand the thought about him being with anyone else but her.

"I'm fucking with you, Kim," he chuckled, not needing to clarify but he felt he should, "She's just a friend that just so happens to be a girl. There's absolutely nothing there."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that," she continued, throwing all her attention to her smooth legs that were kicking freely back and forth as they hung off the counter.

"I'm not... Really."

She really shouldn't keep dancing so close to the edge of a cliff, but she just had to be sure, "So there isn't anyone special?"

His cheeks turned bright red, dropping his head, he chuckled, "Oh, there is. It's just not her."

Water. She needed water. Her growing thirst was getting the best of her, "I see."

"So, what about you?" The electrified mood came to a quick standstill, needing nothing more than to know the answer to what had he had been dying to know all night, "Jason tells me that there's trouble in paradise."

"Paradise?" She questioned, her left brow slightly arching before she came to the realization of what he was implying, "Oh, so I see he was eavesdropping."

"He's a gossip queen," Tommy shrugged. You can always leave it to Jason to get the scoop before anyone else. Even recently he's beaten Aisha to the self proclaimed gossip girl title of the group.

"Of course he is. Well, to answer your question... Kind of. I mean, we're still together, but... It's complicated."

"Oh," yup, he was disappointed to say the least. Still, his mind was cluttered with confusion. If she wasn't single, why would she kiss him the way she did?

"He wants to take me to Angel Grove tomorrow."

He struggled not to roll his eyes, instead he opted to sound somewhat positive, "That sounds nice."

Shaking her head lightly, she sighed heavily, needing to get out... something, "Can I confide in you?"

Tommy nodded, quickly catching the tremble in her voice. Fearing that what she would say may or may not be a good thing. His eyes moved to her hands, noting the nervousness twirl of her thumbs as she tried to find he words she so desperately needed to express.

"I found an engagement ring in his drawer," she nearly whispered. Turning to him she frowned, his eyes now fully on the floor as he tried to swallow the gravity of the large pill he was just given. The pained expression he wore appeared like he was just slap in the face.

Physically hearing the words for the first time turned out to be a lot harder to take in than she expected. Sure she had known for a few days what her boyfriend had intended to do, but hearing herself say the words made it real.

Seeing the beautiful ring in the drawer was the last thing she thought she would find. Her eyes glowed at its beauty but then quickly remembered who was in possession of it. Kimberly's stomach turned tightly, nearly causing her to topple over. It was too soon... It wasn't right. He wasn't right.

Tommy could have sworn someone had just punched him in the gut and stolen all his air. His tongue rolled inside his mouth, trying with all his might to control his jealously. With his eyes shut tightly, he exhaled softly. Mentally flinching as he tried to dodge the wounds she inflicted with her words. Clearing the knot in his throat, he muttered, "Congratulations."

Shifting in her current position, she continued, "I think... I think he was planning on proposing today... I think that may be why he was so adamant about me spending today with him."

"And now?" He turned to her, his brows raised as they came together, eyes dropping slightly.

"I'm thinking tomorrow... At Angel Grove," she stammered

Everything hurt. His body felt like he had just been stabbed a thousand times over. Still, he didn't quite understand why she was saying anything at all. "Why are you telling me this, Kim?"

"I guess," she paused briefly as she gathered her thoughts, "I guess I'm looking for a reason not to go."

His eyes instantly lit, catching hers as the words finished running in his ears, "You don't want to go?"

"I'm not sure..." She shrugged. Tucking her signature lip between her teeth, she questioned, "Should I go?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know what you really want to say," she smiled genuinely.

Tommy has and will always be the person she cherishes the most. No matter what they've been through together, their bond is too strong to be broken.

"Kim, I can't- I don't think I should make that decision for you," he replied honestly. His love for her was strong but this was something he thought she had to make on her own.

"Yes, you can," she reassured, taking his hands with hers, "Just say the word."

That's all she needed, that's all she wanted. Her eyes quietly begged his, needing to hear what she knew he desperately wanted to say.

"This is your life..." He regretfully returned, removing his hands from her grasp, "It has to be what you want."

That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but she knew that ultimately it had to be her decision.

Breaking the brief silence, Tommy decided to tackle a heavy subject, "Kim... I think we need to talk about what happened earlier."

Her delicate face stirred, becoming increasingly uncomfortable as she somehow thought the incident would go without mention

Ignoring her body language, he pressed the subject, "We have to."

"I'm sorry about earlier... I felt like I needed to... I had to," she blushed, "We got pretty carried away."

"I know," he returned, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "I don't regret it."

"...I don't either," she happily returned.

"Kim, I'm not shy about my feeling for you. You know how I feel."

Yes, she did. Which is why it hurt so much more. This man that was so devoted to her deserved so much more than she was willing to give. This quiet game of cat and mouse they played was getting to be too much. She was holding them back. But there was something deeper. The hidden pain that she kept locked deep inside. Telling him about her miscarriage would change everything. There was a real fear he would look at her differently.

Moment of truth. Turning to him, she softly spoke, her hands lightly trembling as she did so, "There's something that I need to tell you. Something that's been eating me inside for the last few months."

What else could she have to say? His mouth went dry, millions of thoughts racing through his mind... Most of them horrible scenarios. If her earlier revelation was any indication of what had been going on in her life that he wasn't aware of, he knew this couldn't be good.

"What is it?"

"I just... You have to promise me that once you know, you won't look at me any different."

This is bad. This is bad. Who opens up asking that first? Still, he respected and loved her enough to know that she couldn't do a single thing that would change anything about her in his eyes.

"I could never."

Now marked the most harrowing moment in Kimberly's young life. Her tear shed eyes sought his own, fluttering full of sorrow as she began her heart wrenching story. Every new word she created stabbed her in the heart, hating having to be a responsible adult and confess something she should have done ages ago. Sniffles began breaking up her sentences, giving her the extra seconds she needed to create a proper thought.

His face fell, heart too. How he wished he would have been told long ago. It took every nerve in his body to not move and take her in his arms, to heal the pain away like she had done to him a few weeks ago. At this moment, he just needed to let her be and get out whatever had been imprisoned.

As her horror story began coming to a close, she grew worried. Tommy had remained mostly quiet, something that was very unlike him. She gulped the heartbreak that was in process of coming out of her throat, quietly waiting for him to make any move or decision.

Words. Words. He needs words. Somebody throw him a fucking dictionary. "Wow, Kim, I'm just... I'm pretty speechless right now," his brows furrowed, hating the pain written all over Kimberly's face.

Just the sheer fact that she would think telling him would cause a drift in their relationship pained him. He knew why she did it and he respected that, but he just wished she hadn't waited so long. They could have gone through it together, solidifying their bond in the process.

His heart hurt and mourned the loss of what could have been. The precious child he didn't even know about until this moment.

"I wish you would have told me sooner or while it was happening. I would have been there with you every step of the way."

"We just- things were complicated between us then," fresh tears slowly began pooling in her eyes. Desperately waiting to make their appearance on her flushed cheeks.

He got it. He understood. As much as he would have wanted to be there, they didn't leave on the best of terms. "I know, I'm sorry for that."

Her face remained away, looking up as she tried to swallow the tears that were threatening to spill.

Seeing this version of Kimberly, this strong woman that was once nothing less than fearless, tore him up inside. Life to her had been both wonderful and cruel. And through her confession, nothing in his eyes had changed. If anything he loved and admired her more because of what she had gone through. Something no woman should have to go through alone.

"Kim, everything you just said to me changes nothing in how I feel about you. My heart has always and will continue to belong to you."

"Really?" She asked mildly stunned

"Really," he reassured, "I love you."

Hot tears gently dripped down her cheeks as she couldn't comprehend how lucky she was. All these months she had been worried about how Tommy would react, but now knowing he didn't blame her, it was more than she could have ever wished for.

Her eyes softened as a smile began to make its appearance. Sniffling softly, she revealed, "I love you too."

His lips slowly descended to hers that instant. Capturing hers in a kiss reminiscent of their younger years. His rapid beating heart soaring at her honest confession. Jumping down off the counter, he momentarily broke their gentle kiss. Moving towards her, she parted her legs, the cotton fabric of her dress slowly riding up her thighs. Tommy found his spot with her, standing between her legs for a better angle.

His soft lips met hers again. This time in a soul mending kiss that burned the past. His passion for her in full force. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close to her as physically possible. Her gently cascading tears splashing so delicately on his own cheeks. The sugar sweet taste of her lips left him hungry for more. Light audible moans from Kimberly were music to his ears, drinking every sound and whimper she created. His lips subtly parted, gladly accepting her snaking tongue.

Large hands lazily ran up and down her thighs, digging into the silky exposed skin. Whatever was possessing him that moment had a hunger for Kimberly he had no control over. Needing nothing more than to get to know her body again. His senses going blank and being reintroduced with nothing but her.

Wicked wet lips lapped with hers, dancing deliciously together. The danger that any one of their sleeping friends could stumble into them again sending a chilling thrill down their spines.

Flashes of her so called boyfriend popped into her mind for a brief moment. And although this wasn't the right thing to do, she didn't care. For once in her life she was going to listen to her heart and what her heart truly wanted was Tommy. After she finally gave herself to Chris she foolishly thought things would take a huge turn, but they didn't. She used sex to force a relationship with someone that she had absolutely no chemistry or true feeling for. She recalled impatiently counting down the minutes and seconds until their activities were over. For some odd reason she felt like she was betraying Tommy the entire time with some man that claimed to be her boyfriend. That's when she had no doubt where her heart had always and ever truly lied. He could never in a million years make her feel like how Tommy made her feel.

Kimberly reluctantly pulled from him, breaking the kiss as she rested her forehead to his. Fanning his cheek, she panted softly, trying to get her breathing into a steady pace.

"Tommy, I..." She swallowed between breaths, "Ask me to stay."

His deep eyes turned curious, catching them with hers. Gulping slightly when he heard those words come out of her mouth. God, was this the right thing to do? Of course he wanted her to stay, but was this what she really wanted? Letting out a shaky breath, he whispered, "stay."

Right now she'd made a conscious decision, and she was more than determined to go through with it.

Leaning down to him, she caught his lingering lips in a shattering kiss. "I want you," she continued

The beautiful words he wanted to hear. Still, he didn't want to push her too far and do something she would later regret. His love for her was more than just physical. He had to try to find any uncertainty. Any sign that she may have second thoughts about this later. His heart wouldn't be able to take her rejection in the morning. No, it would utterly destroy him.

Descending again, she took his soft lips with hers, erasing any doubt in his mind, "Now."

How could he argue with that? He would now grant her every wish and desire. Crashing into her, he tasted her lips one last time before extending his arm, "Come on."

She happily obliged, allowing him to help her hop off the counter as he tried to navigate them to his bedroom. Upon entering the living room, they cautiously tip toed over their sleeping friends. Hoping that their future activities didn't wake them up from their deep slumber. Their muffled snicker and giggle overtook them as they walked hand in hand in the dark. Accidentally tripping over Rocky's legs, the loud snore and stir informed them he was dead asleep.

Arms instantly flung to him as they entered his bedroom, her lips passionately mating with his. Pair of black pumps were thoroughly kicked off as he caught her midair. Turning them around as he tried to find his balance, they fell softly into the bed, never once breaking their kiss. He lovingly nestled over her spread thighs, their lips continuing to wrestle back and forth.

Their need for one another could no longer be ignored. Hands rapidly moved together to remove his shirt, clawing at the hem to untuck it from his trousers. Cursing at all the buttons in his shirt, they tackled it at once. Buttons flew across the room as he ripped it open, ricocheting off the wall. Her small hands instantly found themselves all over his body. The tease of his chiseled chest killing her for more skin.

Tommy's lips moved to the soft delicate area of her neck, tasting the salt on her skin, taking in all her intoxicating perfume. Her fingers powerfully ate at his disheveled sheets, fisting it as he continued devouring her neck. The soft moans and groans she sung couldn't be helped.

Working to removed her short dress, he lowered his lips more and more as he paid extra attention to every new area of skin that became exposed. Deciding to become a helping participant, she deftly kicked the rest of her dress off. And when his lips found the tattoo on her pelvis, her back arched in pure ecstasy.

She blushed in the darkness as she found his eyes pinned on her, never once breaking contact with her. Gently chewing on her bottom lip, she waited patiently for his reaction of her form.

His approval came instantaneously when his lips tackled her chest, Kimberly never being more thankful that her bust size didn't require her to wear any uncomfortable undergarments. As he feasted over her body, kneading and nibbling where he pleased, she brought her hands to his belt. Fumbling to unbuckle it as fast as she possibly could.

As her hand brushed up against his arousal, they couldn't help the collective moans escaping them. He took this short moment to search her face in the moonlight, silently begging her if she was sure. Her bright smile ignited the room, instantly erasing any sign of protest. Her inner self trembled, patiently waiting for his next move.

Finally after months of heartache, tears, and stubbornness; she happily welcomed him home again with her body. Soft brown eyes shut tightly, basking in the joy of having the man she loved with all her heart claim her in the most erotic way. His arm rested on the side of her head, supporting himself above her. Running her hand up and down his strong arm, she nipped at it. Causing him to hiss into the crook of her neck and unwittingly snap his hips to her, both releasing a blissful moan at the sensation.

Her finger nails bit into his muscular back, drawing the smallest tint of red from him. He was utterly lost, Kimberly quickly became his only need for survival. As he buried himself deeper and deeper inside of her, the male ego within himself enjoyed every wicked whimper and moan she made. Ravishing in the fact that he was the cause of it.

The rumbling of their hearts thundered violently. Perspiration danced through the air as their rhythm intensified. The diligent rock of Tommy's bed acted as the orchestra to their lovemaking, the squeaks from the springs marking the approving audience. Their husky panting adding the vocals.

Their fingers locked together, bringing them over Kimberly's head as they dug them into the bed.

Their hungry kissing returned with a vengeance, slick wet tongues dueling for dominance. Bruised lips moved their attention to her cheek and neck, placing short kisses here and there. Her hand preciously cradled his head, holding him to her as she promised him all her love.

This was so different than any of their previous love making. For the first time, they spoke their hearts truth. The passion between them was stronger than anything they had ever experienced before. Not holding anything back or being shy or coy, they continued to declare and remind the other of their love for them. Every nerve in her body was electrified, feeling like a dancing live wire.

Their rapid gasping and panting intensified as they found themselves on the edge of a relieving cliff. Their sweet release only an arms length away. As their festive activities grew stronger, Kimberly couldn't help but think this was right. This is where she was always meant to be, how this was exactly how she was supposed to feel when she found the right man. Her world went blank the next instant when a thunderous wave of ecstasy crashed into them. Sending them over the edge. His name fled her delicious lips as she cried out in bliss. Fire rippled through her body as he powerfully pulsed inside her. Panting her name in her ear, finding the strength within himself to place loving kisses to the side of her face.

* * *

 **Author note:** hey everyone. I'm getting this up later than I expected because I just had some unexpected personal things I had to deal with/am currently dealing with. I know I promised it up soon, but I just wasn't able to. Anyway, here is chapter 18! Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! The final chapter of this story will be coming up next! Can't wait to get it up for you guys. Let me know what you all think of this chapter!


	19. Get It Together

**Saturday, January 1st, 2005**

 **7:42AM**

Morning came fast and in the first time in months, Tommy slept like a baby. The warmth of having Kimberly sleeping on his bare chest all night helped immensely. He recalled the last few moments where his strong arms wrapped protectively around her as they both drifted off into a deep slumber. Bright rays of sunshine lightly prickled his sleepy eyes as the clock ticked minute by minute. With his eyes still shut and a light smile on his face, he stirred in bed. His arms instinctively moved to find the warm body beside him. Blinking fully awake, he frowned when he found no such thing. Last night had been revolutionary and he knew well enough that Kimberly thought so too, so it was mildly confusing that she wasn't beside him. He shook the thought away, simply writing it off that she was most likely either in the restroom or had snuck out to the kitchen while he was still asleep.

He sighed briefly before sitting up in bed, trying to properly clear his mind and wake up from his festive night. His hand gently massaged his right temple as he tried to soothe the aching pulse in his head from last nights celebratory drinking.

"Never again," he groaned regretfully as he dropped his head slightly.

His head instantly shot back up when a tumbling crash came from his kitchen. Something that would normally sound like an accidental drop of a cup seemed more like a gunshot in his ear at the moment.

He scoured around and threw on a nearby white shirt, followed by tossing his comforter up and over and out of the way before he swiveled his legs out of bed, placing them firmly on the plush carpet. Warmth reached his feet as the beige fibers from the ground hugged his toes. His long legs delicately adorned with the most comfortable set of pajama bottoms he had ever had the pleasure of owning all thanks to Aisha's Christmas present. Somehow through his zombie likeness he found the strength to move in a groggy state, dragging his feet on the ground as he made his way to investigate the noise. Gazing around his bedroom, a smug smirk reached his lips then turned into a blush as he found his clothes from last night still scattered across his floor.

Before he was able to reach the handle, his stomach thundered lightly as a savory aroma seeped through the cracks under his door from the kitchen. Signaling that for the first time in months, someone was making breakfast and he hopefully wasn't going to be forced to eat his own cooking.

His first thought went to Kimberly. Wanting nothing more than to see the woman he loved first thing in the morning and now with the possibility that she was just outside his door, he needed to go out and be sure.

Roaring yelps tortured his ears and head when his friends greeted him from all around his apartment. Now fully awake, last night began to become clearer and clearer. He completely forgot that most of his friends had crashed the night and now it appeared that those who didn't came over for breakfast.

Rocky and Zack sat sprawled out on his couch, flipping through channels on his television as they struggled to agree on something to watch. Bickering back and forth like two brothers when one landed on a program the other didn't care for.

Tommy chuckled before shaking his head, inching closer to the kitchen as he continued his walk at a sluggish rate.

He passed double French doors on the way, stealing a quick glance outside and casually waving to Jason and Adam who were taking in the mildly chill weather on the balcony as they sipped coffee.

Aisha smiled beside Allison in the dining room. Helping the young child control the portions that Trini had just set on the table.

Finally entering the kitchen, Tommy's eyes searched for Kimberly, but instead was greeted with two entirely different set of eyes. Although lovely, the slim Asian woman and the Australian beauty weren't exactly who he was looking for. With a deep exhaled sigh, Tommy greeted the ladies that were hard at work making breakfast.

Noting his sluggish demeanor, Katherine asked, "You okay, Tommy?" Sizzling heat surrounded her with warmth as she stood before the stove flipping pancakes.

With Kimberly nowhere in sight, he sought out an empty place to rest. He needed to sit. His legs were becoming increasingly more and more shaky from the weight of his body. Four metal feet screeched on the tile floor as he pulled himself out a barstool to rest on. Running a tired hand down his face, Tommy nodded, "yeah, I'm good. I'm just... I'm tired."

"You look tired," Trini chuckled apologetically as she filled a mug of coffee and placed it in front of him. "Did the guys keep you up?"

Nope. She couldn't be more wrong and he didn't doubt that Kimberly had mentioned something already and they were just teasing. Still, he didn't want to take the chance that she hadn't and blurt it out. She could return any moment from wherever she had run off to and catch him mid spill. In all actuality she seemed no where in sight.

"No, I just..." He trailed off, briefly nodding his appreciation to Trini for the mug. "I-I had other things on my mind last night."

"Well don't worry we will be out of your hair soon," Katherine smirked, reaching into the refrigerator to take out creamer and take it over to Tommy. He seemed out of it and it wasn't him being tired. It was more than that.

"No, it's alright. You know you are all welcome to stay here as long as you'd like," he replied, slowly pouring some of the contents Katherine had just handed him. He watched her behind hooded eyes as he lowered his head. She seemed to be on to things but he wasn't ready to talk about things. At least not yet.

"Me too?" Zack calmly tip toed to his dear friend, taking a seat beside him on the unoccupied bar stool. After catching his two friends in a compromising position last night, he didn't want to over step his boundaries.

Tommy's hand softly patted Zack on the back. Remembering exactly why he would be a little uneasy. They didn't speak much the night before. Mainly stealing awkward glances to one another when they were nearby.

"Yeah, even you buddy." All of which was true. He loved his friends dearly and although they had their differences from time to time, they were family.

"Oh, Good," Zack sighed in relief, smiling as he returned the pat to Tommy. "You know, I just thought that after last night-"

"-nah, man, don't worry about it. I should be the one apologizing," Tommy interjected.

"Bro, I should be the one-"

"-no, no, I should."

"-Okay, guys," Katherine jumped in with a curious brow, placing a fresh pile of pancakes on the counter for anyone to take. Now there was no denying they were up to something, and with detective Trini Kwan-Scott just beside her, there was no doubt they would get to the bottom of it. "what are you talking about?"

Zack and Tommy shook their heads as they chuckled lightly, silently agreeing to keep it to themselves for the mean time.

"It's nothing, Kat," Zack winked, shooting a sly smile to Tommy.

"No way! Something is totally weird between the two of you," Trini's

curiosity got the better of her and now she knew she had to investigate. After the clock had struck midnight last night, Tommy and Zack had been acting so strange with one another. They made sure to keep their distance. This garnered her attention but blew it off because she was overly exhausted. Now that her mind was fully awake and she had consumed over three cups of coffee, she was beginning to see things clearly.

"Nothing is going on," Tommy emphasized before he let out a mild _ahh_ from the strong cup of coffee.

He moved to stabbing his fork into the fluffy stack of pancakes to transfer them onto his own plate.

"This better not be one of those Forever Red missions because I swear I will kick both of your asses. Especially you," Trini continued, pointing directly to Tommy, "You made Jason leave his pregnant wife at home for days without any sort of communica-"

"Trini, it's not like that this time. It's not ranger related," Tommy stated calmly.

"You can fool most people, Tommy, but not me. Not ever," Trini returned with narrowed eyes. "I will get to the bottom of this."

If anyone had been able to keep a secret from Trini it was most likely because she wanted it to be kept a secret from her. She had her own ways of figuring things out and when it came to Tommy, she knew she could get it out of either Jason or the easiest tricked person she knew.

With her eyes still trained on Tommy, Trini smirked.

Her hand swiped the plate below Tommy before he was able to take the first bite, leaving him now with an open mouth in both surprise and hunger.

"Rocky," she bellowed, "I made you some delicious pancakes."

With the sound that food was served, he jumped at the opportunity. Hoping over the back of the couch in one quick motion.

Tommy lightly chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his stool. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work. The only witness was Zack.

"Trini," he smirked, "he's got nothing on me."

She wasn't backing down, in fact, she pulled the plate closer to Rocky who was now nearly salivating. His meal was complete when she topped his breakfast with a spiraled snowy mountain of whip cream.

"I'm serious," Tommy continued. "The only other person that knows is Zack and he-" Tommy paused mid sentence when Zack's face twisted into a nervous expression.

Zack's lips pressed together as his eyes sought the ceiling. His face had guilt written all over it and Tommy caught it right away.

With a deep sigh in disbelief, Tommy spat out, "Dude, you didn't!"

Of course Zack would say something. That was just his luck and now Trini was all over it.

"I-I didn't mean to," he squirmed in defeat, rubbing a nervous hand behind his neck. "He overheard Kim and I talking about it later."

Trini's eyes opened wide at the sound of her friends name. Now she was more curious than ever. Whatever she thought was going on didn't involve her best friend, but now that she heard Kimberly's name, she was dying to know.

Katherine stood quietly beside Trini as she listened on. Chewing on the inside of her cheek to keep from pressing for more information. The former pink zeo ranger was loving the possibility of some juicy gossip.

"Rocky," Trini began as she moved the freshly made plate of food in front of him, allowing the fresh steam to dance around Rocky's face, "you know something that I don't know, don't you?"

With his eyes simply following the plate back and forth, he nodded, utterly hypnotized by what was in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me what you know?" She asked in a velvety whisper.

"Don't do it, man," Tommy growled abruptly. "She's just trying to get into your head. No amount of food is worth it," he continued as he brought himself closer to Rocky's ear, practically coaching him on so he could fight the battle. "Where's your self control?"

His head shook back and forth, his hands clutched tightly over his ears as he tried to muffle the voices of his friends out of his head. Food has and will always continue to be his weakness. "Dude, I haven't had pancakes in ages! Aisha refuses to make anything unhealthy," he nearly cried back in desperation.

"Hey," Aisha opposed as soon as she heard her name being brought into the conversation, casually walking in with Allison on her hip, "I'm just watching out for your health. You don't need no food clogging up your arteries. Your momma already scolded me for that."

"See!" Rocky's eyes shot open, clinging rapidly to Tommy's shirt, "Why do you think I stuffed my face with those Sprinkles Cupcakes last night?"

"SPRINKLES CUPCAKES," Trini boomed, now with one hand firmly on her hip. Her narrow eyes now piercing Tommy's. "Did I not say homemade?"

"Nice going, Rocky," Tommy whispered with gritted teeth. Turning his attention back to the former yellow ranger, Tommy raised his arms defensively, "I wasn't in charge of cupcakes, alright? Maybe you should take that up with Kim."

"Alright, alright," Trini began, shaking her head vigorously to straighten her thoughts. "We're getting off topic," turning her attention back to Rocky, she continued, "Rocky, tell me what you know."

"What are y'all talking about?" Aisha moved swiftly into the kitchen to Katherine's side, "why are y'all interrogating Rocky for?" There was no doubt in her mind that Rocky had done something stupid to have Trini go all Sherlock Holmes on him, but she still was curious why she was trying to seduced him with food.

Tilting her head to the right, Katherine whispered, "He apparently knows something about why Zack and Tommy are being so secretive."

Her mind slowly trailed back to the night before, thinking clearly back to what exactly could they be talking about. It hit her abruptly, shaking her head at what she knew. "Oh, that?" Aisha chuckled, "y'all don't know?"

"Woah, how do you know?" Add another one to the subscription of _Exposing Tommy Oliver Weekly_. Tommy rubbed his hand across his face in confusion. His privacy had surely been invaded and he had to create a little investigation of his own. "Did Rocky tell you?" He asked. His brows furrowing in mild annoyance at second former red ranger.

"No, Rocky didn't tell me," Aisha answered honestly, tucking a hair behind her ear. She turned while she felt eyes following her every move. Getting a giddy kick that she left everyone filled with anticipation, she picked up an empty mug and slowly pouring herself some coffee before answering, "Adam did."

"Adam?" Tommy sighed in frustration. His hands gripped tightly to the counter in front of him as he raised himself up, his knuckles turning bone white at the force. Brown eyes fluttered closed as he slowly sank deeper into his chair.

"You rang?" Adam smirked. Walking cooly with his empty mug in hand. Jason only a few steps behind him, closing the door he just walked through and locking the exit leading to the balcony.

"Dude, you know about-" Tommy paused, looking around nervously to the gathering crowd. He almost gave himself away without even realizing it, clearing his throat, he continued, "-about what happened last night?"

"With Kim?"

There it was again. The second mention of her friends name. What does she have to do with this? Her curiosity was at its peak.

"Whoa, wait, Kim?" Trini squinted, her brain running on a spin cycle as she tried to get out a possible conclusion. "Oh, come on, Rocky, spill it."

"Who told you, man?" Zack was finally happy that the pressure was off him. Sure he was partially to blame for Rocky overhearing, but that was mostly out of his control. For once, he could say that he had absolutely nothing to do with what was going on.

"Billy did," Adam shrugged as he answered. He didn't quite understand what the big deal was. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting Tommy and Kimberly to finally have their moment. They had been dancing around each other for weeks. If anything, he was finally relieved that they were being honest with each other.

"What?" Tommy asked dumbfounded. Everyone knew and he hadn't even realize it. He wondering momentarily when his private life became the talk of the gang and why no one had mentioned anything to him beforehand. "And where the hell is Billy?"

"He's still back at the apartment," Adam answered, throwing a curious side eye as he watched Rocky inching closer and closer to a plate of stacked pancakes. "He should be here soon."

Sighing deeply, Tommy continued his investigation. Groaning in frustration as he asked his next question, "Okay, well, who told Billy?"

"I did," Jason said casually. His warm breath quickly fogged the surface of a red apple he had just grabbed from a bowl of fruit, roughly wiping the exposed skin on his long sleeve to clean any debris. A crunched bite allowed the juice to bleed freely from the sweet snack, his lips glistening with moisture.

"Jase, what the hell," Trini frowned. Her husband instantly became a traitor in her eyes. How dare he withhold useless but completely juicy information from her. "How does everyone know?"

"I don't know," Katherine whispered to no one in particular, her elbow placed directly on the counter as her hand cradled her chin. She was also left in the dark with whatever was going on.

"Okay, this little game has gone long enough. Someone start talking," Trini demanded

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Rocky grabbed the nearest pancake by hand and stuffed his mouth. His eyes rolling to the back of his head in delight behind closed lids. Now mildly satisfied, he gave Trini what she wanted most, "Kmwim ann Twomby maeowt."

"What?" Trini's face scrunched up in mild disgust at the sight of her hungry friend, "Rocky, I didn't get that."

"Kwim and Twommy maeydout," he repeated, trying with all his might to get out the sentence with a full mouth.

Trini had enough at that point. She was so close but so far away. "If you want more pancakes banana boy-"

"Banana boy?" Katherine and Aisha whispered to one another in confusion.

"-then you better swallow that food and speak clearly," she concluded.

Having had just enough of poor Rocky being interrogated by the former yellow ranger, Tommy spoke up. If everyone thought it was that important then why shouldn't they know. Maybe even speaking up about will get to the bottom of where Kimberly had gone off too. "Kim and I... Had a moment last night, alright?"

Trini's heart fluttered just a moment, a warmth running through her body when she heard the news. For so long had she been advocating to Kimberly to give Tommy that second chance she knew he deserved. And though at times it seemed like her talks went in one ear and out the other, she was pleasantly surprised to learn that maybe she was listening after all. Mostly, she was just thrilled that Kimberly had done it all herself.

"Oh my god, you did?"

"Tommy, that's amazing," Katherine spoke, throwing him a sweet smile, "Why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"Well, because we didn't really get a chance to talk things out after... Well, after everything," he chuckled nervously

"You didn't?" Jason asked, finishing his apple and throwing the core into the bin.

This was news to him. From what he had gathered from Rocky, it just seemed that Tommy and Kimberly had a make out session in the kitchen. Now it seemed that things had progressed further than he cared to know. Happy and joyful was all he could really be for his friends. They deserved happiness and every word he had told Tommy the day before was truer than the next. In his eyes, they were the perfect match.

"No, I mean, we just-" all eyes were pinned to him, and although he was used to the attention from his leader ranger days, this time it seemed strange. Partially because he didn't want to expose his personal affairs to a group of adults that acted more like teenage girls, but mostly because he respected Kimberly enough to not speak about her without her permission. "Guys, I don't really want to get into the details. She spent the night and she wasn't there when I woke up... That's all you need to know."

"That's wild, Tommy. I had no idea things escalated further. I'm happy for you, man, but you should go talk to her," Zack's grin returned at the mention of his two friends together. He knew Tommy wanted nothing more than to find a way back into Kimberly's heart. Luckily for him, it looked like he was. A strong hand made deep impact on Tommy's back, although powerful, Zack made sure to let his friend know that it was celebratory.

"I know that's why I came out looking for her," Tommy sighed briefly as his head turned to look around his apartment, "Where did she run off to?"

"I don't know, dude. She wasn't here when we arrived," Jason shrugged

Adding into the conversation, Adam informed, "I didn't see her at her apartment either unless she got there after I left."

The case of the missing Pink Ranger continued with zero clues for resolving the mystery.

"I can call Billy on his cell if you need me to," Katherine volunteered, pushing herself off the counter and heading to locate her cellphone to dial Billy.

As she entered the final digit, a swing of the front door notified that they had receive a new visitor.

"Morning, everyone," Billy greeted as he walked in through the front door. He tossed his deep blue beanie that held the warmth in his head in his coat pocket and then began rubbing his numbing hands together diligently to keep them warm. The California weather was more ferocious this winter than he recalled from previous years.

"Sup, Billy, you got here right on time," Zack returned, standing from his spot in his stool to offer the empty chair to the new guest.

"Really? What does this abrupt gathering pertain to?" kindly accepting the offered seat beside Tommy, Billy looked around in confusion. The team seemed deep in thought and he couldn't feel more of an outcast. He knew he missed something important.

"The unknown whereabouts of a tiny former Pink Ranger," Katherine answered as she sipped her coffee.

"Unknown? I can assure you she was just at her apartment a few moments ago. Unless my vision has failed me more or I'm experiencing vivid hallucinations, I can affirm you she was just there."

"Really?" The huge sigh of relief that Tommy expelled was just what he needed, for a brief moment he thought she had run out on him, but she was simply at her home. He had to go see her. He needed to find out what things meant. Standing from his barstool, Tommy sprinted to his bedroom as his friends snickered on. Without a care in the world, he threw on the first pair of clean jeans he could find.

He emerged from his bedroom in a flash, one hand running his fingers through his messy hair to manage some of the bed head and the other buttoning his bottoms, "Guys, I have to go see her."

"Tommy, she won't be there much longer. If what she told me was true, which I find no reason for her to lie, then she'll be leaving for Angel Grove shortly," Billy informed as he adjusted his glasses.

"Angel Grove? What would she be doing there? We're all here," Katherine spoke, her brows furrowing as she looked on to the rest of the gang, their expressions all mirroring each other.

How do you fight to be with the person you know is your soulmate when all they do is runaway? When they themselves become the barrier that keeps the relationship away. There's not much more a person can do when all of their best efforts get rejected.

Kimberly running to Angel Grove only proved to him that she was toying with his heart and his emotions. He knew he would fight until his dying breath for her, but her obvious rejection of him was killing him inside, bringing him closer and closer to his slow death. If she didn't want to be with him, then he only wished she would be completely honest and upfront about it. Sure it would hurt him, but not much more than what she was currently doing to him.

Now his mind fell to if he should let her be or run after her and try to get his final word in before she made any kind of decision.

Tommy stopped mid twist with the door handle in his hand. His heart sank at the mention of Angel Grove. Under normal circumstances the name of his hometown wouldn't mean much, but after the conversation he had with Kimberly last night he could only think of one logical reason.

"I think I know."

* * *

 **Angel Grove Park**

 **Angel Grove, California**

 **12:26PM**

The morning dew had already evaporated away, leaving the dry crunch of the grass at peace. She sat quietly in her car for the last 20 minutes, rubbing her hands nervously on her jeans, dreaming away when she would spend everyday here. The park that tethered so many of her childhood memories seemed so different at the time. The same place where she shared so many memories with Tommy. She could recall every moment they had here, their first kiss, their first I love you, even their first disagreement. She knew it like the back of her hand on most days, but today it seemed so unfamiliar. Like a stranger she was meeting for the first time.

In the far distance she saw a flicker, it was him. Chris stood with his hands buried in his pockets. The nervous boyfriend she had cheated on just last night and felt immediate guilt over. For the second time in her life, Kimberly Hart cheated. Unlike the first, she didn't feel any regret. Sure she felt deeply sorry, but she wouldn't dream of taking back the moment for anything in the world.

Still, this man didn't deserve it, no one did. No one deserves to be in a committed relationship and have the person you trust more than anyone violate that trust. She had to make a decision and soon. There could no longer be flip flopping back and forth between two men. If last night hadn't happened then she had no doubt in her mind that she would have continued straight ahead into the arms of her boyfriend. Nevertheless, last night did happen and now she was at a huge crossroad. Choosing between the man she had spent the last 6 months with or choosing the man she had acquired enough memories to fill this life and the next. Through it all, she knew she had to be honest and upfront with both of them. In reality, she expected to lose both. There was no doubt in her mind that once she told Chris the truth that he would want nothing to do with her.

Last night was something she never intended to happen. One minute she and Tommy were talking on the counter and the next they were in his bedroom clawing each other's clothes off. She would be lying if she said it hadn't been out of this world. No other man had ever made her feel so alive. Being wrapped in Tommy's arms all night was something that she had missed. This taste of magic that she had forgotten. Making the decision to leave wasn't an easy one for her. She slept great, but before the sun had shown its face, her eyes had snapped open. She lay hypnotized in Tommy's arms for a few moments, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Trying to talk herself out of leaving. In the back of her mind she still felt she had to see her boyfriend. She didn't know what would come of it, but she knew she had to at least speak with him. Even if it was for the final time.

Being with Tommy surely seemed like the most logical move, but it wasn't that simple. He was the risk. Tommy had always been a wild card. If the opportunity ever came, he would jump back into action. The red ranger moon mission only attested to that. And not only that, but Tommy hadn't had a monogamous relationship in ages, he didn't know how to be a boyfriend anymore. Chris on the their hand, he was the sure thing. The guy that wanted to settle down, the guy that could offer that normal life with marriage, kids, a dog, and a picket white fence. The kind of normalcy she always dreamt of.

The rapid gallop of her heart had her quivering. Releasing a shaky break, she gulped. She had to make the decision. Her time had come.

She closed her eyes briefly, sending a silent prayer that she was choosing right. She carefully opened her door, and closed it as soon as she stepped out of her 2004 BMW. The cool breeze tickled her nose, her short hair blowing weightlessly in the wind. A small cloud formed as she released a quick breath, quick shivers running down her body. Her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm from the chill in the air, never being more thankful for her long sleeve shirt she had decided to casually wear, but also frustrated she didn't think to bring a jacket.

Her ankles boots touched the sidewalk, the tips marking the direction of where Chris stood across the park. She sniffled as a single tear made its way down her left cheek.

Suddenly a shield of warmth overtook her. A large coat was draped over her shoulders and with it a cloak of familiarity. Spinning on her heels, her eyes widened. She never once imagined he'd find her. At least not this soon. Her slim shoulders sunk in and the quivering in her body returned.

"I thought I'd find you here," Tommy spoke, looking at her with pure disappointment.

She stood just as beautiful as ever, but her eyes are what worried him the most. They were lost and confused. When he received the news that Kimberly was on her way to Angel Grove It took him .05 seconds to realize that he needed to see her. It wasn't hard at all. What proved to be difficult was the thought of where in Angel Grove she would be. His mind went blank the moment he stepped into his car, he let his hands and feet guide him to where he needed to be. He had no idea if she really would be here, but there was a force that pulled him to this location. When he saw her standing on the sidewalk he knew his instincts were right. It took him only a moment to realize his surroundings.

His hands moved to her jacket covered shoulders, rubbing her arms to keep her warm like she had been doing earlier. One hand slipped to her face where he brushed a stray tear away. The warmth of their contact instantly bringing her back to reality.

Not wanting to startle her further, he spoke softly, "What are you doing, kim?" He took in the familiar surroundings again, trying to wrap his head around the scenery. "Why are you _here_?"

His eyes searched around and then set on a man in the distance. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that someone had just punched him straight in the gut. He wasn't stupid. He had an idea why she was in Angel Grove, but actually seeing the man that she was choosing over him... Well, it hurt. Mostly because there was that _maybe_ still in the back of his mind.

She had lost all her ability to speak when she saw Tommy. Only looking at him in awe and disbelief. For a moment she believed that she was making the correct decision by charging forward to Chris, but seeing Tommy now had her thinking otherwise. By some true miracle she found the voice to speak. "Chris asked me to meet him-"

He shook his head at her answer, smiling only to hide his pain as he looked away from her and to the other man in the distance. He took her hands with his and proceeded to clarify, "That's not what I mean and you know it. Why are you here? Why did you leave without talking to me this morning? Why are you running away?"

She didn't have an answer that wouldn't hurt him. She honestly had no clue how she ended up where she was or why her head was telling her to be here. "I have to hear him out."

"Are you kidding me?" He was beyond hurt at this point. His eyes narrowed into the distance as he tried to understand her logic, scoffing at her reply as he refused to look at her in fear of losing his strength. The hurt turned into frustration as he tried again and again to process the information. "You're going to him? After everything?"

"I-I have to go talk him."

The vault of frustration couldn't be contained any longer even if Hercules himself had been guarding the door. His jaw clenched as he tried to swallow the pain away.

"After you told me you loved me?" He snarled angrily, "After you told me to ask you to stay? After..." His voice softened to a whisper, his chocolate gaze falling to meet her eyes, "Last night?"

This wasn't fair. She never once wanted anyone to get hurt, but now it was inevitable. If she hadn't had so much self control she would have surely bawled her eyes out that moment. Having Tommy look at her the way he was was torture. The disappointment, heartache, confusion, anger... It was just all too much.

Above all of that she still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was feeding on her subconscious.

"Tommy, last night... It was amazing and I'll treasure the memory all my life, but it wasn't the right thing to do.."

"I can't believe you, Kim," he spat back in rage. The woman that stood before him was fading into a stranger. The woman that he loved was being replaced by someone he didn't know. "I really can't. Especially that you're here of all places. This park is _sacred_ to the two of us."

She swallowed back tears as her head turned from side to side. Taking in the open park once more and really trying to put a memory to each section.

Her silence left him curious. He had to have her remember. Have her understand how this place was so sentimental to their lives, even aside from their romance.

"We fought side by side in this open space against Goldar," he whispered, his hand gravitating to the small of her back to turn her to where he meant.

"I kissed you for the first time right over there," he pointed to the lake. Needing her to look in the direction to bring back the memories she was trying to push away.

"We had our first date right by that bench," he continued, taking a few large steps to the direction he was talking about.

He moved back to her, taking her small hand in his, guiding her over to a set of trees that had seen better days, "And we said we would always find a way back to each other before you left to Florida right by this tree."

She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she didn't even realize tears had pooled in her eyes. A small trickle of tears fell down her flushed cheeks, a smile appearing next when her fingers circled a heart they had carved together into the wood years ago. Their memories and love tattooed on the bark for all future generations to see.

A park is just a park... Isn't it? No, not when the ghosts of your past linger in the location. When every blade of freshly cut grass has a story attached to it. Tommy knew this place had memories for the both of them. Even if she refused to say it. "He knows that. I know he does. So why the hell does he want to do this in the place that's always been ours?"

Kimberly couldn't think of any right answer. She honestly had no clue why he chose this place out of all places. Chris could very well be trying to find a place for them in this location or it could all be a huge coincidence. All of that didn't matter at the moment. Only Tommy. The selfless man he had always been, even now.

"I never meant to hurt you," she let out in a shaky, her hands gravitating down to the hem of the jacket as she fidgeted with the leather fabric. She wished she could give him the correct answer, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could say that would make things better now.

"I knew you'd change your mind," he turned abruptly, unable to keep looking at her. His hand moved roughly through his hair. A spark of electricity reenergized his body. "You know, I have no idea why I'm here. I don't even know why I even bother. Don't you see that I feel like the biggest idiot for running after you? You clearly don't want to be with me, but here I am."

Although it hurt him so much to do it, six months ago he ended his relationship with Kimberly. His reasonings were all over the place. Most of them lies so she could move on with her life, but some were true and he didn't realize it until this moment. There was that fear that she would run out on him when she found someone better. A real uncertainty that he wasn't good enough to fulfill her ever need. And now it looked like his instincts were more than right.

"I'm sorry." What more could she say? That was the only truth there was. She was sorry she ran out on him, sorry she couldn't make up her mind, and sorry she was putting him through so much.

"You're sorry? Don't be. You keep your _sorry_ and then how about you go see your boyfriend and tell _him_ how sorry you are. Why don't you go and tell him everything that happened last night." His voice came out stronger than he wanted to, but he couldn't contain the heat any longer. He had to express everything that he was feeling.

"And then how about this time, instead of a letter, you send me a post card and tell me how he took your apology."

His words were a slap to the face. Of course he was pissed, but just seeing how upset he was made her heart sink. She stared at him with tear streaked eyes, sniffling softly as she tried to collect her thoughts, "Tommy, you don't even know what's going through my mind right now... I don't. I saw the ring, but who knows-"

"-Don't start acting like you don't know! Can't you just be honest with yourself? If you continue walking towards him, he's gonna propose to you. Is that what you want?"

He was right. She had been lying to herself. She knew deep down what it meant, and she knew exactly what he was asking. Who does she want Is what he's asking. Is she going to continue down this sidewalk and walk into the arms of another man or will she take a leap of faith and take what she really wants. Their relationship is a simple one but its the hard route. Where they both will have to put in the effort and where they both have the most to lose, but even will all of that it's still worth fighting for.

"I don't kn-"

"You know what..." He'd had enough at this point. He lifted his hands up, palms towards her before dropping them. "I had this new reputation about being this player and breaking hearts, but that's just not true. Jason warned you about me because of it, but I just wished he would have warned me about you."

Her vision went blurry as new tears began to threaten to drop from her eyes. Hearing the disappointment in his voice tore her up limb by limb.

"Tommy, The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Then why is that exactly what she was doing? The start of the new year is supposed to bring with it a fresh start. Then why does it seem like they were spinning in an endless loop? His heart reached out towards her. "Then... Leave with me. Let's go."

She wanted to. She should.

"I can't."

He swallowed her rejection. His eyes furrowed firmly as he gave her his all, "Please, let's just get in my car and go home.

Doing the only thing she knew to do, she nervously ate at the bottom lip. Hoping this moment would fast forward in time and she didn't have to deal with it. Shaking her head, she continued, "I'm sorry."

"I love you."

His words were making it harder and harder for her to do anything. She wanted to tell him she loved him too like she had said earlier that day. Incredibly, she wasn't able to find such words in her vocabulary. Instead they spat out something she never really meant to say.

"I have to go."

"What do you want from me, Kim?" He called after her, his words causing her to halt. At the sight of her pause, he moved slowly towards her. Coming from behind her where he took her hand and turned her around gently. She had left so abruptly that it was just now hitting her she was still wearing his coat.

His hands came to rest on her covered upper arm, knees bent slightly to meet her eyes. "Do you want me to chase after you and tell you to stop?"

She remained silent for what seemed like hours, he had to find an answer to her true desires. Anything she wanted in this world and he would grant it. "Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg you to stay?"

"No," she finished firmly.

"Then what?" He asked dumbfounded. He was lost. Confused. What did she want?

"I need you to trust that I'm making the right decision." It was hard enough for her to walk away, but with Tommy just behind her, she didn't know how she would be able to take the next step. Her eyes glazed over as she blinked to hide the pain. With that said, she took the coat he had placed on her shoulders earlier, reached for his hand and placed it in his arms.

Looking straight into his eyes apologetically, she gave his hand a tight squeeze. Unable to keep her eyes locked on him much longer she turned on her heels and made her way down the sidewalk.

Tommy stood with a shattered heart as he watched the love of his life walk to the man across the park. He couldn't do much more. She refused time and time again to accept his love. To let their hearts finally find their way back to one another. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he gulped the knot in his throat. He couldn't take the sight of Kimberly

Leaving much longer. With a sigh in defeat, he too turned on his heel and made his way to his vehicle.

He was done, beyond that even. He had more self respect than that, Tommy wasn't going allow Kimberly to trample over his heart once again. Anyone would see what they had done and been satisfied that they gave their best efforts. If she didn't want to be with him then that was just something he was going to have to respect. The love he had for her was enough to be happy with whatever decision she had made and love her for it. From now on he would have to admire her from afar and wish her nothing but the best. And if she happened to finally make up her mind... Well, she knew where to find him. That is, if it wasn't too late.

The End...

Just kidding!

* * *

 **Author Note** : I know I've said time and time again that the next chapter would be my last, but I completely underestimated the flow of the chapters. I sincerely thought this would all work out this chapter but it just **DID NOT** work! The next chapter _should_ be the final one, but I'm just going to stop saying that because I obviously can't keep my word. Okay, okay, please don't kill me. I know it's been about a month since I last updated, and I'm truly sorry, but I couldn't get the right words to work their way from my head through my hands. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one and please let me know what you all think in the form of a review! Especially with the holidays coming up. A review would really make my day! I honestly do care and am interested in what you all think. It helps me with my writing! This was a pretty crazy/wild one. Kim is being frustrating, Tommy is heartbroken, and Trini is working on getting a position in _Law & Order. _

P.S. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this on my phone!


	20. Love Again

**Later that day**

 **20 minutes outside Angel Grove, CA**

 **6:56PM**

Beaming headlights offered some visibility as Kimberly drove carefully through an unpaved road she took about 5 minutes ago. She wasn't sure if she was going in the right direction, but her surroundings seemed familiar. Twinkling lights hovered above her as she sped off, a huge dust cloud followed closely behind as the tires made contact with the sand filled ground. Her worries washed away as soon as Angel Grove skyline came into view.

The car came to a halt as she parked it in the empty look out point. She searched the ground carefully when she stepped out of her car. A variety of size rocks sat on the ground as she began taking steps over the terrain. With Tommy's secret hideaway being so... Secret, there were no man powered lights to offer visibility. Only the moon and stars in the distance casting a faint glow to her surroundings.

Today marked the first day in the New Year and her morning had already started off terrible. She was left feeling lost and confused for a majority of the day. Seeing Tommy at the park was something she didn't expect, but it helped immensely with her uncertainty.

She searched for Tommy for a massive part of the day, but when she paused to really think of where he would be, this place came into mind. She kicked herself for being so stupid and not thinking of it earlier. Recalling how 6 months ago he had confided in her that this was his place of peace and privacy.

She was in the right place without a doubt, but she continued to stumble in the dark with no sign of a living soul in sight. Her body trembled lightly as a gust of wind made its way through the night sky, her skin creating little prickled from the cold. The night howled viciously in the seemingly empty space, and if it wasn't so dark she would have sworn she heard a large tumbleweed roll by.

Her heart sunk into her stomach as she gave up hope finding Tommy tonight. There was so much she still wanted to say to him. So much she wasn't able to get out because she was in pure shock by his surprise meeting.

Circling around to the area once more, she moved to the hood of her car. Taking a seat on the slow cooling metal, she dropped her head as her hands moved to hug her body.

"You're so stupid, Hart," she muttered to herself, lifting her head to look out on to the horizon. The city lights were so mesmerizing, it was no wonder why Tommy fell in love with this spot. The tranquility that it offered helped clear your mind, the world seemed so small when all of the town could fit into one view.

A small rustle came from behind her, but she chose to ignore it. Thinking full well that she was alone.

"I wouldn't say that," came from the darkness. The male voice startled Kimberly, causing her to jump in her seat. As he inched closer, his face became clearer. It wasn't like she wasn't completely aware who the voice belonged to because who else besides a homicidal maniac would be in the middle of nowhere, but it was nice to have the confirmation.

His kind words resonated in her ear as she struggled to believe them. She smiled unashamed under the moonlight, letting out a refreshing breath before she spoke, "Tommy."

He strained to find her face, to see the beautiful smile he could hear she had. The jacket that he wore was shimmied off and delicately placed on her shoulders like he had done earlier.

Her hands grabbed at the inside of the jacket, pulling it closer to herself while she held it closed with her fingers. She buried her nose into the collar, taking in his scent. Loving every inhale she took in. "Hi."

"Hi," he returned simply.

"You're here."

"I'm here," he moved beside her, taking a seat on the hood like she had done.

And just like she had done earlier, her mind went blank. Not because she didn't know what she wanted to say, on the contrary, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted to say, but couldn't find the right words. There was so much that she didn't know what to say first. She stuttered as she struggled to form a sentence, "I-I tried looking for you. I didn't have a flashlight..."

His heart skipped a subtle beat as a devilish smile curved up his lips. He knew.

After leaving Kimberly at the park earlier that day, Tommy felt like he had to have a minute to himself. He bolted to his favorite look out point that he had shown Kimberly months ago on an empty stomach. The pure thought of food that moment seemed utterly repulsive. The day turned to dusk in a rapid flash, Tommy never realizing that the hours he spent talking to himself had come and gone. The backseat of his jeep acted as his cradle, one hand supporting the back of his head while his legs dangled freely off the side. The sky hovered beautifully all day, and if it wasn't for it starting off so crummy, today would have been nice.

He saw the twinkle of the stars appear one by one above. His mind wandered as he counted the endless diamonds, moving from thought to thought as the sun set deeper. Unlike he had shown Kimberly last time, he had parked his car in higher ground, a secluded spot where he felt he could reach the stars if he extended his arms up.

His body had surprisingly stayed warm while he was out, somehow the heavens decided to bless him with enough body heat to have one less thing to stress about that day. With a an aura of warmth and infinite stars to count, he began to relax. He was a breath away from drifting off to sleep when a flicker of lights and the crunch of tires on terrain startled him.

He stood on his seat as he watched the petite brunette stumble in the dark below. For a moment he contemplated on sitting back down and ignoring her presence, but his heart wouldn't allow it. Instead he scaled the wall of rocks and quietly made his way to her.

"Well, you found me," he replied, his head continued straight at the sea of lights that was the overview of Angel Grove.

She shook her head lightly, turning to see that he was still looking out into the distance, "No, you found me."

Tommy felt her eyes on him and that little fact caused him to stir. An air pocket formed in his lungs and was released in a sigh of confusion and hurt. Her presence just hurt him more. The simple fact that just a few hours earlier she had chosen someone that wasn't him. He wasn't sure how he could take seeing her in the office everyday. "What brings you here, Kim?"

"You," she answered hastily, "I wanted to— I had to see you."

Her mind drifted off briefly as she recalled him saying those exact words to her in the hall of the hotel she was sharing with Chris. She just hoped that this would end better than that night did.

"Me?" His head turned to face her when he heard her words. His brows raising in confusion in the darkness.

"There's so much that I wanted to say to you. So much that I still _want_ to say."

A fiery heat began coursing through his veins, his heart became a thumping mess. A sensation that swept him up so fast that he swore his intestines would jump right out of his body and onto the floor. "Before you say what you're going to say, can I ask you one question?"

Her breath was caught in her throat as silence grew between them. Every fiber of her being wanted to naturally run away, but an even bigger part of her wouldn't allow it. She broke the silence with one simple word, "yes."

After a sharp exhale of confidence, he spoke, "We're your instincts right? Did he propose?" Stupid! He instantly regretted asking as soon as the words fled his lips, but he had to— _needed_ to know. Now he really did think his intestines were going to spew out onto the floor. The steady pounding drummed in his ear as the blood rushed to his head. He could have sworn he was on the surface of the sun instead of sitting in an open space in one of the coldest winter in Angel Grove history.

She paused momentarily, taking a deep breath and expelling it as she too tried to mustered the courage to answer. "He did."

Dead. That's what he was. The pounding of his heart and the rapid flow of blood in his veins were all imaginary and no one could tell him otherwise. He swallowed the knot in his throat before he continued in a soul crushing whisper, "How was it?"

Long lashes fluttered closed as her legs swayed back and forth off the car. Her heart ached because no matter what she said, it would surely hurt Tommy. Her mind raced as she struggled to find the right word.

"He was... Sweet." What more could she say? She had to be honest.

He winced at her revelation. The picture perfect future he saw with her shattered into a million pieces right in front of him. The imaginary life they had crashed right down with it. His future self smiling nervously as he awaited his bride-to-be at the end of the aisle disintegrated and the future children they would share evaporated into thin air.

His throat went dry in an instant, no amount of water would be able to quench his thirst. He struggled to clear the pain in his throat that was the accumulation of heartbreak and regret. Before he knew it, words began spewing out of his mouth in a rapid pace, mostly thoughts he had had throughout the day, "Congratulations, Kim. I truly and wholeheartedly wish you best. I know it doesn't sound like I'm happy, but I truly am—"

"Tommy," she spoke softly, her head shaking diligently as she tried to stop his ramble to no avail.

"—I've lost you once before. I'm not gonna to lie, it kills me to know you're with someone else—"

"Tommy," she spoke again, her brows raising as she listened to what he was trying to get across. He was wrong. He had it all wrong.

"—But I love you enough to let you go... If I knew that's what you really wanted-"

"—Tommy," she cut him off firmly, smiling as she found him quite amusing. Her left hand moved carefully in the night to cup his cheek. Her body gravitated towards him, leaving herself only a few inches from his face. The close proximity allowing themselves to see each other's features underneath the light from the stars. Finally as their hearts settled, she whispered, "Do you see a ring on my finger?"

He wasn't sure what to do or what to think when he heard her words. His right hand gently followed her arm to where she was cupping his face. His fingers carefully traced hers and found them bare, no lump of a ring in sight.

His lips parted subtly in awe, one corner of his lips curving upward as he tried to process all the information jetting into his brain. "What? Wh-why? How?"

She joined him in sharing the smile she felt underneath the palm of her hand. How she wished the sun was out so she could visually enjoy what she knew was the handsomest smile he had ever produced. Her hands fell to her lap in a light thud, newly warm fingers wrestling with one another. "I told him the truth... everything. About you, about... Us. He was hurt, but after I was finished he still said we would find a way through it together. It took every ounce in me to not laugh. I didn't realize how ridiculous it sounded until I said it out loud myself."

Tommy's gaze fell on Kimberly who was in the middle of shaking her head and even without light, was obviously rolling her eyes. "What does this mean?"

Millions of possible ways to explain things to Tommy popped into her head, but it wasn't until she became vertical and paced back and forth in front of her car that the right words came together. She came to a halt in front of Tommy, taking his right hand with her left as he remained seated on the car. Her bottom lip was chewed tenderly while she stood nervously. "I know you know me, Tommy, better than I know myself on most days. Which is why I know you're going to understand everything I'm about to tell you."

She suddenly thanked the moonlight for not offering enough visibility so he couldn't see her nervous expression. This was probably one of the most important conversation she would ever have with Tommy, and in this moment she knew that it was right. Not only for what was about to transpire, but that she came to him for the first time. The last several months had been nothing, but Tommy making the first move. His need to talk to her to further their relationship. This marked the first time Kimberly made the first move since that fateful day when he crushed her heart months ago. As she pondered that petrifying and thrilling thought, she only came to one conclusion... She might not have been ready before, but there was no denying she was now.

"A little over a year ago I thought I fell in love with a man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. A man that wasn't you. That didn't come easy for me because I've only ever loved two men before... one was my dad and the other was you. So when Spencer dropped out of the sky and into my life, I was just as surprised as you were that I was serious with someone. For the first time since our breakup ten years ago, I was looking forward to Saturday nights in. It was a normal life and the normal relationship that I had been wanting for so long. I had a stable relationship, a good friend in you, and I was so career oriented. My life was perfect. So I was crushed when he dumped me seven months later, but you were there to pick up the pieces. I played along with your silly games of fake engagement and trying not to get murdered by Jason," she giggled softly at the last memory, Tommy joining her briefly as he recalled being tackled a time or two.

"And in that week we spent together I realized that what I thought I had with Spencer was nothing because I had truly never stopped loving you," she continued, her eyes quickly glazing over as tears began pooling in her eyes.

"It was like turning up the volume on something that had been playing quietly in the background. And in that short week, I wanted to put you above everything else. You were the number one priority in my life," her megawatt smile reached her eyes before they fell at her next thought.

He remembered the next chapter in their story perfectly well, and Tommy's grip tightened on Kimberly's as he felt the hurt she was feeling. "And then you let me go. And again I was crushed, but you weren't there to pick up the pieces this time... Someone else was. I got a familiar taste again and the same normal type of relationship that I had before you returned in a different man, and I think a part of me wanted to hold to that because it was a happier time for me back then. Things were okay for a bit, but I never loved him and you caught that right away. I couldn't bring myself to love him when all of my heart belonged to you." She was no longer able to hold back the tears that kept coming, and she didn't care to. This was real. Real emotions that she felt with the man that never once judged her.

His free hand gently wiped the tears on her flushed cheeks, loving the raw Kimberly she was being. Tommy stayed quiet as he knew she still had more to say.

"And then you told me the truth about why you ended things with me and I wanted to tell you I felt the same way, but I couldn't. I was so angry with you. Angry that you did this to me— to _us_. So I pushed you away because I was scared of how strong my love for you was. Chris is the safe way out because I will never love him where it will hurt. If he left me, I would okay. If you left me, I don't think I could go on," she paused as she struggled to continue.

A powerful need to hold her came over him suddenly. He stood tall before her and brought her to his chest. Her short sniffles into his shirt became their background noise as she tried to move forward in words, "You're wild, Tommy. You're up for adventure whenever. Chris is a normal guy, a guy that is settled and ready for the next boring thing. Suits, paperwork and contracts... That's a daily routine. And that's what I wanted for a long time, but I've realized that I'd give up 100 years of normalcy with him for one day of adventure with you."

His smile replicated hers as he instantly realize what she was trying to get across. His head dipped as hers raised, their lips mere inches apart. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she released between breaths, "I wish I wouldn't have wasted so much time fighting what I really wanted."

Her heart raced as she felt his breath on her cheek. A simple whisper released one final revelation, giving him exactly what he wanted to hear, "It was never between you and him, Tommy, because its you. Its always been you."

His lips descended on hers that instant and with the touch of their lips, his heart mended back into an unshattered state. A solid touch of souls was shown in a form of a liquid seal and her world was illuminated. She found that at that moment, Tommy would be her guiding light in the darkness. Her hands moved around his neck as she grasped for a better grip, tilting heads allowing for deeper access as her pulse raced. Powerful arms wrapped around her slender waist as he lifted her so her feet were barely off the ground. A delighted squeal escaping her lips, instantly reverting her back to a 16 year old. Her lips swayed with his in a loving rhythm, trying desperately to catch up on the last 6 months of pain.

Their lips parted momentarily, a smile brushing up against his lips as she continued her confession, "I love you."

Soft lips touched hers once more, then long arms moved to wrap tightly around her. Her soft tresses stood just below his chin, his chocolate pool eyes shut tightly with his cheek resting against her head. He could live in her embrace. Letting her words set into his heart, he returned the same, "I love you, too."

His heart was racing so fast that there was no doubt she heard it threatening to spill out of his chest. Instead of allowing that to happen, he dropped his arm and took her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined like two puzzle pieces finally coming together. He began moving to where he came from, gently tugging her hand along with him as he tilted his head to where he wanted to take her. She followed him happily. Curiosity and confusion washing over her, but the trust she had for him overpowered it all.

They reached Tommy's vehicle once they climbed up the side of the angled mountain, the higher ground stunning Kimberly even more so. This elevation allowed for even more visibility than before, not only forward but from above. Even at night she could see the beauty that was earth. How villainous monsters would want to destroy such a thing confused her.

This night became just another shade of perfect as her hand slipped into Tommy's again. The pain and heartbreak she caused him will be something she will never forgive herself for. She only hoped that he would understand that what she was about to do next was for his own good. "You're fired."

His head tilted to her rapidly in confusion, smiling as he thought he heard her wrong, "What?"

"You're fired," she returned smiling.

"Kim—"

"I can't have you sitting in an office and wasting your life away," she began gently, her hand tightened its grip on Tommy's, "If your dad us anything is that life's too short to not chase after what you want. Now there's nothing holding you back from following your dreams. Wherever they may be."

"Kim, I just— I don't know," he frowned. Leaving that job would most certainly mean leaving Los Angeles and with Kimberly back in his life, well, he didn't want to be away.

She noticed the tension in his voice, the obvious fear of losing her, "If you could choose anywhere to go, where would it be?"

He struggled to think of anywhere but wherever she was. His mind searched and searched until he recalled reading a sign for a town a few hours from Angel Grove on his drive to the mountain, "... I-I've heard Reefside has a lot of opportunities. Maybe it's a place for a fresh start."

Of course she's heard of it, some of her best competition for gymnastics were held there. If she recalled correctly, it wasn't that close to her. "Reefside... That's really far away."

He sighed. Yes, it was. He mentally kicked himself in the stupidity to even consider somewhere where he wouldn't be able to see Kimberly so often, "Maybe somewhere closer—"

"—No," she smiled, caressing his cheek in the process, "You go to Reefside... and I'm going to join you because wherever you are is where I want to be."

Tommy blinked hard, somehow foolishly thinking that doing so would help him understand her better. Although he appreciated the offer, he couldn't and would not uproot Kimberly from something she had worked so hard to achieve. "Kim, I can't let—"

"I have dream too, Tommy," she had to get out everything she wanted to say before he began his rampant rambling she knew he would soon do, "And those dreams involve you and whatever Reefside has in store for us."

If there was ever any doubt that Kimberly was the one, it was erased that moment. How someone who had worked so hard to achieve success, and then would unselfishly give it up, was beyond his level of comprehension. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you. Even go through with a fake engagement.. I mean haven't we been engaged for months now?" She teased, gently shoving him with her shoulder, causing him to release a chuckle.

He smiled as he thought about how true that was. "Funny that you mention that because. Well, I know this is the second time in the same day and your third ever, but I hope that means that third times the charm."

That moment Tommy pulled out a little black box from his pocket and rested on knee on the ground. His heart thundered in his chest as he worked hard to keep his body trembling.

Kimberly's lips parted while eyes went wide. "Tommy, what are you doing?"

He had no idea how he got into this position or why he thought now was the right time, but he had no control over whatever possessed his body.

"I'm not asking you to marry me today or tomorrow," he said softly, "I'm just asking you to marry me... Whether that's a year from now or five is up to you."

Sweat began pooling in his hands, his mind hoping and praying that the excess moisture didn't cause him to drop the ring. He held his breath as he let what he was trying to say sink in. Kimberly's eyes watered lightly while she chewed her lip in anticipation for his next question. "So, Kimberly Ann hart, will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?"

"You're not joking?" She whispered, smiling brightly as she trembled in place.

He swallowed hard, staring at her as he felt his love for her, "I've never been more serious about anything in life."

She sniffled in the darkness, smiling as she looked to him, "Tommy, you're absolutely crazy."

"Yeah I am... About you. I love you, Kim, and I can't think of not having you as my wife another second." The wind continued to howl in the moonlight, the breeze from the night turning his nose a shiny red. Mustering up the courage one final time, he begged one simple question, "So, again, before we freeze I'm going to ask you, will you marry me?"

She didn't believe it was possible to feel this much joy in one night. Her heart fluttered as ripples of electricity moved through her body. As water began to pool in her eyes, she answered, "Yes."

"Yes?" His eyes lit up at the sound of an acceptance, but he had to ask because he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"Yes!" She confirmed ecstatically. Wasting no time, he slipped on the ring he had put on once before on her finger. The moonlight sparkled off the gorgeous diamond, the perfect image of very own star.

As their smiles came to a rest, they did the only thing they hadn't done. The sweet taste of Kimberly's lips came crashing into his without a notice, sealing themselves in a liquid kiss that expressed their love. Her hands wrapped adoringly around Tommy's, pulling him closer as she got lost in their rhythmic swaying. His hands came to rest at her waist, the heat from her body warming all his senses that moment. He could spend every waking moment making love to her mouth with his lips. A delicate hum escaped her as the wet smacking coming from them echoed in her ear.

Her heart raced as they parted to catch her breath. Damn the human need to breathe.

She rested her forehead to his, smiling up at him. As the news began to finally sunk in she couldn't help but wonder one single thing, "Do you always carry around an engagement ring in your pocket?"

Her returned her smile. Of course she would be curious. "You never know when a random girl will pop up," he teased.

"Hey!" She playfully swatted at his chest, earning herself a chuckle from Tommy.

Joking aside, he took her left hand and brought it up for closer inspection, "My dad gave it back to me a few months ago."

"Really?"

"Really," He told her, catching the smile that reached her eyes. How he was able to get this lucky he will never know, but still he looked above at the twinkling lights, and hoped that somewhere up there his father had something to do with it. "He told me to give it to the right girl. Ive always know that girl has been you."

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

 **1992 Valencia Rd**

 **Reefside, CA**

"Yes, Jason, I'll be sure to tell him," Kimberly spoke into her cellphone. She carefully chopped the remaining vegetables on the cutting board while her phone was sandwiched between her ear and shoulder.

"Love you, too," she continued, giggling as she heard the soft murmuring of a not so little Allison, "give a kiss to Trini and the munchkin for me... Bye."

Her face lit up as she rested the phone on the counter. Life seemed to have taken a whole different turn. After leaving Los Angeles behind with her new fiancé, Tommy and Kimberly settled in Reefside. Not long after did Tommy complete his final semester to receive his Doctorate and began his new career as a teacher in Reefside High School. Kimberly on the other hand had different plans. Long gone are the days where she worked nine to five and was forced to wear uncomfortable clothes behind a desk. With the support from Tommy, they opened a joint health club. Taking inspiration from their youth, their studio began as a mix of gymnastics and martial arts. Soon after it evolved into more. A new juice bar that allowed thirsty guests and students to mingle and relax was exactly what the club needed to bring in the extra crowd. Their expansion continued, however; Where children can now learn to find their inner Cranes and Falcons, parents can now also join in and find inner serenity with the help of yoga and a recreational gym. And not only that, but with the soon to be addition to the Oliver household, Kimberly decided to dive more and expand her classes to include Prenatal yoga. Yes, after loss and heartbreak, Kimberly and Tommy were finally blessed with a healthy pregnancy and a baby due in the upcoming month. Everything was beyond perfect.

Her left hand moved to remove the lid on the stew that was lowly bubbling, the delicious aroma that came from it making her mouth salivate. Her eyes moved from the clock that read _7:12PM_ tocatch the beaming sparkle that was her wedding band. Today marked her one year wedding anniversary with Tommy, and if she didn't love him so much, she would have punched him for being late.

Her mind trailed back to the previous year, where by some hesitation, she hired Holli Beckett to plan her dream wedding. Even with their previous anger towards one another, Kimberly looked past it because she wanted the best of the best, and there was no denying Holli could plan a party. The Oliver-Hart wedding became the wedding brides would forever want to replicate. The romantic and elegant aesthetic was something that only Holli was able to capture perfectly.

The wedding wasn't achieved without a few bumps, most importantly being a pesky trespasser by the name of Chris Meyers. Nothing could get past Holli's highly trained security team, and they were able to detain the man without any knowledge to the bride and groom and their many guests. The biggest surprise came when Holli and Chris ended up falling for each other that night. Two strangers that were somehow destined to fall in love and Tommy and Kimberly had been their ride there. Funny how life turns out. Rumor has it that they now are happily married and living in Florida.

Her head shook at the craziness of it all as she moved to place the rest of the dinner on her dining table. Ah, how life has changed so much for the better. Her slim fingers twisted the silverware on the table lightly, straightening it to achieve the perfection she wanted to attain. A bright smile crept up her lips as she stepped back and admired her work. Now all there was to do was wait for her handsome knight in colorful spandex armor.

The squint from the smile reaching her eyes evolved into a wide glare when a rustle and a shattering crash near the front door startled her. A frightening eeriness sunk in when she began to hear silence. If it hadn't been for the newly found Mesogog threat in Reefside, Kimberly wouldn't have been so apprehensive to check out the noise. The last few months had been intense to say the least. With the surprise forming of the Dino Rangers and her husband joining the team soon after, she had been a little on edge. She tried her hardest to keep a low profile and away from the Dino Rangers as best as she could, but being the wife of Tommy Oliver and carrying his child made her an easy target. However, through it all, she was still determined to stay out of harms way in order to protect their unborn child.

She swallowed the fear as she slowly backed up against the cool wall. With a sharp pocket-knife in hand, she began to tiptoe to the sound of the crash.

"What in the-" she began in confusion as she looked around and found her crystal vase that sat in her entry table shattered on the floor. The fear never once escaped her as she found the front door wide open and no one in sight.

"Hey, Mrs. O, I'll pay for that," Connor hollered, darting past her as he kicked his soccer ball from knee to toe.

Her lips went slightly ajar as his surprise visit stunned her. She should just stab him. I mean, would anyone really miss him? She scratched her head as the teen ran right past her into the living room, dirt tracks trailing in on her hardwood floors. Before she was able to speak, or pull out the knife to continue her fantasy, the rest of teenage rangers made their appearance.

"Hello, sorry-" Trent spoke, his head dipped as he tried to avoid the glare from his teammates wife.

"—Hey," Ethan continued as he briefly broke eye contact from the laptop screen in his hands to greet Kimberly.

"Hi, Kim," Kira smiled, carefully hugging the pregnant former pink ranger.

Kimberly's body remained in a frozen state, completely unable to create any type of movement as a perfect batch of anger began to bake inside her.

The latter three teens gathered on the couch in a tousled mess, fighting each other for dominance over the television remote. Connor continuing to kick the ball as it bounced off various pieces of furniture.

Kimberly's expression remained as confused as ever as the Rangers brawled on in her freshly cleaned house. Her hand came to rest of her hips as mild annoyance crept in.

"Uh, guys— Connor!" She let out in a loud Yelp, one hand instantly moved to her forehead. The teenagers were seriously giving her a headache, she suddenly sympathized with Rita.

"Kira!" Kimberly finally spoke up, calling to the most mature of the Rangers to help control the ruckus. "Can you please go get Connor? I don't want him bouncing that ball up and down the house."

Ethan momentarily paused his pursue for the remote, "He's practicing for the game next week."

"Yeah, well, that's why they invented soccer fields!" She charged forward a few steps, garnering the soccer stars attention, "Connor you better throw that ball outside or I'm gonna kick you square in the face."

A light chuckle was heard in her ear, strong arms wrapping around her affectionately from behind. Her body tensed but instantly relaxed when she felt the warm embrace from her husband.

"Guess who's home?" He kissed into her hair.

Ah, she could recognize that voice anywhere. Brown eyes fluttered closed, her head tilted back as she leaned into his arms. She spun on her heels as she gave him a bright smile, "Hi."

He was about to return the same when she promptly cut him off with a raised brow and chuckle. "You're late."

Damn. He wasn't dumb enough to think he could get away with not showing up on time.

"I know, I'm so sorry. Detention duty ran a little late with these four and then Randall was on my case at the faculty meeti— I'm sorry, no excuses. Do you hate me?" How could she was he was giving her the most gorgeous sorry eyes?

"I could never."

The smile she could stare at all day made its appearance, and she swore that he had never done a single thing wrong in his life. She was utterly smitten by her husband, and why shouldn't she be? They've been through enough at this point.

"I know I promised to be here by six, but I was hoping these would make up for it," His left arm came from behind and presented her with the best bouquet of white peonies he could get his hands on.

Her lit up expression said it all. "Happy Anniversary, Beautiful."

How did she manage to get so lucky? And how was it humanly possible that this man was able to do no wrong? The flowers were beautiful, but it was the man behind them that took it over the top. That alone was confirmed when the man she dated before she married her love would gift her the same, and she wasn't able to produce the same emotion she was right now.

"Tommy," she shriek, one hand happily accepting the flowers while the other wrapped around her husbands neck. "I love them. Happy anniversary."

And just in a flash, the teenagers in the room began to disappear from her thoughts. Her worries and cares going out the window as soon as her lips reached Tommy's. How he could make this better with a touch, she will never know. The arm she had wrapped around his neck tightened as she pulled him as close as comfortably possible with a belly in the way. Her lips swayed with his, loving the familiar taste on her husbands tongue.

"—Whoa," Connor grimaced, "kids in the room!" Connor soon chuckled as he saw a scowl from his mentor. And when his soccer ball managed to bounce of a picture frame and shatter it on the floor, he was sure Kimberly would kill him. His butt quickly found the closest seat and sunk himself so deep inside the couch he was pretty sure he got to second base.

And as fast as they disappeared from thought, they popped back in. Their lips parted as a groan fled both of their lips. What was supposed to be a romantic night between the two of them turned into a party of six.

"Don't you guys have a home?" Kimberly asked sarcastically. She remained in Tommy's arms, turning her head back to the teens only to address them.

"Yeah," Ethan answered, oblivious to the meaning behind the real question, "but we like hanging out here."

Brown eyes rolled from the blue ranger to her husband, expelling a deep sigh of frustration, "How was work?"

"Same as always. These four are about to give me a stroke," his eyes moved to the teenagers in the background. They were... Well, something else. Sure they were goofy and frustrating at times, but they quickly became a part of his family and he couldn't imagine life without them... Well, maybe he could do without Connor.

"Tell me about it. I nearly stabbed Connor just now," Kimberly spoke, breaking Tommy from his trance. She shook her head lightly as she dismissed his questioning glare, "—Long story. Anyway, Dinner is on the table... How about we get rid of these four and we get on with our evening?"

"That sounds amazing, but first, how's my little man doing?"

She giggled as he got down to his knees, gently took hold of her growing belly, and planted delicate kisses throughout her stomach. Did she mention that she loved this man?

"Frankie's doing great," her hand moved lovingly to his hair as he continued his bout of kisses on her belly, "Kicking up a storm. I think he'll be ready for his first martial arts lesson as soon as he gets out."

"Awesome, I'll get the mats ready."

"Wow, all of this looks delicious, Mrs. O," Connor began as he gravitated towards the set dining table. His lips were licked thoroughly as moisture began to appear in the corner of his lips.

"Thanks..." Her brows raised as she watched Connors expression. Under normal circumstances she would offer them all a seat at her table, but today was a special occasion. Still, she had to ask, "Were you guys planning on staying for dinner?"

"Aw, thanks!" Connor instantly planted himself in the nearest seat in the table, the rest of the Rangers soon following. "Ethan pass the potatoes."

Tommy's eyes went wide that instant. Kimberly's previous statement wasn't an invitation. "Um, Guys, it's our anniversary."

"Seriously?" The red ranger continued as he stacked more and more food on his plate, completely oblivious to the daggers both his mentor and his wife were throwing at him, "Happy anniversary you two. Trent, rolls please."

Before Tommy was about to speak up again, Kimberly just took his hand and lead him to his seat. The two sharing a mega watt smile as they silently agreed to let the subject drop and just enjoy their meals.

God, how Tommy loved Kimberly's home cooked meals. Living with Kimberly the last three years with her had been heaven on earth. Sure they'd have their little arguments every now and then, but nothing that couldn't be resolved quickly. Their love had proven to be able to overcome all obstacles, and nothing could come between it. The silly games of hiding their feelings out of fear and rejection were long gone and they came together to form a real mature relationship. It was new for both of them. Even after maintaining their friendship for over ten years, it was new. A friendship and a real romantic relationship are far too different. It surprisingly didn't take long to adjust. In fact, things moved forward quite quickly. Especially considering that the night they officially became a couple was the same night they became engaged.

Tommy had never been happier; still, he wondered what life would have been like had he not rejected Kimberly from the start. Thankfully, whatever would have been is irrelevant because he has her now, she's his wife, and that's all that really matters. And then there's his unborn son. He didn't know you could fall in love with someone that wasn't even born yet. The moment Kimberly shared the news that she was pregnant, his heart soared. They weren't trying for a child, in all actuality, they weren't even thinking about having children until well into the future, but being newlyweds... Well, you know. In that moment though, it didn't matter. He loved whatever was growing inside her, and when they found out they were indeed having a boy, well, they couldn't think of a better way to honor Tommy's father than by giving him his name... Adoringly so.

He'd been so deep in thought as he watched his beloved from across the table that he hadn't realized he hadn't even touched his food. Kimberly watched him as his eyes were pinned on her from her seat. The teenagers rants and raves continued in a muffled voice, fading into the background. Her heart drummed in her ear, louder than she'd ever heard before. Her nose scrunched lightly, a light blush painting her face as he still made her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

"Jason just called," she spoke, taking a sip of her water, while Tommy did the same, "He wants to know when you're going to hang out together. Says he misses his buddy.

Wiping his wet lips on the cotton napkin, he responded, "Soon for sure. What do you say we make a surprise trip down there this weekend?"

Had it really been two months since he'd last seen Jason? With the threat in Reefside, it had unfortunately taken a lot of his time and he hadn't been able to visit Angel Grove as much as he'd like. Well, that included most of his friends. It was difficult finding the time, but Tommy and Kimberly were determined to make the effort.

When they shared the news of their engagement, they expected a lot of negative feedback. I mean, technically they hadn't even been in a real relationship in over ten years. Surprisingly, their friends were overly supportive, and that included Jason, but no one was happier than Tommy's mom, Janice. She shed tears of joy as she watched her only son wed the love of his life, and jumped up and down when they shared the news that she was going to be a grandmother.

So much had changed in the last three years concerning their friends. Jason and Trini remained just as in love as ever, but with a surprise pregnancy announcement a few weeks ago. Rocky and Aisha welcomed a baby girl named Mia late last year, and they couldn't be happier. Adam found love with old teammate Tanya Sloan. Their reunion must have been one planned by the universe because so many things had to go absolute perfect for them to meet again. Billy was another story completely. He likes to give himself the title of Lone Wolf, but he'd been so secretive lately that the close knit group of friends knew something was up... Perhaps a new love. But the most surprising of news came when Zack and Katherine began to officially date. Aside from their mild flirtation during Jason's parents wedding, no one saw it coming.

"I'd love that. Oh, by the way... Katherine wants me as a bridesmaid at her and Zack's wedding," she tried her hardest to keep her voice as even as possible, ignoring the wide eyes Tommy had just thrown at her.

"Is that your way of telling me they're engaged," he chuckled lightly, watching the smile that appeared on his wife's face from his seat.

"Yes," she half squealed before winking, "I guess the Scott wedding renewal bloomed more than one relationship."

"That was a great week," he recalled fondly. Smiling flirtatiously as he caught her wink, all while his mind traveled back to that fun filled week.

Their dinner became interrupted as a static feed came from Tommy's communicator. Haley spoke apologetically through it as she informed the Rangers of a threat in the city.

"Dammit, Reefside is getting attacked," Kira groaned, she sighed heavily as she dropped her silverware and leaned back in her chair. Ah, today had been going so well and now this just ruined it.

"Guess Haley is down in the lab," Ethan muttered as he too leaned back in his chair. His eyes rolled back in utter annoyance while one hand rubbed his temples.

Trent stood from his seat, stretching his arms over his head. The tone in his voice was nothing short of sarcastic as he spoke, "Just great."

"Can't we ever just have one night of silence?" Connor yelped with a stuffed face. He stood from his seat in frustration, stuffing some warm rolls into his pockets for a snack during battle.

Tommy's brows lifted at the center, his eyes moving to Kimberly's as disappointment began to set in. This wasn't how he wanted today to go. "Kim—"

Mirroring the disappointed expression, she waved her hand dismissively, the corner of her lips lifting as she smiled lightly, "Say no more. Go. I'll save you some dinner and in the meantime I'll go keep Haley company."

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be," she reassured, standing from her seat as she made her way to him. Her smile grew more as she chuckled, "Just try not to get blown off an island this time... I don't think my heart can take it."

His hand went to hers that instant, lifting it tentatively as he pressed a tender kiss on the back of her hand, "I know this isn't how you pictured our life turning out."

She paused for a moment, looking to all directions as she took in her surroundings. The teenagers that she grew to love stood beside her, the unborn baby in her belly kicked and rolled within, and in front of her stood the man of her dreams. With a smile brighter than before, she shook her head, "This is exactly how I pictured our life turning out."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author Note:** Thats all, Folks! I can't believe we've made it to the end. Thank you all for joining me on this wild journey and for being so patient. I want to honestly thank every single person that has even read, commented, and sent me a PM. When I started this Fic I never once thought we would reach 100K+ words and 20 chapters. All of your motivation definitely pushed me as a new writer. Let me all know what you think of this story. Your overall thoughts on this, What you liked and didn't like, what I need to work on, and so on. Your feedback is always appreciated no matter what. Constructive criticism is what helps me grow and learn. An honest thank you if you've been with me since day one and you've made it this far. I've reread some of my earlier chapters and... Eek! Wow, it was bad, lol. I'm not saying I'm this phenomenal writer, but I'd like to think that I've improved. That just leaves the question of what I should do with this Fic. Should I leave it as is and take this as a visual record of my progress or should I rewrite some of my earlier chapters and update it with some better writing? What do you guys think? I'm really going to miss this Fic, but this isn't the end for me. I've got another Tommy/Kim Fic in the works. One which will have my first dabble into some action. I'm hoping to get it out to you guys soon, but here is the summary of my new Fic, _Protectors of the Right_.

 **Summary:**

 _Former Pink Ranger and up-and-coming journalist, Kimberly Hart, is assigned the task of getting an exclusive tell all on a new set of Power Rangers that emerged in California. As the forces of evil begin to show throughout Reefside, she learns that the Dino Rangers are exactly what the sleepy town needs._ _Her heart is left fluttering as she gains an instant attraction to the heroic Black Dino Ranger that has proved to be her knight in shining armor. All without a clue to the mystery behind the helmet. Nothing could prepare her for what she was to find._

Also, can we please talk about the giant megazord in the room? We hit 100 reviews. I mean, hello! Wow! Thank you all so much! That doesn't even include all of the PM I've received. You're all too kind and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. I've got big things coming. If you have any questions at all about this Fic, you can either send me a PM or leave me a review and I will answer them in my next Fic. I forgot to ask in the last chapter and it's too late now.

 **P.S.** Let's just pretend the timeline makes sense. I know that the second half of the chapter would take place later on and that the Dino Rangers would be long gone, but just humor me, okay? Let's use that little imagination and pretend that it works. If I could go back to chapter one I would change the years and probably go about a 2000/2001 timeline, but I can't. Eh, well, I guess I can, but do you know how many times I would have to go back and change a date? A shit ton of times.. And I just don't have the patience, alrighty?

 **P.P.S.** I'm also going to take this time to answer the real mystery of this Fic. _The Mysterious Case of The Missing Yellow Zeo Ranger_ a.k.a. Where the hell is Tanya? You see, Tanya was recruited to battle a mega intergalactic monster in an alternate universe. She was wielded with a shit ton of Zeo power, but the only way she could obtain it was by eating a strict diet of Taco Bell for one month straight... As you can imagine, it had severe side effects. Mainly being that she couldn't step away from the toilet long enough to make an appearance in this Fic... Well, she was able to overcome it slightly to hook up with Adam, but that's just getting off topic.

Okay, I'm fucking with you guys. In all honesty, I never watched much beyond MMPR and I didn't really know much about Tanya. I also got pretty overwhelmed by how many characters I had in this Fic early on and just chose to leave her out. This was my first story and I was trying to find myself as a writer and trying to figure out what I was comfortable with. You can tell how overwhelmed I got because I started writing two to three characters a chapter as opposed to the entire gang like I had done earlier.

I also noticed how you guys didn't ask where Justin was... Yeah, I know. I think we're all trying to forget that trainwreck of a Power Ranger. [insert eye roll here]

-ToxicWednesday


End file.
